Notice
by oatsandroses
Summary: Relationships always have their downfalls, especially in a marriage and when an unlikely force tries to ruin what you have makes those downfalls all the more difficult, but Stefan and Bonnie aren't ones to back down from a challenge. STEFONNIE
1. Chapter 1

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL, YOU KNOW DAMN FUCKING WELL THAT IF I TOLD YOU THAT I WOULD BE GOING OUT TONIGHT WITHOUT TELLING YOU FIRST, YOU WOULD BE PISSED!"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I WOULD!"

"SO YOU DON'T GET WHY I'M MAD CAUSE YOU'RE DOING THIS EXACT SHIT?"

"YOU'RE A MAN, IT'S DIFFERENT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK, HOW?"

Caroline grunted to the sky hearing the two go at it yet again. Elena looked down at her watch hoping this this would all be over soon because she's starving. They were supposed be sitting down at their favorite, fancy restaurant but of course Bonnie forgot to tell Stefan of their dinner plans causing him to overreact as per usual. It wasn't all one sided though, if Stefan forgot to inform Bonnie of anything, she would be screaming too.

"FUCK YOU, STEFAN, I'M LEAVING!"

They jumped hearing the door slam shut and footsteps quickly coming down the stairs. "You girls ready?" She breathed out a smile.

The two exchanged looks before shaking it off, walking out the house.

They all gathered in Caroline's car but before she pulled off, Stefan opened the house door and waved his hands signaling her to wind down the window.

"WATCH OVER MY GIRL!"

"Really, Stefan?" Caroline rolled her eyes then continued pulling out their driveway.

* * *

Bonnie held her rumbling stomach mad that Stefan kept her back from leaving. She was starving and it was all his fault.

"Excuse my forwardness, but how are you and Stefan not divorced? You two scream at each other everyday."

Bonnie shrugs. "I love him, he's my baby." She added a smile.

"But let's just say he served you with papers, what would you do?"

"I would first slit his dick then his throat." She spoke just as the waiter came up to them to take their orders. "Sorry, I'll have the scallops and I'm going to put in an order at the end for my husband if that's okay,"

"Uh, yeah, that's fine." He cleared his throat. "And for you, ma'am?"

"I think I'll have the half rack of ribs with a Caesar salad for my side."

He nodded. "Miss?"

"I'll have the scallops as well."

He nodded. "Alright, I'll be back." He bowed out.

"Poor guy," Bonnie chuckled noticing the look that was on his face.

"He's only a baby and here you go talking about slicing dicks."

"I'm sorry I forgot to ask what you wanted to drink..."

Three sets of eyes widened then turned their heads looking over at the boy. "Red wine all around and water." Caroline spat out. Once he was a safe distance away, she leaned in. "Okay no more," she checked behind her, "dick talk or at least use a damn code name for it."

"No need for code names, I don't think it'll come out again tonight." Bonnie pulled out her phone and dialed a number. She waited. "Why are you picking up so late?"

"I swear if they get into an argument over the phone I will slit my own throat."

Elena chuckled.

"Alright, I don't care, what do you want to eat? … It's a restaurant, they have a hundred things I'm not gonna read it all to you." She reached for a menu on the other table. "Do you feel like chicken, meat, fish, salad? It's not that hard, Stefan…" She laughed then shielded it. "Stop, babe be serious." She smiled. "Okay. I love you too." She ended the call with a smile.

"I don't even want to know although I already think I do."

Bonnie chuckled. "Ya see, were in love and there ain't no papers in our future. We fight but we always make up."

The two nodded their heads from side to side then smiled seeing their food arrive.

* * *

"Stef?" Bonnie projected as she entered the house. "Babe?"

"I'm up here!" He called back.

She headed upstairs and walked into their room lifting an eyebrow seeing him dressed in a towel. "Babe."

He turned. "What?"

"You showered without me?"

"I was tired, I needed to wake up. Plus I didn't know how long you'd be."

She frowned walking over to him then wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her close then kissed the side of her neck. "Did you have fun?" He felt her nod then she pulled away still pouting. "Babe, come on," he kissed her. "You know that's my weakness." She pouted even more and he sighed. "Come on," he takes her hand pulling her into the bathroom making her smile.

* * *

"I got you ribs." Bonnie opens the container. "Are you hungry?"

"After that, hell yeah."

She smiles then moves the meat onto a plate warming it up. She turns to him. "You know what I would do to you if you ever tried to divorce me, right? Or tried anything equally as stupid?"

He let out a breath in thought. "I'll go with slicing my throat then my dick."

"Actually I would slit your dick first so you could feel that pain and know that you would never be able to have sex again then your throat because if I can't have you, no one can."

"Makes sense." She smiled. "And where is this coming from?"

"The girls brought up that the fact that we fight a lot and questioned our status."

"Fuck them, you're my baby, I love you." He held her from behind making her smile. "Do you know what I would do to you if you ever served me with papers?"

"What?"

"I would fuck you so hard until you change your mind."

"I want a divorce."

He chuckled then turned her head kissing her, opening his mouth to her until the timer went off and his food was ready. He grabbed it out of the microwave. "Eat some with me."

"I'm full,"

"Just a few bites, you know sexy I think you look whenever you eat something messy."

She sighed then reached for a rib. "Fine,"

Stefan watched her bite into it keeping his eyes on her full lips and licked his as she licked hers, chewing the meat. He groaned as she stuck a finger into her mouth straight up ignoring the napkin and sucked pulling her finger slowly out. "Damn," he shook his head.

"These are so good,"

"Are they?" He shifted his eyes to her lips as she bit the lower one nodding. "Let me taste," he moved in sliding his tongue in her mouth as they kissed.

Bonnie felt herself being lifted and soon found herself sitting on the countertop with her husband's hands tightly around the back of her waist.

They kiss a few moments longer before pulling away. "I'm not sure what tastes better." He exhales then kisses her once.

"Eat, babe so you won't wake me up early taking about how hungry you are."

"Can I eat you instead?"

"No está noche." She patted his shoulder then slid off the counter heading upstairs.

* * *

Stefan woke up on his side facing his wife with her leg around him and her body close. He exhaled through his nose moving his hand on her thigh. "Baby," he swallowed then cleared his throat. "Babe,"

"Hmm?"

"Can you make me something to eat?"

"Stef," she whined moaning. "I told you to eat."

"I did, but it didn't help I'm starving, please?"

"I'm only making toast."

"Alright, that's fine. I don't need a lot." He moved his hand off her thigh and waited a few moments before she got up. "I love you, thank you."

Bonnie didn't respond only headed downstairs half awake to make some toast. She shined when the phone ringed seeing that it was her brother-in-law. "Why are you up?" She answered the phone.

"Why are you?"

"Ask your brother that question."

"I will once you hand him the phone."

"Stef, pick up the phone, it's Damon!" She shouted maybe a little too loudly up the stairs then listened until she heard Stefan's voice on the line before hanging up the phone.

She carried his toast up to the room once it was done and frowned seeing him no longer in bed. The phone was missing from it's charger so she figured that whatever Damon had to say was pretty serious for Stefan to take it outside. Quickly, she scurried back downstairs and calmly picked up the phone shielding the end of it with her hand so they couldn't hear anything on her end.

"She's going to find out, Damon."

"If you keep your mouth shut no she won't. Just do this one thing for me, Stefan."

"I've done plenty of things for you Damon, don't act like I don't. I'll give you the money, but I do expect you to pay me back this time. It's a hell of a lot, Damon, I wish you would stop getting yourself into situations like this."

"Alright, by the end of the day would be nice."

Bonnie scoffed when the call ended knowing that Damon had hung up. She held the phone tightly because Stefan knew damn well that she wanted him to stop "loaning" Damon money because no matter the amount, it never is returned. She headed back upstairs seeing him hang the phone up.

"What did Damon want?"

"Nothing, just needed some advice,"

"About what?"

"Money management."

She chuckled. "Well as long as he's not asking to "borrow" money then everything's great." She watched his face until he turned it looking in the other direction.

"Yeah,"

She wanted to scream at him. "Because we both agreed that the 700 dollars was the last time, right?"

"Did we? I- I don't recall."

"Yep, because he never pays us back."

"Well it is technically _my_ money, so shouldn't I spend it how I see fit?"

Her eyebrows shot to her hairline. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that because I don't think I _heard_ you correctly."

"I'm just saying that I make more than you, that's it. If my brother needs help then I'm going to help."

"Oh, so you are giving him money. Funny, I thought you told me that you weren't, you jut lied to my face."

"Because I didn't want you to be upset-"

"How much, Stefan?"

"It doesn't matter-"

"Of course it does, how much?"

He sighed then hesitated before he let out, "A thousand."

She let out a breath then had to sit down before she fainted. "You know what, Stefan you doing this is really making me conciser leaving you." She shook her head.

All the warmth fell from his body. "Bonnie-"

"I can't believe you were willing to go behind my back with this. I'd see if it was twenty dollars, but a fucking thousand? That's insane."

"I'm-"

"Now just so that we're clear this will be coming from your personal account, right? And not our joining one since you claim it's all your money?"

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"Right?"

"Yes."

She nodded then stood. "Enjoy your toast."

"Bonnie, wait," he sighed when she kept walking and tossed a random folder off the coffee table then grunted knowing that he better clean it up.

He stacked the papers together quickly until something caught his eye. He read over it then looked through the rest before gathering it in his hand going downstairs. "You're pregnant?"

Bonnie closed her eyes then turned to face him seeing the papers gathered in his hand. "Yes."

"When were you going to tell me? These are from last month."

"I was trying to think of a cute way to do it, but your snooping ruined it."

"I wasn't snooping, I knocked the folder over and the papers fell out."

"Now you see why I'm so strict about this money, Stefan. I love Damon, I do, but we have a baby to think about now. That money could go towards clothes and diapers but instead you're giving it to a grown man who will for sure spend it on anything else besides the reason he needs it."

He sighed knowing that she was right. "I'm sorry, I won't give him the money." He walked up to her and kissed her softly before her stomach. "I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy." He kissed her stomach. "I hope it's a Stefan Jr."

Bonnie smiled hoping the same.

* * *

Stefan laid beside her stomach rubbing it softly with his hand back and forth. "Now I feel the bump." He smiled at how his hand would slightly lift before going down again. He kissed the side of it twice before continuing his ministrations.

Bonnie smiled playing with his hair feeling as relaxed as she's been in a while.

"Did you really mean what you said? About leaving me?" He looked up at her.

"I didn't mean it to that extreme. It just makes me upset especially when we both agreed that we wouldn't give him money anymore."

"And I get it, Bon, but he's my brother. I can't just let him suffer."

"Yes you can. Sometimes that's exactly what someone needs in order to grow up."

He sighed knowing that she was right. "Alright. I won't give him the full amount, have him actually work for the rest."

"Okay, that sounds good."

"So I can get it from our joined account?"

"No."

"Damn," she chuckled. "He's gonna be so pissed."

"What does he need it for anyway?"

"He was being vague I'm not exactly sure but he doesn't sound to be in any type of danger."

"Well that's good."

He hummed. "Enough about my brother, I want to talk about my baby." He kissed her stomach twice.

She smiled. "You're really happy?"

"Of course I am," he said a bit shocked but moved up to kiss her. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I know we talked about waiting before something this big comes along."

"I think we've waited long enough, don't you?"

She smiled and nodded then moved her arms around him as he kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you so much more." He held her close.

...

Stefan waited for his brother outside his home and stood up straight seeing his car pull into the driveway. He sighed at the fact that he kept his car on knowing that he was planning to take the money then leave.

"How are you doing, brother?"

"Good. So, uh, you got it?"

"Can you at least ask me how I'm doing?"

He scoffed getting annoyed. "How are you, Stefan?"

"Great, I found out that Bonnie's pregnant, we're having a baby."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." He reached in his back pocket pulling out an envelope and handed it over.

"Feels a little light, doesn't it?" He opened it.

"That's because it's only five hundred."

"But you said-"

"That was before I found out about the baby. I can't give it all to you right now."

He let out a breath shifting on his feet. "Well when can you get the rest?"

"I need you to do something for me first."

"So you do have the money you just want me to work for it. Let me guess, you told Bonnie."

"She found out and this was my idea."

"Well what do I have to do?"

"Help me clean out the garage."

"Easy enough. Let's do it."

"Not tonight, Damon." He somewhat chuckled. "I don't have the money now, next week." He backed up before turning around walking back to the house.

He chuckled seeing Bonnie quickly move away from the window and once he walked inside, he found her upstairs.

"How was it?"

"Pretty good. He didn't throw a fit so that's always a plus." He let out a breath then laid beside her. "How's my baby?"

"Just fine," she smiled. "Are you going to be that husband who can't keep his hands off my stomach?"

"Damn right,"

She chuckled then laid on her back letting out a breath. "You know we can't tell anyone yet, right?"

"I wish you told me that before I told Damon."

"Well it's not like he's going to tell the whole town, but for now let's just keep it between us three. Just in case."

He moved to his side looking over her. "Everything will be fine."

"I hope it will,"

"Bonnie, you can't think like that. We will have this baby and we will be a family. Say it."

She looked into his eyes before releasing a breath. "We will have this baby, we will be a family."

"That's my girl," he kissed her gently before moving her to rest her head on his chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

He kissed her forehead then moved his other arm around her closing his eyes.

...

Damon scratched his balls sniffing in then got out of his car. A week had passed which meant it was time to tackle the stupid garage but he couldn't imagine how dirty it is since both his brother and wife are borderline O.C.D. though the one thing that bothers him is that he's never once seen the cars they have parked in the garage so maybe that's the one thing that they just don't have time for.

He drew a sarcastic smile on his face seeing Bonnie who opened the door then sluggard inside.

"You smell like shit." She threw at him.

"Maybe it's just your super pregnancy nose smelling the garbage can."

"I'm smelling garbage alright." She looked him up and down before calling for Stefan.

He rolled his eyes seeing his brother descend from their rich staircase dressed in his YEEZY boots and black matching pants and tank top. _Doesn't have a thousand dollars my ass_ , Damon whispered under his breath.

"Well doesn't my husband look sexy." Bonnie smiled moving her arms around her husband's neck as he walked over to her.

Damon looked down at his watch as his brother was busy whispering something dirty into her ear making her giggle and chomp down on her lip.

"Can we get this over with, please? The last thing I want to witness is whatever's going on here." He waved his hand between the two but his efforts went unnoticed when they started kissing and he figured he'd get a head start watching his brother's hand grab and squeeze his wife's ass.

* * *

"You know what you need, Damon?" Stefan asked throwing the box he just took apart to the side.

He sighed wiping the sweat off his brow then walked over fetching his water bottle. "What?"

"A wife."

"Oh, if only it were that easy."

"I'm telling you man, once you get someone to lock down and she locks you down, you'll be a changed man. You get sex whenever you want it, you get cooked for, rubbed down, loved, sex, sex, sex sex sex."

"Oh because that's the most important thing,"

"Damn right it is. In a marriage, hell yeah it is. Bonnie and I have sex at least five days a week, every week, mostly twice in a day."

"I don't think I asked for that information." Damon pondered.

"And it doesn't matter what type of sex it is, it just needs to happen."

"Can this conversation please stop?"

"I'm telling you man, get yourself a wife, _mmh_ , you'll always be satisfied."

"Bullshit, if that's true then why are people always cheating and having mistress?"

"My guess is they're not having sex five days a week. I mean isn't that the whole point of a mistress and cheating? To fuck?"

"I guess you're right,"

"See, listen to your baby bro." Stefan joined him sipping some water of his own.

"I hope you're telling me this just to tell me this and not because you set me up on a blind date."

Stefan pursed his lips causing Damon to roll his eyes and get back to work. "Wait, you haven't even heard about her yet,"

"Do you honestly think I'm in any position to be dating someone?"

"Not exactly but when is anyone? When Bonnie and I started dating, we were both busy with work, but look how we turned out."

"Yeah because you got that promotion and turned rich making her not have to work so hard anymore."

"You're being a little dramatic, I'm not rich."

"Says the guy wearing a thousand dollar shoes."

He sighed. "Come on, Damon her name is-"

"I don't care."

"Her name is Ariana, she's twenty five-"

He mimicked the sound of a buzzard, "Ehh, stop right there, she's too old for me."

"You're thirty two,"

"Exactly."

"Well at least try her out for size. Look, she's interested, she has a job, she has a great body,"

"I wonder if I told Bonnie that how often would you two he having sex a week?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just go on the date. I have a feeling that this could be great for you, the both of you."

Stefan watched him think as he played with the top on his bottle. "When is it?"

He smiled. "Saturday."

"As in two days from now?"

"That's the one." He patted his back then went back to undoing boxes.

Damon looked around before walking up to him. "So you're serious anything the whole sex thing? I mean sometimes when I asked my ex for it I'd be hit with the line of 'why don't we do something else' or 'we always have sex let's hold hands and talk about unicorns instead'."

Stefan laughed. "I'm serious, bro. You just gotta know what gets them in the mood, for Bonnie all I got to do is give her my husky voice and it's over."

"Your husky voice?"

"Watch and learn, grasshopper." He pulled out his phone and dialed her number putting it on speaker phone.

* * *

Bonnie sighed growing extremely bored wanting Stefan to be done already so they could fool around a little. She sighed in a long breath then got up trying to find something to do. She grabbed Stefan's laptop, typed in the password and headed straight for Google.

What to do when you're expecting, was what she typed in and clicked on the first link that popped up but ended up clicking out of it realizing that she was too bored to do some actual research.

She rubbed her belly then decided that the best way to cure her boredom was to eat so downstairs she went. "OK, baby, what are you in the mood for, mommy will feed you anything you want." She looked through the pantry then smiled seeing the Honey Buns that Stefan told her she could only eat once a day thanks to her incident of eating three back to back and having a stomach ache which she _might_ have exaggerated just to get her husband to do the things she wanted, like giving her a foot rub, drawing her a bath and as she bathed giving her a relaxing shoulder massage. It was the best nine hours of her life. She can't say the same for Stefan though.

She plopped the delicious pastry in the microwave for five seconds, warming it up for the perfect amount of time and was on her way back upstairs when the baby told her that vanilla ice cream would go wonderfully along with her afternoon dessert. She took a glass out of the cabinet and a spoon from the drawer and filled it with vanilla bean ice cream and headed upstairs.

Sighing in bliss, Bonnie reached for the remote and flipped through the channels deciding to watch the only entertaining thing on right now. Spongebob SquarePants. Taking a bite out of her Honey Bun, she moaned at its warmth then went for a spoon of ice cream making everything so much more enjoyable. She went for another scoop when her cellphone rang and raised her eyebrow seeing that it was Stefan. She just hoped that he wouldn't ask her to bring something downstairs.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby,"

She sucked in a breath hearing that tone in his voice. That tired-some, husky tone in his voice that always sent her over the edge. He must be really working hard down there. "H- hey,"

Stefan smiled then looked over at Damon who shook his head. "We're almost done for today so I was thinking that," he pretended to stretch by making a noise, "that we you know, take a shower together. I'm tired but I need you."

Her mouth watered. "Yeah?" She bit down on her lip when he lowly hummed confirming. "When- when will you be done?"

"Five minutes give or take."

"I'll be waiting."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Stefan ended the call then looked up at his brother. "That's how it's done. Oh, make sure to tell her that you need her, that always works."

"For Bonnie being such a hard ass it's hard for me to hear her become so vulnerable so quickly."

"It's all in the power of my voice. Now let's hurry up so I can fuck my wife."

Damon chuckled but got back to work.

...

He watched her lower lip get bitten then he playfully nibbled on the side of her jawline before kissing her there.

"You're so manly," she ran her hands up his muscular arms then kissed underneath his chin. "So sexy."

He groans feeling her naked legs around his bare waist. He runs his hand across her torso then up grabbing her left breast in his hand. She moans tilting her head back. "Are we even gonna make it to the shower?" She chuckled some feeling his lips on her neck.

"Fuck, I forgot all about the shower." He realized making her giggle. "Oh, babe. I talked to Damon about Ariana,"

"What'd he say?"

"He says he'll go. I hope he does, I think they'll be great together."

"Yeah I just hope we're not setting her up for failure, you know?

He nodded. "But once Damon really likes a girl, he's committed. He may act different like he isn't but he is. I know him."

She nodded then sighed. "I kind of want to spy on them. See how they click."

"That was the plan all along, was it not?"

"Ahh, this is why you're my husband." She kissed him then hopped off the counter taking him into the shower.

* * *

 **A/N: I honestly don't have a well thought out plan like I usually do when writing but I have so far written four chapters and I'm really liking how it's turning out and hopefully you all will like it too! Let me know your thoughts in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan grunted to the sky rolling his eyes standing by his wife as she takes forever to choose what she wants from the Wendy's menu. A line was forming and he heard whispers which he all agreed with whatever they were saying.

"Does the number seven come with tomatoes?"

"Yes." The cashier who's name tag read Tiffany answered.

"What about mayo?"

"Yes."

"Ketchup?"

"Babe, hurry the hell up."

"Stop being so rude." She she hit him but not with all her force.

"No ketchup."

"Okay I'll take the number seven and can you add ketchup and make it a medium comb?"

"Yes, of course." She pressed the desired buttons. "And for you, sir?"

"Let me get a number six, small please." He saw Bonnie look up at him as he gave the girl his card then looked down at her narrowing his eyes.

"Can I have a name for the order, please?"

"Uhh, Bonnie." Stefan answered knowing that more than likely his name would be misspelled and though it doesn't really matter, it matters to him.

They got handed their cups and moved to the side waiting for their order.

"You just had to order a small, didn't you."

"Don't start shit, I'm barely hungry."

"Whatever, Stefan."

He shook his head then grabbed the tray once her name was called following behind her to a booth on the other side of the restaurant. He watched her get her drink before he got his then joined her back at the table sitting next to her.

"I would rather you sit across from me."

"I thought you hated when I did that?"

"I need more room."

He sighed getting up a little only to sit down diagonal from her for leg room.

"I didn't say sit a fucking yard away from me."

"Oh my go- hey man," he leaned to the side gaining a couple's attention, "you wanna switch?" He nodded over to Bonnie making the couple chuckle. He sighed then scooted to the right sitting directly in front of her. "Are you happy now? Cause I'm hungry."

"I thought you said you weren't."

"That was before you made me do all this moving around." He grabbed what he presumed to be his sandwich and unraveled it smiling on the inside when it was.

"Didn't I say no tomatoes?"

"No,"

"But I meant to."

"Well that's too bad, Bonnie. Just take them off, don't be that person."

"Why are you being so mean to me?"

He sighed seeing her lip quiver. "I'm sorry, I love you," he moved his hand to the side of her face. "I just- work has been kicking my ass lately."

"Why haven't you told me?"

"I don't want to stress you out, alright, we have baby to think about." She looked down moving her hands to her stomach. "Let me sit next to you, please?"

She nodded and he wasted no time getting back by her side moving his hand to her stomach joining hers.

"Daddy's sorry," he whispered in her ear then kissed her once feeling her smile then kissed her again. He met their foreheads moving his hand to the back of her head for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Hey, Stef," a female voice said causing Bonnie to blink multiple times turning her head in its direction. She looked the chick up and down scowling.

"Hey, you," Stefan stood going to hug her.

Bonnie blinked even more moving her head back at the scene. She looked around wondering of she was the only one witnessing this and caught eye with the woman sitting across from them and mouthed a 'did you see that' and the girl shook her head in disbelief.

"Bon, this is my new assistant at work."

"A what?"

"My assistant, I told you about that, didn't I?"

She shook her head. "Nope I guess it wasn't all that important that it slipped your mind," she gave the girl elevator eyes again and this time she noticed.

"Well I was just saying hi- my name is William by the way."

"What a lovely name,"

"Well I should get going,"

"Yeah, you do that."

"Bon," Stefan sat down, "she's just a fucking kid, you don't have to be so rude."

"Oh shut up Stefan. "Hey you" what the hell is your problem, if I ever pulled some shit like that you'd kick the guys ass."

"Damn fucking right I would. I only did that because I forgot her name."

"Well remember next time or I'll slit first your dick then your throat."

"Jesus,"

"You're gonna need him."

He leaned in, "Damn, you're sexy when you're jealous." He kisses her a few times running his hands up the sides of her torso.

"I'm serious Stefan."

"Trust me, I know." He leans in kissing her some more running his tongue gently over hers. She moans grabbing the hair on the nape of his neck kissing him rougher.

"I'm hungry," she pulled away after awhile.

"Shit," he cursed forgetting that they had actually ordered food. He took a small bite of his fries and shook his head knowing that he needed to buy these exact meals again. "Stay here, I'll be back."

"No tomatoes,"

"I know."

She watched his back for a little before deciding to throw away the food. She checked her phone letting her friends know where she was when they asked it in the group chat.

"Order for Bonnie," she heard coming from a boy then shortly saw her husband from the corner of her eye.

"You got the number seven right?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay good." He let out a breath then grabbed a sandwich that happened to be Bonnie's this time.

* * *

His eyes couldn't part from her giggly ass as his dick slid in and out of her. He swears he's harder with each thrust because of it and a bonus with her moans. He grabs her hips a little tighter and pounds into her feeling his release near. The phone rings making him pound faster sending Bonnie over the edge as she comes in a grunt gripping the sheets. He curses then stiffens inside of her spilling out his seed.

"Hey son, just wanted to check in. Call me later when you can."

Stefan pulled out getting beside her pulling her head close kissing her roughly. She shortly straddled his lap teasing him by rubbing her ass against his crotch until he begged. She smiled and sat promptly on his lap taking in all his glory before rocking steadily into him.

She got wetter as he licked her nipples. She held his hands above his head rocking slowly into him making him groan. She leaned in kissing him multiple times and bit and pulled on his lower lip.

"Oh fuck," he breathed deeply after she purred like a kitty in his ear then she started to bounce on him.

The phone rang again but it barely went heard thanks to Bonnie. They came together and it was her turn to roll over.

"Hey baby girl, just checking in seeing how everything is going. I tried your cell so maybe you're asleep or something, but call me when you can. I love you."

"That's weird." Stefan breathed then kissed her.

"What?"

"Both of our parents calling within minutes of each other. Something could be up."

"Or it's just a coincidence,"

"That too." She chuckled. "Anyway great sex as always. I need to piss."

"That's disgusting."

He shrugged walking into the bathroom scratching the back of his head. She chuckled then got up grabbing the phone calling her dad back. She smiled feeling her husband's arms around her, kissing the side of her neck as the phone ringed.

"Hey, dad, just calling you back, is everything alright?" Stefan moved in closer so he could listen in.

"Yeah, everything's fine, I just miss you. I was thinking that I stop by maybe tomorrow or whenever you have some spare time."

"Tomorrow should be good, but I'll let you know."

"Okay I'll see you hopefully tomorrow."

"Okay I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

Bonnie ended the call then turned to her husband.

"What?" He noticed the look on her face.

"He seems really sad." She frowned.

"Can you blame him? I'd be sad too."

"Maybe we should've found a girl for my dad instead of Damon."

"If only I knew more single people his age I would help out, but I don't. Let me call my mom," he took the phone from her and called his mother back.

It was the same deal, just checking in and wanted to visit. Stefan invited her over tomorrow figuring that it was time for a little family reunion.

...

Damon cleared his throat and took a sip of water swallowing just in time as his date arrived. He stood to get her chair for her but the waiter beat him to the punch so he just stood until she was seated. "You must be Ariana, I'm Damon."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, I have the wrong table."

"Oh, I- I-"

"I'm just kidding," she smiled showing her pearly whites. "Nice to meet you, Damon, I've heard things."

"Things?"

"Stefan and Bonnie were brutally honest with me to say the least."

"And yet you still want to date me?"

"I could tell that they cared deeply for you and although you have your downfalls which they didn't shy away from, they still love you so I presume you can't be that bad." She lifted the sides of her mouth.

"I'm sure they over exaggerated a few things." He cleared his throat. "If you can't tell this is the first date I've ever had."

"You're lying," she leaned in.

"Nope. I always find my girlfriends in bars and I mean I take them out for lunch and shit sometimes but nothing like this."

"And they never minded?"

He shrugged, "I mean they didn't voice it aloud, but I wouldn't say they _never_ minded. I just- I can't afford this stuff all the time, you know?"

She nodded. "What's your story, Damon?"

He took a breath and let it out.

Bonnie nibbled on breadsticks watching the two completely forgetting that she was in public. As others walked by their table, they would first look at her oddly then Stefan who would scratch the back of his head and look away.

"Babe you gotta stop staring so much, people are thinking you're some type of stalker."

"Huh?"

"Look at me,"

"What?" She turned to him with an attitude.

"You're making a mess, you have bread crumbs everywhere." He wiped her mouth like he would his future child. "Chill out a little."

"I can't help it, look at them," she turned back to them smiling seeing Damon smile bringing tears to her eyes. "They're perfect. I ship them so hard." She squealed, "He moved hair from her face! Please kiss, please kiss, _please kiss_." She crossed her fingers whispering.

Ariana smiled listening to him tell childhood stories about himself and Stefan. If she was honest she really didn't expect to enjoy herself on this date, but now she's thoroughly surprised at how well this was going and that she can actually see herself loving him.

"I'm sorry, I'm boring you,"

"No, you're not," she moved her hand to the side of his face. "I was just thinking about how well this is going."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do."

He smiled. "I uh, I would love to take you out again, not saying that this date is over but just in case I forget to tell you…"

"I would love to go out with you again."

He let out a breath and shook his head. "I finally know what hitting the lottery feels like."

Her heart melted and she slumped in her seat a little.

"Stefan, we did it. Look at them, they're in love already, we did that." She turned to him with wet eyes.

"Come here," he pulled her in hugging her close kissing the top of her head. He smiled looking at the two feeling happy for his brother.

Just call them the matchmaking couple. They should start their own business… The Stefonnie Suitors. _Where we find the best suitor for you!_

...

Stefan and Bonnie exchanged looks both thinking the exact same thing, the exact same horrible thing. The most horrible thing that could ever happen is looking like it's happening and had been happening for a while. It was supposed to be an innocent get together, his mother, her father, and the two of them enjoying this beautiful day of catch-up but things soon started to make a turn. For the worst.

It all started as soon as the doorbell had rung. They arrived together, in separate cars yes, but together nonetheless. Bonnie always knew that her father was a gentleman, but whenever he and Ms. Salvatore would do something or go somewhere simultaneously, he would always say "Ladies first," and her giggle would follow and shortly his little laugh. Then Stefan noticed the looks. He swears he caught his mom checking out Mr. Bennett and he checking out his mom, but shook it away thinking that it was all ridiculous. But then Bonnie said something to him in a joking manner causing him to really wonder if he saw what he actually saw.

Then they were asked to sit down so they sat beside each other with their parents mirroring them. They exchanged looks both thinking the exact same thing, the exact same horrible thing. The most horrible thing that could ever happen is looking like it's happening and had been happening for a while. It was supposed to be an innocent get together, his mother, her father, and the two of them enjoying this beautiful day of catch-up but things were about to get ugly.

"We have some news," their eyes widened once Mr. Bennett held Ms. Salvatore's hand.

"It was all unintentional."

"No," Stefan shook his head.

"Completely unplanned,"

"No, mommy, please,"

"Listen, Stefan, I'm coming to you as a man, man to man when I tell you that I will take care of your mother."

"Mom,"

"We started talking and things happened,"

"What kind of things?" He really didn't want to know but he needed to know.

"We bonded, okay, we clicked and we decided to take things to another level."

Stefan buried his head in his hands breathing deeply not believing anything that's going on right now. Where is Ashton Kutcher? Where are the cameras? Where are the people telling him that this is all a joke? WHERE IS EVERYBODY?!

"Bonnie, you've been quiet." Her father pointed out.

Her eyes never strayed away from their connected hands. Both wrinkled, dated, and wise. Shades so close to matching hers and Stefan's that for a moment she pictured it actually being their hands and not their parents. It made her smile for a bit.

"I…" she swallowed looking up at them. "I just need some time. I love you both and I want you happy, but this is so not what I pictured." She let out a breath like she was about to faint. "I just need some time," she got up from the couch and hurried upstairs locking herself in her room.

The parents frowned a little then turned to Stefan who was still in the same position. They exchanged looks then looked back over seeing him shift. He stood slowly then let out a deep breath. "I should go talk to her."

His mother stood stopping him from walking. "Are you happy for me at least?"

He looked into her eyes wanting to tell her what she wants to hear but couldn't formulate the words. He tried but just ending up sighing and continued his walk up the stairs.

Lily sat down with a puff but a small smile was brought to her face when Rudy's arms were wrapped around her and his lips kissed the top of her head.

Stefan sighed after attempting to open the door then knocked. "Baby, it's me." He knocked again then shortly the door opened welcoming him inside.

He closed the door behind him then walked a few more steps to hold her in his arms. He closed his eyes and held her a little tighter. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He let out a breath. "I'm not saying that we have to accept this right away, right here, right now, but it has to somewhat happen, don't you think?"

"I don't know,"

He pulled away and grabbed her face in his hands. "Think about it this way, they're not gonna last forever, once they hear about the baby I'm sure they'll break up. We just have to accept this for a few months and then it'll all be over."

Bonnie nodded knowing that he was right. Once they hear that they have a grandchild on the way, they will for sure split avoiding all the awkward questions their mini will throw at them. "You're right, just a few months."

"Just a few months." He repeated then kissed her.

Rudy and Lily stood seeing their children walking down the stairs holding hands. They looked between the two as they released a breath.

"I guess" Stefan let out, "if you're really happy-"

"I am." His mother answered.

"Then I'm happy for you. We're happy for you, the both of you."

Lily smiled then went to hug the both of them. "Thank you."

"I still need some time." Bonnie told them. "I'm glad that you're happy, dad, it's just- I still need some time."

"I didn't expect you to be thrilled, I understand." He walked up to her hugging her tightly.

"And I love you, Lily, this has nothing to do with you personally."

"I understand, Bonnie."

She smiled and let out a small breath of relief.

The rest of their get together went along semi-smoothly. There were pauses and glances and whispers and private conversations, but things moved along.

...

Bonnie forced a smile feeling his lips on her neck but eventually moved away holding herself. "I'm not in the mood, Stefan."

"Fuck, they're gonna ruin our sex life, aren't they?"

"Sorry, I just. I just can't tonight."

"But it's Sunday,"

"So?"

"We only had sex for four days this week."

She shifted her eyes side to side. "So?"

" _So_ it has to be five, Bonnie. It's always five."

She smiled. "I kind of love that you keep track of these things, but the last thing I want to do is have sex knowing that our parents are probably boning each other right now."

"Fuck them and fuck me." She chuckled rolling her eyes. "Babe, once this falls out of order, we're screwed, I mind as well start looking for a mistress right now."

"I will slit your fucking dick, don't play with me."

"Keep talkin dirty to me." He grabbed her chin then kissed her.

"You're so stupid."

"Don't make me use the voice."

She gasped. "You fake it this whole time?!"

"No, but I know how to and I will use it to my advantage."

"Stef," she whined hearing him clear his throat.

"Baby come on," he used the voice rubbing their noses together, grabbing her ass. "I need you." He kisses her once pulling away when she tries to kiss him back.

Bonnie bites down on her lip feeling his lips behind her ear and his hands glide up the sides of her torso and into her hair pulling. Her chest moves up and down a little quicker as she breathes heavier bringing a smile to his face. He attacks her lips making sure to moan as he does so leading them over to the bed.

* * *

Stefan lets out a successful breath as his wife is lying on his chest asleep. His fingers combed through the side of her hair as her arms were around him holding him. Sex was always the best distraction, but now that it's over, he can't stop his mind from wondering. Does his mother actually fuck Bonnie's father? He wants to know but a part of him never wants to know. He swears he feels like a father already when it comes to this, he's thinking about having a sit down with Rudy, man to man, one on one so he could question him about certain things and get to know what his intentions are with his mother.

He let out a breath running his fingers through his hair deciding to deal with it all in the morning.

...

She giggled a little as he snuggled his head on her stomach with a smile on his face. "My baby, daddy's baby, daddy loves you so much." He turned his head slightly to kiss where his cheek was. "I'm so in love."

Bonnie smiled moving her fingers in his hair. "Let's think of some names,"

"Stefan Junior."

She chuckled. "What if he doesn't look like you?"

"He will, I have strong genes."

"And you know this how?"

"Cause men always have strong genes."

"Ok then. What if it's a girl?"

"Selena." Bonnie smiled. "Selena Sheila Salvatore or Stefan Alexander Salvatore Junior."

"Seems like you have everything figured out."

"Naming wise, at least." He let out a breath. "I don't know if I want a baby girl or boy more, part of me wants a little girl but I want a boy just as bad." He rubbed her stomach. "I guess whatever my baby is, I'll be happy."

"Why do you keep saying _my_ baby?"

"Because it's _my_ baby. Sure, you might be doing all the carrying, but this baby is mine. Ain't that right, Kapoosh?" He kissed her bump. "You're daddy's baby, aren't you? You're all daddy's."

She couldn't stop her smile but she managed to roll her eyes. Their eyes shifted to the nightstand on Stefan's side when his alarm went off. "I don't wanna go to work," he frowned getting up to shut it off. "I wanna stay here with my family." He kissed his wife.

"We want you here too, but we also need that money so get going."

He chuckled then kissed her again heading into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Bonnie woke up with a snort and wiped the drool from her mouth before she reached over answering the phone. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, no, no, it's okay."

"I'll call you later,"

"No, I miss your voice. Please stay,"

"Okay. I just wanted to check in, I miss you."

"I miss you too. I'm fine, I was just a little bored, I don't feel like going out anywhere,"

"Oh, I was actually calling to see if you wanted to join me for-"

"Okay, yes, yes."

"You don't have to, I'll-"

"No I want to come. Just tell me where."

"Timberlake Drive, right near the WalMart, just meet me in front of it."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you more, I love you so much more." She held her heart. "Drive safe, okay?"

"I will, I'll see you soon." She ended the call then quickly got ready.

...

Stefan let out a breath standing in front of the shopping store looking out for his wife's car frowning every time a car would enter that wasn't hers. He looked down at his watch thinking that she should be here by now but eases up knowing that she could've got a craving for something and stopped somewhere really quick. He bounced on his toes growing worried though he told himself that there was nothing to worry about. He checked his watch again then pulled out his cell ready to call her number when he sees her car enter the plaza. He exhales in relief and thanks God then walks up to her parking spot.

Bonnie is surprised by the hug she receives from him but figured that he truly did miss her and hugs him back. "Come on," he pulls say and kisses her before taking leading them to his car.

She has no idea where he's taking her but she hopes that it's somewhere to eat because she has no problem eating right now.

Stefan places his fingers in the spaces between hers as he pulls off and drives a few blocks over to a restaurant. Bonnie contained her giddy as he opened the door for her and held her hand walking them inside.

"I have a reservation under Salvatore." He told the hostess up front who checked out the information then led them to their table.

Bonnie smiled following beside Stefan then smiled a little more when she spotted their table. It was by the window, the floor around it was swept, the table was polished, very neatly set up with... three settings, what the?

"Here you are, your server should be here soon."

"Thank you," Stefan told her then pulled out his wife's seat.

"Baby, who else is joining us?"

"William,"

"Oh,"

He frowned a little seeing the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just thought- never mind." She looked away.

He moved in a little closer taking her head in his hands, "Tell me,"

"It's nothing, I just thought that it'll be us two, like a date."

He frowned. "Baby I'm sorry, I should've told you on the phone." He sighed. "I'll call her tell her to reschedule."

"No, it's fine, I promise. Don't do that."

He sighs. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." He kisses her. "We'll go out tonight, yeah? Just you and me." When she nodded he kissed her again a few times then met their foreheads.

"You two are just the cutest, I have to say," they turned their heads facing William. "Whenever I see you, you guys are doing that head thingy." She smiled then took her seat across from the two. "Just a little reminder, I'm William, I'm this guys assistant to his," she exhaled, "very busy work life, and I'm a lesbian so you know, I just thought I bring that up." She smiled then let out a breath. "It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Salvatore. You know, I didn't get the chance to look at you much, but I must say that you're very beautiful, your eyes are just stunning."

Bonnie smiled. "Thank you,"

"Stefan sure hit the jackpot with you," she said causing the girl to blush.

"Alright, break it up." Stefan put an end it to.

"I'm Bonnie by the way and sorry for how I acted before, I was very cranky that day."

"No apologies needed, I knew when I finally met the wife, I more than likely wouldn't be very welcomed, but hopefully we can be friends or something down the road."

Bonnie smiled. "Sounds great,"

"Good,"

Stefan narrowed his eyes looking between the two. At first he thought that he would be majorly turned on if a situation like this ever happened, but now that it's happening he's coming to realize that Bonnie is _his_ territory and _his_ territory the fuck only. "So anyway, I think that's enough with introductions, let's get down to the good stuff." He clapped his hands together once.

Before they got to the "good stuff" they ordered appetizers and their drinks and meals. William pulled out a folder from her bag once bread was placed on the table and took a slice as she opened it.

"Stefan, did you really invite me to a business lunch?" Bonnie looked over at him.

"I missed you," he told her in her ear then kissed her there.

"What's up with the whispering?"

"I'm your boss, you don't need to see me all…vulnerable." She chuckled. "Now come on, lay it on me, what's going on?"

"Alright, well, you have several-"

"Specifics,"

"You have one, two, three…five meetings scheduled for next Tuesday."

"Who the hell did that?"

"You apparently. Unless you had an assistant before me? Now I can probably move some things around, but some of these are with some big dogs and I'm not sure if we should risk it."

He exhaled. "Alright what's next."

"Then you have a few essential appointments like the dentist and- oh my goodness, congratulations!" She gasped.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what' you're expecting a mini Salvatore," she smiled then sighed. "It's too bad though, we can't have that threesome."

Bonnie coughed.

"Even if she wasn't, that still wouldn't happen, her ass is mine only. My name is tatted on that shit."

William gasped. "No fucking way,"

"I was drunk and freshly, madly in love, the two worst combinations ever."

"Can I see it?"

"No!" Stefan rejected quickly.

She held us her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, just kidding." She tried to get back to business but had to ask, "What did you think when you first saw it?"

"A little flattered, a little freaked out but now I fucking love it."

"I don't. I actually forgot I had it, I want to get it removed."

"What does it say exactly?" She needed to know.

Their appetizers arrived.

She shrugged, "Uhh, 'Property of Stefan'" she said hiding behind a nacho chip.

"No way, please let me see it,"

"William…"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, boss, you just can't tell me juicy things like this and expect me to act calm about it."

Bonnie chuckled.

"How about we just get back to work, yeah?"

"I guess." She looked down again and flipped through some pages. "Well it looks like this month is the only really hectic one which is great meaning that I can really start doing my job in February and trust me, no more super busy days, just nice carefully thought out and planned days which may seem hectic since I'm sure you're not exactly used to a schedule, but you'll get used to it eventually." She said scraping a chip across all it's toppings of guacamole, cheese, sour cream, beef and peppers before placing it in her mouth. "This is literal heaven, can I take back my order and just get this?"

"I think it's a little too late for that," Bonnie mentioned seeing their food arriving.

...

Ariana smiled as she opened the door to Damon who kissed her before stepping in. He looked around coming to terms that everything that she has is a hundred percent better than his.

"I made us dinner, I figured that we eat and relax a little and maybe have a little sleepover?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

She smiles and lets out a nervous breath. She doesn't know what happened but between the first date and now Damon seemed very intimidating to her, she always gets nervous when he's around, nervous and anxious.

"What'd you cook?"

"Well if I'm being honest, I'm not much of a cooker, but I do make this fantastic soul food meal that my late grandmother taught me."

"It smells great." He looked over the foods eyeing done of his favorites; cornbread, fried chicken, corn on the cob, ribs. He wasn't much of a greens fan, but he'd try hers out for size.

"So how's Bonnie and Stefan?"

"Oh they're good. The bastard still owes me money though."

She chuckled. "Why?"

"I helped him clean out the garage, although we never finished it completely," he came to realize.

"How much does he owe you?"

"Five hundred."

"We'll it must have been one messy garage, that or he's nicer than I thought."

"A little of both." He smiled when she chuckled making his plate.

 _You know what you need, Damon? A wife._ His brother's words rang in his head. _I'm telling you man, once you get someone to lock down and she locks you down, you'll be a changed man. You get sex whenever you want it, you get cooked for, rubbed down, loved, sex, sex, sex sex sex._

"So what are your thoughts on marriage?" He really didn't mean to ask but his stupid brother made him ask. He felt like apologizing seeing how she stilled with her back faced him. He wanted to rewind, but there was no turning back now.

"I would actually love to get married one day," she turned to him walking his and hers plates over. "What about you?"

"The idea of it seems too good to be true. To love someone and that someone only for the rest of your life through anything seems a little impossible, but I look at my brother and his marriage and it makes everything seems less hard."

She let out a breath. "I know what you mean. For me it's my parents. But was growing up a little difficult with their arguments and yelling and that time when my dad went to jail-"

"Woah, what?"

"My older brother is- was you know your typical guy. Sometimes disrespectful, liar. It's a long story, but my dad and him got into it to say the least, I watched along with my older sister and younger brother as they wrestled on the ground, screaming, begging them to stop. I was so mad at my brother, if he could've just shut up, none of it would've happened. I tried to tell him to shut up, but he wouldn't listen to me. My other brother calls the police, he wasn't daddy's number one fan and they came and put my dad in handcuffs."

"Wow,"

"I pretended that I was asleep. I hid myself under the sheets, but I heard everything. I was supposed to be at a sleepover, but I didn't go for whatever the reason."

"How long was he in for?"

She shook her head, "Not long. My aunt and uncle sent us money for bail and he stayed at his mom's house for about a week. My brother didn't press any charges against him."

"How old was your brother?"

"I would say twenty two? He was in his early twenties, I know that."

"Wow," he exhaled then pulled her in for a hug.

"You're actually the first person I actually told that story to. I wrote it down in my journal but never said anything about it aloud."

"I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to share it with me."

She smiled then looked up at him and slowly moved in to kiss him. Their lips stayed connected got several seconds before parting. They kept their eyes closed for a few seconds before opening them, then immediately dived right into another kiss. Damon lifted her legs around his waist and carried her to her bedroom.

...

She smiled laying her head on his chest with her hand over his heart and leg around his waist.

"You're amazing." He kisses the top of her head making her smile.

She looked up at him kissing him over several times.

* * *

Stefan crawled like a dog following behind his wife who was flashing the curvature of her ass in cut up high waisted shorts. His eyes stayed looking up getting a peek at the red ink tattoo then surprisingly finds his face smushed into her ass. Bonnie turns feeling a force then laughs a little.

"Stefan, what are you doing?"

"I simply cannot resist this fine ass of yours." His kissed her left cheek.

"So you're crawling on the floor?"

"How else am I supposed to get a perfect view?" He kissed her right cheek.

"My husband, I tell you. Get up, you dog."

He sighed continuing to look for seconds longer before getting up from the ground. Bonnie bit down on her lip when he stepped in front of her and grabbed her ass in his hand pulling her in closer. "Let's go upstairs."

"But we're supposed to be going out for dinner,"

"Afterwards. Right now I need to see that tattoo."

She rolls her eyes but allows herself to be carried up the stairs.

* * *

Ariana smiled sitting on his lap dressed in her boyfriend's shirt as she started the movie. She wasn't planning on them watching a movie but after the night that they had so far she figured that it was the perfect thing to do. Damon held her close after plopping some popcorn in his mouth.

"Don't tell me this is your first time watching a movie with a girlfriend."

He chuckled. "No, movie watching is my forte, but it will be the first time with me watching a movie with someone that I see a future with."

"Really?"

He nodded. "The first time in a long time."

She smiled and kissed him gently. "You know you're much sweeter than what I imagined."

"I'm a softy when it comes to women, I have my mother to blame for that."

Ariana smiled, "Well kudos to her. I look forward to meeting her one day."

He smiled as she got situated again focusing on the movie.

...

Bonnie held in her laugh listening to her drunk husband ramble on about literally everything. His topic switched every ten seconds and now she doesn't so much regret getting him purposefully drunk anymore. It was a hassle getting him out the restaurant, into the car, only to then get him to behave himself while she was behind the wheel. Getting him out of the car and into their house and up the stairs into their room, but she did it and she's damn proud.

"Baby, listen to me,"

"Yes, my love?"

"Come here," she watched him quickly make his way over and held him when he fell into her arms. "Tell me your thoughts on William."

"Who?"

She smiled, "Ah, good boy," she caressed him like she would a dog. "What about our baby?"

He gasped. "Our baby? We're having a baby, I'm so happy, so, so so happy, I…I want a baby, can we have a baby please?"

"Yes, we can have a baby."

"Yes!" He fell back. "I need to tell my mom, where's the phone?" He got up but she held him back.

"No, you can't tell yet it's a surprise."

He gasped. "A surprise?" She nodded. "Shh,"

"Yes, shh," she smiled not being able to help herself. "Okay, what do you think about me?"

"You?" She nodded and watched him look her up and down. "You are the sexiest bitch ever."

"You think I'm a bitch?"

"Only sometimes. But that's kay because we have sex."

She chuckled. "And do you like having sex with me?"

He nodded frantically then nibbled on her neck growling some. "Can we have sex right now, I promise to be quiet."

She laughed. "No, not right now, I have more questions."

"Why so many questions?"

"Because you're always honest. Now what do you want for your birthday?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I know, I want a kite,"

"A kite?"

"Yeah, you know that diamond thing that blows in the wind on a string and has bows and discovered lightning?"

"Why do you want a kite?"

"Because my dad took mine away from me."

She frowned. "What?"

"When I was a little boy, my dad ripped up my kite because he wanted me to study more but I was studied for a bazillion hours and I wanted play so I played with my kite then dad took it and ripped it up and threw it in the garbage. I cried and mommy got me another one but he threw that one away too and I cried again."

She frowned some more. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's not your fault."

"Come here," she pulled him in hugging him close. He never really talked about his father in all the years that they've been together so she just had to make up reasons on her own why Damon and Stefan hated him and why Lily divorced him. But by this one story alone she can see exactly why everything fell into place.

"Oh! My assistant William! She's annoying but I like her."

Bonnie smiled but it didn't last long not being able to get the story out of her mind.

* * *

Stefan held his pounding head and groaned turning to his side. "Babe," he swallowed. "Baby," he reached his hand out moving it across her body until he reached her face. "Babe,"

"What?"

"Close the blinds, I need you to close the blinds."

"They are closed."

He groaned even louder. "Let me sink my face in your tits. Gimme,"

She couldn't stop her laugh feeling his hand find its way down to her chest and squeeze making sure that they were indeed her "tits". "You'll suffocate."

"It'll be the best way to die." He slowly moved his way over.

"We have baby to think about."

He whined. "Baby, I need you, please."

She sighed. "Alright, come here," she lifted the covers a little getting underneath them more and maneuvered his head to rest above her chest shielding everything from his eyes and below under the covers. She rubbed his head as he snuggled into her a little more.

"Why did you let me drink so much?"

"I figured you deserved a little break. I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize, I love you." He cupped her breast so he could kiss it.

"Are you more of a tits or ass man?"

"That's a very hardcore question." She chuckled. "But imma go with ass though. I get the best of both worlds because you have a great rack and ass. Daddy ain't got no complaints."

"That's good to know."

He let out a breath through his nose letting the silence overtake him into a nap.

* * *

William shook her head watching her boss walking out the elevator wearing shades. She hoped that what she was thinking was false but when she followed him inside and watched him remove the shades, she knew that she had it right to begin with.

"Why do you insist on screwing things up?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're hungover."

"I can explain-"

"The reason why doesn't matter you are and now I have to deal with it."

"Why are you so- oh fuck. Is it next Tuesday already?"

"Yes, Stefan because that's how the world works, seven days fly by in just one night."

"Who the hell pissed in your pants?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just. I had to break up with my girl yesterday."

"Why?"

"Because I have a job now,"

"And?"

"And it's very time consuming, and I'm not complaining nor do I want you to fire me so I could be with her, but I just need some time to adjust to everything and then maybe we'll get back together."

He let out a breath. "How about this, you get me through this day smoothly and I'll show you a picture of my wife's ass."

"Are you serious?"

"Three seconds, that's all you get."

"You swear?"

"I have to ask her first but I'm sure she'll agree."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise," he stretched out his pinky and watched it be wrapped up in hers. "Now tell me what's on the agenda."

William nodded then went to go get her binder.

* * *

She narrowed her eyes watching him on a conference call. At first she thought that he forgot all about the meeting and called Bonnie instead by his constant smiling and laughing and demeanor but when she picked up the phone ready to tell him to get to work, Bonnie's voice wasn't on the other line. She quietly hung up the phone when she heard him call the woman Susan which was who he was supposed to be talking to.

Stefan hiked his feet up on his desk smiling a little. "What do you say we go out for lunch so we can close this deal?… Tomorrow sounds perfect, I'll see you tomorrow, Susan." He looked up hearing a throat clear and nearly knocked the phone off his desk seeing William standing there with her arms crossed under her chest narrowed eyed. He hung up the phone and stood quickly walking up to her getting on his knees holding her legs.

"Please don't tell my wife, please don't tell, I beg you, she will make me stand in front of a mirror so I can watch her slit my dick in half. I beg you."

"Are you cheating on her?"

"No I swear, this is just how I close deals, I do a little flirting, that's it. Please don't tell, please. I'm begging you. Please."

She let out a breath. "Okay fine."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He got up and hugged her.

"You're really serious about that dick thing?"

"She tells me every time I make her upset. Once I actually had to sweet talk the knife out of her hand."

"So you stay because you're afraid?" William whispered.

"What? No, I fucking love her to death, would stay with her even if she did slice my dick in half." He chuckled walking back to his desk. "My wife is one crazy bitch, but she's my crazy bitch." He picked up a photo of her on his desk smiling some looking into her photographic eyes.

William shook her head. "I don't even know what to think right now." She was on her way out when his voice stopped her.

"So just so we're clear-"

"I won't tell Bonnie, gotcha." She walked out shaking her head needing a break.

...

Stefan walked in his home with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Baby?" He called out heading upstairs. "Babe?" He frowned not seeing her in their room. "Bon?" He walked in the bathroom hearing the shower running then rushed into the shower seeing her sitting in the corner crying. "Baby, what's wrong?" He swears if she talked to William and she told–

"I lost the baby."

His heart stopped. His throat throbbed. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she cried harder and he held her in his arms.

"No, no, no, don't apologize,"

"I'm so sorry Stefan,"

He tried to stop his tears wanting to be strong for her but it was impossible.

* * *

The tears couldn't stop rolling down her cheeks no matter how much she tried, they just kept rolling. Even in the comfort of her husband's hold, they never stopped. She felt like a failure, it was all her fault, if she could just go back in time and just settle down then maybe she would still be pregnant right now, maybe her husband wouldn't hate her right now.

"I won't do it you know,"

"Do what?"

"Slit your dick if you want to leave me after this."

"You don't mean that,"

"Yes I do. You can leave me. I won't blame you or be mad. I'd leave me."

"I love you. I'm not going anywhere. Look at me." She sniffed in wiping away her tears then turned in his arms to face him. "I'm not leaving you. Ever. You are fucking mine and that's how it's always going to be. Understand?" She nodded then the tears started up again and he held her close calming her down. "I'm staying home for the month. I called William, she understands, says that she'll handle everything for me. We're in this together, babe, just you and me. Okay?"

"Okay."

He exhaled holding her closer until she fell asleep. He broke down crying quietly when he noticed that she was down for the night but he never let her go. It was all so overwhelming he needed her just as much as she needed him. He doesn't know how he will be able to keep things together, but he will try his hardest. For now, he just needed to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan stretched a little waking up reaching out for his wife then narrowed his eyes not feeling her by his side. He got up looking around and grew a little worried that she wasn't in the room. It's been two weeks and she's never left the room until today. He rushes out the bed and calls out for her, checking every door he passed starting to stress when he finds her in none until he reaches the back patio door and sees her on her knees. He watches her catching his breath before joining her outside and only then does he notice it's raining.

"Babe, you should get inside," he paused seeing a small makeshift grave with a rose lying in front of a cross made of sticks. He gets on his knees feeling tears threatening his eyes. "What's this?"

"I was watching a movie or reading a book, I get them confused sometimes in my head but this woman lost her baby and she made a little grave for him. I thought I do the same and maybe I can feel better."

"Do you?" He looked over at her.

"Not yet."

"Come on, you're shaking." He stood taking her in his arms carrying her inside.

Her teeth started to meeting rattling together as her body shivered. He turned on the shower then discarded their clothes and held her as the warm water showered them both.

"Can you kiss me?" She asked looking up at him. "I just need to feel."

He moved her hair behind her ears and kissed her gently, keeping their lips together for a few seconds before pulling away. He watched her eyes stay closed and before they opened, he kisses her again a little rougher this time causing her arms to circle around his neck and kiss him back. She pulled away as her legs were lifted around his waist but moved in again once she was backed against the tiled wall.

"We don't have to,"

"Yes we do. Five times a week, right?"

He smiled then kissed her sweetly. "Five times a week." He met their lips again slowly sliding in her.

* * *

Her mouth curved in a small smile laying beside one of the best men that she knew flirting with hand positions as their James Blake EP record spun. After dancing to a few songs, they decided to rest a little and just look into each other's eyes.

 _Baby that's enough thunder_  
 _Tell me are you with me_  
 _Oh tell me you are with me_  
 _None of us who cry know we can hop, break off._

"I love you." Stefan stated.

"I love you more."

"Whatever you need, whenever you need it, let me know, okay?"

She nodded. "Same goes for you. You don't have to be strong all the time."

He smiled. "Thank you." She nodded then moved her arm around him snuggling into his chest. "Wait, look at me for a second."

Bonnie pulled back and looked up staring into his eyes. Her eyes closed at the feel of his hand moving some hair behind her ear then they closed again feeling his lips on hers. He holds her like he used to; unashamed, grabbing her ass. He knows that things need to go back to the way they used to be. They cannot mourn forever, he wants to be happy again, he wants his wife to be happy again.

Bonnie pulled away from his mouth breathing heavily and more once he started kissing along her neck and chest before eating her lips again. He kisses her sweeter this go 'round then meets his forehead with hers. They exchange breaths until they're calm.

...

Damon knocked on his brother's door finding it odd that they haven't talked in weeks though he's tried texting and calling. He hoped that he wouldn't find him and/or Bonnie dead and was a little relieved when the door was opened by his brother.

"Hey man, I haven't heard from you in awhile."

"I know, I'm sorry. I shut off my phone."

"Why?" Damon narrowed his eyes seeing the shift of looks on his brother's face then knew it would be bad when he exhaled.

"Bonnie suffered from a miscarriage. We lost the baby and it's been rough but we're making it."

"Damn, I'm sorry man."

"Thank–"

"I guess this isn't a good time to ask for that five hundred dollars, huh?"

Stefan paused and closed his eyes processing his brother's words. He has to chuckle but he's furious. "Seriously, Damon? You talk about money after I tell you that my kid is dead, what the hell is your problem?!"

"I'm sorry it's just that I have a girlfriend now, I'm with a girl that I can actually see myself marrying and she deserves some nights out, that's it. I'm sorry, it was a stupid thing to suggest."

"Damn right it was." His hands balled into fists pulsating then he walked away. Damon was about to leave before he saw him making his way back. "You know what, I'm gonna do you a solid because why the hell not, it's not like I have to put money in my kids college fund, or- or save for diapers so I'm just gonna write you a check," he grabbed a pen from the counter.

"Stefan-"

"No, please, I insist, you're right we set you up on a date and now we have to pay for it so I'm just gonna give you, what? Three thousand?"

"Stefan stop,"

"No need to protest now, aren't you getting what you want, isn't all you care about is money? Well take it." He shoved the check against his chest sending him back a few inches. "Get the fuck out of my house."

"Stefan-"

"Get the fuck out!"

"Stefan?" The man in question turned and Damon shifted his eyes over to a timid Bonnie standing in the threshold. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just taking out the trash, that's all."

"Stefan-"

" _Leave_ , Damon." He stood toe to for with him not backing down.

Damon started into his broken eyes and did something that he hasn't done since they were kids. He wraps his arms around his baby brother and immediately he breaks down, holding him back and crying in his shoulder. "Let it out, brother, let it all out."

Bonnie starts to cry but stays back letting this be about the brothers right now though she so badly wants to hold her husband.

"Let me call mom and tell her. You two can't do this alone. Is that okay, Bonnie?"

She nodded behind her tears.

Stefan gasped. "Bonnie, I'm sorry," he walked over to her and held her tightly holding back his tears. "I don't want you to see me like this,"

"Don't apologize," she sniffed in. "You don't always have to be strong, remember?" She felt him nod on her shoulder.

She took him down to the ground so they could hold each other better and Damon went to call their mom after wiping away some tears.

* * *

Lily placed a blanket gently on the two who were cuddled up on the couch and shut off the television. She walked back to the kitchen joining Rudy who was cooking dinner. "I don't know how I'm still standing, honestly."

"You're a mother, it's in your instinct to be strong while your child is down." He looked over at her.

"And what about a father?"

He stopped stirring for a moment. "It breaks my heart seeing my baby girl so upset. Seeing her like that makes my heart ache especially since she's my baby girl." He sighed shaking his head. "But I'm making her favorite meal, I know it will cheer her up."

Lily smiled then hugged him from behind resting her head on his back as he continued cooking.

* * *

Bonnie smiled and closed her eyes as Stefan wiped her mouth with a napkin chuckling. "You're such a beautiful mess."

She chuckled then continued eating realizing that she was unintentionally starving herself for the past two weeks. "I feel a little better now."

"That's great, babe," he kissed her.

"I think the grave helped." She told him then looked down placing her hand on top of the rose. They decided to eat out here when their parents suggested that they get some fresh air. "What about you, how do you feel?"

"I'm better because you are."

She smiled and placed her plate to the side to sit on his lap. He held her close as she hugged him. "Want me to sing for you?"

"Would you really?" He loved her singing voice and he would tell her to get linked with an agent but that would mean concerts and tours AKA being away from him and their home which he couldn't stomach the thought of. It was a little selfish but Bonnie didn't want a singing career anyway.

She nodded. "Yes, really."

"Sing my favorite."

She smiled, "Okay." She giggled a little before clearing her throat. "This whiskey got me feeling pretty. So pardon if _I'm_ impolite. I just really need your ass with me," she tugged on his shirt, "I'm sorry bout the other niiiiight and I _know_ I could be more creative and come up with poetic lines! But I'm turnt up off sizz and I love you! Is the only thing that's in my mind. You take me _higher_! Higher than I've ever been babe," she starts laughing a little when Stefan joins in. "Come over let's pour a drink, babe. I hope I ain't calling you too late, too- you light my _fire_! Let's stay up late and smoke a J. I wanna go back to the ooooold way, but I'm _drunk_ and still with a full ashtray and a little bit tooooo much to say!" She laughed as he nibbled on her neck growling and tickling her some.

Rudy and Lily smiled watching the two from outside the window glad that they were healing. They looked as of they were returning to their old selves again but they wouldn't let that stop them from keeping their guards up.

...

Stefan grunted lifting his pelvis as she slid down on him and placed his hands on her hips keeping in tune with her rhythm. The bed squeaked as her motion moved faster then let out what started to be a loud moan until she concealed it with the back of her hand mindful that her father was still around. Stefan sits up burying his head between her breasts as he comes in a muffled groan. He moves his arms around her breathing deeply moving his head to the side.

"I want more."

He hardens at the sound of her voice then kisses along her shoulder as she rocks into him. He would usually take over by now but he's letting her be in charge tonight. He pulls her face down to kiss her but she moves away for a moment to gasp as he spreads her ass cheeks apart filling her up more. " _Mmf_ , Stefan,"

He takes her breast in his mouth and sucks and nibbles making her rocking motion quicken as he does the same to her right. He feels her head move to the crook in his neck and her juices flow on him. He couldn't resist moving her to her back and pounding into he until he's sated. He pulls out and rolls beside her moving her face to the side so he can kiss her and it feels like hours before they finally pull away.

"Man I miss fucking you." He kisses her once then moves to get up. "I need to piss."

She chuckled watching him go back into the bathroom and not bother with shutting the door. Bonnie grabs a few tissues cleaning herself off but before she's done, Stefan moves her hand away and uses his tongue to get the job done. She squeezes the sheets and happens to fly into yet another orgasm. "If I knew you were going to do that I would've licked your stick."

"Next time." He kisses the side of her thigh then crawls up the bed next to her."I love you."

"I love you too."

"You know what?" Stefan says after awhile. "We should've been so fucking loud to make our parents uncomfortable and then maybe they'll realize what the hell they're doing."

She chuckled. "I'm sure they heard some of it, I mean I did kind of forget that they were here a few times."

"Yes you did."

He shoved him. "Shut up."

He smiled looking over at her. "I don't want to backtrack, babe, but I just need to know how it happened. I need to know so I can accept it, you know?"

She nods then turns to her side as he does the same. "Okay, I'm- I was cleaning a little and I felt a cramp so I sat down and held my stomach and then it felt like I had to pee so I go to the bathroom and as I step inside, I feel liquid running down my legs so I look down and I see blood dripping and at first I thought I got a nosebleed but I see it coming from my jeans. It didn't register what was happening I was thinking that I was somehow on my period so I hop in the shower, completely clothed, as you saw and as the water is hitting me, something overcomes me and I had realized that I had just lost our baby. And I cry. I sit down and cry. It felt like days before you came and found me."

"I wish I could be been there for you,"

"You were there- you are there. Don't think otherwise." She kissed him once. "We'll try for another, okay, we'll try. Maybe not tomorrow or next week but I won't give up."

"I won't give up either." She smiled. "Come here," he pulled her into his chest holding her close until the fell asleep.

...

Caroline and Elena knocked repeatedly on their friend's door until it opened and walked in pushing Stefan to the side muffling a greeting of their own. He rolled his eyes but closed the door following them upstairs seeing the girls in a group hug.

"Why haven't we heard from you in weeks, we were starting to worry,"

"I'm sorry, I've just been spending time alone with Stefan lately," she looked up at him and he nodded getting the message.

"Well we want to take you out, it's been forever since we had a girls day."

"I think you should go, babe," Stefan said gaining their attention. "You deserve a little fun, right? It'll be good for you."

She stayed looking at him before she nodded. "Okay."

"Yes, we'll be downstairs while you get ready."

Stefan watched them leave then turned back to her closing the door. "I don't mean to pressure you, but I think a little outing will be good. I'll be here so call me whenever or if ever you need me for anything. I'll come get you in a heartbeat."

"You promise?"

"I promise." He hugged her then kissed her lips. "Don't have too much fun though,"

She chuckled. "I won't,"

He smiled holding her a little longer before letting go so she could get ready.

* * *

It took some time but Bonnie actually was starting to enjoy herself. It was impossible to not laugh when she was around her friends, no matter what the situation was, she would always laugh or smile hanging around them. Being around her friends was the next push she needed to let things pass and she glad that Stefan pushed her in this direction or else she would still be at home in his arms. She figured that they needed a little break from each other anyway, they've never really spent so much time tied at the hip together unless they were on vacation. They always made sure to give one another some space or else they would've gotten sick of each other by now.

* * *

Stefan sat at the bar with his brother figuring that a little liquid therapy never hurt. He finds it a little odd that he misses Bonnie terribly since they've been together for three weeks straight now, but maybe he's gotten so used to her being there. He starts to wonder if she feels the same.

"How are you doing, brother?"

"I miss my wife." He took a swig of his beer then sighed.

"Where is she?"

"Out with Caroline and Elena. They just barged into the house and it's my fault, I told her to go and now I wish I hadn't."

"That's because so far all we've been doing is wallowing, let's go out somewhere, do some crazy shit."

"Like what?"

"Let's go to the arcade man like when we were little, I bet I can still kick your ass at air hockey."

Stefan chuckled then shook his head. "Alright, fine, let's go." He placed some money on the table then grabbed his jacket following his brother out.

* * *

Bonnie danced to the music a little turning to different angles seeing how she looked in lingerie. She was never really a fan simply because Stefan wasn't too much into foreplay, but she figured that it's good to switch things up a little even if it's just for one night.

"Get. It. Holy, Bonnie, I never knew your body was that banging." Caroline gasped. "You're making me feel insecure."

"Oh shut up, you look amazing." She eyed her friend.

"You still have the tatt? I thought you said-"

"Stefan will not allow me to get it removed, he's obsessed with it."

"Well I guess that's good."

She shrugged. "It had its downfalls."

Caroline chuckled then their heads turned seeing Elena join in. "So what do you think?"

"Umm, who are you looking sexy for?" Bonnie playfully slaps her ass as she turned.

Elena laughed a little. "Just myself, actually."

Caroline and Bonnie exchanged looks. "Yeah, imma call bullshit."

She sighed. "Okay I am semi seeing someone, but not on this level yet. Right now I'll just enjoy staring at myself in the mirror."

The girls laughed a little then started to look at themselves in the mirror constantly throwing compliments at one another talking each other into buying their items.

"Oh, did I tell you guys that we set Damon up on a date and I'm pretty sure we hit a homerun."

"Damon? Your drug addict brother-in-law,"

" _Alleged_ drug addict, I only said that cause he was pissing me off asking for money all the time, I mean what else can he be spending it on? But anyway, yeah, they really hit it off and I think she can change him a little, get him back on his feet."

"Well that's good, I hope things work out."

" _And_ , Stefan's mom and my dad are fucking."

"What?!"

"Okay maybe I'm- let's just say that they're dating. They're happy they say."

"I can't even imagine, how do you feel about that?"

"I mean I love them, but I don't want them to love each other. I feel like a bitch though if I break them up, you know, but I want to. Stefan wants to too."

"I say let them ride it out, I'm sure it'll pass, they're both just lonely right now."

"Yeah that's what we were thinking too, it's just gonna be hard, but I bet once I actually start liking and accepting them together, they'll break up."

"That's how it always works,"

"It's a shame, really, if you think about it."

The girls thought for a little while letting out small sighs before changing back into their clothes and hearing to the cashier.

...

Bonnie was surprised to say the least when she found out that the address that Stefan had texted her was an arcade and not…anything else. She let out a breath and starts walking inside constantly shifting her head to see if she could spot Stefan and eventually found him shooting hoops. She smiled and watched him for a little before walking over to him. "Hey, sexy."

"I'm sorry I have a wife…who's standing right beside me." She chuckled and he kissed her. "I thought I told you to text me when you got here?"

"I forgot, I was surprised that you led me to an arcade."

"Damon took me here earlier but he had to leave so I thought that we spend some time having a little fun."

"Okay,"

"Wait, how was hanging out with the girls?"

"It was really fun and uh I actually got something for the both of us." She bit down on her lower lip then flicked her eyes up at him.

"Oh really?" She nodded. "I can't wait to see it." He grabbed her kissing her again.

"Come on, let's race." She pulled on his hands leading him to the cars.

* * *

They felt like teenagers again as he was standing between her legs making out with her as she was seated on the air hockey table. They met a married couple who they vibed with especially when they shared that they suffered from a miscarriage too and as they were playing their round of hockey, Stefan lifted his girl on the table and started kissing her.

"Ow, you bitch," Bonnie shook her hand that was hit with the hockey puck.

Meredith laughed. "It wasn't me, it was all Alaric."

"Well maybe if you moved your hand none of this would've happened."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Let me see my baby's hand," Stefan held it then kissed it. "Does it feel better?"

She nodded still frowning so he kisses her lips instead.

"Newlyweds," Alaric rolls his eyes then gets back to the game.

Afterwards they all go out to eat and talk about marriage and life. It was refreshing to Stefan and Bonnie to have people to talk about this with since they're the only married couple out of their friends.

"So how did you two meet?"

"Well…" Bonnie dragged.

"We were douche bags, we were on dates with other people and Bonnie walked by me making eye contact, lookin' fine as fucking hell making me forget all about my date and I turned to watch her ass and then I was hooked."

"That's a first,"

She chuckled. "I slipped him my number when I saw the girl go to the bathroom and the next day we met up and got married a year later."

"Are you gonna tell your kids that story?"

"Probably not, I actually haven't thought about that." Bonnie pondered. "What about you guys?"

"Kind of the same but we were actually each others dates."

"Eww, no fun." They chuckled. "It's really fun hanging out with you guys, we don't have married friends,"

"Really?" They nodded. "Well we throw parties every other month or so, you guys should stop by and meet some of ours, join the club."

"That'll be great."

After a few more minutes of talking, Alaric paid for the check and the couples went their separate ways making plans to call each other next week.

"I had so much fun." Bonnie smiled walking inside their home.

"Me too, I'm glad that we met them." He grabbed her then kissed her. "Now I wanna see that thing you bought for the both of us."

Bonnie smiled then led him upstairs.

...

Stefan grabbed her hips from behind and pressed himself against her groaning. He sucked in a breath as she started dancing on him moving her hips back into him constantly. He cursed as she dropped low then rose bending her back shaking her ass into him.

"Alright, come on, let's go home." He turned her grabbing her hand.

Bonnie chuckled. "No, I wanna stay and dance."

He grunted then looked down at his hard on frowning. "Babe,"

"I promise to give it to you extra good if we stay."

"What does 'extra good' include exactly?"

A few feet away from the couple, Damon and Ariana we seated at the bar. She really wanted to dance, but Damon has told her on multiple occasions that he doesn't dance. She sighed loudly twirling her straw in her drink.

"What's wrong with you?" Damon asked noticing how slouchy she's been.

"Oh nothing, it's just that this is my favorite song,"

"So shouldn't you be happy?"

"I mean I would be if I could dance to it." She slowly looked over at him.

Damon narrowed his eyes knowing what she was suggesting. He's willing to shape up a lot of things about himself for her but dancing? It was never fun all he did was stand there and watch the girl he was with dance. And don't get him started on how they would grab his hands and try to get him to move.

"Yeah, it's too bad."

"Damon…"

"Listen, babe I'm just not a dancer, it has nothing to do with you personally,"

"Who says that you actually have to dance? Watch and learn," she grabbed his hand against his will pulling him to the dance floor and started grinding on him.

Maybe he can get used to this whole dancing thing after all…

Stefan moved his hips along with her to the tune, not wanting her to part from him for a second. He feels a little bad that they're completely avoiding his brother and Ariana, but as his wife spreads her legs and bends to touch her toes, he's not so sad anymore. "Let's go home, you're so flexible," he pouts kissing her cheek.

"We can't just leave our guests,"

"Sure we can, it's easy just follow me." He starts walking but she stopped him.

"Stefan…"

"Well stop shaking this," he looks down licking his lips, "this fine, sweet ass on me. I can't take it."

"Fine, let's go get a drink or something." She takes his hand but he pulls it away to wrap his hands around her waist following closely behind her like he's apart of her back. "I thought they'd be here?" Bonnie frowned slightly looking down the bar.

"Well damn, it looks like she did it." He turns her head in their direction.

Bonnie narrows her eyes but they widen the second she spots the two. "Okay, Ari, shake what ya mama gave ya," Stefan chuckled. "Has a girl even danced on him like that?"

"I highly doubt it by the way his face is."

"What do you mean?"

"He's too restricted. I need to get a drink in his hand and give him a pep talk."

"Aren't you such a sweet brother,"

"Hey, I'm always here to help the less fortunate."

Bonnie chuckled but rolls her eyes then turns to order a drink. Stefan grabs the glass before she could making her growl but is happy when he hands it over after a small sip. "Damn, that's pretty good."

"You never had a vodka cran?"

"It's more of a ladies drink."

"Don't get started on that shit, a good damn drink is a good damn drink. There's no gender specific to it."

"Alright, whatever you say babe." He was over this conversation before it really began because he knew she could add on more to it.

"Yes whatever I say," she took a sip.

"Are we really about to have a fight in this club?"

"Who said anything about fighting, Stefan?"

"Your attitude."

"My attitude?"

"Yes your fucking attitude, do I need to talk in your ear so you can hear me better?"

"You're being such a dick, Stefan."

"Whatever, I'm gonna go use the bathroom." He brushed past her like she suddenly turned invisible bringing tears to her eyes.

Bonnie sits on a stool and crossed her arms with her head down wanting to leave.

"You okay?" A male voice asked.

"I'm fine." She stayed in her position.

"I wouldn't let that ruin my night if I were you."

Bonnie looked up realizing that she was talking to the bartender. "And what would you do if you were me?"

He smiled then placed two shot glasses on the table. "I'd have a little drink." He filled them with vodka then they made a toast before downing the shot. He chuckled at her face as she bites down on the lime. "I'm Chad by the way,"

"Bonnie," she smiled meeting his eyes before shaking his hand.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Stefan stepped up not liking what he saw on his way back. "You trynna talk to my girl?"

"Chill out, Stefan, he was just being nice."

"Just being nice? Well in that case, never mind, carry on." He walks away.

Bonnie watches him in shock before sighing turning back around in her seat. "I'm sorry, I don't know what his deal is." She runs her hands through her hair.

"Well judging by the ring I see on your finger he's probably just a jealous husband."

"I've seen jealous Stefan and that's not him. He's stressed or something." She sighed. "I should go find him."

"Uh, what does jealous Bonnie look like?"

"Why?" She narrowed her eyes when he pointed past her causing her to turn in her seat then see nothing but red watching her stupid ass husband dance with some random chick. She breathed out a smile then turned around in a composed manner. "I am so sorry for what might happen." She told Chad then stood up stomping over.

Damon happened to catch her and seeing the look on her face he apologized to Ariana as he goes her way.

"Shit," Stefan cursed feeling nails digging into his shoulder before he was pushed to the side.

"I'm not your typical girl so I'll just let you know this. The man that you were so graciously dancing with is married to me so if you don't want me to beat your fucking ass, then just walk away and you'll be erased from my mind." She smiled as best she could then respectfully nodded when the girl walked away.

Bonnie then turned to Stefan who had the look on his face screaming that he had fucked up and she was glad that he knew because what she was going to do to him was already justified in his own mind. "As for you," she shoved his head back with the tips of her fingers causing the clubgoers to gasp and 'ooh'.

"Baby-"

"You're not gonna be able to sweet talk me out of this one, Stefan. Just wait until we get home, just wait." She walked past him heading to the car.

People smacked their lips hoping for a fight and others felt terrified for that man's life but got back to dancing.

"Stefan, what the hell is your problem?" Damon asked.

"I fucked up. Holy fuck." He exhaled bending down a little placing his hands on his thighs. "I'm gonna need a ride to the hospital later, I need you to take me."

"What do you think she'll do?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"She's gonna slit my fucking dick in half." He exhaled in pain just thinking about it. "Shit," he breathed then started heading towards the exit.

"Wait, so you're just gonna go home and get your dick chopped? Don't you think you should give her some space?"

He shook his head, "It'll only make things worse. I'll try my best to get out of it, but just, just drop your girl off and come to my house, okay?"

"Jesus you're serious, you're actually serious." His eyes were wide looking into his brother's terrified eyes.

"The story is that I was drunk playing around with a knife, alright?" Damon nodded still shocked that he was dead-ass serious. "I'll see you later." He walked slowly past him ready to take his punishment.

...

Stefan opened his eyes hearing beeps of a monitor then swallowed groaning a little. "You okay, man?"

"What happened?"

"Well she did indeed do as you said and lucky for you, she didn't slice it in half, but there was blood and you needed stitches."

"How's Bonnie?"

"She's fine, went to get something to eat."

"It hurts."

"The doctor said he'll give you some pain meds when you wake up. I guess I should page a nurse."

He closed his eyes trying to remember last night but everything goes blank after the club. His doctor walks in a few moments later and the first thing Stefan asks is if one, will he still be able to fuck his wife and two, will he still be able to have children. He was relieved when they were both answered positively then he let the man do his job.

* * *

Stefan breathed out placing an ice pack over his junk and also sighing at the relief. He looked beside him at his wife as she ate potato chips watching House Hunters. He was starving but couldn't eat for three days but go his nutrients through an IV. He stretched out his hand touching her face then moved some hair away from her face so he could see her more clearly.

"I love you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He apologized stroking her cheek.

She waited awhile. "Do you really still love me?"

"Of course I do, you're my wife. I was being a dick so I got mines slit, makes sense." She couldn't stop her chuckle. "Come over here so I can kiss the salt off your lips."

She smiled but got carefully on the bed and moaned when he sucked on her lower lip before kissing her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He grabbed a fist full of her hair deepening the kiss then abruptly pulled away in pain. "Fuck, it hurts to get hard." He hissed.

"Maybe kissing isn't the best idea," she got up from the bed. "But I promise once you heal a little more and get out of here, I'll be nurse Bonnie."

"Will you?" He imagines her in a nursing outfit, her breasts practically spilling out the V-neck and her ass poking up underneath the dress. "Ah, fuck," he closes his eyes tightly and stops is imaginative mind for now.

Bonnie places a kiss on his cheek then sits back down in her seat.

* * *

 **A/N: Yep. She did that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: When this chapter is 12,000+ words long... Do you all like long chapters or would you rather them shorter? Let me know in the reviews so I can just chop them up. Happy reading!**

* * *

No one could believe the story, not even Caroline and Elena who Bonnie told them on multiple occasions what she would do to her husband if he ever tried her in such a way. They were honestly surprised that the two were still together and looking as strong as ever, it was all just so weird and very strange. William was shocked but not quite as much as the others because of the story that her boss had told her but knowing that Bonnie had actually took a knife and willingly slid it across such a valuable piece of genitalia told her to never fuck with Bonnie. Ever. On the outside she's a sweet girl, but on the inside she's cold and she hated that she's turned on by that... No wonder Stefan why is still singing her praises.

Since he had to take more days off of work due to injury, he had several meetings either via Skype or telephone call and he wishes that he's hurt more often because he prefers it this way. He doesn't have to dress up too much, he can let his cock and balls breathe without a single person suspecting anything. It was honestly the best and he's ruing tomorrow because it's back to his usual reality. But for right now he's enjoying the show of his wife's wet, naked body since she forgot her towel and he pretended to be in a little pain so he couldn't get it for her knowing that it would leave her with no choice but to walk out completely naked.

"Damn," he bit in his lower lips snaking his eyes down her oh so perfect body. He starts to wonder if he's having a lucid dream because she's so perfect. He stops his howl when she turns facing him. "Baby, I think I need a little massage, you know I haven't really had much blood flow in my legs."

"Okay, just give me a second."

"No, I think I need it right now."

She smiled slightly. "Right now?"

He nods not being able to stop his snaking eyes. She walks up to him and sits on the end of the bed but gets up to get the oil and a robe. He would complain if it wasn't see through.

"I haven't even touched you yet." She mentions at his penis.

"You never need to touch me to get this reaction out of me. You're so fucking sexy."

Heat flows through her but she simmers it down and starts on his massage. His eyes closed feeling relaxed causing him to soften but never fully. Ten minutes later, she's done and he actually feels a whole lot better. He thanks her and she returns it with a kiss before changing.

* * *

Bonnie smiled seeing Meredith walk through the door of the restaurant and stood up hugging her once she was close enough. Meredith smile hugging her friend back before pulling away to take her seat then Bonnie followed.

"So how have you been?"

"I've been better, but still good."

"Traumatized about slicing the D?"

"I wouldn't go with traumatized, but I will admit that I was a little freaked…after the fact."

"When I told Alaric he nearly fainted, it was pretty funny, you know, I might have to steal that threat from you in the future, though I'm not sure if I have the balls to actually do it... But then again anyone is capable to do anything under the right pressure."

"I was so angry and hurt and pissed I literally, when we arrived home, I literally went straight for the knife, I didn't even think it was like I was being controlled by a robot."

"And what did Stefan do?"

"He knew it was coming. He took it like a man."

"Damn," Meredith fell back in her chair a little. "That's one hell of a guy for you."

"I love him, I really do."

"I know you do." She placed her hand atop hers. "You just," she sighed, "you just can't go around slicing dicks, Bonnie."

"It was a one-time thing, I swear."

"Good."

Their waiter arrived and they ordered their drinks. They took some time to look at the menu figuring out what they wanted before jumping back into a conversation.

"There's something that I really want to ask you."

"Which is?"

"Do you ever get over it? Will it always be in your head and in your heart or does it fade away? Because truth is, I'm still hurting."

Meredith let out a small breath. "It never goes away, it's a scar that will be on your heart for a long time. You'll catch yourself thinking what could've been at the most random of times, but the pain goes away. Your cries were alcohol to it which is why it stung so bad, but the scar lingers."

Bonnie nodded looking down a little. "Not exactly what I wanted to hear, honestly." She admitted.

Meredith smiled a little. "You're a strong woman, Bonnie, remember that, hold on to that. As soon as you let your weakness overcome your strength, it's a whole decade before you get yourself back together again. Don't stop trying because," she shrugged, "you never know, you might just end up with a baby in your belly."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes then the tears built up. "Are you pregnant?"

When Meredith's smile grew Bonnie knew that she got the answer to her question. They let tears pass and Bonnie stood hugging her friend close offering her congratulations.

"I haven't told Ric yet, I'm somewhat scared to. I just don't want to get his hopes up."

"Listen to me. You're having this baby. You're going to be a fantastic mama and I call dibs on babysitting."

Meredith chuckled wiping away a tear. "Thank you, Bonnie she hugged her friend glad that she has someone to talk and relate to. It was hard keeping the news to herself but she knew that Bonnie was the perfect person to tell.

Bonnie arrived home happier than she thought she'd be but had to contain it because she highly doubted Meredith wanted her to tell Stefan when she hasn't even told her own husband the news. He's asleep on their bed when she finds him making her smile before stripping down to her underwear and camisole. She crawled on the bed and rested her head on his chest getting comfortable and it wasn't long before she felt his hand grab her ass. Stefan opened his right eye only to open his left surprised to see her barely dressed. He at first suspected to feel the fabric of her jeans but when he felt her jiggly skin, he had to see what was up. He moved his hand down and heard her moan as he stroked her over her panties. He continued and soon her ass started to rise rocking into him and his fingers dampened at her wetness. She soon lifted her head from his chest and moved in to kiss him as he finally slid in a finger. He groaned as she bit his lip then moved up a little shaking her tits in his face. He was in heaven.

"I'm so close," she breathes and he inserts two more fingers having her call out his name and ride him faster.

Bonnie comes in a moan breathing deeply. She kisses him sweetly as he removes his fingers but he pulls away to suck them clean. He's on his last finger when Bonnie takes the liberty of sucking it off herself.

"Oh fuck," he watches her head move up and down his finger, feels the swirl of her tongue around it.

He grabs her hair and closes his eyes like he would if she was actually giving him head and enjoyed the feel. His leg twitched. He's somewhat surprised that he actually comes because of this but he realized that if it's Bonnie, he'll come to anything she does to him.

Bonnie removes his finger from her mouth then kisses it before sitting down rubbing against the buckle of his belt. "I'm sorry," she frowns and kisses him sliding her tongue into his mouth. "I really, _really_ miss my baby daddy."

"Yeah?" He asks and she nods her head rotating her hips. "Next week, you and me, all night long I swear." He groans when she carefully sits in his hard-on moving against it.

"But I want you now,"

He felt like crying. "I want you right now, but we can't. The doctor," he let out a frustrated breath, "the doctor said a month. Wait for me, okay? I promise I'll make it worth it."

"You promise?"

"I promise," he shifts them surprising her when she's on her back turning her on even more.

"I miss your weight on top of me."

He kisses her roughly groaning when she lifts her hips into him. He works his way down her body nearly cursing at the pool between her legs. She wasn't lying and he'd give anything to have her embedded on his dick, but right now he'll just use his tongue.

...

Stefan nearly fell asleep listening to his mother talking about how he needs to stop drinking so much. His heated sex session with his wife was cut short because she was ringing their doorbell ten times a second. He sighs. "Okay, mom, I'm sorry. And could you not mention this around Bonnie, she's still pretty shaken up about it." He said because he knew that Bonnie will be joining them any minute meaning that this conversation would be over. Lily sighed taking a seat. "So how are things with you and Bonnie's dad?"

She look at him. "You don't have to say it like that, Stefan,"

"Well that's what it is, mom. If that sentence freaked you out for a second then maybe you should reconsider."

"I thought you said that you'll be happy for me?"

"It's impossible for me to be fully on board with this. I love you mom and I'm glad that you're happy but I just wish that you'll open your eyes a little more."

Bonnie chose that moment to walk in with lemonade but stilled feeling the tension in the room. She highly doubted that this was all because of his injury so she wondered what else they were talking about. "Should I go upstairs, is this a personal family moment?" Bonnie asked setting the dish on the table.

"No, you're my family, come sit." Stefan told her.

She was hesitant but sat down beside Stefan. She looked between the two and really wanted to go upstairs, but also wanted to get their minds on something else. "I'm making-"

"Bonnie how do you feel about my relationship with your father?"

 _Ohh, so that's what this is about_. "I honestly try not to think about it. I mean it's happening and I know that more than likely we're not able to change your minds, so I just focus on other things." She shrugged.

"Well he and I are throwing a little get together and we would really like it if you two showed up. We don't really expect you to stay, but at least drop by? Think about it." She stood and kissed her sons temple and hugged Bonnie goodbye as she walked her to the door.

Bonnie rejoined Stefan on the couch. "So do you want to go?"

"I don't want to go but we're going." He sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"Why are you so stressed about them? Like you said they're not gonna last,"

"What if I was wrong, Bonnie? I know that look, she's in love with him and- and what if he loves her back?"

"But who do you think she loves more? My dad or you," she moved her hand to the side of his face. "If this continues to really bother you, she'll break up with him because she doesn't want to hurt you. It's always children first for a mother."

"So you're saying I should keep acting upset around her?"

"I'm saying at least give them a shot. We're going to their party or whatever, let's just see how they act as a couple and who knows, maybe we'll warm up to them and actually want them together."

"I highly doubt that."

"So do I but anything's possible. And if you still cannot stand it then don't hide it."

Stefan let out a breath nodding then kisses her before standing.

...

He grunted in the elevator on his way up to his floor. He wanted to stay home, but duty calls and he's missed enough work already as it is. William smiled seeing her boss practically stomp into his office after tossing her a 'hello'. She chuckled following him inside.

"You look very well rested."

"I wanna go home."

"You were home long enough, now it's time to put on your big boy pants and get back to work." She placed two folders on his desk to which he growled at. "Don't worry I already read them and provided a nice summary that a five year old could understand since you're acting like one now."

"What would I do without you?" He smiled semi sarcastically then grabbed the first folder.

* * *

Bonnie sighed looking through the aisles with Meredith by her side. After filling her in on Stefan and her parents love affair and the party, they were looking for a gift to bring.

"Why are you bringing a gift anyway?"

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

"Not really, it's not a house warming party." She picked up a candle, sniffed it, then put immediately back down shaking her head. Bonnie chuckled. "Actually," she picked it up, "maybe you should take them this."

Bonnie laughed then moved her head away when she was shoving the candle in her face to smell. Meredith laughed continuing with her action until they heard Bonnie's name called.

"Caroline," Bonnie said still giggling some. "Um, this is my new friend Meredith."

"Oh. Hi,"

"Hey," Meredith waved a little.

"We were just picking up some things, what are you doing here?"

"The same, actually. I wanted to see if I could find some decorations for a party I'm going to throw soon."

"Ohh, looking forward to it."

Caroline smiled. "Well I should get going. It was nice meeting you, Meredith."

"You as well," they watched her walk away before turning to each other. "Well she doesn't like me at all."

"That's because she doesn't know you, once she gets to know you, you two will be great friends."

"Not really sure of she's my type."

"She can be a handful but trust me she's the type of girl that you want by your side."

Meredith shrugged making Bonnie chuckle and they continued with their shopping adventure.

...

"Baby," Stefan managed to get out before her sex talk continued over the phone. He had to close the blinds to his office, all of them not being able to keep a straight face. "Please, I- need you so bad, you have to stop." His penis ached and throbbed with pain, he had to let it free.

She smiled. "Okay,"

"I fucking love you."

"I love you more which is why I'm going to help you by softening my favorite muscle ever. I went shopping with Meredith earlier to pick out a present for our parents get together in a few days. I wasn't sure what to get but I got a candle."

"Why bring a gift anyway?" He was relieved feeling relief.

"That's what Meredith said, but I just want to seem civilized, you know?"

"I guess."

"Can I ask you why it's bothering you that much? Do you hate my dad or something?"

"No, but if he breaks my mom's heart I just might. If things get ugly between them I'm afraid that things will get ugly between us. We will have to end up picking sides and having private dinners and get togethers and that's not what I want. I'm not so much upset that they're dating but I'm upset about the outcome of a breakup."

"It's not the only outcome, Stefan."

He held the phone to his ear by raising his shoulder so he could get re-situated, "True, but it's highly possible that it will be. I feel like I'm the only one looking into the future about this." He admitted.

Bonnie sighed. "Say you're right and we pick sides and obviously chose the person who raised us, where does that leave us?"

"I'm always with you, Bonnie. We might have an argument here or there, but I pray that won't change our dynamic."

"But what if it does?"

"It won't, don't think like that." He sighed wanting to hold her right now. "I won't allow this to ruin our marriage, it's not happening." He waited what felt like minutes before she responded.

"Okay,"

He sighed. "I want to hold you and kiss you right now. Don't be sad, babe, I'll be home soon, okay?"

"Okay, I should- I should go,"

"I love you more."

"I love you too."

He ran his fingers through his hair hanging up after her. There was no way their dynamic would change, he wouldn't allow it. If having her send him to the hospital didn't change things between them then he wouldn't let their parents broken hearts do so either. It's not happening.

* * *

Damon narrowed his eyes at his home wondering what the hell happened to it. It was a gradual process, first it was a toothbrush beside his, then a new pillow on the bed, then completely new pillows on the couch, a new lamp, vase, floor rug, art on the wall until he barely recognized that this was his home anymore.

Everything was cleaner and organized and he got used to it without actually knowing what was going on. He would find it odd though that in the beginning he had to ask her where certain things were and she would reply with "Oh, I moved it to the right cabinet," or "Oh, I moved that to the pantry". He doesn't know what compelled him to just shrug it off without questioning her at the time but that's what he did.

He honestly didn't mind the switch up, he's been meaning to change some things around anyway, but this… this needed to go.

"Babe?" He called out still staring at it.

"One second," she called back. He waited until he heard her footsteps walking towards him. "Yeah?"

"Umm… What the hell is this?"

"You don't like it?"

He turned to her, "Of course I—" he stopped catching her eyes. She's so beautiful, her eyes sparkling holding a little concern that he doesn't like what she picked out. "Of course I like it, I appreciate the…abstractness of the piece."

Ariana smiled making him do so as well. "That's great, Damon." She stepped up kissing him. "I was just about to go visit my mom, would you like to come?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Anything for you."

She moved her arms around his neck leaning back a little as he leaned forward meeting their lips. She moaned kissing him deeper until she had to breathe. "I'll be in the car while you change your shirt."

"Okay,"

She kissed him once before stepping out of his hold. He watched her walk away then starts to head upstairs. When he heard the door close, he's snapped out of whatever trance she put him in and he realizes that he just agreed to meet a mother.

"Fucking shit," he curses continuing up the stairs.

He picks out a button down and quickly puts it on mumbling to himself then heads back downstairs and goes straight towards the door. He stops once he's outside watching her talk to his neighbor to which he's only waved at a few times whenever they would return or leave their homes at the same time. He barely knew how she looked, if something happened to her and police came knocking on his door asking if he's ever talked to this woman and showed him a picture of her, he'd say that he has no idea who that woman is.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," Ariana waved walking back to the car then stopped when she spotted Damon making his way over to her. "Well don't you look handsome."

"Only for you." He kisses her then opens her door for her watching her get situated before closing it and jogging to the driver's side.

* * *

Damon kissed her temple as Joyce told him a story of Ari's childhood. He was surprised to know that she was the quiet one out of her siblings but now that he thinks about it, she does annoy him way less than his past girlfriends.

Ariana was the poster child, rarely asked for anything, got good grades in school, never came home drunk or acted disrespectful to her parents, said prayers, basically a parents dream. He believes it because she's his dream.

"If my mom were here, she'd share stories that are the exact opposite."

The Gullco women smiled. "Oh I'm sure she'd have some good ones to share,"

"Possibly, but my younger brother, Stefan was the good one out of the two of us. Though we weren't the absolute best, he was above me in that department."

"How much older are you from him?"

"We're five years apart but that never stopped us from breaking things together."

He smiled when they laughed. "How is he doing now?"

"He's been better, but he's still great. Yeah, he has a wife and a nice job, and beautiful home. He's living it up, that one."

"Why do you say he's been better, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Let's just say that he didn't get everything he wanted this time and others weren't cut up to his expectations."

Ariana hid her chuckle.

"Oh well I hope he's alright,"

"Yeah, no need to worry, he's fine."

Joyce smiled. "So I know that things are new between you two-"

"Mom…"

"But as a mother," she continued, "I'm always curious."

"If you're curious about what I think you're curious about then I will hopefully bring you the joy by saying that I see a future with your daughter and a life that I secretly always wanted, I" he looked over at her smiling at her beautiful eyes, "I love her, I love you."

Her heart felt like it was going to explode, her body warmed at his words and she swears that she's floating. "I love you too."

He closes his eyes in relief though he knew that she loved him, it was great to hear her say it. He met their lips kissing her twice then pulled away moving his hand to the side of her face stroking her cheek.

Joyce placed her hand over her heart exhaling at the sight. Since they sat down she could tell that her daughter was in love and by how nervous Damon was at first she could tell that he loved her. She just hoped to love him because she hated the thought of disliking a man that her daughter felt deeply for and was relieved when Damon turned out to be a great all around guy.

* * *

Damon lifted her legs around his waist carrying her upstairs, quickly heading towards their bedroom. He kisses her deeper once her back is flatly on the bed then pulls away for a second to take off his shirt grunting at the stupid buttons. Ariana grunts then moves his hands away to rip the shirt open having the buttons bounce on the tiled floor.

"Damn that's sexy," he frees his arms then kisses her again, slipping his hand underneath her to pull on her zipper.

The phone rings but they ignore it continuing to undress each other.

"Hey Jackass, just calling to let you know that mom wants you and your chick at her house round six tomorrow. Try to get back to me before then so I can fill you in on all this messed up shit. Peace out."

Ariana had to laugh at Stefan's voicemail. "Your brother is something else,"

"He's a douche bag, that's what he is."

She shook her head but pulled down on her man's neck meeting their lips again as he slid in her. Damon reached out grabbing into one of the bars that make up the headboard to his bed rocking in her at a medium forceful pace. Her leg raises around his waist causing him to move faster having the bed squeak. Their lips part and Damon bites along her jawline making her moan in pleasure reaching back to hold one of the bars herself.

"Faster," she breaths then gasps when he immediately complies hitting her spot several times until she comes clinging into him.

Her nails raking down his back is what sends him over the edge having him stiffen inside her filling her up. He turns to his back as she climbs on him and starts bouncing opening her mouth and biting down on her lip. Damon reaches out spreading her ass apart having her take more of him in causing her to call out his name. He starts meeting his hips with hers and right after the other they come in grunts and silent screams.

Heavy breaths fill the air but that doesn't stop Damon from sitting her on his face. She rocks her hips moaning at the pleasure and lifts up so he could breath before sitting down again. She smiled remembering the time when he told her that he'd gladly suffocate in her pussy any day. Her thighs tingle after reaching another orgasm and falls beside him.

"I love you."

She smiles. "I love you too."

He moves to his side wrapping an arm around her kissing her some more.

...

"Say what," was Damon's response after being filled in on their mother's dating life. He had to give it up to her though, doing the wrong thing for once so maybe he could use this against her in the future the next time he slips up. Still, he was surprised as hell knowing that they really wanted to keep things in the family.

"It's disgusting that's what it is."

"I see you're not taking this well…"

"How would any sane person take this well? Take a step in my shoes, this shit is fucked up."

"So why are you even going to their get together then?"

"Because I'm her son and she asked me to go and despite everything, I love her and I do want her happy but I just wish she was sucking on another dad's dick."

"Mom still gets down and dirty?"

"Who's the younger brother here?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying she needs to be careful before she breaks a hip."

Stefan chuckled almost spitting out his drink. "That's fucking disgusting… Oh man now in picturing it." He covered his face with his hands.

"If she starts walking with a cane, we know why,"

"Please shut up."

"You know what they say about black men."

"Please shut up, please."

"Maybe that's what I'll bring her as a gift since you and Bonnie want to be all extra. A nice bedazzled cane that has 'Lily' carved into it."

"Okay, I'm leaving goodbye," he stood.

"Wait, where do you think I can get one of those in such short notice?"

Stefan turned sticking up his favorite fingers at his brother. "I think they're located in a store called 'Fuck You' right off 'In the Asshole' Drive." He turned back around heading for the exit.

Damon chuckled then turned back in his seat ordering another shot before leaving the bar.

...

Bonnie smiled feeling her husband's hands on her back as he's giving her a massage. She didn't even have to ask for it, he just did it making her smile. She loved Stefan's massages.

"Did I tell you that my mom switched the date to tomorrow?"

"No but my dad called me earlier."

He tried not to shiver. "Okay,"

"Is my baby still upset?"

He quietly cleared his throat putting on his best impression to take advantage of this opportunity. "Only a little,"

Bonnie frowned then moved forcing his hands away from her back. "Come here," she held out her arms and he moved between them stopping his groan at the feel of her breasts against his chest. "What can I do to make my baby feel better?"

He shrugged. "I don't know,"

She frowned then kissed the side of his head multiple times. "I love you."

"I love you more."

She moved his head to kiss his lips and his hold tightened around her groaning when her hips rocked into him. "Babe,"

"I'll be gentle, I promise," she kissed him continuing to dig her hand in his sweatpants.

He let out a breath as her hand wrapped around him starting with slow strokes. His chest rose and fell and his hand dug in her hair as she started kissing and licking his chest. It didn't take him long to come and he cursed watching her licking it off his cock.

"How did it feel?"

"Feels like I could fuck you right now."

She smiled. "Good." She crawled up to him and kissed him gently once.

...

Bonnie held her husband's hand after knocking on her mother-in-law's home. She was holding his hand not so much for comfort but so that he wouldn't try to leave which she felt him do so as they heard the knob jiggle. He narrowed his eyes seeing Bonnie's father answering the door but also eased up knowing that Mr. Bennett can throw down if needed be.

"Come in,"

Bonnie smiled taking Stefan along with her into a corner of the room and turned to him grabbing his face in her hands. "Listen to me," He rolled his eyes, "we're staying for at least two hours, you're gonna try to get used to this, okay?" He sighed. "Okay?"

"Okay,"

She raised an eyebrow at him before kissing him once then walked away. Stefan sighed but couldn't stop his eyes from watching her ass shake in her sundress as she walked. He tilted his head biting down on his lip ready to grab her but a voice cleared snapping his out of his stare coming faced with her dad.

"Shit," he stood up straighter. "Mr. Bennett," he cleared his throat. "I was just uh…yeah. Your daughter has a great ass."

Rudy nodded awkwardly. "I saw you two earlier and I know that you're still uncomfortable with our situation."

"Can you blame me?"

"I guess not, but I hope that eventually-"

"I mean no disrespect, but you and my mom aren't going to last forever and when the breakup happens, it's going to get awkward between your family and mine making it awkward between Bonnie and me which is the last thing I want or need. I won't allow this to ruin my marriage."

"I can respect that, Stefan but I assure you that if we breakup, we will be very civilized individuals. Your mother and I have no intention to ruin what you and Bonnie have."

"Then why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm not doing anything to hurt you intentionally. I care very deeply for your mother and I promise to take care of her like she wants and needs. It's just a shame that her son can't get on board."

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows at him as he walked away. He rolled his eyes then started towards his mom's secret stash. Bonnie sighed watching the exchange knowing that things just got worse.

She spotted Damon and grabbed him pulling him to the side. "Can you please talk to Stefan?"

"Why can't you do it, aren't you two married?"

She growled. "Yes, but I've talked to him dozens of times already and it's not working."

"Let me put this in a way so that you can stop trying. Stefan is the baby in the family. Whoever my mom dates, your dad, Caroline's dad, Elena's dad, that guy's dad, Stefan will act the exact same. He's a mama's boy and what mama's boy wants to see their mama get hurt? It doesn't matter what you say or I say, Stefan's never going to be okay with this. I'm surprised that you are."

"I'm not but I know how to fake it for the sake of the family."

"Well maybe you should enroll Stefan in some acting classes so he could be on your level." He grabbed his phone hearing it ding. "I gotta go, my girl's here," he walked away leaving her alone.

She sighed but went back trying to enjoy herself for the both of them.

...

Bonnie slapped his hand away but couldn't stop her laugh as he attempted for a fourth time to grab her ass. They were starting to gain some stares but they were both unbothered by that, Bonnie just didn't want her father seeing, but little did she know…

"Babe,"

"What?" He kissed the side of her neck swaying to the soft music playing outside.

"Best behavior," she reminded pulling away some to meet his eyes. She gasped. "Are you drunk? Where are the goods?"

"I'm not telling you, it's supposed to be a secret. And I'm tipsy. Not drunk." He kissed her nose.

"You're supposed to tell your wife secrets, remember?"

He stopped dancing then thought. "Oh yeah. Follow me."

Bonnie smiled successfully and was whisked away by the pulling of her husband's arm. Everyone around thought they would be doing something more X rated than drinking.

* * *

They giggled huddled up sitting at their seats at the table, laughing over anything and nothing. "You wanna know another secret?" Stefan whispered in her ear and Bonnie nodded. "I _secretly_ hate that I love you so much. It bothers me sometimes."

"Why?" She pouted.

"Because you're mean but I love you, I love you, I love you," he kisses her multiple times. "Forgive me, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, you're just being honest. I'm sorry, I'm mean because I love _you_ so much. And I'm a jealous persons. I don't want you- I don't want to marry anyone else."

"You don't have to cause I'm here forever."

"Promise?"

He nods and kisses her some more moving his hand to the side of her face sliding his tongue in her mouth. The break away hearing a voice clearing then they're snapped back to reality. Most eyes were on the couple making them feel a little uncomfortable.

"Like I was saying," Lily cleared her throat a little getting back on topic, "we're going to California for my birthday next month."

"That sounds like fun," one of their friends, Heather voiced.

"Make sure to take lots of pictures," Marie smiled.

"Oh we definitely will," Rudy smiled over at his girlfriend.

Bonnie smiled a little. Stefan didn't. The table fell silent for a moment as everyone continued eating. Bonnie's phone going off caught the attention of everyone at the table but she was too busy reading the text from Meredith that she didn't notice.

 _I told Ric! He's so excited!_

 _Congrats, sis! Lets double date to crlebrat_  
 _*celebrate_

 _Any plans next weekend?_

 _Nope, it's a date *heart emoji*_

Bonnie sighed a smile then whispered Stefan the great news. He was happy for them truly, but he couldn't stop his mind from wandering. He frowned a little then excused himself. Bonnie frowned watching him walk away.

"Excuse me," she stood up and followed after him. "Stef?" Bonnie turned the corner to nothing but a hallway and doors. She went straight for his old room and found him on the bed. "Babe,"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop my mind-"

"You don't have to explain," she got on the bed with him, holding him.

"I want to have a baby, Bon."

"And we will, remember? We're not giving up, with all the sex we'll be having soon, a baby is bound to come from it."

He smiled. "You think so?"

She nodded. "I do. We'll have a mini, baby Salvatore on the way very soon."

He smiled at the thought then touched her stomach sighing in imagination. "I love you." He looked up at her meeting her eyes.

"I love you more. You're my baby." She kisses him then moved to rest his head on her chest, his favorite spot. Then they unknowingly slipped into their dreams.

* * *

Stefan groans waking up, blinking his eyes coming faced with his mother and her boyfriend. He sighs resting his head back down on his wife's tits facing the other way.

"Stefan."

"Hmm,"

"I can't believe you would do this to me."

"What are you talking about, mother?" His head was slightly pounding thanks to the Moonshine.

"Sneaking away in front of everyone so you and Bonnie could…you know,"

"What, take a nap?"

"Your hand," she mentioned.

Stefan lifted his head looking down raising an eyebrow at his hand that was between her legs. He raised his thumb then semi regretted it when she let out a moan. "Okay, that hand had a mind of it's own." He slid his hand from under her dress then laid back down.

"Show your mother some respect."

"You don't tell me what to do." He finally faded their way again.

"Stefan,"

Rudy chuckled. "I wonder how Bonnie would feel knowing the way you just spoke to me."

As if he said a spell, Bonnie started to come to, jumping at the suddenness of her father and his girlfriend. "What the hell," she placed her hand on her forehead feeling some effects as well.

"Don't you see, mom, he's just trying to break us up."

"What's going on?"

"All I see is a spoiled brat. Seriously, Stefan, shape up and start acting your age."

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked more sternly.

"So you're just gonna take his side,"

"There's no side to be taken, Stefan, I-"

"What the fuck is going on?" Bonnie practically screamed causing the conversation to halt.

"Your dad wants to break us up, that's what's going on."

"Stefan-"

"Don't even comment on it Bonnie, you were asleep."

"How about you not talk to my daughter like she's your child."

"She's my wife and I can talk to her however the hell I want to."

"Stefan, chill out. I get that you're upset but have some respect for my father."

"It's happening. You're getting what you want, aren't you?" Stefan shook his head.

Bonnie looked at him in shock never seeing him act this way towards anyone. "Stef, let's go. Let's go home," she tugged on his arm.

"You two aren't going anywhere." Lily interrupted. "Seeming as though you both appeared drunk, you'll be staying here for the night."

"Mom-"  
"Ms. Salvatore-"

"I don't want to hear it." She walked out if the door with Rudy following behind.

"Come on,"

"Where are we going?"

"Home, obviously. I know ways, Bonnie, this is my old room after all."

"I would love nothing more than to leave, but I don't have my purse with the _keys_ inside."

He sighed. "Stay here." She watched him leave then return shortly looking through it letting out a breath of relief hold up the keys. "Okay, now we can leave."

Bonnie smiled then stood from the bed going over to the window, "I wish we didn't park so close, it would've been better if we- where the hell is my car?"

"What?" He joined her at the window then cursed seeing an empty road. "She must've parked it in the noisy ass garage. We're stuck." He sighed falling on the bed.

"Let's have sex."

"What?"

"You know then they'll want us to leave." Before he could talk, he watched her open the door slightly then climb on top of him making him lay back.

"As much" he paused as she kissed him causing him to move his hands up her sides, "as I love this idea, we can't. I don't want to risk it."

"Okay," she got off of him and opened the door more before climbing on him again.

"Does people watching turn you on?" He raised an eyebrow kissing her.

"They're not an ideal audience, but it does add excitement."

"Good to know. I'll fuck you against the window next week."

She chuckled leaning down to makeout with him. She pulled him up so she could twerk on him seated on his lap making him moan placing his hands at the start of her ass feeling the vibrations. "You never take mercy on me," he practically whined.

"Mercy? I know no definition."

"I can't wait to fuck you."

"I can feel that." She rocked on him once causing him to bite down on his lip and groan once. "You're so sexy." She kisses him.

"You're sexy. I'm a lucky man to have tied you down."

She smiled. "Though it was only a few years ago, it feels like forever since we weren't married."

"We were married our first date, babe." She chuckled. "I knew I wanted it to be you." He kissed her. "That's why I asked so quickly. A year without sleeping next to you every fucking day or fucking you every fucking day was torture."

She chuckled and smiled. "Remember our huge fight after six months?"

"Damn, still to this day the biggest fight we've ever had."

"We broke up for literally a minute before you came crawling back and I was quick as hell to take you back."

"I'll always come crawling back." He nibbled on her neck growling some. "What were we even fighting about?"

"Vacation, basically. And trust. You had a guys week and I had a girls week and neither of us could stomach the fact that there's a possible chance of cheating. You called me some mean names."

"I'm sorry, you know how I get when I'm angry." He kissed her. "The more bad names I call you, the more I care."

"You made up for it with makeup sex."

"I did go all in that what, hour thirty? Straight fucking, I swear that was one of the best hours of my life."

Bonnie chuckled. "Mine too."

He smiled then kissed her gently. "We need to do this more often; go down memory lane."

"We do. It's fun."

"Come here," he held her close closing his eyes whispering just how much he loves her into her ear and she does the same to him.

...

Stefan scratched the back of his head leaning on the threshold of the kitchen. He watched them whisper in each other's ear, smiling as they do so. He cleared his throat gaining their attention.

"I was just wondering, mom, Bonnie could borrow something of yours. We want to take a shower."

"Sure, if she could find something,"

"You need to borrow anything?" Rudy asked.

"So he's living here now?"

"Stefan, please don't start."

"What, I'm saying isn't it a little too soon? I mean you barely know him."

"I know him well enough."

"Whatever, mom."

"Stefan?" The man in question blinked coming back to reality.

"I'm good, thanks." He started walking towards the garage door, "I always keep some extra clothes in the trunk just in case. Bonnie thinks it's stupid, but I'm sure she'll be up for it after this." He walks out.

He opens the trunk of her car and moves around a few things narrowing his eyes when he doesn't spot anything of his. The closes the trunk and heads straight back to his old room.

"Bonnie, where are my clothes?

"What clothes?"

"The ones I keep in the trunk of your car."

She thought then a lightbulb went off. "You mean those sweatpants and white shirt?"

He nodded. "Yeah,"

Her voice got high, "Well… I may or may not have…given them to a homeless person,"

"You what?"

"No, the sweatpants I gave away, the shirt I doubled as a dress one time and I washed it and placed it back…in your drawer. Sorry,"

"You can't just give away my clothes,"

"It was a pair of pants, the man was wearing shorts in the cold, I didn't think you would've minded."

"Well what the fuck am I gonna do?"

"I uh I saw some things of my dad's in one of the drawers when I was looking for something to wear. Maybe you can borrow something of his?"

He sighed.

* * *

The four of them sat at the dinner table mainly in silence with the occasional sound of silverware meeting plates. Bonnie held Stefan's hand hoping that it'll keep him calm and quiet during dinner and so far so good. He moved his hand away hearing his phone ring.

"It's William, I have to take this," he kissed her standing up answering the call. "What's up?" She heard him say before stepping into another room.

"Who's William?"

"His assistant for work. She's really great, keeps him squared away."

Lily smiled. "I'll go grab dessert." She noticed that most plates were empty.

"She?" Her father voiced.

"I know, but she's-"

"You better be careful, Bonnie, I don't want to see you get hurt."

She narrowed her eyes. "What are you trying to say, dad?"

"Nothing, I'm just letting you know to guard your heart so when it breaks-"

" _When_ it breaks? Don't you mean 'if'?"

"I'm just saying, Stefan is a man. You can't completely rule out the idea no matter the circumstance. I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Well it feels like you're trying to put things in my head."

Before Rudy could respond, Stefan sat back down retaking his seat. "You okay?" He noticed the look on his wife's face.

"I'm fine."

He narrowed his eyes. "Babe-"

"I said I'm fine."

"No, come on," he lifted her up taking her into a semi empty room. "What's going on?"

She felt like crying. "I think you were right."

He frowned seeing tears lining her eyes so he pulled her into a hug. "Right about what?"

"My dad,"

"Why do you say that?"

"I told him about who William is and he started jabbing at me that basically you're going to cheat on me with her. I barely had a chance to say anything."

He let out a breath hugging her tighter. "I'm sorry. Lesbian or not, I would never-"

"I know." She shook her head, "You don't have to say it."

He pulled away some then kissed her twice. "I love you. We'll get through this, I promise." She nodded against him and he kissed the top of her head holding her closer.

They returned back to the table to see that cake was now the centerpiece. "Is everything alright?" Lily asked.

"Everything's fine. The cake looks great," Stefan complimented.

"Thank you, it's your favorite."

He smiled then cut himself a big piece to split with Bonnie.

...

"I know that this is a selfish prayer, but I need you. As my wife and I are doing the appropriate marriage thing to do, which is having sex, please, please allow my penis to be okay. Please. I've been in so much need that I cannot take waiting any longer and I just need you to help me out. Please. Amen."

He got up from his knees hearing heels meet the wooden floor and the closer they got, the harder his heart pounded. It was mid-afternoon in the broad daylight. Their windows and blinds were open and the bed was turned towards them instead of away. He sat on the bed with his eyes closed as her clacking stopped.

"Are you ready for me, Stefan?"

"No."

"Good."

His eyes opened and his mouth watered feeling her sit on him and he's surprised and equally happy that she had nothing on but her her red bottoms.

"Should I tie you up or let you be free?"

"Please let me be free, please, please. I haven't been able to touch you in so long. I need you, I need you." He kisses her once moving his hands up her back.

"Fine. One time and one time only, I'll take mercy on you." He exhaled in relief. "Now take off your pants."

...

He's literally tapped out multiple times, but his penis had a mind of it's own needing more of her. Her pussy was a waterfall for him, coming like rivers making his mind grow weak. Where was the mercy, he'd ask but in the next minute spank her ass and complies as she yells at him to fuck her harder. He's met defeat and he loves her.

* * *

Bonnie wakes up rested on his chest finding herself unable to move from the waist down. Everything aches and the worst part is that she's starving.

"Am I dead?"

She chuckled but it hurt. "If you are, we're dead together."

He groaned moving his hand up her body. "I can't feel my body. I think I need to go to the hospital."

"I would take you if I could feel my body."

"Fuck I'm starving. I think I'm gonna call Damon and tell him to drop something off."

"I don't want him to see me naked."

"We'll manage to get under the covers. I just have to find my phone."

Bonnie rolled off of him and he made the mistake by looking over at her tits and all.

"Are you serious, buddy?" He asked feeling a certain rise.

"Want me to-"

He reached down grabbing his pants pulling out his phone, "No you don't- you know what, yeah."

He let out a breath grabbing her hair before making the call. "That feels good," he said loving her rhythm.

"Hello?"

He exhaled, "…Damon, I need you to uh, to bring… to bring Bonnie and me something to eat."

"Why don't you get it yourself? And why are you talking like that?"

"It's a long story, I just need you to bring us some Chinese and- and take it up to our room and leave."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Just… just do it, alright?" He held back his groan but Bonnie moaned.

"Are you getting head?"

"Just do it." He hung up the phone. "Fuck, Bonnie," finally he let out as her hands touched his balls.

He came shortly relieved that he was no longer in salute. He grabbed her face kissing her over for a few minutes then they attempted to moved under the sheets. Whining was involved but their mission was successful just in time to hear the alarm to the door good off and Damon's voice warn them that he has arrived.

"Damn this room reeks of sex." He took a step back but continued. "Are things that I don't want to see away?"

"He's just drop the food off and walk away."

"You're acting like you two are hiding a dead body, why the hell is the bed turned?"

"Just give us the food!" They both yelled.

"Alright, alright," Damon handed them the food over the headboard of the bed. "I expect you to pay me back for this."

"Go fuck yourself and lock the door when you leave."

Damon rolled his eyes walking out of their room.

Bonnie shoved fried rice into her mouth then moaned at its taste. Stefan shook his head at her mess but expected nothing less from her. "Do you think we made a baby?" He couldn't stop himself from asking.

"I guess we'll find out soon." She smiled and a little wider as he wiped her mouth.

"You're such a beautiful mess,"

"So I've heard." He chuckled. "Aren't you gonna eat, baby?"

"I will when you're done."

"No, we can share. I mean Damon only got us one fucking thing, but I won't be stingy. Here," she handed him the box.

The eventually started to feed each other until the box was completely empty then Stefan went to eat the rice that fell on her chest.

* * *

Bonnie sat on the counter smiling at her man as he cooked for them. After a little fuel from the rice, they decided to make their own meal and Bonnie was ecstatic when he announced that he'd be doing the cooking.

Stefan looked over at her and smiled himself before kissing her twice then getting back to work.

"Why does it smell so good?" Her mouth practically watered and her stomach growled.

"I'm almost done." He touched her stomach.

"Can I at least taste the sauce?"

He chuckled. "Alright, here," he grabbed a wooden spoon, dipped the end into the pot, then lifted it to her mouth after blowing on it a little.

She shivered at the warmth then sent major compliments to the chef before hopping off the counter and setting the table. A meal this good deserved to be eaten properly. Stefan grabbed the bowls and filled it halfway with pasta and topped it off with a little sauce, extra for Bonnie because he knew that she always loved her pasta that way.

"Thank you, my love."

"You're very welcome." He kissed her then sat down beside her.

The table was practically silent with your occasional moan from Bonnie and smacking of the lips.

...

He felt like things got back to the way they used to be but Caroline had to have her birthday. She threw a party earlier in the week but now she wants to take his Bonnie (along with Elena) away to…well he didn't really know where because he was too upset to hear that part. He was surprised that she threatened him to be on his best behavior when in his eyes it should be the exact opposite. She's the one going to…wherever and he was here stuck in boring Mystic Falls. Even so, he promised her that he would and made her make the same promise then she left. He sighed.

* * *

Stefan looked down at his phone as soon as it dinged, read the message, then replied back immediately after. A few seconds went by before it dinged again then the whole process was repeated.

"Someone shoot me now." Damon complained looking at the sky.

"What's your problem?" He asked typing away.

"I thought that we'd actually have some fun tonight since Bonnie is away but all you've been doing is texting her nonstop since you got here."

"I have not." He picked up his phone hearing it go off again then quickly looked in his brother's direction as he snatched it out of his hands. "Stop being such a kid, give me my phone back." He reached for it but Damon pulled it back.

"No, I'm only helping you, brother."

"Damon, give it back." He reached again hearing it ding five times in a row. "Damon," he tried again then sighed hearing his ringer go off. "Look at what you did." He pushed him taking his phone back. He saw that it was a FaceTime so he answered it. "I'm sorry, Damon took my phone, that's it." He explained before she could yell. "I love you- what the fuck are you wearing?"

"Just a dress."

"That's short as hell, I can see your ass in the mirror behind you."

Damon rolled his eyes and others started to look in their direction.

"That's because I just stood up, see it's not that bad."

"Let me see the front." He narrowed his eyes expecting it. "I guess that's okay, where are you going?"

"Just out to dinner, I'm too tired to do anything else."

"When are you coming home? I miss you."

"The day after tomorrow."

"Babe," he whined.

"It's for Care's birthday, Stef. Then after that we can do anything you want."

"Yeah?" He watches her nod. "Text me when you get back from dinner, I don't care what time it is."

"Okay, I love you, I miss you."

"I love you more." He sighs. "I want to kiss you so bad right now."

"I love you, I love you, I love you,"

"Call me later."

"I will, I promise. Bye,"

"Bye baby, I love you so much."

"I love you so much more."

"You ready, Bon?"

"Yeah just give me a minute." She sighed. "Bye,"

"Bye," he frowned deeply seeing the screen go black. "I'm gonna head home."

"Really, Stefan, her being away effects you that much?" He asked in a bit of disbelief.

He shrugged. "See ya later."

Damon watched his brother walk away in shock before he stopped him at the door. "Wait, how about you come over my place? Ariana's there, but I'm sure she won't mind."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, come on, I'm sure she would like to see you anyway since you set us up." He wrapped a hand around his shoulder then patted his chest a few walking them out the bar.

* * *

As soon as he stepped in his brother's house, he barely recognized the place. He almost questioned Damon if they accidentally broke into his neighbor's house or something noticing so much change. He smiled a little knowing that it was all Ariana and he's personally glad that she helped his brother change his bachelor pad of a house into something more…clean. Fertilized.

"I see the bae did a little redecorating," he lifted a pillow off the couch and sniffed it.

"I hate how sneaky women are." He took off his shoes and placed them on the shoe mat.

Stefan smiled stopping his chuckle. "Bonnie did the same thing to me. It all starts with toothbrush."

"So it's not just me,"

Stefan chuckled as Ariana made her way down the stairs. He was about to greet her when something caught his eye. He furrowed his brow looking at it then over at Damon who before could make a face signaling him to not comment on it, he looked away to Ariana.

"You makin' a project or something?"

"Stefan,"

"What do you mean?"

"What the hell is this supposed to be, are you gonna make it like a- like one of those island masks, what's it called," he snapped his fingers a few times, "oh a Tiki mask?"

"What are you talking about, it's complete."

He looked over at it then back at her. "You sure?"

She folded her arms under her chest. "I can't believe you don't like it, Damon says he loves how abstract it is."

"Abstract? It has three holes in the shape of a face with nails coming out of it's mouth and on the side, wha- I don't mean to offend your work but-"

"I didn't make it, I found it online."

"Wait so…wait, you actually paid money for this? I don't want to ask, but how much was it?"

"Just a little over a thousand."

Both brothers looked at her like she was insane. "Oh hon,"

"Babe, you really spent that much on it?"

"It's vintage, it was sculpted in the 1960's,"

"And that's where it should've stayed." Stefan voiced what his brother was thinking. "Damn girl, you know what, next time just call me, okay, if you want another sculpture, I'm sure I could make you something better."

"Damon," she looked over at her boyfriend.

"Stefan stop being such an ass, it's a great sculpture, it flows with everything in the house."

He let out a breath. "Okay, if that's what you think." He shook his head. "Anyway, I just came to say hello. My baby is away and I got the distraction that I needed to keep my mind occupied for awhile." He continued staring at the thing. "And how much would you say "a little" is?"

"Five hundred."

" _Jeez_ , I'm out." He headed toward the exit leaving this crazy woman alone.

...

Bonnie covered her mouth laughing. She felt like a teenager talking to her boyfriend after her parents told her to go to sleep. She had to be quiet not wanting to wake up her friends. Stefan smiled at her beautiful face and blinked softly.

"Come home. Please."

"Stef,"

"Please, baby. I miss you. I'm gonna fuck someone else if you don't come home tonight."

"No you won't."

"As long as she's black, has nice tits, a great ass, and looks like you, I will."

She rolled her eyes. "Have fun looking, I'm one of a kind."

"I know you are… Come home,"

"Stef, her birthday is tomorrow, I can't leave."

"Well why the hell did you guys leave today then?"

"So we wouldn't be traveling and stuck in traffic when we could be celebrating."

"Where are you?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"Because firstly, I've told you several times and second, you'll find me and kidnap me if I told you again."

He sighed. "Don't you miss me at all?"

"Of course I do, babe." She frowned at the tone that was in his voice. "I just have a lot of distractions, it's hard to keep my mind in one place for a long period of time."

"Okay bye."

"Wait, Stefan, you're not mad at me are you?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Babe-"

"I'll see you the day after tomorrow."

"Baby-" she opened her mouth in shock when he hung up on her then felt tears rush into her eyes. She wiped away the few that slipped as she called him back and grunted when he didn't pick up her FaceTime call. She turned and cried more into her pillow holding it tight then went to sleep.

...

She only mouthed the words pretending to sing along with Elena and some of the restaurant servers. Her mind was still on last night but she needed to focus on her friend right now and it was harder than she thought. She couldn't believe that he had hung up on her and was still ignoring her calls and texts. He never really acts this way, not for this long and that worries her.

"You okay, Bon?"

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking about how fast time flies. It seems like yesterday we were conquering high school."

The girls smiled. "It does. It's crazy, we're all grown up."

They leaned in to group hug which Bonnie found some comfort in. She wouldn't bring up her night with Stefan to them, not today. This day is about Caroline Forbes.

The three of them shared the slice of free cake then headed towards the shopping center. They were surprised when Bonnie didn't stop in the past few men's stores that they had passed to get something for Stefan like she always does when they're out. Not thinking much of it, they shrugged and kept going heading into the first store instantly looking through the racks.

"I'm gonna look over here," Bonnie pointed a little then walked towards the end of the store pulling out her phone. She sighed and grunted still seeing no replies.

 _Babe, I'm sorry. Please answer me, I miss you so much, please. I love you._  
 _I'll be home tomorrow I swear._  
 _Please answer me_

She sighed staring at her phone before locking it walking back over to her friends. "My head hurts so bad, I hate to do this, but is it okay if I head back to the hotel?"

Her friends frowned then hugged her. "What happened?"

"I don't know, it hit me randomly, I'm sorry, Care,"

"No, it's fine, honest. Go back to the hotel and take an Advil, I cannot stand headaches. We'll all go to the beach later or something."

She smiled. "Okay, I'll see you guys at the hotel,"

They waved her off frowning some but went back to shopping.

...

Stefan groaned as his head pounded. He definitely went too hard on the liquor last night and now he's surly paying for it because he's all alone. He'd usually be laying on Bonnie by now but that was impossible. He cursed thinking about Bonnie and how he acted last night. He just hoped that he didn't make her cry.

He knew it would burn, but he reached for his phone about to cry himself at all the texts he's received from her since this morning. He frowned deeply seeing that the latest was her asking for him to answer her, begging for him to.

"Shit," he pressed her contact calling her then held the phone up to his ear.

"Stefan?"

"Baby, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I love you, I'm an idiot, I'm so sorry, baby."

"It's okay,"

"You're not crying are you?" He asked after hearing her sniff in.

"…No," she couldn't hold back her tears.

"Baby, I'm sorry. Tell me where you are, I won't take you, I just want to hold you. I'm sorry," his heart broke hearing her muffled cries.

"I'll text you," she managed to get out.

"Okay I'm leaving right now." He got up from bed a little too quickly making everything dizzy.

He cursed then knew that he better call a taxi.

* * *

Stefan held her close to his chest after explaining to her the reason why he wasn't answering. She thought that he hated her and he couldn't stomach the fact that she'd ever think that.

He kissed the top of her head rocking slightly as she clung to him. "I never wanted to make you cry. I'm so sorry, it breaks my heart that I hurt you that bad." He admitted kissing her again. "You're my baby, I'll do anything to make you feel better."

She sniffed in. "Can we just lay down?"

"Okay," he shifted shifting her along with him, keeping their positions. He ran his hand up her back then down it soothing her.

He closed his eyes letting out a small breath. "Can I kiss you?"

She nodded then pulled away a little meeting his eyes. He curled her hair behind her ear then leaned in meeting their lips in a kiss. He kisses her several times before pulling away to kiss her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her once more then maneuvered them under the covers. He lifted her leg around him so he could be closer to her then they continued to hold each other until they fell asleep.

* * *

They kissed standing under the shower head. She was on her toes with her arms around his neck and he had his hands on one of his favorite spots of her body helping support her as well. They had some fun and fooled around a little in bed and in the shower before they just wanted to kiss. Bonnie pulled away finding it a little difficult to breathe thanks to the water and Stefan lightly growled as she did so. She kissed him once before grabbing her loofah not surprised at all when Stefan took over cleaning her body for her then his own. He stepped out and grabbed a towel to wrap her up in, keeping her warm. She smiled at him as he looked into her eyes then kissed her once.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

They kissed again then walked out the bathroom and into her room and they got back on the bed. He sighed. "I have to leave soon,"

"I know," she moved her head a little getting more comfortable. "Did you drive?"

"No, I took a Taxi."

"How much did that cost?"

"You don't want to know, but I'd do it all over again for you." He kissed her.

"I-"

"Hey, Bon you want to– Stefan?" Caroline raised her eyebrow at the two on the bed. "So is this why you left the mall earlier yesterday?"

"No-"

"I understand that you're married, but it was my birthday, Bonnie."

She got up, "Caroline-"

"And you didn't even enjoy the beach. Now I see why." She lifted her hand at Stefan.

"If you just let me explain-" she sighed watching her friend leave then followed after her.

Stefan laid there confused about what just happened.

...

The four of them sat in a very awkward car ride back home. Stefan offered to take a Taxi back but Caroline refused, practically screaming at him. He just held up his hands and slid in the backseat. Personally, he doesn't understand why she's still mad when Bonnie explained to her the situation like he figured she did when she left the room earlier that morning. Women, he figures then sighs before pulling out his cell.

Bonnie looked down at her phone then almost laughed seeing that it was a message from Stefan…who is seated right beside her. She looked over at him but he was busy looking out the window. She shook her head then tapped on the notification reading the message.

 _Wadd up?_

 _Why are you texting me exactly?_ She sent back then looked out the window.

He chuckled seeing her head quickly turn. _Because I feel like if we start talking a very angry blonde will fulfill the other half of your promise by slitting my throat._

Bonnie nodded her head side to side. _Well I think you'll be pleased to know that the sight of blood gets her very queasy, I highly doubt she'll do anything that will result in such._

 _I'll keep that in mind for future reference. I'm so fucking bored, why isn't she playing any music? And why the hell is she mad, did you get the chance to explain?_

 _That's just the way of her torture, and yes I did explain and she was upset that I kept the fight away from her instead of telling her. I told her that I was just trying to be a good friend_ — Bonnie held her phone up to her left shoulder seeing him peeking. She narrowed her eyes at him and he rolled his looking away. She continued, _and just focus on her but she told me that she'd rather me talk about it so I could be a little happy than for me to be sad and practically ruin her friendship birthday vacation._

Stefan sighed skimming through the text semi-regretting why he even asked or cares. _Well how do you feel about it?_ His thumb hovered the send button but decided to delete it knowing that it would result in another long message. He thought. _Well she'll get over it eventually._

 _I hope so._

He sighed then looked over at her wanting to hold her but held her hand instead.

Hours later, Caroline dropped them off at their home. They waved as the car drove away and Stefan carried her bags into the house. He sighed placing them on the floor then surprised her by tossing her over his shoulder carrying her upstairs.

...

They all toasted with water in champagne glasses to the baby Saltzman growing strongly in Meredith. Stefan was surprised that he felt genuine happiness and didn't make it about Bonnie and him. He was happy for his friends and wished them truly the absolute best.

"So what are we hoping for, boy or girl?"

They looked at each other smiling. "We want a girl. I mean don't get us wrong, we won't be upset if we have a boy, but a little girl is ideal."

"Oh she's gonna be the cutest. I can't wait to babysit," Bonnie smiled.

"We can't wait for you to babysit either."

Everyone laughed then shortly gathered in the living room. "Oh, I forgot to ask how was the trip?" Meredith rubbed her stomach.

Stefan and Bonnie exchanged looks. "It was really fun, Care had a great time."

She nodded. "I really wish I could've made it to her party, I'm curious to see her style."

"She's over the top but the perfect amount of over the top. Throws bomb ass parties."

"Eh, I beg to suffer. Her parties are more women centric, the only reason I go is because she always has open bars."

Bonnie lightly hit his chest. "He does have a bit of a point though but on the other hand, Stefan barely likes to party anyway so you can't really listen to him."

The couple chuckled. "Y'all for any plans a week from now? Mer and I wanna go up to the mountains, take some shots and just enjoy nature. You two should tag along, especially if you haven't been there before."

"Ooooh, can we please go?"

"I have to see about work, but that sounds great."

Alaric nodded. "I'll send you the information just in case you can't tag along and want to take Bonnie another time."

"Yeah, thanks man."

"Bonnie do you work?"

"You can say that, I sell things through Etsy. Sometimes I Über."

"What type of things do you sell?"

She shrugged. "Dresses, pillows, skirts, frames, a wide range of things."

"You can sew?"

"Yep, I went to school for fashion although my mom and grandmother taught me how to sew quilts when I was growing up. And I sell quilts as well, though those take literally forever."

"I've learned the hard way to never speak to a working Bonnie Bennett. She bites."

They chuckled. "Do you ever style people?"

"I haven't yet, but that would be great."

"Well, I just may possibly know a famous person who I can send your information to,"

Her eyes widened. "Who? Who? Who?"

"Oh you know… Troian Bellisario,"

"No fucking way,"

"Who?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"We worked together on a little project, now she's not one of those fashion divas, but if she loves your work—which I'm pretty damn sure she will—she'll give you major love, giving you the gateway into Hollywood."

"If our husbands weren't around, I'd makeout with you."

Meredith chuckled. "So send me your link, I'll sneak it into a conversation."

"Thank you so much," Bonnie leaned in hugging her friend probably a little too tightly.

After they filled Stefan in on who exactly Troian is, the Salvatores headed home and stayed home for the remainder of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

If it's one thing that he truly hates, it's Beyoncé. He has nothing against her personally, but her music always puts his girl in such a rebel mood that he barely recognizes her for three to four minutes. She'd get mad at him for no reason, act like he was cheating on her this entire time causing him to sit there completely shocked.

He swears, once they got into an argument in a store and still pissed off, they decided to go home and low and behold as soon as the radio got started, 'Irreplaceable' came on to which Bonnie turned up then proceeded to give him the side eye throughout the entire length of the song. That day he wondered if there's a secret society that she called to have them play this exact song at this exact moment because it creeped him out for a minute.

Now, he guesses that she released a new song because it's basically all his girls been blasting for the past few days. He tries to avoid her but sometimes it seems impossible since she's walking around getting hype. He sits in the bathroom sometimes until it's over but he never knows how long that might be because she can play it four times in a row and still have the same attitude towards him.

Today, she's playing it on her phone with headphones on and he feels some relief. Still, he tries to sneak but as if he made a banging or she sensed his presence, she turned mouthing the words then he found her middle fingers in his face then her hand in his face like she was dismissing him. He knew the exact lyrics to this part.

 _Middle fingers up_  
 _Put them hands high_  
 _Wave it in his face_  
 _Tell 'em boy bye_  
 _Tell 'em boy bye_  
 _Boy bye_  
 _Middle fingers up_  
 _I ain't thinking 'bout you_

He sighed walking over to their bed laying face down on it but jolted up feeling something a little painful slap his ass.

"Look, I bought a sex whip," she waved it to him. "I figured I'd give you a little spanking."

"I think I'm the one who's supposed to use that." He took the piece and examined it. "And since when did you start getting into medieval things?"

"I don't know, I figured we switch up things a little. I take more control,"

"Trust me, you have enough control over me as it is."

"Not so much when it comes to sex,"

"Do you not remember fucking me until I couldn't move or was that just a very lucid dream?"

"That's what I'm saying, babe." She straddled his lap. "When have I ever done that? And you know you liked it," she tugged on his shirt a little.

"I liked it, just not sure I can handle it every day."

"That was a one-time thing, we haven't had sex in more than a month, close to two and I wanted to make up for it, but tonight," she ran her hands up his chest, "I can show you how it'll be,"

He _loves_ the feel of her hands. "I guess I'll give you a shot."

She smiled then purposefully pushing her chest into his as she hugged him. His arms inched around her running up her back feeling her lips rub against his neck for a second. She took a video of her kissing his neck adding it to her story on Snapchat then put her phone away so Stefan wouldn't know. She's been sneaking in some videos here and there, some romantic, some just flat out hilarious of Stefan doing something stupid. A few selfies, but always with one of the silly filters on unless it's No Makeup Monday. #NoFilter #NoMakeup #StillFlawless.

Stefan pulled away some to kiss her lips multiple times holding her closer. She got a little excited feeling his hand travel down and into her leggings. "I have a love-hate relationship with this pants," he tells her against her mouth then kisses her some more. She smiles digging her hands into his hair. "Do we have to wait until tonight for you to show me?" He kissed along her neck then frowned when she slipped out of his hold, but that frown didn't last long watching her reach for the hem of her shirt.

His mouth watered seeing the curve of her breasts as she pulled the shirt up but then the doorbell rang stopping her from continuing.

"Just ignore it," he told her removing the shirt for her before she changed her mind.

He laid down as she hovered above him and kissed him roughly once. He reached out his hands to pull her in again, but she smacked them away and went for the belt in the hoops of his jeans. The doorbell rings again but she continues until his jeans were joined with her shirt. She moved back up kissing him as her hand slowly slid into his boxers making him groan as she stroked him.

"You like that?"

"Always." He kisses her neck holding her ass.

She bites down on his chin then kisses it. She pulls her hand away making him grunt. He pulls her leggings down making her chuckle. "I think you keep forgetting that I'm the boss, babe, do you need a spanking?" She reached over grabbing the small leather whip, slapping it's fringes in her hand.

As he opened his mouth to answer, their eyes widened and heads turned towards the door of their room hearing three beeps signaling to them that someone had just entered their home.

"Stefan," Bonnie whispered worriedly.

He sat up and kissed her once. "Stay here. I love you."

"Don't leave me,"

"I'll be fine, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He got up and quickly pulled the jeans up his legs then hurried to his closet pulling out a metal bat that he keeps just in case situations like this happens. He's on his way out before he remembers and walks back up to his wife. "If you hear struggle I want you to leave, understand?"

"I—"

"Go out the patio door, and slide down that pole. You should be fine, that's why we planted those bushes out there just in case you fall. I want you to hide and call 911."

"Don't leave me, please,"

"Hey. You got this. I love you."

"I love you too."

He kisses her then she crawls all the way back on their bed as he leaves. Stefan holds up his bat peaking down the staircase. He stills and hears their refrigerator door opening and he get riled up heading into the kitchen. That son of a bitch thinks that he could come into _his_ house and eat _his_ food and think that he wouldn't suffer at all? Ha! He cracked his neck seeing the back of him then drew his bat back ready to swing the hell out of that thing but stops halfway as he turns around and comes faced with a familiar face. A familiar terrified face. "What the fuck is your problem?!"

Bonnie gasped hearing her husband yell out that question "I should fucking kill you right now," she narrows her eyes and knows that he would be mad at her but she quickly gets dressed and calmly heads downstairs then is shocked just as Stefan was seeing him and her father stand for to toe.

"Bonnie, you see how he's talking to me?"

Stefan turns around about to get pissed at her for coming down but shuts up when she responds. "Dad, what the hell is your problem? You can't just break into our home and expect us to welcome you with opens arms, what are you thinking?" She stepped up until she was standing beside Stefan.

"To my knowledge, the two of you weren't home seeming as though no one answered the door. Anyway I was just going to drop this off." He handed then an envelope. "I was going to go shopping so I decided to see if you two needed anything so I stopped by the refrigerator." He walked past them. "Enjoy your day." He walked out.

"Wait, dad," Bonnie followed after him. "I'm sorry I screamed at you, but you understand my frustration at least, right?"

"Yes, I guess so."

She nodded then hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh and can you drop off some Honey Buns?"

He chuckled but told her that he would then got in his car. She waved him off before heading back inside then froze turning around spotting Stefan standing in the hall with an a angry look on his face.

"I thought I told you to stay upstairs."

"Stefan,"

"You could've gotten hurt, Bonnie, do you not understand that? What if that wasn't your father, huh? What if he had a gun and pointed it to your head, what the fuck are you thinking?"

"I'm sorry,"

He sighed walking up to her holding her close he's mad but most of all he's glad that she's okay because he doesn't know what he would do without her. Bonnie held him back a little surprise at how fast his heart was beating. She hated that she scared him so much and if God forbid something like this happens again, she would listen and stay upstairs.

...

Bonnie sat across from Elena as they enjoyed lunch together be she was relieved to learn that Caroline was feeling better about the whole birthday thing and she hoped that they could all move away from this.

"You know how Caroline is," Elena concluded.

"Would you be mad at me?"

"I mean not really. Not gonna lie I might be for a second but I would've gotten over it in an hour."

Bonnie breathed out a smile then sighed messing with her salad. "Why did I get a salad, who do I think I am?"

Elena chuckled. "I thought you were starting to change on me."

"Hell no, where's the waiter, I want a burger." She looked around but ended up spotting Meredith who she smiled at and waved over.

"Hey, Bon," she hugged her friend.

"Hey girl. Meredith, this is one of my best friends, Elena."

"Nice to meet you,"

"You too," Meredith smiled. "I was just picking up an order-"

"This place has take-out?"

She nodded. "Yep. I sometimes order things from here and pretend that I cooked it. Alaric never knows."

Bonnie laughed some. "How's baby?"

She smiled rubbing her stomach. "So far so great. I'm just being super careful, you know. I hate how paranoid I get sometimes, but I can't help it."

"Well if you ever need anything, I'm here."

She smiled sincerely. "Thanks Bon. I should go, but it was nice seeing you and meeting you, Elena. Hey, I'm actually throwing a little birthday party for Alaric you both should come and your other friend too."

"Is that before or after the mountains?"

She chuckled. "A day before, it's kind of tradition, but I would love to hang with your squad a little more," she smiled at Elena who smiled back.

"Yeah, we'll be there."

"Great, just great. Um, I'll see you both on Friday," she waved then walked out of the restaurant.

"She seems nice."

"She really is, I know you two will get along."

"But not Caroline?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You know how Caroline is about new friends," she sighed. "She just has to warm up to her and they'll be fine."

"If you say so," Elena shrugged.

Bonnie sighed then flagged down their waiter.

...

Stefan sighed walking out of the elevator coming back from lunch. He really wanted to spend it with his wife, but she told him that she had already made plans with Elena. He was starting to not like that woman. He narrowed his eyes not seeing William there but he figured she's still out on lunch. He opens the door to his office then freezes. His eyes trails perfect legs that are soon covered with a red dress traveling more seeing between wonderful, wonderful breasts and up to perfect red lips and emerald eyes.

"My wife, my wife, I tell you," he closes the door and heads her way. "How are you all mine?" She stands and pulls him down on the chair then straddles his lap after pulling up her dress. His hands rest on her lower back. "Before whatever this is gets started, I hope you didn't go out in public with this dress on."

"Nope, I came straight here."

"Good because you know-"

"I can only wear my sexy things if you're around, I know." She kissed him. "I just wanna ask," she pulled away, "who's the boss?"

"I am-" he was shocked to have her hand around his neck choking him but his dick immediately jumped to life. "Holy f—"

"Who. Is. The boss?"

"You are." She released him and as he was catching up on breaths, she was sliding the zipper down the side of her body.

She got up to lock his door and open his windows and it took everything for him to not once again get on his hands and knees and follow her around. His hands grabbed her ass as she stood in front of him unbuttoning his shirt. She pushed his hands away from her and told him to take it off which he did instantly. She went for his belt next then undid his pants before stepping behind him and ran her hands down his chest making him groan. He kissed her lips greedily when she turned his head towards her groaning loudly feeling her hand wrap around him. He pulls away from her lips and reaches back gripping her hair but automatically frowns when she pulls her hand away. "You get more tonight."

"Wait," he reaches out his hand grabbing hers stopping her from leaving. "I need you now, come on," he tugs her toward him having her sit on his lap and turns them toward the windows.

"Tonight. I'm the boss remember?"

"Wait, this doesn't have anything to do with my guys night tonight, doesn't it?"

Bonnie raises her eyebrows for a second then looks away. "Guys night? I forgot all about that,"

"Yeah right, you just came here to seduce me into staying home tonight."

"I did not, I just wanted to surprise you."

"So you won't get mad at me if I go out tonight?"

"If you go out tonight you'll be choosing the boys over me."

"Bon, that's not fair, we planned this out weeks ago,"

She sighed, "I know I'm just kidding…kind of. Where are you going again?"

"Just out to a bar to drink and play some pool and darts, that's it," he kept looking into her eyes no matter how much she was trying to get him to look away.

"Fine." She said then sighed. "When will you be home?"

"Late, so don't wait up, I promise to be a very good boy, I'll shove my ring in all the girls faces if they happen to come up to me, okay?"

"Can you at least text me a little bit?"

"Yes, I'll text you for thirty minutes and I'll text you goodnight, okay? I love you, now come on, I'm pretty sure I see someone watching," he grabbed her face pulling her in to kiss her then lifted up her dress more.

...

It was a constant battle of should she, or shouldn't she, and though she shouldn't, she would. It wasn't that she didn't trust her husband it's that she didn't trust herself to not drill him with questions the following morning about his whereabouts and start an argument with him so she tracked his phone. It was honestly the real reason why she stopped by his office, sex him up a little and bug his phone as she bounced on his wonderful dick. She shivered just thinking about it and how his nails gently raced up her back causing her to almost drop his phone right on the floor. She bit down on her lower lip but snapped out of it seeing the blue dot move into the bar. She looked over at her phone and it was a text from him letting her know that he was there. She sent him a heart back and told him that she changed her mind about the texting and for him to just have some fun.

 _You sure?_

 _Positive. I love you._

 _I love you too babe._

She sighed then grabbed her computer and phone taking them to the couch then turned on a movie.

* * *

"So Stef, how's the married life?"

"It's amazing, can't picture myself with anyone else."

"You're such a fucking liar," Tyler chuckled making the boys laugh.

"I'm serious," he paused focusing then smiled when his stripe went in the hole. "Bonnie is everything you can want in a woman. She still acts like my girlfriend basically, though we fuck a lot more now that we're married." He held his hands up getting his last stripe in. "That's how it's done, bitches."

Tyler rolled his eyes leaning his pole on the wall. "How's uh, how's Caroline?"

"Single if that's what you're asking." Stefan caught on quickly.

Before he could fake deny that's what he meant, Stefan walked away to get another drink. "Can I get another beer, please? Bonnie," he read her name tag. "That's a lovely- my wife's name is Bonnie."

She smiled. "Really? I rarely meet any Bonnie's, I was starting to think I was special."

He chuckled the grabbed the beer she sat under a napkin. "Thanks for this,"

She nodded with a smile and he walked away but doubled back sliding her some money and winked at her making her blush.

"So what was that?" Enzo folded his arms under his chest as he made his way back to their table.

"What was what?"

"We saw you flirting with the bartender over there. I thought Bonnie was the only one for you?"

"Fuck off, it's called being a gentleman… Just don't mention it to Bonnie, she kill me."

"None of us will mention anything shady you do to Bonnie or else she'll slice all of our dicks for watching you and doing nothing about it." Matt added.

"Holy fuck so that's actually true? I thought Damon was just shitting,"

"Of course Damon would open his fucking mouth." He rolled his eyes.

"Did it hurt?"

"Surprisingly no, it felt like my dick was resting on a thousand clouds, Tyler."

"I'm just saying. I can't imagine my girl doing that to me and staying with her afterwards."

"What girl?" Stefan chuckled making the boys laugh.

"Ha. Ha." He rolled his eyes.

"No but seriously, it still works so no harm done." He checked his watch seeing that it was getting pretty late so he texts the woman on his mind a goodnight text making sure to use a lot of heart emojis just to make her laugh.

She does.

"Who else is bored of this place, let's hit up a strip club."

Stefan almost spit out his drink at the suggestion. "Let's play a few more rounds," he tries to reason.

"I don't feel like playing, all I want to so is sit back on a comfy couch and watch some ass shake."

He sighed. "Alright, well goodnight guys."

"Where are you going?"

"Bonnie will fucking kill me, I'm not going, are you fucking crazy?"

"How in the hell would she even know? Just take a shower when you get home, come on man, when's the last time you've seen a women strip?"

He nodded his head side to side. "About three days ago."

Enzo rolled his eyes. "That wasn't your wife. Come on, man, this is guys night, if Bonnie wasn't expecting this to happen, she doesn't know the true definition of guys night."

"I don't know,"

"Just stay for ten minutes. Then after that, you can leave, we won't make fun of you."

He sighed thinking. "Alright ten minutes, that's it."

They cheered pushing him out the bar.

* * *

Bonnie sat up seeing that the blue dot was moving and she wondered if he was heading home already. She smiled thinking that they could still fool around a little before bed, but when he made a turn on Amberly Drive, she sat up immediately.

"Stefan, you better not." She watched closely biting down on her nails feeling weak.

He drove a few more blocks down and her heart stopped. She minimized the program and Googled 'strip clubs in Mystic Falls' and hoped that she was wrong but was proved right where there was one right where he was parked.

She inhaled through her nose feeling so much betrayal that she wanted to strangle him.

* * *

Stefan got out of his car looking up at the place feeling so wrong about this. If Bonnie ever found out she would be heartbroken so he changed his mind.

"You guys go on without me, I can't do it."

"Come on, Stefan, it's not like you'll be sleeping with a girl, it's just looking, there's no harm in that."

"I'm good, thanks," he hopped back in his car driving off.

* * *

Bonnie wiped away her tears seeing the blue dot driving away from the club heading home. She smiled and cried little more closing the laptop then headed upstairs meaning to wait up for him but accidentally fell asleep.

...

Bonnie woke up rested on his chest and smiled kissing his pec before resting her head back down.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell you about last night."

"Okay," she sat up feeling him do so.

"Uh, so we did as I said, we went to a bar and played pool and talked shit, you know the usual, but then they started getting bored of that and wanted to go to a strip club."

"Oh,"

"I tried to get them to stay a little longer but they weren't havin it so I told them that I was going to go home but they somehow talked me into going. I told then just ten minutes so we left after that. I get to the club and I couldn't go in. So I left."

"That's go—"

"But then I turned back around."

She narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Because I've never experienced something like that and I wanted to see how it was."

"But you knew that it would hurt me if you did that, right?"

"I did and I'm sorry for hurting you, but I don't regret going in. It wasn't my scene, all I could think about was you and I left after five minutes. I didn't want to keep this from you. I could've, but I chose to tell you because I respect you enough to."

"Well you have a funny showing respect."

"Bonnie, come on. I figured you would at least respect that I told you."

"Thank you for telling me, Stefan, I really do appreciate that, but that doesn't take away the fact that you went in, Stefan."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I'll never step foot into one again, I swear."

"I'm gonna take a shower."

"Babe, come on," he sighed watching her walk away.

* * *

He watched her cook surprising not playing any Beyoncé songs as she does so. He honestly thought that she would be okay with him going especially since he confessed, but now he's starting to think that telling his wife the truth was the wrong choice to make. He shakes his head. Try to do the right thing but end up getting bit in the ass, what a way of life.

"You need any help?"

He watched her look around. "No, I think I got it."

He walked up to her holding her from behind kissing her neck once glad that she didn't move away. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course,"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I not- I was never mad at _you_ , Stefan, I was just mad at the fact that you felt the need to go."

"I wouldn't call it a need, I just wanted to see how it would be, how I would react. Trust me, if I want to get stripped for, I would gladly ask you to do it than go back there. It was only once, I promise you."

She sighed. "Okay,"

"Okay?"

"Okay. I get it, I understand."

"Look at me," he backed up a little making room for her to turn over then kissed her once she did. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too." She circled her arms around his neck kissing him back.

"What are you cooking?" He pulled away but kissed her once more, moving his hands down.

She bit on her lower lip as he griped her pulling her in. "I have lasagna in the oven and I'm cutting potatoes for fries."

"Sounds almost as good as you."

She chuckled but rolled her eyes. "Now free me, I need to get back to cutting."

He sighed but released her and she turned back around ready to complete her task. "You sure you don't need help?"

She nodded and he walked away thinking to take a nap but hurried back in the kitchen when she called out for him. "What's wrong?"

"I cut my finger," she frowned holding it.

He rushed by her side. "You okay, baby? Let me see it, I'll make it- that's not funny." He said when he noticed she was joking around.

She shrugged. "It kind of was,"

"Guess who's no longer in charge tonight."

"I'm the HBIC."

"Well we'll _see_ about that."

She tried to hold it in but ending up laughing having him join her shortly. "Why did I marry such a dummy?"

"Because you love me and I make you laugh." He kissed her before walking away ready to take that nap.

* * *

She smiled behind the bubbles of their bath looking at him. Their toes touched and soon started playing footsie under the water. He complimented her for the tenth time since they decided to bathe together just staring at her bare face and into her eyes. She is truly a sight for sore eyes. He wants her in his arms but knows that it would lead to nothing but sex and though he's never been one to oppose, he just feels like a nice relaxing night with his gorgeous wife is what they both need. Besides. He is the boss after all.

"Guess what, babe?"

"What?"

"I have the most amazing day planned for your birthday."

"My birthday?"

"Yes your birthday. It's gonna be the most amazing day ever. You're gonna love me so much."

"I already do,"

"But even mores."

"Don't get my hopes up too much, babe."

She chuckled. "Okay, fine, the day would be mediocre."

"Too late. I'm already excited." He pulled on the stopper letting the water free then stood taking her with him.

...

Another day, another party, Stefan thought walking into the Saltzman residence. The only difference is that he's barely gonna have Bonnie since Caroline and Elena tagged along. He sighed knowing that he had to be sociable.

"All this for a grown man's birthday?" Caroline looked around.

"Says the woman who threw herself her own birthday party last month." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Can this please be a fight free environment? We're guests," Bonnie diffused taking her husband's hand.

"So, what did she do?" Elena raised her eyebrow at her blonde friend.

"Who?"

"Meredith. You obviously don't like her for some reason."

She sighed. "It's not that I don't like her, I just have a feeling that she's gonna take Bonnie away from us." She looked over spotting the two laughing.

"I highly doubt that, Bonnie is very loyal."

"I'm not saying she's gonna kick us to the curb, but I can feel she's drifting away." She looked back over at Elena. "I just– I'm a jealous friend."

She smiled then wrapped her arm around her. "Everything will be fine. Trust me," she led them to the bar.

"Oh and we can't make the mountain trip, Stefan has this work thing and I would go into specifics but I kind of zoned out when he was explaining it to me." Bonnie added.

She chuckled. "Oh that's fine. And no offense because I love you and Stefan, but I did kind of wanted it to be just us two…or three. That's the way it always was and though I would've been happy that you two could tag along—"

"Say no more, I completely understand. If something like that ever happens again, just shoot me a look and I'll make up an excuse."

Meredith smiled then hugged her, "Thanks, friend."

"So can you and Bonnie make the trip?"

"We can't, actually," Stefan sighed, "I have a huge meeting I need to attend or else my assistant will kick my ass."

"Damn, that's too bad, I was really looking forward to some company."

"Your wife isn't company enough?"

"Of course she is, I just mean that she's been so on edge lately because of the baby and I fully understand, don't get me wrong, but I feel like things are slowly starting to fall apart." Alaric frowned.

"Well tell her that, man. The longer you keep it in, the worst the shit's gonna get. She may get a little pissed at you, but she'll change, trust me."

Alaric nodded.

Bonnie decided to head outside trying to see as much as the house as she could. She smiled and frowned a little at the treehouse high up in the Oak, and admired the small garden lining the back of the house. She walked along it but then stopped letting out a small breath. She knelt eyeing the three crosses made by sticks placed between a bed of roses. Tears rushed to her eyes not knowing that they suffered this much.

* * *

Meredith was currently riding out an awkward silence with Caroline. She was trying, but it seemed like they would never be friends, but she's willing to try some more for Bonnie's sake.

"So, are you seeing someone?"

"No,"

She cleared her throat. "Well I know a few bachelors who I would be happy to introduce to you if you're interested. But most of them are looking to settle down, I'm not so sure on where you stand."

There was a little wait before she began. "Sure I'll settle down… if I find the right person." Meredith nodded. "So how did you and Bonnie meet?"

"Oh, well we uh met at the arcade, actually. Yeah, her and Stefan were there and I was there with my husband we all happened to be at one racing game and we were competitive with each other and we just started bonding and talking about our miscarriages and married li—"

"Wait, miscarriages?"

"Bonnie told you she had a miscarriage, right? I figured since you're her best friend she would've at least—"

"No she told me, I just… I just didn't know about you. I'm sorry."

She smiled. "Thank you. It's all okay, though we have another try," she looked down at her stomach rubbing it gently. "Maybe God will want me to have this one."

Caroline forced a smile.

* * *

 _I only want to give it to you_  
 _I want you more than a new pair of shoes_

Stefan grabbed her waist as she danced on him in a corner. They would be in public if their way of dancing was like the majority, but it wasn't. Not at this party.

"Let me get you pregnant."

She chuckled. "I think we've already been attempting,"

"Let's actually try though. All we've been doing is fucking and I fucking love fucking you, but maybe we should be a little more gentle."

"Yeah, I think being gentle is exactly what we need." She turned to face him, moving her arms around his neck.

She smiled feeling his hands make their way down and he kissed her. "I wanna hold you forev—" before he got the chance to finish, Bonnie was forcefully pulled away by her friends. Stefan didn't let her go though challenging them. "Let her go,"

"We need to talk to her, it's important." Caroline tugged.

"Ow," she eyed her friend.

"Get the fuck off of her."

"Can someone please let me go?"

Stefan looked at her then sighed releasing her arm then watched her be practically dragged away by the two. He rolled his eyes then went to get a drink.

They trailed her into an empty bedroom. Bonnie rubbed her wrist a little once she was free. "What's going on?"

"How could you not tell us, Bonnie?"

"Tell you what?"

"About your miscarriage."

Her face sunk and she looked away avoiding them.

"In such a difficult time, we at least figured that you would want us to be there for you. But instead I have to find out through Meredith who had every right to assume that I knew because, and I quote, "you're her best friend." I just don't understand–"

"Can you guys stop being so fucking selfish? You're making this about you when it's about me. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to have to relive it everyday. You two would act like I have a disability and that's not what I wanted. So I chose to keep such a sacred thing to myself."

"We would've respected your wishes, Bonnie. If you would've told us that you never wanted to talk about it again, we would've never brought it up again and you know that."

"But I didn't want to tell you two how to act about it. I just want it to be normal, and you two would've always tip toed around the subject and that's not what I want."

"We're your friends, Bonnie and have been since high school and I don't mean to make this about us, but it really breaks my heart that you kept it away from me. You know I could've been there and you know I could've acted anyway and anyhow you wanted me to until it turned to the norm and yet you still refused. I just don't see why we're even friends anymore."

"Caroline,"

"I'm just gonna go."

She frowned watching the two leave and covered her face as she cried into her hands. It wasn't long before she felt arms around her which at first startled her but it was so comforting that she knew it was Stefan.

"Your friends are fucking jerks."

"I'm not even sure if they're my friends anymore."

"Good."

He rubbed his hand up and down her arm and kissed the top of her head holding her until the tears stopped and then some.

...

He deeply frowned at the change of mood within her. He knows that her friends broke up with her only hours ago, but he didn't think that it would take so much out of her. They talked about it and though he explained to her that she has every reason to not be sad, that doesn't stop the occasional tear from rolling down her cheek.

"My baby, no, I don't want you sad." He held her close tightly after kissing her multiple times. "Tell me what I can do to make you feel better." He kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know,"

He sighed. "You wanna talk about it some more?" She shook her head. "I'll feed you ice cream, you love ice cream."

"I'm not in the mood for it."

He thought. "I'll… I'll go to the mall with you, give you my debit card,"

"We should really save money,"

He lowly grunted. "I'll," he looked around thinking. "I'll cook for you."

She paused thinking. "What are you making?"

He smiled successfully but then frowned a little realizing that he now has to cook when he planned to just order them takeout. "Whatever you want, babe. I'll cook you anything."

"Well…" he knew he was in trouble. "I think I want…some…french fries and burgers."

He raised his eyebrow. "That's it?" She nodded. "Alright, that's easier than I thought. You got it, babe." He pulled away and kissed her. "Then you promise to be happy?"

"I'll try,"

"Okay. But remember, I need my happy Bonnie for my birthday in a few weeks."

"I should be genuinely happy by then."

"You better be."

She chuckled and he kissed her once more before preparing for dinner downstairs.

* * *

He doesn't really know what he was expecting but having Bonnie's father here is starting to creep him out a little. He was introducing Ariana to his mother when he opened the door and welcomed them inside as if it was his house. He didn't fill her in on his mother's…extracurricular activities so she probably thinks that Rudy's his stepfather. Which, by the way things are looking, isn't an impossible thought.

"So Damon tells me that Stefan and Bonnie set you two up, how do you know them?"

"Oh, well I really know Bonnie more than Stefan, but we met because I bought one of her things… okay a lot of her things online a few years ago and she wanted to meet her best customer and we just clicked."

Rudy smiled. "She is one talented girl, isn't she?"

"Very much." Ariana smiled back then took a sip of her water.

Damon cleared his throat. "So how have you been, mother?"

She exhaled, "Oh, just fine."

"Your bones and such are fine?"

She chuckled a little. "I'm not eighty years old, Damon."

"Just making sure, that's all."

"Well I appreciate it."

He nodded then looked over at Ariana who he was glad up see that she wasn't bothered by the awkwardness that he's feeling at the moment.

* * *

He woke up to his own snore surprised that Bonnie—who was rested on him—didn't wake up from it. He barely remembers anything but he holds her running his hand smoothly along her back a few times. Just as he was falling back to sleep, he felt her move I under his arm and saw her head lift a little.

"Babe?" She whispered.

He chose to be silent and close his eyes.

She waited and upon hearing no response, she slowly got up after practically forcing his hands away. Stefan opened his left eye seeing her tiptoe over to their chest of drawers and reach in the top left drawer and pull something out to which he really couldn't tell what it was then scurry out the room. He sat up debating for a little before he made up his mind to follow after her but the problem was that he didn't know where she went. He slowly gets up from the bed and makes his way down the hall only to freeze seeing her walk past the staircase downstairs. He quietly heads down the stairs and goes in the direction in which she was walking away from. He checks behind him then continues forward heading to the only room that's back there besides the bathroom which was her working place. He wonders if she's hiding one of his gifts and he knew that he should just wait but he figured a little sneak peek wouldn't hur—

"What are you doing?"

He jumped at the suddenness of her voice. "I was just uh, finding you, that's all." He said turning after shifting his eyes across the room quickly.

She smiled then walked up to him. "Well you found me…sort of,"

He chuckled slightly. "Why'd you leave me alone upstairs?"

"I had to do something and I was getting a little hungry. "

"What did you have to do?"

"Just check up on an order, that's all. Nothing too important."

He knew she was lying because she made the situation seem lesser than what it is. Truthful Bonnie wouldn't have added those extra comments to how unimportant her "order" was. He was getting a little excited knowing that for sure she was hiding one of his presents.

"Oh, okay. Well what do you say we go back upstairs?" He kisses her once and pulls back when she puckers out her lips more with her eyes closed.

She frowned slightly. "Okay,"

He takes her hand and slowly leads her upstairs. He sits on their bed then pulls her in to straddle his lap and races his hands slowly up her back and moves in to kiss her. She moans, he smiles.

* * *

Ariana was all smiles looking through an old photo album with Damon's mother. You could tell that he was a little troublemaker just by looking at him, he was always messy and never smiled. Except for one picture, her favorite picture, that captured him and Stefan. It was a genuine smile that she was lucky enough to see for herself every so often.

Damon cleared his throat stepping up to the man dating his mother. They were in the kitchen while the women were still in the living room. "So you plan on marrying my mother or something?"

"I'm not sure if marriage is on our minds right now, or if it ever will be, but you never know."

"I'm sure you don't expect Bonnie or Stefan to show up,"

"I'm sure they'll show up, they won't enjoy it, but I'm sure they're show."

"What makes you so sure?" He raised a brow.

"Because they are our children."

"But don't you find that the least bit odd? I mean what are you gonna tell the grand babies?"

He exhaled. "I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there. If we get there."

Damon raised his eyebrow.

* * *

Bonnie fell on her back breathing out then smiled as he kisses up her neck then met their lips. "We definitely made a baby," he told her against her lips.

"Oh did we now?"

"Positive."

She smiled then kissed him twice. "I can't wait for daddy Stefan." She smiled running her hands in his hair.

He kissed her shoulder. "Daddy Stefan and mama Bonnie."

She smiled in thought. "How do you think we'll be? As parents?"

"I think… we'll be amazing yet flawed parents. But our baby will love us like we're the bestest ever."

She smiled then he kissed her before moving beside her and pulling her close to his body. She hugged him and closed her eyes as he threw a blanket over them.

* * *

Lily smiled watching her son gaze at his girlfriend like he's in his own universe. She's never seen him this way with a woman before and she's excited that he's finally found someone whom he can see a future with.

She walks more into kitchen and stands by her son's side catching his attention. She smiled down at him and he smiled slightly back. "I want to give you something, Damon."

He narrowed his eyes but stood and followed behind his mother as she led him into her room. He stood back as she dug through her jewelry box then turned to him with a ring. "This was your grandmother's ring. I'm not sure if you remember her, but you adored her and she loved you just as much and beyond. Don't tell Stefan, but you were her favorite." He chuckled. "I want to give you this and I'm in no way rushing you to get married to Ariana, but by the way you're looking at her, I can see that marriage isn't a crazy idea." She walked up to him placing it in his hands. "Keep it with you at all times, you never know when the right moment will come."

He smiled looking down at it. "Thanks, mom."

She nodded then pulled him in for a hug.

...

Stefan widened his eyes seeing the ring that his brother was holding. He looked at the ring then his face seeing that he was nervous as hell. "Relax, man," he chuckled slightly then shook him a little. "So you're actually serious about this?"

"I'm not so sure that I should right now, I mean we've only been dating for a couple of months, doesn't it seem a little fast?"

He shrugged. "I mean maybe, but sometimes you just know. I mean it's not like you're getting younger. If you want to enjoy your kids, you mind as well do it." Damon rolled his eyes. "Kidding. But seriously, dude, it's a big step but it'll be one of the best decisions that you make though it may not seem like it at some points."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, the fights and the sleeping on the couch and the times when you just wanna get a divorce, the time when you maybe separate for a little,"

"Wait, you and Bonnie-?"

"It was for a month, surprisingly. We got into this small fight that expanded everyday and we tried to ignore it but that only made it worse. We were barely talking to each other and then one day we sat down and just ended it basically. I moved out, stayed at a hotel and I was fucking depressed."

"Damn."

"I think that's why we are like how we are now. When you're without the person that you deeply love and you can't get that person out of your head no matter what, then maybe you should go back. We know how it feels to be separated, to be without each other and it's not fun. At all, so we appreciate each other more, we love each other more."

Damon let out a breath. "You know you telling me this makes me believe in marriage a little more."

Stefan smiled and patted his brother's back.

When he arrived home, he went straight to Bonnie and hugged her close. He closed his eyes as she hugged him back. She felt like crying for no reason at all as he continued to hug her and she didn't pull away until he did.

"What was that for?" She asked and he grabbed her chin between his fingers.

"I love you do much and I adore you and I appreciate you. I just want you to know that."

She smiled. "I do, I promise. I feel the exact same way about you. You're my everything."

He leaned in some kissing her softly. "Damon told me he's thinking about proposing to Ariana."

She blinked several times. "Wow, that's great, right?"

"Yeah I mean he seems really happy and in love but I kind of want him to wait just a little longer. I know I'm sounding like I'm his dad or whatever, but being married is fucking hard."

Bonnie chuckled. "I'm sure he could handle it, besides, he has you to help him out when needed be." She stoked his cheek with her thumb a few times. He smiled slightly then met their foreheads breathing out. "And besides, it's not that hard,"

"Okay, whatever you say, babe." He chuckled when she hit his arm. "I'm kidding."

"You're not getting any tonight."

"Says the woman who will be rocking my world tonight." He slapped her ass making her jump as she walked out the kitchen.

He opened the cabinets seeing if he could make a quick snack but frowned seeing nothing. They really needed to go gro— "Bon, when's the last time you went shopping for food?!" He projected.

"Uhhh," she projected back, "I don't know a few weeks?"

"A few- what the hell, babe,"

She walked back into the kitchen. "We've been eating out and going over friends houses, there wasn't time or a need to."

"Well I'm hungry,"

"I'm fixing pizza,"

"I need food now."

She sighed. "Alright, well…" she looked around. "Here, have a Honey Bun,"

"I don't like those."

"You haven't even tried it."

"Yes I have,"

"Warmed up?"

"No, but I don't see the difference,"

"Oh there's a difference, babe, trust your wife." She popped it in the microwave. "Want me to take a few bites of it first?" The microwave beeped.

"Ah, you know me so well." He watched her top teeth clamp down on her bottom lip as she opened the wrapper then slowly be released as she moved the dessert up to her mouth. How she effortlessly tugged ripping off a good amount then chewed licking her lips.

He stepped up to her and ripped off a piece with his fingers and held it to her mouth. He groaned biting down on his own lip as she took his fingers in her mouth slowly pulling away with his other hand gripping her ass. "Feed me,"

She obeyed mimicking his move rubbing herself against him as he squeezed her tighter and she felt how hard he was. Once he swallowed, she kissed his mouth opening up to him. He kissed her back roughly until she had to move away forcing him to kiss along her neck and back up again.

She backed him outside to their patio deck and pushed him down on the couch and straddled his lap. She kisses him again and rocks her hips into him making him squeeze her tighter. Before he knows it, his pants and boxers are bundled up at his ankles and his wife's dress is pulled up to her hips as she rocks on him. He groans at the look of pleasure on her face. He kisses along her neck and chest before meeting their lips again as she starts bouncing on slowly on him.

He opens his right eye softly chuckling seeing their neighbor then covers her ass with his hands by holding her there. He lifted his hips into her meeting her rhythm only to move more quickly when she does a she flies into an orgasm and he's not too far behind. He kisses her as her hand grips his hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

"Let's go shopping,"

She chuckled. "So you're saying you didn't like the Honey Bun?"

"A little too sweet, but if this is the result every time then I'll gladly eat them every day." She smiled then moved off his lap so he could pull up his pants. "You have to change."

"Why?"

"That dress is too short for a grocery store."

"But I thought you said I could wear short things only if you're around?"

"I'm changing my mind for this one,"

She sighed but went inside to change. Stefan stood ready to follow after her but stopped to wave at Mark, their neighbor, then went inside chuckling.

"Is this okay?" She asked looking into the mirror.

"Yeah that's good, but you might want to bring a jacket," he said knowing how she gets easily cold.

She tired her hair up in a ponytail before tossing on a faux leather jacket covering her arms in her loose tank top.

* * *

He sighed at the full cart not wanting to see the damage that would be the total at the register, but they needed this stuff. Sure they might have went a little overboard, but guests do sometimes come over and they need snacks and food to enjoy.

"Maybe we should put some of this back, I mean honestly, you're never going to cook all this."

"I will too, promise."

He sighed. "This cart looks like it'll feed a family of five."

"Which is why this will be the last time we grocery shop in two months, tops."

He took one more look debating before pushing it toward his doom. He pulled Bonnie to his chest combing the side of her hair with his fingernails. She moves away shortly to place the bags in the cart as he watched the numbers hit triple digits. He sighed in relief that the first of the three didn't pass the number two then swiped his card signing off. He thanked the worn as she handed her the receipt then turned over halting. He was so focused on the total that his wife ended up talking to some guy will grills as teeth. He apologized to the woman behind him who cleared her throat and moved out the way walking up to the pair.

"Is there a problem?" He asked standing next to Bonnie moving his arm around her.

He chuckled but Stefan didn't break. "Nah, man, there's no problem, just talking to a beautiful lady, that's all."

"Well I hope you had fun, you can go now."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said." He stepped up to him.

"Okay, chill," Bonnie tugged on her man's arm and stepped in front of him. "Look at me," she forced his face down. "I was just being nice, that's it, I'm sorry."

He looked back up at the guy then down at his girl. "Come on," she quickly grabbed the cart as he pulled on her arm taking them to the parking lot.

"Stefan my arm-"

"You know what Bonnie, next time I see you talking to some random ass guy, we're through." He told her to her face.

Her mouth dropped in shock. "St—"

"I'm sick of this shit. I mean it." He backed away moving to the cart.

"Stefan, I was just-"

"I don't give a damn, I really don't." He threw a bag in the trunk.

Tears rushed to her eyes and she decided to wait in the car instead of helping him out like she would usually. She quickly wiped the tear from her eye as he entered after putting the cart up and drove off. She looked over at him seeing his anger.

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me, I was just being nice."

"I'm so tired of hearing that excuse, Bonnie. It's either you are being nice or he was being nice, what the fuck should I care for? Being nice my ass," he shook his head and scoffed.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed in. "Babe," she grabbed his face as they were stopped by a red light. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please," she met their foreheads. "I'm sorry, forgive me please," she kissed him then he pulled away hearing a car horn.

She broke down the next second trying to quiet her cries but ended up failing crying into her hands. Stefan pulled into a lot and got out of the car moving over to her side and opened the door. She reached out for him immediately crying harder and he hushed her cries.

She clung to him crying out a little more before she started calming down. "I'm sorry," she sniffed in several times trying to get her crying to stop.

"I know,"

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do." He pulled away to look at her and wipe away her tears.

After putting the groceries away when they got home, he snuggled with her on the couch where they both fell asleep for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Pre birthday sex last night, and actual birthday sex this morning put him in a happy mood. That on top of pancakes—five to be exact— with an actual cherry on top. She fed him the breakfast and he fed her some then it was off to the showers. He thought that she would join him and frowned a little when she didn't, but got to scrubbing himself down. The pressure of the water flickered telling him that his wife was taking a shower in the other room. He brushed it off thinking that she just wanted them ready at the same time but still, she could've showered with him.

Stefan shuts off the water and grabs his towel quickly drying himself off and waited for her.

"Tell me where we're going," he kissed her tugging on her towel a little.

"Just dress how you would regular, if I tell you, you might guess and I want to keep it a surprise." She stands on her toes and kisses him once before walking over to their closet. He was walking up to her when the phone rang so he went to answer it knowing that it was his mother.

"Hello?"

"Happy birthday, baby,"

"Thanks, mom,"

"Do you have any plans?"

"Bonnie's taking me somewhere, she wants to keep it a surprise though."

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure you'll have fun. Sorry I can't be there."

"No, no, have fun in California, that's what we get for having too close of birthdays."

Lily chuckled then sighed. "I'll see you soon and I'll take you out to dinner, just the two of us."

He smiled. "I would love that."

"Okay," she let out a breath. "I won't hold you up, but I love you."

"I love you too, mom." He ended the call still smiling a little.

"Have I ever told you how cute you look when you smile." She kissed him once. He kissed her again wrapping his arms around her. "Get dressed." She slapped his arm then walked out the room with him watching her every stride.

...

He held her hand blindfolded as she drove them to their destination. He was nervous and excited that he was probably squeezing her hand too hard, but she was voicing no complaint.

"Okay we're here, but keep the blindfold on while I go open the door."

"Okay,"

She chuckled when she couldn't get her hand unattached from his. "Babe, you have to let go of my hand,"

"Oh right," he spreads out his fingers letting hers free.

He let out a breath narrowing his eyes hearing the back door open and close before hearing his door open. He unbuckled himself when Bonnie reminded him to and took her hand again as she walked him to wherever. The wind made him shiver a little but it was a nice day out.

"You ready, babe?"

"Yeah,"

She smiled and undid the tie on the back of his head. Stefan blinked as his eyes adjusted to a huge grass field which appeared they had all to themselves. "I don't—" he stopped seeing a rhombus shaped figure cloud his vision. He took the kite in his hand having a flash memory then looked over at his wife.

"I figured that since we're getting older, we can act like little kids again with no shame." She smiled.

He smiled slightly back then looked back down at it. "I don't know what to say,"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes I- it's perfect. Thank you, baby." He kissed her.

"You're welcome." She kissed him back then took off her shoes.

Stefan followed suit and smiled as she threw her kite in the air and started to lightly jog having the kite follow after her. He soon joined in and after a few tries, they finally got them to fly.

"I'm so tired." Bonnie let out a breath making her husband chuckle.

Stefan looked up at their kites and let out a breath himself. He smiled then looked over watching her take a photo. "Send that to me."

She nodded then frowned a little when her kite started to droop. "Damnit."

Stefan laughed then sat his down as it started to fall too. Bonnie went back to the car pulling out a blanket which they laid on. "I got you a present." She pulled out a box.

"Ooh, new sunglasses, thanks, babe." He kissed her then opened the box ready to throw them on but froze. Tears pooled his eyes when he saw something completely different than sunglasses. He looked up at her seeing tears in her eyes as well. "You're-"

"I'm pregnant." She grabbed his hand placing it on her stomach then smiled letting out a few tears as he pulled her in holding her tightly. She held him back hearing him cry some. He pulled away then kissed her once longly then her stomach resting his head there.

"I'm surprised you didn't feel,"

"I mean I did but I thought it was just love weight." He snuggled his head against her. She smiled then laid down. "Best birthday ever."

"It was so hard keeping this one from you, I wanted to tell you a hundred times but I wanted to wait for today."

He let out a breath of bliss then kissed his wife's stomach before softly resting his head back down again. "I'm so happy." She smiled running her fingers through his hair a little. "We have to be careful yeah?"

She hummed confirming, "Mhmm, I talked to the doctor and he said that I could still do things but we just have to be gentle with sex."

"We can do that." She nodded. "Anything else?"

"Nothing so much for you to do, but for me. I just can't be stressing over things too much and make sure I relax every once in awhile."

"I'll make sure you're relaxed."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm, massages every night, we'll eat healthy, go for some walks, take baths, anything." She smiled. "Anything for my baby." He kissed her stomach and Bonnie knew which "baby" he was talking about.

* * *

He reached out his hands placing them on the sides of her stomach sitting across from her on their bed. "Hey, baby,"

"Are you addressing me or the mini?"

"You're jealous?" He smiled.

"Only a little."

He chuckled. "I was addressing our mini, but hi." She rolled her eyes making him chuckle. "How about from now on, you're 'babe' and our mini is 'baby'?"

"I guess,"

He smiled then kissed her. "You know my fucking mouth hurts from smiling so much? I just can't believe it, I mean I can but I- I'm just so happy. I have a good feeling about this one,"

"Me too."

"Yeah?" She nodded. "You're not just saying that?"

She had to chuckle. "No I'm not, I promise. And I think it's a girl."

"Really?" She smiled at the excitement in his voice and nodded. "My beautiful Selena. It's a good thing you can't hear me just in case you're my Stefan Junior."

Bonnie chuckled. "Alright, daddy, we have to go."

He frowned. "What, where?" He held her.

She smiled holding him back. "To the bathroom." She chuckled.

He smiled then let her go watching her walk into the bathroom. His eyes shifted over to the phone hearing it ring. He walked up to it, checked the ID, then answered it. "Yo."

"Happy birthday, brother."

"Thank you. You dropping off a present later?"

"HA. You're too old for presents."

"I'll remember that when it's your birthday."

"I may be too old for presents, but I'm never too old for cash." Stefan chuckled then looked over hearing the bathroom door open. "How's your day so far?"

He smiles when his wife's eyes met his. "Best birthday ever." Bonnie smiled.

"Well I actually do have somewhat of a present for you. Ari and I want to double date at this new restaurant opening."

"Alright, we'll split the bill."

"No no, I'm paying."

"What?"

"I didn't tell you, but I'm an employed man. I got paid yesterday and the check is pretty damn sweet."

"Damn, my birthday just keeps getting better and better doesn't it."

"Do you guys wanna do the stereotypical thing and carpool or drive separate?"

"Ah, separate. Just text me the address. What time?"

"We have reservations at eight."

"So it's like a shit fancy place or what?"

"'Shit fancy' might be taking it a little far, just don't show up in jeans."

"I highly doubt I could even if I wanted to. It may be my birthday, but Bonnie still has some control."

"Damn right." She voiced.

"Speaking of control, how soon did you start using that voice thing?"

"You gettin hit with the unicorn questions?"

"Only once so far, but that means they're coming."

"Hold on let me check to see if I have any in the garage." He used as an excuse knowing Bonnie was listening. "It wasn't easy, brother, I can tell you that much." He started once he was on the stairs. "Luckily for me it came by pure fucking luck, at the time I was actually tired and we weren't talkin' sex or anything like that, but I saw her, she was giving me eyes and biting on her lip and for the life of me I couldn't figure it out. But I took advantage of the moment and afterwards she told me my voice was sexy and bam. Works every time."

"That was no help at all."

"Well try the voice, maybe it'll work and if not, just do some other shit. But pay attention, you might already be doing something that's getting her wet and you don't even know it."

He exhaled. "Alright, well I'll see you later."

They exchanged goodbyes then ended the call. Stefan went back upstairs putting the phone back on the charging deck.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, Damon wants to treat us to dinner. He made a reservation and everything."

"Your brother Damon?"

"The one and only. He got a job now that pays well and he wants to double date."

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day."

Stefan joined her back on the bed and kissed her before laying by her stomach. He reached out his right hand gently caressing. "Daddy can't wait to hold his baby."

Bonnie smiled and closed her eyes due to his soft touch.

...

She smiled as he held her from behind running his hands up and down her stomach. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you,"

"I have to get in my last couple of feels." He stepped in front of her, bent his legs, then kissed her stomach. "Even though l won't be touching you as much, that doesn't mean that daddy loves you any less."

"Oh geez," Bonnie rolled her eyes.

He ignored her kissing her stomach then stood. "Okay," he breathed out still fixated on her stomach. "One more,"

"Stefan, come on, we're gonna be late."

"Fine," he took her hand leading them outside.

She thanked him as he opened the door for her then watched him slightly jog to the other side and get in. She wasn't surprised at all when he reached his hand over keeping it on her bump until they arrived at the restaurant.

...

He watched her through the mirror as she brushed her teeth. He would do this occasionally, whenever he had the time, but today felt as if it was his first time doing so because she's changed. Not in a bad way, never in a bad way, but she's slightly different from the Bonnie she was a week ago. Her face got slightly puffier which he smiled at, her stomach started to become more noticeable in her extra small camisole, which he absolutely loved. Her eyes were brighter, which he in a way hated because he'll be even more powerless against them.

"What are you looking at?" Her voice held slight sarcasm.

"I'm looking at my babe."

She chuckled a little wiping her mouth. "I think you'll be pleased to know that I gained two pounds,"

"That's it?"

She turned more towards him raising her eyebrow placing her fist on her hip. "You tynna say something?"

"No, I'm just saying shouldn't it be more?"

She dropped her defense. "I don't know, should it?"

"I think so, maybe you should eat a little more."

"But we're never hungry,"

He sighed placing his hand on her stomach. "Okay well maybe we're fine then."

"You think we should tell your mom?"

"What about your mom?"

She blinked several times backing up. "What?"

"I'm just saying that maybe it's time. I want our little S to know his or her family."

"Then you should call you dad then." She folded her arms.

"I don't know where he is. I tried,"

"Did you really?"

"The first time," he sighed, "I tried. I couldn't find him and maybe that's for the best considering, but you know where your mom is."

"I don't want to-"

"Why not? What has she ever done to you?"

"She broke my dad's heart,"

"What has she ever done to you. _You_ , Bonnie."

"Nothing but-"

"Then why are you shutting her out? Imagine Selena doing that to you,"

She frowned holding eye contact. "I guess you're right,"

"I'm just saying. She did raise you and sure, she made a mistake, but that shouldn't cause you to stop loving her."

"I never stopped loving her, I just needed some space,"

"Well I think you've had enough space. It's time to hash things out for our baby. The sooner, the better. And besides, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you and hear from you."

"For the birthday boy...ish, I'll do it."

"Think about it though, babe, okay? I don't mean to pressure you but I think it's a really good idea."

"I do too now that you bring it up. I'll call her right now."

Stefan smiled then kisses her before she walks out of the bathroom. Bonnie lets out a breath before dialing the number hoping that it's still the same. She relaxes a little more feeling her husband's arms move around her and his lips on her neck.

"Mom?"

* * *

He held her as she leaned in into his arms as she laughed. She's so much happier since the two hour long telephone conversation with her mother which makes him by default happier too. He ran his fingers through her hair pushing it out of her face then kissed her. "You're so beautiful." He kisses her again as she giggles.

She looked down smiling at his hand that was now rested on her front and moved her hand to cover his. He smiled then looked up at her meeting her eyes. "My mom says that we should be fine as long as baby's growing, but I should start gaining soon so she has enough room."

He smiled. "Okay," he moved his hand along taking hers with him. "We're still having a girl?"

"I think so," she chuckled. "You sound a little scared,"

"I am in a way. I'm going to spoil my girl until the point of no return. She's gonna break my bank." Bonnie shook her head. "And the worst part is that I won't care, I'd keep buying her anything she wants, everything. Anything and everything for my baby girl, anything." He kissed her stomach.

"Don't worry I'll start hiding your wallet."

He chuckled then kissed her cheek holding her hand. She got on her knees scooting in closer to him as her arms moved around his neck kissing him. "You think we can fool around a little?"

He responded by kissing her back. He held her close moving his hand into her hair feeling her hand slide in his pants.

"Are you-"

"I'm sorry, just give me a minute," he pulled her in again grunting a little.

"It's okay if-"

"No it's not okay, this has never happened before."

"I hear it's normal," she shrugged.

"Yeah, if you're fifty. What the fuck."

"It's okay, we'll try again tomorrow,"

He sighed watching her walk away then look down wanting to fight himself.

* * *

Damon chuckled watching his brother down several shots in a row. "Easy, brother, I'm sure that won't help."

"It doesn't matter anyway, we're not having sex tonight."

"It's called a blue pill, brother."

"No, I'm not taking any pills. I don't need pills,"

"Well it's looking like you do."

"I don't even know why I told you. I should've known that you'd just be bashing me the whole time." He sighed.

"Maybe this is just a side effect of the whole dick slice punishment."

"I like that idea a hell of a lot better."

"What did Bonnie say?"

"She was very understanding, surprisingly."

"You sure it wasn't just an act?"

"Yes, I'm—" he paused then thought. There was no way- no way in hell that his Bonnie would be so understanding about such a situation. "Shit, I need to go." He grabbed his jacket then quickly headed out.

He called out for her as soon as he opened the door and went looking. He decided that going upstairs was the best option so that's where he went and headed towards their room. He stopped at the threshold of their door seeing her standing in front of a mirror wearing one of his shirts with tiny black shorts on underneath. "You look very sexy," he stated walking up to her.

She smiled as his arms moved around her. "Thank you,"

He kissed the side of her neck. "You going to bed already? I was hoping that we could shower together,"

"Maybe tomorrow, I'm actually pretty tired."

He frowned. "Okay," he turned her to face him. "You're not mad at me about earlier right?"

"No, I promise I'm not. Honestly,"

"I just want you to know that you are the sexiest woman that I have ever met and I would fuck you right now if you weren't so tired."

She chuckled. "Thanks, baby,"

"I mean it,"

"I know you do," she kissed him standing on her toes.

He grabs her ass groaning as she rubbed against him accidentally. "Let me hit it from the back, babe." He took her hand moving it to cup himself over his jeans.

She bit down on her lower lip and squeezed her hand a little making him curse as she started walking backwards to their bed.

* * *

He groaned feeling her shallow breathing in his ear making him want to go faster, but knew that this pace was even pushing the speed limit. He moves his mouth to cover hers, kissing her deeply, lifting her head up some as he moved his left hand into her hair.

She came with his tongue down her throat, scratching his back with her nails triggering his release. He pulled out after catching his breath. He looked beside him seeing her eyes now closed falling deeper and deeper into her sleep. He moved a blanket around them and held her close as she lowly snored.

...

She woke up in his arms and smiled snuggling against the muscles in his arm. She let out a breath through her nose feeling his fingers gently glide up her back then down again before he let out a breath of his own. "Do you have work today?"

"Why?"

"I want you to stay home,"

"Okay, I'll stay."

"Yeah?"

"Anything for you."

She smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much more." Just as he was slipping back into dreamland, his phone rang and he knew it was William since he recently changed her ringtone to Kendrick Lamar's King Kunta.

 _Bitch where you when I was walkin?_

 _Now I run the game got the whole world talkin' (King Kunta)_

 _Everybody wanna cut the legs off him Kunta_

 _Black man taking no losses—_

"Really, Stefan?"

"Hello? … I actually can't come in today, family emergency." He smiled over at his wife.

She grunted. "You really love making my job the most difficult it can be, don't ya?"

"If I could get out of it, I would,"

"Is Bonnie next to you?"

"Yes…"

"Perfect. Tell me that you love me."

"What, no."

"Tell me or I'll tell her about Susan. It's the only way I don't quit on you."

He hardly whispered, "I'll do anything else, please,"

"Nope, loud and clear 'I love you, William,'"

He sighed looking back slightly. "I… I love you, William-" He sucked in a breath, "Ah, shit, babe," he rubbed the back of his head which Bonnie slapped.

William laughed successfully. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Whatever." He ended the call then smiled successfully thinking of becoming an actor. Bonnie didn't really hit him upside the head, it was all an act because he knew that's what William wanted to happen. Truth is, his girl is soundly asleep (thank you pregnancy), so she heard absolutely none of that.

He sighs with a smile laying back holding her in his arms.

* * *

Bonnie giggled and laughed on her back as her husband was above her nibbling on her neck and tickling her there too. "Stef,"

"Babe," he looked in her eyes before kissing her.

Her eyes widened then she gasped hearing the doorbell ring. She grabbed her husband's hand taking him over to the door. He stepped back and smiled watching the two women hug and throw out a few apologies. He soon found himself in the hug getting thanked for bringing them together again.

"Aw, babe," he held her close as she turned to him and cried on his shoulder. He had to laugh a little. He kissed her head smoothing out her hair as his hand ran down it repeatedly.

Abby smiled wiping away a few tears watching.

When everyone calmed, they moved the reunion from the front door to the living room.

...

Now this was the Bonnie that he missed. She was still broken up about her breakup with her friends and though she's doing well at hiding her feelings, he still could tell that she never fully healed, but now that mama Bennett is in her life again, he bets she's not even thinking twice about them (which he would prefer). He does semi dislike the fact that he rarely sees her since the Bennett girls are focused on shopping for all things baby, but he has to work during the days anyway so he's glad that she found something to do to distract her mind.

Bonnie let's out a breath close to a moan as he massaged her shoulders giving her a much needed massage. "Thank you, baby,"

"You're welcome."

"Keep going,"

He chuckled but continued minutes longer before stepping in front of her placing his hands on her stomach. "Are you hungry, baby?"

"Not yet, had a big lunch."

"What about dinner? I was thinking about making some lasagna. You're favorite." He looks up at his wife.

"Mm, sounds yummy."

He smiled then kissed her before standing straight. "Oh yeah, babe, I have a date with my mom tomorrow."

She smiled widely. "That's great, where ya going?"

"Uh, I don't know actually." He let out a breath. "She just wants to take me out for my birthday."

She nodded then leaned in a little. "If it's possible, could you not mention me talking to my mom again? I haven't told my dad yet and I want to tell him first before he finds out."

"Yeah, sure." He kissed her then walked into the kitchen uthaw the lasagna. "You're stepping into very dangerous territory." He spoke close to a moan feeling her nails race up his arms.

"Am I?" She whispered in his ear and smiled in the next moment when he was facing her. She bit on her lip when his hand squeezed.

"Mhm." He bit down on his own lip looking her up and down then took a double take hating that he just now realized that she was wearing his favorite shirt of hers. "You know I love this shirt," it wasn't anything super special about it other than the fact that he bought it for her only for the fact that it was deeply cut. And backless.

"Do you? I didn't realize." She shrugged stopping her smile.

He slowly moved his hands away and up her back touching her skin softly as he does always. She too precious. He had to chuckle once he moved in to kiss her lips and kissed nothing but air because of her teasing by backing away. "Oh I see how it is,"

She smiles and he manages to steal a kiss. He backs away a little then gets on his knees to kiss his baby. "How many months are you?"

"Three months tomorrow,"

"Really?" She smiled and nodded. "We should do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, we should go somewhere though." He kissed his baby again.

"Okay I'll think of something. Wait, you're having dinner with your mom tomorrow,"

"Shit. We can squeeze something in, I'll think of something." She nodded. "Can I tell my mom or is it still too soon?"

"Too soon, sorry babe,"

"It's okay," he sighed then rubbed her belly. "I can't wait to tell her though, she's gonna be so happy. Daddy's gonna tell everyone about his baby when the time's right."

Bonnie shook her head. "Here we go, it's _our_ baby, daddy."

"Nope, no no no. All mine. I'm gonna take off of work and everything for my baby." He kissed her stomach. "Just stay cookin in there for six more months then it's just you and me."

Bonnie rolled her eyes crossing her arms. "What about me?"

"Huh?"

"You're so mean," she pouted.

"I'm just kidding babe, you'll be there too." She rolled her eyes. He chuckled then stood to his full height. "Did I make my Bonnie mad at me?" He kissed her lips pulling away to see her still pouting. "I love you,"

"I don't believe you."

He chuckled. "I'm making you your favorite, aren't I?"

"Yes, but for _your_ baby, this has nothing to do with me."

He laughed to the ceiling making her smile against her will. "Alright, what can I do for my Bonnie to make her feel better then?"

She thought humming, "Hmm, well… You can… you can take me to the beach."

"The beach?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's been forever since we've gone and plus, it can double as our baby's three months cookin' party."

"Okay, I'll make us reservations." He pulled out his phone and made himself a note to remind himself. William told him to start doing such since he has accidentally forgot to make a few phone calls in which she instructed him to on various occasions.

Just as he finished saving the reminder, his phone rang and he smiled seeing that it was his mother calling probably to confirm their dinner plans for tomorrow night.

"Hey, mom,"

"Hey, baby, how are you?"

"Really good, just about to make some dinner."

"Well I won't keep you then, but I'm sorry, I have to reschedule our dinner plans for another night."

He deeply frowned. "What, why?"

"Something really important popped up and I tried to reschedule, believe me, but I couldn't. I'm sorry, Stefan, but we can go out next week. I promise."

He sighed looking over. "Okay, I guess."

"I love you,"

"Love you too." He ended the call.

Bonnie frowned at the look on his face then walked up to him wrapping her arms around him. "What's wrong, baby?"

"My mom is ditching me tomorrow. She says that something more important than time with her son popped up and she needed to go out not the day after tomorrow, but a whole fucking week later. How much you wanna bet that I'll never get that date."

"I'm sorry, babe,"

"It's whatever, I don't even know why I care."

Bonnie sighed watching him walk away and was close to follow after him, but her phone rang and she saw that it was her dad calling. "Hey, pops,"

"Hey, Bon, I need a semi smallish favor from you."

"Which is…?"

"I need you to babysit Coca for me tomorrow night."

"Coca?"

"Oh, I bought Lils a puppy for her birthday, she loves her."

"Funny how you buy her a pup when I remember specifically _begging_ you for one when I was a child."

"Well Lily isn't a child so I don't think I'm allowed to be bashed about this one." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "So are you free?"

"Yes, I guess. Why do you need me to watch her anyway?"

"I'm taking Lily to see a play. She's really excited about it."

Bonnie thought for a second. "Wait, this is tomorrow? Like Tuesday tomorrow?"

"...Yes, is there a problem?"

Bonnie turned her head towards the stairs her husband just walked up just minutes ago. "No, no problem, I'll babysit."

"Great, thank you, baby. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya tomorrow." She ended the call then sighed wondering how she was going to explain this all to Stefan, wondering if she should even explain at all. It would do nothing but make him hate her father more so she had to think up a plan to make it look like the important thing that his mother had to do was actually important… Or at least more important than seeing a play with her boyfriend.

Causally, she walked upstairs and into their room then let out a relieved breath not seeing him in there knowing that he was in the connected bathroom giving her more time to come up with a lie. She honestly hated lying to him, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She sat calmly on the bed in waiting then startled him when she just busted out her excellent plan.

"So guess who got a new puppy?"

Stefan jumped back a little at the suddenness of her voice unaware that she was in the room in the first place. "Uh, who?"

"Elena."

He narrowed his eyes. "You're friends again?"

Shit. ABORT! ABORT! "Well it was really Caroline who was more upset with me so...we- Elena and I- to make a long story short-"

"Bon, what's going on?" He folded his arms under his chest.

"The truth is…"

"I'm waiting,"

"My dad is the one with the new dog and he called and asked me to babysit the dog cause he's going somewhere and I agreed and I didn't want you mad at me so I made it seem like Elena got the dog which was a horrible excuse because truth is I haven't talked to her in months." She let out a breath.

He waited a minute soaking in her words. "Wait, you don't think my mom is ditching me so she could hang out with your dad, do you? I mean he needs you to babysit tomorrow night of all nights after my mom just called me and cancelled on me."

"No, no, I'm sure your mom has nothing to do with my dad's business tomorrow,"

"Yeah, you're right, my mom wouldn't do that to me."

She chuckled. "Yeah, absolutely,"

"Well this sucks though, now I'm completely alone tomorrow,"

"Well I was thinking that I bring her over here and when my dad gets back from doing whatever it is, he can just scoop her up on her way back to the house."

He let out a breath, "Alright, I guess. This dog better be potty trained."

"Well it's a puppy so I doubt it."

"What the hell is your dad doing buying a puppy?"

"I don't know, maybe he's gonna give her to your mom or something."

"Wait he… he told you that?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just guessing." He falsely chuckled shaking his head. "I don't see the big deal here,"

"My mom hates dogs, she would make that highly known throughout my entire childhood."

"Are you sure she wasn't just saying that so she wouldn't have to buy you a dog?"

"Nah, Damon and I weren't into pets, we may have asked for a snake or some shit once or twice but that was it. She had a bad experience with a dog growing up and hated them since. We would always have to cross the street as soon as she spotted one on the same side of the sidewalk.

"This is fantastic, once your dad gives my mom the dog, she'll realize that he doesn't know her at all then dump him. It's perfect and I didn't have to do anything about it, I ain't got no blood on my hands."

Bonnie scratched the back of her neck. Well either Lily got over her dog phobia or she's doing a damn good job in hiding it. Whatever the reason, she knows that Stefan will be highly disappointed when he realizes that he is completely wrong about the whole breakup prediction.

"Come on, let's dance to celebrate." He took her hand and twirled her around before hugging her close.

...

"She's gonna hate this little bitch."

"Stefan," she hit his arm.

"What? A female dog is called a Bitch,"

"Like you actually meant it in that way." She rolled her eyes. "She's actually pretty cute," Bonnie smiled then scooped the

Norfolk Terrier in her arms. She smiled as Coca started licking her face a few times.

"Before you ask or even think about it, the answer is no."

"But—"

"I mean it, Bonnie." He walked away.

"That's alright, I'll just get Selena to ask for one." She talked in her doggie voice then carried it to the stairs.

"The dog stays downstairs."

"I am not staying down here for four hours."

"Throw the dog outside, we have a gate it's not like she can run away." He sighed watching her debate. "Babe, come on,"

"Fine, I'll be up in a minute." She watched him continue up the stairs then made her way towards the patio door. Bonnie sighs as she slides the door open and bends her knees. She's surprised at how quickly Coca jumps out of her arms but figured that she's used to being outside. Probably because of Lily's phobia. She makes sure to place water and her food outside before washing her hands then she headed upstairs.

Stefan smiles as his wife enters their bedroom dog free and welcomes her into his arms. He kisses her several times. She straddles his lap. "Would you really leave me if you saw me talking to another guy?" She referred back to two weeks ago.

"Not right now no."

"Because you know I'm pregnant?" He nodded. "If I wasn't?"

"Then we'll have a long discussion I can tell you that much."

"Can you tell me why it bothers you so much?

"Because it has happened on numerous occasions and I see it as disrespectful. It's like you're showing me that I'm highly replaceable."

"That's never my intention,"

"I know that you don't mean it, Bonnie, but just that fact that you can stand there and flirt with someone else right in front of me says a whole lot."

"I never flirt with anyone, Stefan."

"It sure the hell looks like it to me."

Tears lined her eyes. "I love you."

"And I love you too which is why I get angry and jealous."

"I never want you to leave me."

"And I never want to have to."

She sighed then leaned in to hold him. Her eyes closed when he held her back tightly.

...

They broke away from their makeout hearing the doorbell ring. Bonnie got up and headed downstairs to get Coca from outside and carried her towards the door. She smiled coming faced with her dad.

"Thank you for taking care of her. You too, Stefan."

Bonnie craned her neck not knowing that her husband was standing behind her. Stefan only nodded. Seconds later, Rudy was making his way back to the car and Bonnie shut the door.

"Holy fuck."

"What?"

"Your dad is cheating on my mom. I have to call her."

Bonnie pulled on his arm. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"You didn't see that woman hiding her face in his car?" He chuckled. "I feel horrible for my mom, but she has to know."

Bonnie chewed on her lip watching him search for the contact then grunted before spilling the beans. "That was your mother, Stefan. Your mom was the woman hiding her face."

He looked confused. "What, I don't understand,"

"I lied to you and I'm sorry but I just don't want you hating my father even more. They went to some play tonight which is why your mom cancelled and why my dad asked me to dog sit. Your mom ditched you for a date with my dad."

She held eye contact though she badly wanted to look away seeing his heartbreak through his eyes. He sighed then looked down shaking his head. "Well I guess I don't have a mother anymore."

"Stef-"

"It's fine, Bonnie, I- I never really had one anyways. Not lately."

"Stefan,"

"Don't wait up, okay?" He said walking out the door.

Bonnie sighed planting her head in her hands.

* * *

Stefan groaned spotting his wife's ex friends at the bar he usually goes to during times like this. He knew he should've called Damon, now he's alone making him free bait. Speaking of, he heard the sound of clacking heels coming his way and was soon unwillingly beside a woman looking right at him.

"I'm Jaci,"

"I'm married, sorry."

"You sure about that?"

"Pretty damn sure." He turned towards her then faced forward again. "There she goes right now, right on time." He picked up his phone and walked away. "Hey, baby."

Jaci rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, babe, I'm about to come home. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I love you, please be safe."

"I will, I love you too." He ended the call then walked back into the bar going towards Caroline and Elena. "Hey, I just want to thank you two so much for ditching my wife. She has honestly never been happier." He smiled. "And please note that there is absolutely zero sparks of sarcasm in my voice. Absolutely none."

"Fuck off, Stefan."

He chuckled walking away, getting into his car driving off.

...

Stefan sat back watching his wife try on her bikini for their beach trip. She looked sexy as hell and hates that he's the only one out of the two to think so. "Babe, you look so sexy. I almost don't want you to wear it."

"Really?"

"Yes, babe, come here." He bit down on his lower lip as she made her way over. He met their lips immediately and cursed when she rocked once on him. "Let me take this off of you."

Bonnie smiled as he reached for her ties slowly taking her top off.

* * *

Stefan lowly cursed with his eyes closed but then remembered where they were and pulled her hand away. "Babe," he stopped when her finger was over his mouth then was soon replaced with her lips. He couldn't stop his groan as she straddled his lap. She giggled at his hardness continuing to kiss him until he was lying flatly on his back with her back arched into him.

"Damn, I wish that said property of David,"

Stefan pulled away immediately hearing the man's voice and pushed his wife's ass down as he sat up.

"What's wrong?" She pouted.

He couldn't stop himself from kissing her. "We're at a beach, I think we should calm—"

"You don't want to fuck me?"

"I _always_ want to fuck you, but just not here."

"You're embarrassed to be with me? You think I'm fat?"

"Babe, come on, that's not what I'm saying."

"Fine, if that's how you feel then...then I'm leaving you."

She moved to get up, but he stopped her my holding her waist. "Is this how it's always gonna be?" He spoke under his breath.

He's starting to realize that with pregnant Bonnie, she is exactly the same, she's exactly the same, it's only heightened. She's a very sexual person which is one of the reasons why he loves her so much. She gets _very_ clingy and he loves it...when they're alone.

"Let me take you back to the hotel," he kisses her, "so I can fuck you until dinnertime."

"I want to swim,"

"And I want to fuck, let's go."

"Stef."

Very sexual and very stubborn.

He grunts then gives in taking her hand as they walk into the ocean. Bonnie immediately goes under and swims a little before resurfacing smiling seeing her husband looking for her. He makes his way over and wraps his arms around her quickly checking her out. She smiles biting down on her lower lip feeling his hands squeeze her from behind. She climbs until her legs are around his waist and kisses him roughly.

"Baby, come on, let's go please." He begs then sticks his tongue down her throat having her moan and grip his hair.

She pulls away. "Ok—"

"Stefan?"

He wanted to cry then turned his head dropping Bonnie. "Oh shit."

Bonnie resurfaced shocked that he actually let go of her. She was ready to yell but saw the look on his face then turned her head to see what he was looking at. Who he was looking at.

"I thought that was you." She smiled never moving her eyes away from his.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the tanned woman with great boobs and abs then back at Stefan who was silent.

"How are you doing?"

It took him awhile. "Uh, great, yeah. You?"

"That's good yeah, I'm doing great too," He nodded. "Well I guess I'll see you around," she exhaled then walked away.

He watched her for a few seconds before sighing then turned back narrowing his eyes when he didn't see Bonnie. He turned then frowned cursing seeing her walking back to the hotel. He quickly gathered their things and caught up with her frowning seeing her wipe away tears.

"Babe,"

"I don't want to talk to you, okay? I just want to go home."

"I'm sorry-"

"Just leave me alone." She struggled getting out then stopped him from getting on the elevator with her.

"Fuck." He quickly ran to the stairs and up them and made it to the room in time before the door closed. "Can I please explain?"

"I just wanna go home,"

"That was my ex fianceé. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was engaged before, but I was embarrassed. She left me for someone else and I guess… I guess I never really got over it. Seeing her today just bought back everything and I foolishly let it take over me. I love you, baby, I love you. I don't love her, you're my wife and that's how it should be, that's how I want it to be. I love you and I'm sorry."

"You're not just making this up?"

"No I swear to you."

She looked into his eyes then walked over to him hugging him tightly. "I love you too. I love you always."

He pulled away some then kissed her before lifting her and carrying her over to the bed.

* * *

Bonnie smiled as he whispered into her ear as they were waiting for dinner. They were outside just enjoying the sunset when he started complimenting her comparing her to it as he whispered in her ear. She saw his ex through the corner of her eye then decided to make it look like Stefan had came out on top (which in her eyes he did) and turned her head connecting their lips moving her hand to the side of his face showing off her ring. It was quite flashy and she only wore it on certain occasions scared that she might get mugged but she was glad that she put it on tonight instead of rocking her marriage band like she would usually.

"I love you."

"I love you more, baby." He kisses her again smiling.

They look over seeing their waiter walking towards them with their food and Stefan paused a little seeing his ex, Maya but smiled slightly at her then resumed as usual.

"Babe, try this," Bonnie practically jammed a spoon into his mouth making him chuckle.

"Babe, you can't just jam a spoon into my mouth." He said after swallowing. "But you're right, this is damn good, what is it?"

"Crab soup. Feed me." She opened her mouth and smiled when he fed her a spoon full.

"Almost as good as you,"

She chuckled. "Shut up."

"What do you say after dinner we hit up the Jacuzzi?" He leaned in kissing her once.

"Sounds great."

"Yeah?"

She nodded biting down on her lip then kissed him several times.

"I love you so much, baby."

She frowned some. "I love you too." He placed his hands on her stomach. "I didn't want to say anything, but are you calling me 'baby' again? Cause I love it when you do."

"You'll always be my baby, baby. I promise." He kissed her gently.

She smiled then leaned in meeting their foreheads. "Happy three months,"

He smiled. "Happy three months." He rubbed her stomach gently kissing the side of her neck.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Stefan, can we talk please?"

He looked over at Bonnie who nodded. He kissed her once then stood up following behind her a few feet.

Maya sighed turning to him. "I just want to say I'm sorry. I… I was scared about the whole marriage thing and-"

"Then why didn't you tell me that?"

"I was stupid, okay. Doing that was my biggest regret, but seeing how happy you are with your wife now, I know that you don't feel the same."

"Well if it makes you feel any better I wasn't fully over the whole thing. Seeing you bought it all back which was why I acted like a complete idiot," she chuckled, "but thanks for the closure."

Maya nodded. "I think we both needed it. Hugs?"

He thought before hugging her quickly.

"Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

She struggled and ended up sighing. "Never mind,"

"You sure?"

She smiled then nodded turning, walking away then Stefan followed suit, walking in the opposite direction. He was a little surprised and relieved that Bonnie wasn't looking over at the whole thing like he figured she would be.

"How was it?" She asked as he sat down next to her again.

He kissed her. "It was good. Something that I didn't know that I needed."

She smiled and they continued with their meal. It wasn't until after dinner when he started to feel uneasy. No, it wasn't because of food poisoning, it was something far worse than that.

A kid.

He saw Maya with a kid and unless she's a babysitter, it's her kid. A kid that looked old enough to be his. His hands started to sweat as he thought. She was scared not only about marriage but about having a kid which was why she ran away, but he won't forget that she did go straight to another man's arms, but that doesn't mean she wasn't pregnant before. His mind then snaps to their two minute conversation where in the last seconds of it she was struggling to tell him something but changed her mind. Maybe that something was that he's the father of her child.

Stefan closed his eyes thinking back. He's been married to Bonnie for three years, they dated for one, and he met her just three years after Maya. "Fuck."

"What's wrong?"

"What?" He turned to Bonnie.

"I said what's wrong, you look worried and you cussed."

"Oh I just remembered that I forgot to give William something that needs to be done."

She looked at him suspiciously but decided to believe him… For now. "Okay well are we still doing the whole Jacuzzi thing, or are you too tired?"

"I think I should be asking you that, babe."

"I'm fine, you just look- are you sure you're alright, Stef?"

He let out a shaky exhale. "Baby, I need to tell you something,"

"What is it?"

"I think I'm a father."

She looked at him oddly then shook her head trying to comprehend what he just said. "A father?"

He nodded. "I saw her with a kid as we were coming back from dinner and he's old enough to be mine."

"Wait, but I thought you said she left you for someone else?"

"That doesn't mean that she wasn't pregnant before. She was scared, she told me she was scared and-" he let out a breath. "Holy fuck, baby, I'm so sorry. I am so sorry,"

"You don't have to apologize, you didn't know. And you still don't know, you're jumping the gun just a little."

"But what if he's mine?"

She thought. "Then that's up for you both to decide what happens. I'll be okay with either way. I have no problem with two babies."

He watched her in awe then shook his head before holding her close. "I married the best woman on this earth. I have no idea how I got so lucky." He pulled away then kissed her. "I love you so much." He spoke looking into her eyes.

"I love you more."

They kissed again before deciding to rest for the remainder of the night.

...

Stefan woke up to her sleeping face and smiled admiring the slightly drooling sight. She was tossing a little during the night since she forgot to pack her stomach pillow, but after trying out different positions with another pillow, she's was finally down for the count. His baby girl is already acting like a princess.

"Stefan,"

He smiled then kissed her head knowing that she was dreaming about him which would explain the drool. He saw her start to struggle and shift so he places his hand on her stomach rubbing gently calming her down.

"You just wanted daddy to touch you, hmm? Daddy promises he's gonna take care of his baby." He whispers continuing with his ministrations.

He doesn't know how long it is before Bonnie wakes up because he was too busy focusing on her stomach, but when he looks up and meets her smiling face and eyes, he smiles back and kisses her. "Good morning."

"Good morning,"

"How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good. Could've been better," she shrugged.

"I'm sorry, baby, next time I'll make sure it's packed."

She smiled. "Thanks, baby."

He looked at her some more sighing. "You're so beautiful. The most beautiful woman in the world."

"Oh stop,"

"I'm serious. My heart always skips a beat when I look at you. You're gonna kill me, babe."

She smiled softly chuckling. "If you need to turn away from my beautifulness every once in awhile, I'll understand."

"I can never turn away from you, baby," he kisses her twice then pulls her in hugging her close.

An hour later they decided to get ready for day two at the beach. They showered and threw on light clothing before holding hands heading to the boardwalk. He bought them lemonade to cool down and they eventually sat down once Bonnie got a little tired. Stefan sat next to her rubbing her stomach gently making her smile.

"You should talk to her,"

He narrowed his eyes then turned spotting Maya and his possible child. He let out a breath then turned back to his wife. "I'll be back," she nodded and he kissed her before walking up to her. "Hey, can we-" he looked down at the little boy then back at her, "can we talk?"

She watched him for a little before bending her knees getting eye leveled with her son. "Hey, baby, why don't you go play that game over there,"

"OK, mommy,"

She kissed him before handing him two dollars and moved her position so that she could keep an eye on him.

"Is he mine?"

She sighed, "Stefan,"

"Because if he is, I want to be there for him, for the both of you, I don't want you to go through this alone." He waited but she didn't respond. "I'm not mad or anything, I won't be mad if he is, I just need to know so I could be there. If you want me there."

"I don't know, Stefan."

"I promise you I would—"

"Not that, I don't. I don't know if he's yours or not. You know about Richard so it's either his or yours. More than likely he's yours but I was just so messed up after leaving you I- I'm sorry, but I don't know."

"Well would you like to know? I'm willing to do a test, like I said, if I'm a father I want to take on that responsibility. If you don't want me there physically, I can be there financially."

"That's sweet of you Stefan, but he has a dad. Not biologically, but I'm seeing someone and he loves him and I don't know, it'll complicate things that don't really need to be."

"Just think about it, please. If not for me, for him. He deserves to know who his father is, even if it's just a name. It may not affect him now, but what about ten years from now? Here's my number," he handed her his card. "Whenever you're ready or whenever he's ready, just give me a call no matter how long in the future it may be." She nodded looking down at it. "Can I- can I at least talk to him for a little, I won't- I just want to see his face."

Maya looked up at him thinking for a while. "Okay,"

"Thank you." He turned letting out a breath walking towards him with Maya following behind. She introduced Stefan to her son before he bent his knees getting eye level with him. "What's your name?"

"Cory,"

He smiled, "That's a great name, I had a buddy named Cory in high school." He smiled again when be did. "Well I just wanted to say 'hi' and meet you." His eyes trailed his face. "Did you win a prize?"

Cory frowned a little shaking his head. "Want me to help you out a little bit?"

He nodded then Stefan smiled standing to his full height before paying the man then was handed several plastic horseshoes.

Bonnie smiled touching her stomach then her vision was invaded by a man who smiled at her. She smiled back then looked away.

"I couldn't help but to stare at you for a little but you're- you're very beautiful."

"Thank you, my husband seems to think so too."

He sighed. "I should've known that a woman like you would be unavailable,"

"Very unavailable, I'm actually pregnant."

"Wow, you sure don't look like it,"

"Well she is so if you don't mind, I'd like to sit next to my pregnant wife." She looked up and the man turned coming faced with Stefan.

The man stood and walked away joining his group of friends who were laughing.

"I told you you are the most beautiful woman in the world." He said sitting down.

"I'm sorry, baby, I tried to—"

"It's okay, I know. I guess I just have to accept the fact that I married the sexiest woman who even pregnant gets guys hitting on her."

She chuckled. "That may be halfway true, but I only want you to fuck."

"I want the exact same."

She smiled leaning in then kisses him several times over. "How did it go?" She asked against his lips.

He kisses her several times unable to resist before pulling away. "She's unsure on who the father is and I offered to take a DNA test, but she says she doesn't want to complicate things. I gave her my card and told her to call me if she ever changes her mind."

"Well at least you tried and who knows, maybe you'll be getting a call very soon." He nodded. "I saw you two talking, do you think he's yours?"

"He could be. He has my eyes and nose." Bonnie smiled. "What?"

"I don't know, it's weird but I'm completely fine and would actually be very happy if he's yours."

"His name is Cory by the way, and I already said this, but I married the greatest woman in the world." He held her hand. "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

They shared a kiss before standing and continuing with their walk.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Do I smell a *sniff* *sniff* flashback?**

* * *

Ever since Stefan found out that his baby could now hear voices, he's been talking non-stop to his baby. Bonnie had to stop herself on several occasions to stop herself from buying noise canceling headphones because he talked so much. She would tell him to shut up, but he only turned his voice down to a whisper. To top it off, she started kicking both when he would talk and harder when he would stop. Bonnie had to call him sometimes during his working hours and put him on speaker phone to calm their Selena down.

Bonnie let out a breath then sat down on their living room couch with a glazed donut. A giant sized glazed donut. If someone were to knock on the door, they would just have to wait because she wasn't stopping for nothing. She moaned at the first bite and sunk even more into the couch rubbing her stomach.

She turned her neck hearing the door open as she had a few bites left and was more surprised than she should've been when her husband walked through.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came home early so I could see my girls. William says that you should stay pregnant forever because she's never seen me so eager to get stuff done." Bonnie smiled and he kissed her. "Hey, baby girl, it's daddy."

"Trust me, she knows who you are."

He chuckled then kissed her stomach a few times. "Can I have a bite?"

She frowned looking down at her more than half eaten dessert but sighed handing it over. Stefan chuckled thanking her before taking a bite.

"I uh- I started talking to Ca—"

"What, why?"

"My mom told me that I should make up with them, I mean our whole situation got blown up more than it needed to be." He heavily sighed. "You really don't like them?"

"They're self-centered and annoying, the complete opposite of who you are, I don't even see how you guys are friends." She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted. "And they left you all alone crying in a room just because you wanted to keep something to yourself instead of being understanding like true friends should." She sighed. "Why don't you just stick to Meredith?"

"It's kind of hard considering that she and Rick are staying with her parents in Alaska until the baby comes and then some."

He sighed then laid back. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Aren't you semi always?"

"I have never seen you happier and free since your split with your friends. It was partly your mom's fault, partly Selena's, but still. I don't like them, Bonnie."

She frowned seeing that he was serious.

* * *

Stefan sensually kissed her neck as he moved his hands over her growing six month stomach. "You are so fuckin sexy." He whispers in her ear mindful of the baby.

"Yeah right,"

"I have never been more serious. Let me look at you," he turned her and backed away eyeing her biting down on his lip making her shiver. "Damn girl," he circled her. "Are you busy right now?"

She swallowed. "No,"

He gave her elevator eyes once more. "Good." He kisses her gently once making her almost swoon.

She watched him with her mouth agape as he walked out of the kitchen then slowly follows after him.

...

Damon knocked on his brother's door and sighed. He doesn't know how he got looped into helping paint his niece's room, but a part of him doesn't mind it. He's somewhat excited for Selena to arrive. It's been awhile since he's held a baby and had someone to look after so having a little cutie pie around will certainly add some shine to his day even if he won't admit it aloud.

"Thank you, Uncle Damon." Bonnie smiled after she opened the door then welcome him inside. "Stefan's setting up in the room, you want a drink or something?"

"You got any beer?"

She frowned in disapproval. "No."

He shrugged walking into the room. "What's up, brother?"

Stefan turned them smiled slightly. "Hey, what's up, grab some tape."

He watched Bonnie walk away as he took off his jacket then grabbed the blue tape ready to line one corner of the room. "So did you tell mom yet?"

"Tell her what?"

"About your child. She hasn't called and lectured me on anything, I was wondering if she's changed."

He sighed. "I haven't talked to mom in months, not since she ditched me to go out on a date with Bonnie's dad. I swear mom gives no fucks about me or us for that matter anymore."

"I bet Bonnie really loves that. That sensitive side of you." Stefan rolled his eyes. "No, but I think you may be overreacting. You acted the same way once you and Bonnie became official."

"I did not,"

"Dude, you were always calling her and staring at her photo and having sleepovers at her place, I didn't hear from you in months. If I didn't know any better, I'd figure she killed you and took all your money."

"I was only like that because we barely saw each other due to work."

"Well still. You're being a hypocrite."

"You can never take my side, can you?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side, Stefan, I'm just saying. When's the last time you've seen mom happy? Let her enjoy this for however long it lasts."

"Hey, baby, can you come here for a sec?"

Both men turned facing Bonnie then Stefan walked up to her placing his hands on the sides of her face. "You okay, babe?"

"I'm starting to feel a little pain and I'm scared." Tears rushed to her eyes and one slid down her cheek.

Stefan frowned and pulled her in close to his chest holding her tightly. "Everything's going to be okay, let me take you to the hospital just to be sure, OK?" He let out a breath feeling her nod against his chest and ran his hand down her hair. "It's probably just those pre contractions, our little S wants to get out already," he pulled away so he could see her face and frowned at the tears. "I don't want my Bonnie sad," he kisses her.

He tells Damon that they need to step out for about an hour then they leave heading to the hospital. He caressed her stomach the whole way there and back after learning that his prediction was correct. After tucking his wife in, he went back to the room and smiled at the finished project.

"Thank you, Damon, I wish I was here to help."

"It wasn't that bad, just got finished, really."

"Hey, about what you said about mom, you were right. Maybe I should just let her have this one."

"I promise that you'll feel a hell of a lot better if you do."

He nodded. "It's just hard, you know. But for Selena, I'll do it."

Damon nodded then after sharing a drink, he went home. Stefan went up the stairs to check on his wife and smiled when their eyes met. He slowly made way to their bed and spooned her after kissing her lips. "Do you think we were stuck to each other when we first started dating?"

"Uh, maybe. My friends would complain sometimes,"

"Damon said I was always too busy calling you, sleeping over, and staring at your photo that I had no time for anyone. Or at least I didn't want to make time for anyone."

"You would stare at my photo?" She turned.

"I kept one in my wallet of you. I still do."

"Can I see it?" She smiled as he got up from the bed and walked over to their dresser grabbing his wallet on top. He looked in it grabbing the photo then walks back to her, joining her on the bed again. She smiles and takes the photo in her hands. "Oh my goodness, I look so freaking young."

"You look exactly the same, babe, if not better."

She frowned. "Look at you carrying my photo around and I only got a tattoo on my ass for you."

He chuckled. "Trust me, that ass tattoo is the greatest gift I've ever unwrapped." He grabbed her right cheek then kissed her.

"I was looking at your photo the whole time I got that."

"What prompted you to get it?"

She shrugged. "You were the first guy to ever really appreciate my ass."

"I hope that's not true,"

"It is."

"I was the first to appreciate this ass, your ass, your sweet, sweet fine ass?"

"You see what I'm saying,"

"I'm so sorry, baby, I should've been there sooner for you." She chuckled rolling her eyes. "One look and I was already weak in the knees."

"I guess you were just a little less of a gentleman than others. Still is."

"You know you like it,"

"I ain't denying."

"You know I have your name tatted on me."

"You do not, I've kissed every inch of your body."

"Yes. You. Have." He kisses her several times deeply and moves her to straddle his lap. "But I'm talking about recently." She widened her eyes as he lifted up his shirt and turned to the right. She smiled seeing her name in capital letters all stacked vertically. "Right beside my heart."

She frowned and kissed him several times. "I love it. When did you get it?"

"About a month ago randomly, I was just thinking about how happy you make me and that you are really the only woman who has my heart in your very hands. You don't take advantage of it either so I wanted to get something to symbolize that."

She hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you more."

* * *

Stefan reached out his hand ready to hold his girlfriend under his arm but frowned when she wasn't there remembering that they had a fight last night and she went home. He's surprised that he didn't follow after her but sums it up to him just being too damn tired. He sits up with a grunt and reaches for his phone immediately pressing 1 for his phone to automatically dial her number. He stretches a little then sighs leaving a voicemail. " _Baby_ ," he whined. "I'm sorry, come over. No, I'm coming over, I'll see you later. I love you."

Bonnie sighed listening to his message but quickly started getting ready but making it look like she didn't try at all. She slid down her baggy sweatpants and traded them for shorts keeping on her tank top having that be the only barrier between her skin. She shook her hair down from its wrap and fluffed it out just in time to hear her doorbell be rung repeatedly. She opens the door with her angry eyes but he sees nothing but her perfect figure. He curses at her breasts and nipples greeting him through her tank and her legs in those shorts. He looks up at her face and steps through the threshold lifting her legs around him holding her ass to keep her steady. "You are so fuckin sexy."

"Stefan."

"Say my name again."

"I hate you," she said laughing then hit his arm.

He chuckled but turned serious looking into her eyes. "I woke up reaching out for you."

"I did too."

"Yeah?" She nodded. "Come here," he grabbed a side of her face as she leaned in and they kissed as he walked them to the couch where they lost track of time just kissing.

"You make me feel like a teenager again," she told him against his lips.

"Wait, you're not nineteen?"

"Shut up," she chuckled then bit down on her lip feeling his hands slip up her top. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Will you be mad at me if I do?"

"As long as it's not with some fucking bitch."

"Damn, you're sexy."

"I'm damn serious."

"I don't cheat."

"Kind of hard to trust you taking into consideration of how we met."

"We weren't dating and even if we were I broke up-ish with her after that date."

"Do you regret it?"

"Hell no, are you kidding?" She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you more." They kissed. "What are you doing?"

"I have to pop into work really quick. I'm so fucking unorganized, I forgot I had to do some things. Hopefully, I won't be long so I can take you out to dinner." He frowned at the look on her face. "Don't tell me-"

"I have orders to work on and my shipment hasn't come in yet meaning that it'll come later meaning that-"

"No dinner, I got it." He sighed looking away.

"Tomorrow?"

"I have to check, but OK." He frowned seeing her do so. "Stop your mind from thinking that."

"I'm not thinking about anything,"

"Bon," she sighed. "Alright, how about this, I stay here until your shipment arrives and then I'll leave that way you won't be alone longer than needed."

"Then I want to have sex."

His dick jumped as quickly as he did carrying her upstairs.

...

Bonnie smirked when he kissed the back of her neck saying his goodbye then sighed hearing the door close. She turned up her music, pulled out her equipment and got to sewing.

Just an hour later, she got a Skype call from her boyfriend. "Hey,"

"Hey, baby, I was thinking that since we can't physically be there with each other, at least we can see each other. You don't have to talk to me, I don't want to hold you up, but I just want to see your face."

She smiled. "Okay,"

He smiled back then got back to answering emails, every minute taking a peek at her concentrated face and would smile whenever their eyes would lock and laugh a little. "Let's have dinner like his, babe."

"What are you going to eat?"

"I have a protein bar handy,"

She frowned. "Tomorrow, I'm cooking for you."

"Yes please, anything that goes with rice." She nodded her head. "what are you eating?"

"I think I'm just going to heat up some chicken I made earlier."

"Fuck, I love your chicken."

She opened her mouth to say something, but his cell phone rang stopping her from doing so.

"What?" He answered. "No, I'm spending time with my baby, and tomorrow too, maybe the next day as well, but I'll call you." He sighed. "Damon shut the fuck up and go find you a—" he paused remembering that Bonnie was there, "a hole and throw yourself in it." He ended the call.

"You're a meanie."

"Only for you."

"What were you going to say before you changed your mind?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Go find you a pussy to fuck."

She smiled. "So your true colors are starting to come out, huh?"

"I don't like to reveal myself so quickly." She chuckled. "So what do your colors look like?"

"Well, I can get crazy, especially when it comes to you because you're my boyfriend."

"I already know that, babe."

She rolled her eyes. "Let's see, I am pretty boring but at the same time I like to have fun."

"How does that work exactly?"

"My typical day includes me being lazy and maybe completing some orders if I have any and that's about it, but if I get a call asking me to go to a party or something, I'm all for it."

"Speaking of parties, I have yet to take you out to a club,"

"You can't handle me at the club, Stefan."

He had no idea what that meant but he was turned on. "Wanna bet?"

"I bet that after twenty minutes, you'll be begging to take me home for sex."

"If I don't?"

"Then I'll do anything you want. Same goes for me."

"Alright, deal." She smiled then turned her head towards the door hearing her doorbell ring. "Who the fuck is that?"

She raised her eyebrow looking back at him. "I see I'm not the only crazy one. I'll be back,"

"Take me with you."

"What, no."

"Yes, so I'll know if I need to beat some ass or not."

"Through a computer screen?"

"I'm good with faces, next time I see him on the street, I'll beat his ass."

She smiled yet again lifting up her laptop. "Hurry home, daddy."

"My place or yours?"

"Mine, I don't have a key to your place."

"You don't want to wait for me naked in your car like I fantasize?"

"Do you really?"

"Every time I pull into my driveway."

She hummed quietly in curiosity then turning the screen having it face her torso. She opened the door now in regret that she didn't check the peephole first.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you, I miss you," he tucks hair behind her ear smiling when she closes her eyes like she always does when he does that.

"I—" a loud and obnoxious voice clearing interrupts her.

"What the hell is that?" He looks around.

"Jason, I have a boyfriend, I'm seeing someone, we're video chatting."

"But Trey said you broke up?"

"I found someone else,"

He sighed. "Bonnie," he placed his hand on the side of her face looking into her eyes.

"I can't," she took a step backward.

"Leave her the fuck alone. Bonnie, turn me around." She sighed and did as he told. "Next time I see your punk ass, you're getting your ass beat."

"Stefan, stop."

"I'm not fucking around."

"Stay in your computer screen, asshole."

"You are so fucking lucky that I'm not there, I will knock all your teeth out."

"You know what man-"

"Stop, just stop. Jason, leave." She pushed his chest far enough then closed and locked the door. She turned her laptop around, "Stef—" Bonnie sighed seeing that he had ended the call and she didn't know what overcame her, but she started crying into her hands.

An hour later she decided to go over his house and as she was pulling in, she saw him getting out of his car. She quickly parked and got out of her car running up to him and held him once she was close enough. "I love you, babe."

"I know-"

"I love you so much."

"I know, I know, I love you too."

"Are you mad?"

"Not at you,"

"Can I just ask you to please not do anything, please? Please, Stefan."

"I can't promise you that, Bon."

She sighed but knew he wouldn't change his mind. She got distracted when he kisses her but it doesn't take her long to kiss him back. "I will always fight for you. You're my girl and if I need to knock a guy out for him to understand that, I will. I don't fuck around, Bonnie."

Suddenly it was hard to breathe. She roughly swallowed then her lips were captured by his once again. She opened her mouth to him moaning feeling his tongue and scratched his scalp gaining a moan from him. She pulled away as he moved her hand to cover his cock. "Is that what you want?" He asked against her neck. "Hm?"

She bit down on her lip and nodded. "Yes,"

"You sure?"

"Yes. Yes."

"Because know this, Bonnie. I'm about to fuck you in the back of my car."

"Please,"

"All those other times, I've been holding back, but right now." He grabbed her breasts in his hands. "Right now, I'm not gonna hold back."

"Please fuck me, please."

He starts kissing her lips again moving her shirt up her torso and head then tosses it to the side. She does the same to him and he lifts her opening the door.

* * *

"Why have you been holding out on me?"

"I told you I don't like to reveal myself so quickly." He kisses her.

She smiles and kisses him back. "I think we told each other 'I love you' too soon."

"What makes you say that?"

"I mean I still love you but I'm starting to love _you_ if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I get it."

She rested her head on his chest snuggling into him. He rubbed her back gently and kissed the top of her head, grabbing her ass.

"Does that mean we should start all over again and be our shitty selves from the get-go?"

She snickered. "If we do I'm going to slip up and tell you that I love you."

"And when that happens, I'll pretend to hear it for the first time and act shocked." He felt her smile on his chest. "Are you in?'

"Why the hell not,"

He chuckled then shortly they got themselves situated and walked into his house hand in hand. "Are you hungry?"

"I can eat, what are you making?"

"Not so sure yet." He says looking through the refrigerator and freezer. Bonnie got up from her seat and walked over to him standing behind him, running her hands up his torso and chest. He turned around meeting their lips then sat her on the countertop, standing between her legs. Her fingers raced up his hair and just as he was about to carry her upstairs the doorbell chimed. He grunted then moved over to answer it.

His eyes widened, "Mom what are you uh, what are you doing here?" He ran his fingers through his hair trying to fix it.

She looked around him. "Is your girlfriend here?"

"Mom,"

"I'm just saying that I think it's time I get to know her, you've been dating for three months."

"Exactly, it's still new, mother." He looked behind him. "You have to go, mom before she sees you."

"Stefan, you're acting like I'm your mistress, move aside."

He doesn't know how she got in, but he blames it on her height. He rushes to grab her, but it's too late. His girl's eyes already landed on his mother. "Bonnie, this is my mom Lily, mom this is my girlfriend Bonnie."

"Oh wow, I uh- I wasn't expecting- It's nice to meet you."

"You too, you're very pretty."

"Oh thank you, I'm in love with your freckles."

The two women smiled.

"Well mom, don't you have something that you need to do, I was about to cook for us."

"What's one more setting?" His face dropped. "You don't mind, do you, Bonnie?"

"No of course not, we'll be happy to have you, right Stef?"

He forced a smiled. "Right." Lily smiled. "Babe, can I uh talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," she followed him upstairs. "Introducing me to your mother after we just met, I think you're taking this a little fast." She smiled shutting the door.

"Bon this is serious, she's going to hound your ass."

"What are you talking about,"

"Fun fact, I'm a mama's boy, but not one of those punk ass bitches. My mom is very protective over me when I first start seeing someone but if she likes you, she'll back off."

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I don't know, Bon."

"What, you think she'll hate me?"

"No, but I think you'll hate her after today."

"That will never happen."

"Babe, listen," he grabbed the back of her biceps, "just be patient with her, okay?"

She looked into his eyes. "You really like me, don't ya?"

"I fucking love you."

She smiled then pushed her head towards his kissing him. He grabs her between her thighs making them both moan and kiss deeper. They kiss a while longer, then head back downstairs only to see Lily cooking in the kitchen.

...

Stefan knocked on his mother's door relieved that Bonnie's father didn't answer because it would ruin everything. Lily welcomed her son inside after an embrace. "I wasn't expecting you," she sat across from him at the dinner table.

"Yeah, I wasn't really planning to come here, I was on my way home from work and I just ended up here."

"Something on your mind?" Her head tilted to the right.

"I want to give you my blessing. When it comes to dating Bonnie's father. And I know that you don't need it, but I'm giving it. I want you happy, mom, more than anything and I want you to know that,"

"I know, baby,"

"It's just so hard because it's new and...I swear I will lose my shit if it ever comes down to the day where he breaks your heart because I love you and that's just how I am. But I was talking to Damon of all people and- I just- I just want you happy mom. I want you happy because I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I want you in my baby's life," Lily gasped quietly as he stood pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded handed it to her. Tears lined her eyes as they landed on the sonogram. "My baby, Bonnie, she's six months along, mom. I'm gonna be a daddy to a beautiful baby girl."

"A girl," she managed through some tears looking at the photo.

"A girl, mama. And I wanted to tell you but I was so bitter and I hate that and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, I hope you can forgive me."

She reached out her left arm moving it around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. "Of course I forgive you, baby."

Stefan let out a breath wrapping his arms around his mother holding her tightly and closely.

...

Bonnie smiled at his content asleep face playing with the top of his head as she laid in front of him when she found him up here napping. It was as if he smelled her because once she was in front of him an unconscious smile made his cheeks lift. She smiled back in that moment then got a little more comfortable by scooting in closer. His hand reached and landed on her hip and he shifted a little as his hold tightened.

"Baby?" Bonnie whispered. "Are you up?" She waited and when she heard nothing in return, she sighed. "I think I need to go to the hospital again, I'm worried." Still nothing. She nodded knowing that he definitely wasn't faking it then swallowed. "I have a secret." She whispered even softer. "I've wanted to tell you but I was scared. Truth is, I—"

 _Bitch where you when I was_ walkin _?_

 _Now I run the game got the whole world talkin' (King Kunta)_

 _Everybody—_

"What?" He practically groaned then kissed his wife. "I don't-" he sighed rubbing his hand down her hair. "Alright, alright." He ended the call. "What a lovely surprise," He says then kisses her again. "I love waking up next to you." She smiled. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"Come here," he moved his arm around her waist as she moved closer to him and kisses the top of her head. "I love you,"

"I love you more." She snuggled into his chest and shortly dozed off.

* * *

Stefan massaged his temples doing nothing but pissing her off more. He was trying to calm himself knowing that she gets angry over the smallest of things now due to their little S.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Not really."

She growled. "Fine, I'm leaving then."

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To Caroline's house."

"You're still fucking talking to her after I told you how I felt?"

"Yes because she's actually my friend and though we had a rough patch, I'm willing to look past that."

"Well, I'm not."

"It's not your life, Stefan. It's mine."

"Fine, be that way. I guess you'll be pleased to know that I'm thinking about calling Hunter later so we can catch up."

She stiffened. "Stefan, that's completely different."

"Is it, though? You hate him, I hate your friends but just as you so graciously pointed out, it is indeed your life, Bonnie so you can do what you please. As can I."

"Caroline and Elena aren't bad influences."

"I'm a big boy, I can handle myself."

"Stefan, I am serious. Don't."

He shrugged turning around. "Have fun at your friend's house, Bon." He walked away.

"I hate you."

"Keep telling yourself that."

She grunted and headed towards the door slamming it hard enough to make him jump and make the pictures crooked.

He sighed then turned around rushing outside and jogging towards her car. "Wait, baby, wait wait wait." He grabbed her face reaching through the rolled down window "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry, I love you, it's- they've been my friends since forever, Stefan and I really don't want to lose that. And I understand why you don't like them, I don't like them myself sometimes, but believe it or not, they make me happy."

He let out a breath through his nose. "I'm not changing my mind, Bonnie."

She closed her eyes then reached for the keys shutting off the car. "Fine. You weren't serious about Hunter, were you?"

"He did leave a message a couple of days ago and I was thinking about calling him back just to see how he's doing. He was in bad shape last we talked."

"I'll give you permission only if you promise that if he's the same, you'll stop talking to him."

"I promise." He kissed her. "You can go over there but just know that I won't hide my feelings whenever they're around."

"Can we have makeup sex instead?"

"Get out the car."

She smiled taking off her seatbelt.

* * *

Stefan stretched as he stood getting off the bed then turned around, "Hey, babe- what are you doing, are you taking a photo?"

"No," Bonnie moved her phone away.

 _Hey, babe- what are you doing, are you taking a photo?_

 _N—_

"You took a video? Let me see."

She sighed but pulled the phone away from her chest as he walked over and his eyes widened a bit watching the video seeing that he was the star of it. "What's this for?"

"It's an app called Snapchat, you take photos or videos and post them so all your friends can see. Or only certain people, if you want."

"You let your friends see me naked?"

"Of course not, it was only gonna be your back until you turned around." He watched her add some emojis and text first writing "oops" then typed "ALLLLLLLLLLLLL MINE" Then he guess she sent it off when the video disappeared.

"Wait, Damon has one of these?" He asks seeing his face in a circle next to his username.

"Yep. Let's see what he did today." She pressed on it to view his story.

"I'm on a hike." He spoke out of breath. "I will never do this again, it's all her fault." The camera turned to Ariana who stuck out her tongue. "Isn't she just the cutest?"

Stefan smiled then sat down next to his wife watching everyone else's "stories". He even sat through Caroline and Elena's, he was so intrigued.

"Will you let me get one?"

"Only if we're making out for your gif profile photo." So the girls know you're taken.

"I have no idea what that means but OK."

She smiled then grabbed his phone.

...

She started to regret her decision and not about Snapchat, but about Hunter. She overheard her husband talking on the phone with him and the cursing began and she at times finds his bad language attractive, but when every other word is a curse word is when she gets turned off. Completely off. And he had the nerve to invite him over without asking her first. Hunter laughed at the utter complete shock that was displayed on her face when she answered the door an hour ago.

"Bonnie." He smiled showing off his straight white teeth which she couldn't understand how they were so perfect.

She hated how attractive he was. Medium length dirty blonde hair, light brown eyes, tanned skin, and muscles. Don't get her started on his deep voice, but his douche bag attitude made any flame fade. Such a waste she thought then walked away informally inviting him inside.

"You look great, man, you find a girl or something?" Stefan asked making him laugh.

"Please,"

"Come on man, you're a fucking stud, seriously no one?"

"Not currently." His eyes looked up as Bonnie walked in joining them in the kitchen.

"Why am I not surprised."

"Bonnie, you look fat."

She rolled her eyes. "Pig."

"Alright, alright." Stefan stood and kissed his girl. "Are you hungry?"

"I was about to cook dinner. Is the leech staying?" She looked over at him and he flexed his arms raising his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes landing them back in her husband.

"Only if you'll be so kind to fix him something."

She sighed then reluctantly agreed gaining a kiss and a hug from Stefan before she moved away and turned towards the freezer.

"Thank you, Bee, I really appreciate it."

She flashed him a sarcastic smile then continued to plan out her meal. Stefan shook his head knowing that it was going to be a stressful night.

"Come on, man, let's grab a beer and talk outside." He stood and Hunter followed, grabbing the beer bottle that his friend stretched out to him then walked towards the patio.

Bonnie yelped as Stefan slapped her ass before exiting the kitchen.

"So what happened between you and your girl?"

"Nothing really, man, I mean I guess she just got tired of me."

"Why do you say that?"

"I mean she just broke up with me out of the blue. I think there was someone else,"

"And you didn't find his ass and beat it?"

He shrugged messing with the rim of the bottle. "If she didn't want to be with me, then I'm not going to force it."

Stefan let out a breath. "You're better than I am, man."

"Only when it comes to females. I swear I've never met anyone ready to fight so quickly over some pussy."

"It's more than just pussy, especially with Bonnie, I mean her mouth is just magnificent." The boys waited a beat before laughing. "Don't tell her I said that or she'll beat my ass."

"You can take her." He took a swig of his drink.

"No, but in all seriousness, having a wife is everything. It's comfort and annoyance and passion and tiresome. Let me hook you up, man, I think I know someone."

"I don't know, I think you and Bonnie got a one in a decade type of marriage." Stefan was about to respond but his friend continued. "I gotta be honest with you man, I had a little thing for Bonnie. I hated it which was why I pretend to hate her, you know, convince myself that she's a bitch and shit, but it really didn't work."

"So you're telling me that you're in love with my wife?"

"Wouldn't take it that far, it's more of the whole 'waiting what you can't have' thing. I think she knows which is why she hates me."

Stefan nodded holding in his emotions. "I see."

"I'm not saying that we fight over her or that I'll try to steal her away from you, I'm just sayin—"

"You actually think you can beat me in a fight for one and you do realize that we're married and she's carrying my child, right?"

"Like I said I'm not trying to do any of that, I thought that it's time that I finally let you know."

A long silence grew between them.

"Dinner is served." Bonnie slid the door back with a smile and walked up to her husband and circled her arms around his neck as she stood on her toes kissing him and smiled when his hand squeezed her ass. Bonnie moans as she pulls away and kisses him once more before turning shooting Hunter a smug look as she took her husband's hand leading him inside.

He shook his head letting out a breath then followed after the couple. He sat down with a puff. "So uh, Bonnie, who do you think would win in a fight, Stefan or me?"

Stefan narrowed his eyes at him but turned to his wife.

"Well without being bias at all, it depends on what the fight is about."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning that if the fight is about someone or something that Stefan loves, he will kick anyone's ass. If not, then I think it'll be an equal fight."

"So you're saying that if we fight over you, he'll win?"

"One million percent." She sat down next to her man after setting the plates down on the table.

Stefan moved an arm around her and she kissed him. Hunter sat fully back in his seat before moving up slightly getting started on eating his meal. Stefan lowly chuckled then got started eating as well.

...

He smiled as he snapped a picture of her. Seven months down, two more to go and he couldn't be more excited and nervous if it was possible. They had the nursery complete even though there's a part of him that feels like something is missing but Bonnie told him that she long as they have a crib, rocking chair, and chest of drawers, they were good.

"How do you feel, babe?"

"Anxious." She rubbed her stomach. "I just want to see her, you know?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see my little S." He kissed her stomach and rubbed it, smiling when he felt her. "Yeah, you heard daddy's voice? You can't wait to see daddy either, huh? That's daddy's girl, that's daddy's baby girl." He kissed where she was.

"Our Selena will never let her daddy go." He smiled up at her. "Are you gonna cut the cord?"

"Of course. No matter how many times I may pass out."

She chuckled. "Okay, daddy, we have to go to the bathroom."

Stefan stood to his full height and kissed her before she disappeared behind the door. He walks over to the phone and calls Damon waiting through three rings before it gets picked up.

"What's up?"

"Hey man, guess who had a fuckin thing for Bonnie and still does,"

"I don't know, who?"

"Hunter James."

"I thought you already knew that which was why you stopped talking to him?"

"Wait so you knew that and didn't tell me?"

"Calm your balls, man, everyone had a thing for Bonnie, she wore tight dresses and shirts and shorts and jeans, it was hard to not want to fuck her. She was a tease whether she meant to be one or not. She still would be if you didn't get her pregnant."

He sighed loudly. "That's not what I expected to hear."

"Man, you wifed a hot chick. Deal with it."

"Then what the fuck am I supposed to do with this idiot?"

"Just ignore him, it's not like Bonnie will actually leave you for him."

"Alright man, I should go. Bonnie's been in the bathroom a little too long,"

"TMI." He ended the call.

Stefan put the phone on its charging dock then knocked on the door. "You OK in there, baby?" He knocked some more.

"Sorry, I just accidentally fell asleep,"

He chuckled. "Come out so I can hold you."

He waited a couple of seconds then heard the toilet flush then the water running. He stepped back from the door after hearing the water shut off and seconds later the door opened and out walked his wife. He smiled and led them to the bed and held her throughout the length of her nap.

* * *

Bonnie smiled widely as the video connected and almost burst out in tears seeing her friend hold her freshly new baby boy, Zachary Saltzman.

"Aww, look at my future son-in-law,"

Meredith laughed. "Oh man, that's right, we definitely have to set them up."

"Tell me everything, did it hurt?"

"The contractions were a B-I-T-C-H, I won't lie to you. I tried to go the whole natural route last minute but I don't think I was prepared, you know. I think something like that you have to plan from the get-go. But the pushing wasn't bad, Alaric stayed far away, but held my hand for support."

Bonnie smiled. "Congrats, sis, I cannot wait to see you all in person."

"Me either, I miss your face."

"I miss your face too." She frowned a little.

Zachary starts crying gaining the mother's full attention. "Is someone hungry? Are you hungry, baby boy?"

"Is it okay if I watch you attach your nipple to his mouth so I know?" Stefan chose that moment to walk in but slowly backed out before she noticed him.

"Yeah, I mean if I suck at explaining, your nurse will tell you but you just gotta do like a squeezing motion and like this,"

Bonnie smiled. "Oh man, so beautiful. Does it hurt?"

"Like a bitch, but I think it varies depending on how rough your baby is. But on the bright side, no paying thirty plus dollars for formula."

"Amen to that. Well, I'll let you go now. I love you, see you soon."

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye."

The call ended and Bonnie closed Stefan's laptop with a sigh moving her hand around her belly.

"Is it safe to come in now or are you still talking about nipples?"

Bonnie laughed. "It's safe." She smiled as he walked inside and joined her on the bed. "Will it be okay if our Selena marries their Zachary?"

"You're talking about marriage? My Selena isn't marrying or dating anyone until she's twenty-five years old then and only then will I consider this Zachary kid."

Bonnie laughed shaking her head. "You can't really control her when she's past twenty years old I mean that's adult, and then some."

"If she's still living here, she will follow my rules."

"Oh please, all she'll need to do is bat her eyelashes and you'll give in."

"Not when it comes to boys, babe. Not when it comes to boys."

"But it's Zachary, one of your friend's son."

"I don't care if he was the prince of Egypt, it ain't happenin."

She sighed but decided to let it go because she knew that things were going to go her way anyway. Stefan raised his eyebrows as she straddled his lap. "Do you still find me sexy?"

"Of course."

"You promise?"

"I swear."

She smiled. "Touch me."

"Where?"

"Where… Where you first noticed about me when you saw me."

"That's easy," he ran his thumbs over her closed eyes. "I remember vividly the fire in them. Then next of course was your ass." She chuckled. "Where did you first notice me?"

She chuckled softly, "I'm a little embarrassed but," she ran her fingers through his hair.

Stefan chuckled. "That's the first thing you noticed? My hair?"

"It's amazing hair, Stefan but next was definitely your eyes."

He chuckled then moved in to kiss her. "Did you dream about my hair, baby?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah, definitely. I was actually giving my number to your hair so it can call me, but I guess you're a package deal so," she shrugged, "whatever."

He smiled causing her to do so. "Oh man."

"What?"

"I just fell deeper in love with you." He watched her eyes as they glowed as a small smile jumped on her face.

Bonnie moved in slowly kissing him with gentleness and passion. His arms wrapped around her moving his head forward kissing her deeper.

"I can't imagine my life without you." He pulls away from the kiss with his hand on the right side of her face. "You're my everything."

Bonnie moved in kissing him some more before pulling away this time. "I love you so much, you changed my life in the best way possible, I'll always be thankful for you."

Stefan moved in kissing her some more, turning her on her back.

...

The Salvatore's held hands up the short path to Damon's house. They were invited over for dinner and since they haven't seen each other in awhile, they decided to take them up on that offer. Stefan knocked a couple times then stepped back.

"I hope the food is good." Bonnie voiced.

Stefan chuckled. "If not I'll buy you something, alright?" He knew that his brother was a hell of a cook, but since his wife has changing taste buds, he's unsure of what she'll like.

The door opens and Ariana smiles at the two and welcomes them inside, hugging them as they step through the threshold. "Just in time, Damon just took the last dish out the oven."

She led them to the dining room but Stefan had to stop and show his wife the _wonderful_ piece of fifteen hundred dollar art that his brother's girl had purchased.

"She paid what now?"

They got seated next to each other then shortly Ariana dismissed herself only to arrive seconds later with Damon by her side carrying out their meal. Stefan offered to help but was declined and one more trip back to the kitchen later, the couples were seated at the table.

Bonnie smiled and reached over to grab the bread sticks placing two on her plate before handing it to Stefan. Two scoops of salad and added shredded cheese and ranch dressing, one chicken breast, and two scoops of loaded mashed potatoes, and a scoop of macaroni and cheese. She looked around at the other dishes seeing if there was anything else that she wanted but decided to wait, realizing that her plate was already full.

"Is it okay if I have a glass, babe?"

She looked over at her husband holding the wine bottle then nodded. "Yeah,"

Damon cleared his throat. "So what you guys been doing lately?"

"Nothing much," Stefan answered. "I mean I talked to mom and everything so it's all good in that department."

"Do I hear a 'thank you' coming?"

He rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Damon."

"For what?" The women at the table wanted to know.

"I gave him some advice and he used it and now all is good with the mama's boy and his mama."

Another eye roll.

"Aw, you're a mama's boy?"

"But not one of those punk ass bitches," Bonnie responded making Stefan laugh. "That's what he told me when I first met Lily."

"Did I for real?"

"Yep."

"Man I was an idiot."

"So how was that whole meeting like?" Ariana asked.

"It was pretty good, actually. Stefan was super nervous about it, but Lily loved me or at least she acted like she did and Stefan paid her off when I wasn't looking." Some chuckled. "I mean I think it all would've gone better if I was more prepared, she just showed up randomly one day when I was over Stefan's."

"That's mother for ya." The boys raised their glasses and drank.

"This is really good, who cooked?"

"We both did, actually."

Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "Wifey material."

"Don't you start."

"What, I didn't say anything,"

Ariana blushed. Damon shook his head. Stefan chuckled.

"What are sisters for?" Stefan commented then kissed his wife's temple.

"Oh come on, did I really make things awkward?" She asked in shock when things at the table got quiet. "Sorry Damon." She pouted.

Stefan laughed. "Isn't she cute? Look at my baby," Bonnie smiled over at him and he kissed her twice.

Ariana smiled. "You two are goals."

"Trust me, they're not."

"You're just jealous." Bonnie stuck out her tongue. "I have to use the bathroom,"

Stefan helped her get up then kissed her before he let her go.

"So how much longer until baby's here?"

"Two months." Stefan smiled. "I'm so excited and nervous and a whole bunch of other things, but I think I'm ready."

"You'll be great, and though I've only been just an aunt, I can help out if you two need it."

"Thanks, girl."

She chuckled then they continued with their meals.

* * *

Stefan clawed his hand in her hair making her moan as their tongues moved along each other. He groaned feeling her hand slip in his sweatpants and had to pull away from her lips to breathe and his eyes tightened shut feeling her slow strokes along his length.

"Mm, babe," he moved in again kissing her slowly and her hand quickened.

She moved her lips to his neck, kissing him and biting him there as curse words spilled from his mouth.

"Fuck I'm about to come."

Her movement quickened then replaced her hand with her mouth making him stiffen and empty inside her. He let out winded breaths resting his head against the headboard of the bed.

"Come here so I can lick you."

"I'm tired." She exhaled. "I want to sleep."

He chuckled. "Fine." He gets himself situated then moves them under the covers.

* * *

Bonnie rubbed her stomach as Selena did her daily kicking after her daddy left for work after talking to her for five minutes. His parting words were "be a good girl for mama, daddy will talk to his sweet girl soon" then kissed them both. She guessed their little S was wondering when "soon" will be and as was she since he usually calls around this time.

Getting a little concerned, Bonnie called his work.

"You have reached Stefan Salvatore, head executive of District Linings, this is his assistant William speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hey William, it's Bonnie, is- is Stefan there? He usually calls by now."

"He's not in the office, he's at a lunch date."

She processed. "Lunch date?"

"Strictly business, obviously. Talking numbers and contracts and all that boring stuff."

"Is it with a woman?"

"...No."

"You're lying."

"I'm not, Bonnie, I promise. You have nothing to worry about. If anything ever happens, I'll be sure to call you, but I highly doubt that I would make that call because I've never seen a man love his wife as much as Stefan loves you and I'm being sincere about that."

Bonnie smiled and let out a breath. "Thank you, I'm sorry I called like a jealous girlfriend,"

"It's completely fine, I'll tell Stefan that you called when he gets back."

"Okay, thank you."

They exchanged goodbyes then Bonnie got up and grabbed her keys.

* * *

He stole a quick peek at his watch dreading the time. Everything was signed and ready to go but the woman kept on. He had to remind himself to smile and nod and casually play with his ring so she for sure knows that he's both taken and uninterested. He saw her glance at it pausing for a quick beat them kept on keeping on. He sighed loudly and dramatically in his head but then he spotted something that made his spine straighten.

"Oh fuck,"

Darla looked around. "What, what's wrong?"

"You have to leave _now_ , my wife is here." He ducked seeing her looking around standing in line.

"I don't see what's—"

"My wife is pregnant and everything heightened, she's gets jealous and the fact that she's here means that she's suspicious so you have to leave, I beg you. Please for my own good and for yours."

"This is very unprofessional."

"I apologize, but please, please go, please before she sees you." He saw a man gathering his things. "Actually stay here, stay here." He quickly put his things away and walked closely behind the man acting surprised when their eyes locked. "I'll see you later, man." He touched the man's back causing him to turn but continue walking without a word.

"He seems rude."

"No, his steak was dry, what are you doing here?" He kissed her.

"I uh," she sighed. "This is going to sound dumb, but I thought you were with a girl although William told me otherwise and I got jealous and I came here because I figured that this is your meeting spot because this is where you took William and me and— I'm sorry, Stefan, I don't know what got into me."

"It's okay, baby." He kissed her. "I love you more."

She smiled. "I love you."

"Yeah?" She nodded and moved her arms around him as they kissed some more. "Let me follow you home," he kissed her nose.

"Okay,"

"I have to use the bathroom, but I'll meet you outside." She nodded then he watched her walk out and continue walking to her car. Stefan quickly made it back to the table. "I am so sorry, if I knew she was going to show up I would've requested a different place."

"How about we do that?"

"Not sure if it's necessary, I'm sure that we're on the same page, but next time we work together. I should go, she's waiting." He paid for the meal and handed his waiter the tip as he saw her making her way. He approached her car with a smile but frowned a little. "You okay, baby?"

"Can you please talk to her, Stefan?"

He opened her door. "Hey baby girl, it's daddy." He moved his hand along her stomach. "I know you want to get out and see the world, but mommy and daddy need you to stay in there for a little longer, okay. Then daddy promises to buy you all the toys you want and all the goldfish and puppies." Bonnie smiled feeling the pre contractions fade. He placed kisses on her stomach. "Daddy loves his sweet girl so much."

"Thank you, baby."

He stood to his full height and kissed her lips.

* * *

William gasped being picked up from her chair and spun around before lips were pressed against her cheek. Her eyes were wide as were other people's in the office.

"Uhh, Stefan?"

"I love you, thank you, you are the best assistant I could ask for."

"Thank you, but I'm not exactly sure what you're—"

"For telling my wife that I wasn't having dinner with a woman, I could literally kiss you right now I'm so thankful. If you told her the truth, I would be dead right now."

"Why?"

"She showed up at the restaurant and I pretended that I was with this random guy and if you told her the truth she would've questioned me on it and I would've stuttered and the whole thing would be shit. Thank you, William thank you."

She chuckled. "You're welcome."

"Listen, I uh, come here," he took her hand leading her into his office closing the door. "I'm not sure how weird this might be, but I found someone for you."

"Huh?"

"An old family friend that I recently reconnected with. Now I'm not sure if you want to date anyone yet so I didn't tell her too much about you, but if you're interested, I can set something up. Her name is Alex and she's very sweet and passionate, I think you should go for it."

She tried, oh how she tried, but once a tear fell from her eye, the rest was history. She clung to her boss letting out her tears and cried even more as he held her back resting his head on top of hers. She just knew that this was weird and knew that this was highly inappropriate and unprofessional, but she couldn't stop and was glad that he didn't seem to mind. She hugged him until she was almost done.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay,"

"It's just that," she sniffed in, "I look at you like a big brother or maybe even a dad and I know I made that whole threesome comment, but now that I really know you, it's different, you know?" He nodded slightly chuckling. "And my family weren't too welcoming of who I am and the fact that you thought of me and want me to be happy is just-" she started up again and Stefan shushed her cries holding her close.

"Not sure how I feel about the whole 'dad' situation, but" she chuckled, "as your big brother, I want to see you in love. Even if it's not with Alex. You're a great person, Willie, and great people deserve to be with other great people."

She sniffed in. "Thank you, Stefan."

"You're welcome. Now get back to work."

She laughs a little pulling away from his chest and almost erupted again as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs offering her a smile.

"Bonnie is one lucky woman. You're going to be one _hell_ of a dad, please never change." She hugged him one last time before turning away heading straight towards the bathroom to clean herself up.

He smiled and walked over to his chair to follow his own advice and get back to work, but one thing she told him kept ringing in his kind. _You're going to be one hell of a dad_. That, he decided, was the best compliment he has ever received so far.

...

If she wasn't snoring, he'd assume she was dead. Quietly, he closed the door and sat his keys down and walked over to her lying on the couch. He shook his head but smiled and picked up her phone when he saw it was on the floor. He doesn't know why but the sudden urge to check the phone grew, but he shook it aside and placed it on the coffee table just a few inches behind him.

"Fuck," he whispered then grabbed his wife's phone standing up, walking behind the couch. He sighed typing in her password smiling when he saw his face as her wallpaper. He looked back then forward at the phone again sighing going through her messages, seeing who she was talking to but not what she was saying. He closed that then went to her call list and saw nothing suspicious there, so he closed that and locked the phone walking back over to her.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey," he leaned in and kissed her.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just looking through your phone." He sat it down.

"Uh. Okay." She sat up. "You find anything?"

"Surprisingly, no."

"Surprisingly?"

"Yeah, you know," he sat next to her, "because you're such a bad girl." he talked against her neck then playfully bit her there.

She smiled. "Hey, Stef?"

"Yeah?" He grew timid at the sound of her voice.

"I have to tell you something,"

"What is it, babe?"

She let out a breath. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but I was scared because I didn't want you to be mad at me but- I've been lying to you about something."

He moved in a little closer. "Okay,"

"Truth is I-" her head turned towards the door as someone knocked on it.

"Stay here," Stefan stood up to go answer it but checked the peephole before he did so. "Is it important?"

"Actually it is. I need your help."

Stefan narrowed his eyes then stepped outside closing the door behind him. "What's up?" He folded his arms under his chest.

"I got in a huge fight with my girl, man, I need to know that to do."

"What about?"

Damon sighed. "We were lying down on the couch just watching TV when out of nowhere she starts talking about marriage and family—thank your wife for that by the way—and I got a little freaked out."

"Wait a minute, weren't you the one with a ring in your hand a few months back?"

"Mom put that shit in my head, that wasn't really me."

"So you _don't_ want to get married?"

"I mean I do but I don't at the same time if that makes any sense at all. I love her. I just want her back. Help me get her back."

"Okay, okay. Did you apologize?"

"Kind of,"

"Well do it again and do it fifty times if you have to. Hug her, kiss her and apologize another fifty times then explain to her your truth. No beating around the bush or anything like that and the rest is up to her and if you don't like it, do something about it but don't be a fucking idiot. Got it."

"Should I wait until tomorrow or something?"

"I thought you said that you loved her,"

"I do-"

"Then why the fuck are you playing games? Do it right now, in person. You're not in high school."

He nodded then turned to leave. Stefan sighed then entered his home ready to hear Bonnie's confession but she wasn't on the couch anymore. He headed upstairs and narrowed his eyes when he found her in the bathroom wiping her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you seeing someone else?"

"What? Of course not-"

"Then why did some bitch call and say that she had a good time with you, huh? Said that if I didn't show up then you two could've talked more." His face went straight. "You lied to me, Stefan, you said that you were with that man but now it makes sense why he acted so strange, he didn't even know you, you were just covering for your fucking date."

"Baby,"

"My heart hurts, Stefan," tears pooled in her eyes. "Did you think I was cheating or something, is that why you were looking through my phone? Was this some type of revenge, I just need to know why."

"Baby, listen to me." He stepped up to her and moved his right hand up to caress her face. "I'm not, will not, won't ever cheat on you, okay, but I did lie to you. You're right, I wasn't with that man, I've never seen him before in my life until today. I was with the woman who called, but it was strictly business. Everything was agreed to and signed but then she kept talking on and on and then you showed up and I freaked out and I pretend that I was with that man. Not because I felt guilty or anything but I did it because I know how you get sometimes and I didn't want to cause a scene. I love you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay?"

She looked in his eyes and sniffed in before nodding her head. "Okay,"

"Come here," he let out a breath and hugged her close.

"I'm sorry, Stefan, for accusing you I know that you won't do anything to hurt me, I just-"

"It's okay, baby, it's not your fault."

"I love you."

"I love you more." He kissed the top of her head.

"My head hurts."

He backed away some. "Go lay down, I'll go get a cold washcloth."

She nodded slightly walking back into the room and got on the bed and slid under the covers. She closed her eyes waiting a few seconds before feeling the cold cloth on her forehead. "Thanks, baby."

"You're welcome." He waited a few moments. "So are you still gonna tell me?"

His response was her soft snores and he took that as a "not now" and decided to nap himself.

* * *

Damon let out a breath then knocked on her door. He now wishes that he rehearsed what he's planning on saying more because it all went blank now. She opens the door and he immediately stepped in grabbing her waist.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry." He kissed her. "I was just a little- I was caught off guard and I wasn't prepared to have that conversation. Just know that I love you and that I see a future with you. Aren't you happy with how things are now?"

"I am happy, I'm just… I'm pregnant, Damon."

Was it possible to stand when your heart stops beating? Was it possible to have your life flash before your eyes when your brain stops working? Was it possible to smile and lift a one hundred and twenty pound woman in your arms and twirl her around? Was it possible to have your heart explode and yet feel so much love at the same time?

"Holy fucking shit. My baby's in here," he eyes her stomach.

She smiled. "Your baby's in there."

"Stefan's gonna hate me,"

"Why?"

"He likes to have all the attention, but now it's gonna be on me. This is fantastic."

"Damon,"

"I mean that's not the only fantastic thing about this, but, yeah." She rolled her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too. Unfortunately."

"Ouch," he kisses and carries her upstairs to her room, closing the front door with his foot.

* * *

Bonnie smiled as his hand reached out touching the side of her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. She closed her eyes seeing him move in and soon felt his lips on hers, kissing her gently.

"I was the one who set our parents up." She confessed as he pulled away.

"What?"

"It wasn't intentional, I just recommend that they talk to each other because of their similarities and- it's my fault that they're together."

"Why didn't you tell me that, Bon?"

"I'm sorry, I was just as shocked as you were when they told us, but I guess I got over it quicker because I set them up." He let out a breath. "You were so upset about it and I just didn't want you to be upset with me. It was selfish and I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

She frowned. "You're mad at me,"

"Not exactly, but,"

She sighed then sat up looking at him lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. "Babe-"

"Just give me a second, Bon." She backed up a little and he quickly sat up. "I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry." He kissed her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." He frowned seeing tears line her eyes. "Baby,"

"I'm okay, it's just the hormones, I'm fine."

"You promise?"

She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I promise."

He hugged her close and kissed the side of her neck. "I love you more."

"I love you too."

He pulled away to kiss her lips then hugged her again.

...

Bonnie did a dance as the couple made their way up their driveway having them laugh and shake their heads. When they were close enough, she pulled them in for a hug then invited them inside where Stefan greeted them with a hug and a handshake.

"Let me see this boy," he removed the blanket that was covering the front of the car seat and smiling at the chubby sleeping face. "Oh my goodness, he's precious."

They smiled and moved to the living room to Bonnie's recommendation. Meredith took her son out of his seat and held him hoping to wake him up. Bonnie frowned at his handsome face and rubbed her belly. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure," Meredith smiled and stood walking over to her friend and laid her baby down in her arms staying there for a few seconds before letting go and retaking her seat.

"So how has everything been?" Stefan asked.

"We've been adjusting, but Zach's a great boy."

Bonnie smiled looking down at him. "I can't wait for him to date my little Selena."

"About that, and no offense to your kid or whatever, but that ain't happening."

"Why not?" Meredith asked giggling some.

"My little princess will only have one involved man in her life until the age of twenty-five and that is me."

Bonnie shook her head. "That's what he tells himself in order to go to bed at night." She looked over at her husband and chuckled at his expression. "Just kidding, babe."

"I know,"

"I'll give you a massage tonight."

He opened his mouth ready to make her promise on that but before he could, Zachary's eyes opened gaining her attention.

"Don't cry, don't cry, I know I'm not your mommy, but I'm your Auntie Bonnie." She smiled as he continued to stare at her with his chocolate brown eyes.

Stefan stood from his seat across from her and joined her on the couch smiling at the little man. Bonnie watched her husband smiling a little that his attention was completely on the baby as he ran his bent pointer finger across his cheek a few times. He was about to ask but it was as if she read his mind when she started to place him in his arms. Stefan bounced slightly chuckling at the little guy's face.

"He's like 'who in the world is this man holding me?'" He chuckled again then kissed his forehead. He looked up at his married friends, "Alright guys thanks for stopping by, we got it from here."

They chuckled. "I would love to take you up on that offer, but I'm not ready to leave him just yet." Meredith voiced.

"You are so alert, aren't ya, huh, buddy?" Stefan started seeing Zachary's eyes shift. "You looking for mama? You know her voice already?" He smiled then stood walking over to her.

Meredith reached out grabbing him then held him close to her body. "You two are naturals." She smiled looking down at her son then up at her friends who smiled back.

The Saltzman's stayed until it was almost Zach's feeding time then decided to get settled in their own home. Stefan was surprised when his wife practically pounced on him and started kissing him roughly but she told him between kisses that his father mode turned her on. He kisses get back just as so then after however many minutes later, they move away from each other and start on dinner

...

"Hold it out in front of you but not too much, though. Now fold it into a triangle...perfect, now place it on my head having the tail end be in the back. Now take the two longer ends and tie two knots."

"In front or behind the tail?"

"Behind, it lasts longer. Not too tight but don't treat me like I'm glass either."

"Okay," he concentrated in his knot tying.

Bonnie took her mirror and expected his work. "Good job, babe, the only piece of advice that I have is to move the scarf lower on the forehead, but other than that, you're ready to tie Selena's hair up at night when she asks. Although she just might need to do the pineapple method instead."

"Pineapple?'

"I'll teach you tomorrow, love, much simpler than you think."

He nodded then laid behind her moving his hand over her stomach. "Wait, aren't I supposed to be getting a massage?"

"Can it wait until tomorrow?"

He sighed, "Ugh, fine. You promise?"

"I promise,"

He moved closer behind her then closed his eyes for the night.

* * *

Stefan had to basically tear himself away from Bonnie this morning. At first, he didn't want to leave her side but she encouraged him to go and when he was about to leave, she held him back saying that she changed her mind. He kisses her hoping to make her weak, but it does the exact opposite as he feels her arms tighten around his neck. He kisses her deeper, ready to give in but pulls away.

"Baby- no, no pouting, that's cheating." He couldn't resist kissing her again. "Stop." He kisses her some more.

"What's one more hour, babe? We can have so much fun in an hour."

"Can we?" She nodded biting down on her lip walking backward. He catches her by the waist and starts kissing her neck missing her smile of success.

One hour turned to an hour and a half and that's all it took for William to call. He makes up an excuse then kisses his girl all the way to the front door. "I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too." She kisses him. "I love you."

"I love you more." He kisses her several times before slipping away.

* * *

 **A/N: I thought I'd grace you all with another 12,000+ word chapter since I haven't updated in awhile. Hope you enjoyed and leave a review for me :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you all enjoy this flashback of a chapter !**

* * *

His eyes, those stupid green-grey eyes and the way he would use them to look at her. His mouth, kind of small but powerful both language-wise and kissing. The way he would use it to talk sweet and then the next second dirty threw her emotions way off making her feel like she was dealing with slight bipolar disorder. The way he would kiss her just the same, first sweetly and as time pass, his lips will be swallowing hers and his hand clawing her hair pulling her closer. And speaking of his hands, his hands are the main reason why she's here in the first place. Damn those hands. Each finger thick like a sausage and he was never afraid to touch her wherever he pleased no matter where they were or who they were with and that, she has to admit was a complete first for her.

In the beginning, she would shoo him away, but it never stopped him from touching her right back. She figured that she better get used to it and she gladly did because now she cannot wait for his touch. She would sometimes move his hands on her body just to feel his touch no matter the situation. He would always chuckle when she did so but took the hint loud and clear and ran his hand down her back or across the back of her neck and if they weren't surrounded by too many people, he would venture up her shirt to touch her skin and kiss her neck. She hated to admit it but her favorite was when he would grab her ass, especially when they were kissing. Now for this, he didn't care whether they were in public or not, if he felt like grabbing her ass then he did so. It would always be his right hand reaching over grabbing her right cheek so she thought that it was the perfect place to get her tattoo.

"Alright, all done."

She turned away from staring at his photo and looked into the mirror that her tattoo artist was holding up. She smiled. "I love it."

"I'm sure whoever this Stefan is would love it too." He rubbed some cream on it then covered it.

Bonnie pulled up her leggings then paid the man making sure to leave him a generous tip before walking out the shop at twelve in the morning. She sighed then reality hit her. Did she really get that tattoo? What if Stefan freaks out and breaks up with her because of it. She should've consulted a friend first before she got something permanently written on her body, especially something this huge.

"Oh fuck."

* * *

Stefan had his eyes narrowed as he opens the door. "Why haven't I seen you in like a week?"

Oh no reason, I was just waiting by for my tattoo to heal and stop peeling. "I had to deal with some businesses stuff and I lost track of time."

His eyes never went back to normal. "Whatever. Come in, I guess."

She chuckled then stepped inside following behind him. "Did you fuck any girls while I was away?"

"Just one, I swear." He turned to her slightly smiling carrying a beer over to her. "What about you?"

"Girls, no, but I did suck a dick." She laughed as he spat out some of his beverage caught off guard by her answer.

"Aw shit, some went up my nose." He grabbed a paper towel running it down the bridge of his nose. She smiled chuckling. "Come here, I missed you," he watched her get up from her seat and walk to the other side of the island to be beside him. He lifted her and placed her on it before kissing her sweetly. "Tell me you're sleeping over tonight." He pulled away but kept close.

"I did pack a bag." He smiled and kissed her again. "Before we get too comfortable, I need to go somewhere."

"Where?"

"Well my cousin is getting married and I need a dress. And you need a tux."

"Who said I was going?"

"Me."

"I don't really like weddings,"

"Well too bad, unless you want me to bring the guy whose dick I sucked last week."

He sighed. "Fine. And I don't need anything, I have plenty of suits."

"Well, you at least need a tie to match my dress."

"You're just saying that so I have no choice but to go with you."

"Maybe,"

He chuckled. "Fine, but since I'm going, we get to have sex when we get back. And tonight."

"Deal." She managed to say but was internally freaked out.

"Fuck I missed you, Bonnie. I would've popped up but I was a little tied up last week too." He kissed her. "I have a vacation planned for us,"

"You do?" He nodded. "Where?"

"I have to go to LA for business for a few days but I thought I extend my stay so we can chill by the beaches and shit."

She smiled. "I'm in."

"Good cause I already bought your ticket."

"You deserve a trophy."

"Yeah?" He watched her lips as she nodded. "What kind of trophy?" He met her eyes.

"A best boyfriend ever one." She kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"When are you going to give it to me?"

"Sooner than you think."

They start their kissing again, keeping a steady rhythm. "I missed you."

"So I've heard."

"Did you miss me?" He kissed her cheek.

"Of course I did, I came over the second I could."

"Screw fucking, we're cuddling." She smiled. "I just want to hold you." He hugged her burying his head into her neck. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely."

She kissed the side of his head then sighed because she knows that they got comfortable.

...

He held her hand as they walked down the racks of dresses. Bonnie has three draped across her arm, two of which Stefan picked out, that she's planning on trying on later. "Babe, you would look so sexy in this." He let go of her hand and reached for the red dress.

"It's a little too short, don't you think?"

He shrugged. "Try it on for me," he handed it to her and she added it to the pile.

After some more searching, they headed to the dressing room. Stefan wanted to join her but she told him that she wanted him to be surprised so he sighed and sat outside the door.

"You ready, babe?"

"Let me see you,"

He looked up from his phone as the door opened to her striking a pose. She dropped it looking at his face. "You don't like it."

"It doesn't do anything for you, it's a nice dress but eh."

"Okay," she closed the door then stripped hanging it back up starting a 'no' pile.

"Try on the red dress I picked."

"You don't want to save it for the grand finale?"

"No, I want to see your body."

She chuckled but pulled the dress down her body. "Stef, this is way too short for a wedding."

"If I like it, I'll buy it for you for another occasion."

"Well you better get out your wallet cause," she opened the door, "I look amazing."

He stood and grabbed her waist once he was close enough backing her into the dressing room and closed and locked the door. Bonnie giggled as he met their lips kissing her several times grabbing her ass.

"Stef," she warned as his hands slipped up the dress.

"Baby," he kissed along her neck but caught glimpse of her ass in the mirror and as he was moving his hand away she pushed his hands off and pulled down her dress.

"Out, Stefan."

He felt himself being pushed out then shortly the door was closed. He scratched the back of his head wondering if she's always had something on her ass but comes up blank. Maybe his eyes were just playing tricks on him.

Once they settled on a dress, Stefan paid for them both gaining him kisses on his neck. "Thank you, baby," she whispered in his ear as he swiped his card.

"You're welcome." He turned to her and kissed her once.

"You two are so cute." The cashier said.

They chuckled and thanked her before walking out.

* * *

Stefan lifted his head making sure that she was indeed asleep although her slight snoring gave it away. He bit his lower lip as he slowly and quietly pulled on the band of her pants so he could sneak a peek inside, but everything ended up being too dark for him to see anything.

"What are you doing?"

He gasped look up. "Uh, I was just uh," he sighed. "Do you have something on your ass?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean when I was kissin on you in the dressing room I caught glimpse of your ass and I swore I saw something red. Either that or my mind got confused."

She sighed figuring that now's the best time to tell him. "I uh," she sighed then got up from his bed and pulled down her pants.

"Holy shit." His eyes widened as he moved closer getting a better view. "Wow, I- I don't know what to say." He spoke as she pulled up her jeans and turned back around facing him.

"You don't have to say anything," she scratched the back of her head. "I'm a little embarrassed, though,"

"Don't be, I'm actually kind of flattered- honored even." He kisses her.

"Really?" He nodded and kissed her again. "I thought you'd freak out and break up with me once you saw it."

"What, no, babe. And I mean come on, your ass is definitely my property." She smiled feeling so much relief. "Let me see it again but this time with you on all fours."

She giggled as he nibbles on her neck growling some before he meets their lips slipping his hands up her shirt.

...

"How old are you anyway?" Bonnie asked looking up at him.

They decide to head downstairs to watch some TV trying to keep their minds occupied or else they would sleep for the rest of the day. He held her in his arms as she rested against his chest not really paying attention to the program that was on when she let out a sigh and asked him the first question that popped into her mind.

He looked down at her with slightly narrowed eyes. "You know how old I am,"

"I actually don't, are you like thirty-five?"

"Damn, I'm insulted." She chuckled. "Why, do I look thirty-five?"

"You act older but at the same time your willingness to fight at any given moment makes you seem younger."

"I'm twenty-five if you must know. You're like what, nineteen?"

"Shut up, you know I'm not nineteen but you really must wish I was."

"I like em young."

"You're gross."

"You love me anyway."

"Seriously, how old do you think I am?"

"Twenty-two, obviously."

"How did you know?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Easy, you're not good at ordering drinks yet and you stick with the basics."

"What if I'm just a basic bitch?"

He chuckled. "You're anything but." He kisses her.

"Speaking of 'but' are you going to tell your friends about my tattoo?"

"Hell no and the only reason is because their noisy asses are gonna want to see and I ain't sharing." She chuckled. "You know where else I want you to get that exact tattoo?"

"Where?"

He slipped his hand down her pants causing her to bite down on her lower lip. "Right here."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm," he nods then meets their lips moving his hand down further slipping a finger inside her.

She moans and grabs onto him kissing him roughly moving her hips to match his fingers.

An audible gasp was heard, "Stefan!"

"Shit," he moves his hand away as they break apart. "Mom, what the fuck- shit, I mean, wh- what are you doing here?"

"Miss Salvatore-" Bonnie stuttered. "I'm so embarrassed, I should go."

"Wait, babe, I thought you were sleeping over?"

"Tomorrow," she tried to move but his voice stopped her.

"But I had dinner planned for us and everything,"

"Tomorrow, I promise."

He sighed watching her grab her stuff off the coffee table then leave. He sighed again when the door closed. " _Mom_ , you can't just barge into my home like this."

"I know-"

"I'm dating someone, mom,"

"Stef-"

"We're in love and we're going to do more adult things, mom, we need our privacy."

"You love her?"

His face went straight. "You know I do, mom, I told you that."

"And you're for sure that she loves you?"

"I'm positive."

"Are you sure it's not because of the money?"

He sighed running his hand through his hair. "She has no idea about the money, okay, it's not exactly something I tell girls on the first date."

"I know that but it's been more than just a first date, Stefan."

"Mother, I love you, but you need to back off, okay? I'm a grown man, I live on my own, I pay my own rent, I have a job that I got on my own, I can handle myself. And you need to like her because I'm going to marry her, mom."

"What?"

"I'm pretty certain. I miss her right now and she practically just left. I can't be without her for too long, I'll go insane. I'm going to marry her. She's going to be my wife. Soon." He stood from his position on the couch. "Come over in two weeks, we'll all go out and have a nice dinner and talk and just enjoy each others company. She's a great person, you just have to get to know her."

She exhaled. "Okay."

He smiled then kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna go over her house, alright, I'm not sure what you came here for but you can see yourself out whenever you need to." He kissed her again before grabbing his keys walking to the door.

Lily sighed watching him leave.

* * *

Bonnie opened the door then in the next second was lifted in the arms of her boyfriend as he carried her inside. "I'm sorry baby, I had no idea she'd show up like that."

"She hates me, doesn't she?"

"I wouldn't take it that far." She sighed meeting her head in her hands. "Listen, in two weeks we'll all go out to dinner and get to know each other more. It's hard for her to see how you really are when all her visits are unplanned." He moved his hand to the side of her face. "I promise you she will love you. Okay?" She nodded. "Now go get your overnight bag, you're sleeping over."

"Why can't we just stay here, you already have clothes here."

"We always stay at your place, my place needs some lovin' too."

She chuckled. "Okay,"

"And why don't you pack a little extra to keep at my place? You know, semi not really move in with me."

She hid her surprised expression. "Okay."

He kisses her then lets her down.

Stefan took the long way home just in case his mother decided to stick around and he was glad that when he pulled up in his driveway that her car was absent. He grabbed Bonnie's bag from the back and carried it inside holding her hand as well taking them straight upstairs.

"You get the top left drawer."

"A whole drawer all for me?" She gasped.

"Shut up." She chuckled. "Do I have a drawer at your place?"

"Ummm, not really, I have some of my things mixed with yours."

He shook his head. "No respect."

She chuckled then got on his bed watching him fold her clothes then place them in their desired spot. She smiled and kept quiet. For a little.

"Well since your mom has a key to your place, don't you think it's time that I have a key?"

"No."

She opened her mouth in shock. "Why not?"

"Because you'll snoop around when I'm at work."

"I will not,"

"Yes, you will, don't even deny." He placed her shirt that he just finished folding in the drawer.

"OK, fine, I'll _probably_ do that once, but that's it. Believe it or not, I like to give people their privacy because I wouldn't want anyone invading mine."

"Bonnie, I'm rich."

"Sure you are."

"No, I'm serious. I was smart as a kid, I gained a hell of a lot of interest. That, on top of my grandfather dying and him leaving me with some wealth as well. I'm pretty loaded."

"And?"

He smiled. "Nothing,"

"No one likes a bragger, Stefan, sheesh."

He chuckled. "Sorry, baby."

"Just continue to fold my clothes."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I hope that wasn't your big plan to distract me from getting a key."

He sighed folding the last piece, "Fine, I'll get a key made for you."

She smiled widely and successfully. "Thank you, baby."

"Yeah yeah yeah." He pushed closed the drawer and walked over to her resting his head over her heart. "Why do you always smell so damn good?"

She chuckled letting that be her answer to his rhetorical question. "What time is it?"

"Why?"

"I'm very tired. I feel like I'm twenty-five or something."

"Ha ha, very funny." She chuckled. "If you think I'm so old then why will you agree to marry me?" He felt her heart start to race.

"Who says I'm going to agree?"

"Your heart." He looked up at her.

"Are you asking me?"

"Not right now."

"But you will?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I thought you already knew the answer to that question,"

"I want to make sure."

"Yes."

He smiled staring into her eyes. "There we have it. We're on the same page."

"What about kids? Do you want them?"

"Of course, they're a blessing." He smiled when she did.

"How's your credit?"

He chuckled. "Pretty damn good if I do say so myself."

"There we have it,"

He smiled.

* * *

Bonnie smiled grabbing the key from his fingers. He rolled his eyes at her smug look. "Don't make me regret this."

"I'll rarely use it, Stefan, trust me." She added it to her key ring.

"Don't I get a key to your place?"

"Do you want a key to my place?"

"I say it's only fair that I get one."

She chuckled then took off her key.

"Thanks, baby,"

"Yeah yeah yeah."

He chuckled then held her from behind kissing her neck.

When they were done with key exchanging, they decided to go out for a late, light lunch to tide them over until dinnertime. He started to regret his choice of restaurants when he spotted her friends on the other side of the place. He looked over and saw that Bonnie didn't see them yet so he thought that he would be in the clear AKA Caroline Forbes and Elena Glibert free.

"Bonnie?"

"Shit," he spoke under his breath but before she could land her eyes on them, he swiftly kissed her, grabbing her ass for a few seconds before pulling away. Her eyes were wide looking up at him.

"Wh—"

"Looks like we're next." He grabbed her hand taking her up to the cashier. "We'll have this to-go, please-"

"I thought we were eating here?"

"I don't feel like eating here anymore. Can we just have two spicy Caesar salads uh full-sized with ranch dressing on one and Italian dressing for the other."

"Alright, any drinks?"

"No, we have some at home." He reached for his wallet in his pocket.

"Alright, that will be sixteen fifty."

"Okay," he handed the girl his card and saw Bonnie start to shift so he quickly grabbed her chin between his fingers turning her towards him. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled continuing to watch him as he got his card back. They moved to the side and she smiled as he wrapped her in his arms kissing the top of her head. She hugged him until their order was ready reluctantly letting him go only to hold on to him again as he grabbed their bag after looking in it quickly. Stefan stood on her left side blocking her from the view of her friends and whispered in her ear distracting her just in case they happen to call out her name again. He smiled internally successfully as he closed her door and quickly got in the car driving away.

He heard her get an alert from her phone.

"Oh man."

"What?"

"Elena and Caroline were there, we could've sat with them, I feel like I haven't seen them in months."

"Aw too bad." He sped through a yellow light.

"I thought I heard my name called, I wonder why they just didn't come up to me."

"They probably weren't sure that it was you,"

"Yeah I guess." She exhaled then placed her phone between her crossed legs.

He looked over at her staring out the window then sighed. "Do you want me to turn around?"

"Would you?"

"You're lucky you're my future wife."

She smiled as he got into the left lane. She pulled out her phone texting her friends to not leave because she's on the way.

Stefan sighs as she immediately exits the car and he drags his feet inside spotting them in a group hug. You'd think one just had gotten back from overseas.

"You guys remember Stefan, right?"

"Ah, the man who steals our best friend away from us, yes of course."

He narrows his eyes then sits down pulling Bonnie on his lap and opens his salad after taking it out the plastic bag.

"Since when do you eat salads?" Elena chuckled seeing that their meals matched.

"Since we'll be eating dinner soon so we went for something more on the lite side."

"So how have you been, Bon, I feel like this is our first face to face conversation in years."

She chuckled. "Yeah Stefan was nice enough to turn the boat around so we can- so I can see you guys. I've been good, you know just busy with business and stuff. But I'm not complaining." They nodded. "I'll be back I need to use the bathroom and get some napkins."

Stefan audibly sighed no longer feeling her weight on his lap.

"We know what you were doing, Stefan." Caroline voiced.

"What are you talking about?"

"How you were distracting Bonnie earlier from seeing us."

"Oh, so they are smart."

"Why don't you like us, you barely know us."

"That's the point. You guys want everyone else to make the effort. You could have easily walked up to us and grabbed her, but you didn't. Instead, you text her after we leave so we had to be the ones to come to you. My friends have met Bonnie more times than I've met you and that's saying a lot. I have no idea why or how Bonnie associates with you two." He sat back in his chair seeing her coming towards them from the corner of his eye. He turned her head kissing her multiple times as she sat on his lap.

"Stef," she pulled away but couldn't stop her smile.

"Babe," he talked against her lips then kissed her once more.

Caroline and Elena rolled their eyes as Stefan whispered into their friend's ear. "So Bonnie," they pulled her out of Stefan's world. "There's a party tomorrow night, you wanna come?"

"We would love to, what shall we wear?" Stefan responded.

"I'm sorry, I thought we said 'Bonnie' not 'Bonnie and Stefan'."

"Look, if there's a party, she's not going without me."

"What are you like her father now?"

"Guys, come on," Bonnie tried to reason. "It's not like you guys never took your boyfriends to parties with you before."

Stefan smiled at his girl for standing up for him then looked smugly at her friends.

"We'll text you. We should go, have shopping to do."

"Can I go?" She looked over at Stefan.

"Babe, we have plans and you already went shopping today."

" _Please_ ," she pouted.

"Stop." He sighed at her pouting bottom lip. He growled. "One hour."

"An hour thirty got it." She kissed him then quickly followed behind her friends.

* * *

By the time Bonnie got back, Stefan was making dinner singing slightly along to Italian music. She smiled then snuck up behind him making him jump a little as her arms moved around him. "Sing to me, baby, sing to me." She smiled as he turned her and started singing louder along with the music making them dance until he realized that he was in the middle of cooking then dipped her before re-attending the dish.

"Hey babe, can you pay my rent this month?"

"Uh, yeah sure."

She raises her eyebrow. "Really, babe?"

"If you need help, I'm not going to turn you down."

"Wow. You weren't shitting me, were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are rich. Interesting."

"So do you need me to pay it or was this just a test of my honesty?"

"I don't _need_ you to pay it, but it would be highly appreciated."

He chuckled turning to her. "Anything for you."

"No, babe, I was just kidding I could never live with you doing something like that."

"Holy hell. I'm madly in love with a bipolar woman."

"Madly in love?"

"Madly."

She smiled feeling her heart slow then beat quickly. "Come here so I can kiss you."

He chuckled but walked up to her slowly and moved his arms around his waist when they were close enough. She brushed her nose against his before meeting their lips. Her arms wrapped around him deepening the kiss and she stood on her toes.

"Mm," he sounded grabbing her ass turning his head to the side.

"I'm madly in love with you too." They shared a smile before kissing again.

"Let's eat." He kisses her then pulls out her chair and pushes it in some once she's seated.

...

He pulled her body in closer as they kissed while she rocked on him. He moved his lips to her neck as she pulled away to breathe but his lips were soon absent of her skin when she sat up straight bouncing on him.

"You're so fucking sexy." He grabbed her hips tightly watching her face. He sat up meeting their lips then shortly turned her on her back.

* * *

He ran his fingers through her soaked hair then kissed her once. "I love spending the weekends with you."

She smiled. "Me too. I wish we had more than two days, though. Two and a half if you include Friday's."

"Yeah," he sighed. "But hey, vacation days are coming soon, we should go somewhere,"

She smiled. "We should."

He pulled her in hugging her close. "The water's turning cold,"

"Yeah we should probably get out, shouldn't we?"

He pulled away then kissed her before shutting off the water.

The doorbell rings as soon as he does so, so he goes to answer it as Bonnie dries off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and headed down the stairs walking straight to the door, checking the peephole first. He sighed then opened it.

"Hey, mom,"

"I just want to apologize, Stefan, for yesterday. I let my own insecurities get in the way of your relationship."

He frowned. "It's okay, mom. You're just looking out for me, I get it."

She smiled. "Well I'll leave now, I don't want to ruin your day."

"You never ruin my day, mom." He sighed. "How about you come in for a second. Bonnie's upstairs getting dressed but you could stay for a little if you'd like,"

She thought, "Uh, okay,"

He smiled opening the door more to let her in then kissed her cheek before going upstairs to quickly get dressed but halted at the threshold of his door watching his girl rub lotion all over her skin. "Need any help?"

She turned her head. "You can help me with getting my back,"

He smiled then walked into the room and pumped two pumps of lotion on his hands rubbing them together before smoothing her back. He stopped to massage her shoulders a little and circled his fingertips on her lower back before swiftly running his hands up her back. "Don't freak out," he talked against her neck.

"Oh no."

"But my ex is downstairs,"

She quickly turned facing him wrapping her hand around his neck, "She what?"

"Fuck I'm kidding, it's just my mom."

"Don't play with me, Stefan." She released her hold.

"Damn, you're crazy. It's sexy." He stepped up to kiss her and she only allowed him two kisses before pulling away.

"Don't change the subject."

"Wouldn't you whether my mom than my ex?" She rolled her eyes. "I just felt bad for her, she seemed upset so I invited her in."

Bonnie exhaled. "Fine." She spoke under her breath and went to change.

Stefan watched her a little before getting dressed and together they walked down the stairs sitting on the couch across from his mom.

"It's nice to see you again, Miss Salvatore."

"You too, Bonnie." She cleared her throat. "I just want to apologize about yesterday, I was-"

"It's fine, trust me, it's not the worst thing to have happened to me."

Lily smiled when Bonnie did. She exhaled standing up, "Well I should go, I don't want to put a dent in your plans."

"We actually didn't have a lot of plans until tonight, if you want to stick around?" Bonnie said surprising the two.

"No, I should go. I actually have a date,"

Bonnie raised her eyebrow, Stefan stuttered. "A-a-a a date?"

"Is he hot?"

"Babe."

"What?" She gasped, "Do you want me to help you pick out an outfit and do your makeup?"

"I was thinking about wearing th—"

"Please don't finish that sentence." She stood and walked up to her, "I'll follow behind you home."

Stefan stood, "Wait, wait, wait, I-"

"I'll see you later, babe."

He exhaled watching the two walk out his home.

* * *

Bonnie hummed following the curve of her eyebrow as she filled it in just as she did the other. She thought about becoming a makeup artist. She was broken out of her thought hearing her phone ring for the what felt like millionth time and for the millionth time she ignored it knowing that it was Stefan.

"Wow," Bonnie spoke backing away getting a better view of her canvas. "You look even more amazing."

Lily blushed. "I'm not used to all this pampering,"

"And that, my dear, should change. You're beautiful and single and have no children to really worry about, you should be going to spas with your friends and going to the club."

She chuckled. "Bonnie, I'm not sure you know how old I am."

"Oh come on, you're never too old to have some fun." They shared a smile.

Lily exhaled. "I owe you an apology. I just- I'm very protective over my boys,"

"I completely understand, trust me. I'll be the same when I become a mom."

She smiled. "So have you two had that conversation yet?"

"It may have come up once. We both want the same thing which is great, but only the universe will decide if we can have that as a couple."

"Well judging by the way my son looks at you, even if the universe doesn't want it, Stefan would fight it."

Bonnie chuckled. "I have a feeling he would too."

They smiled then Bonnie rolled her eyes grunting before pulling out her phone from her back pocket. "Hey, babe."

"Stop ignoring me."

"Will you ever forgive me?" She chuckled hearing his exhale. "Your mom looks great by the way." She smiled watching Lily look at herself in the mirror.

"Stop pimping my mother out. Get your ass home so I can spank it."

"Yes, daddy." She ended the call. "Well my job here is done, let me know how your date goes."

"Thank you again, Bonnie, you're right, I should start treating myself every now and then even if it's just putting on makeup."

She smiled then walked up to her to hug her. "Don't be afraid to call me or whatever. If you ever need help or are in need of a girl day, I'll be there."

Lily hugged her back. "Thank you, Bonnie."

They hugged a little longer before Bonnie was heading to her place to pick up her dress for tonight then to Stefan's place which she just realized that he called their home.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Isn't that supposed to be a line I say?" He walked down the stairs.

"I just found it to be fitting." She shrugged then closed the door before meeting him in a kiss.

"Did my mom say where her date was?"

"Let me guess, you don't want to spank me, you wanted me to come home so you can get the info to eavesdrop on your mother."

"Trust me, baby I will spank you if you tell me what I need to know."

She chuckled then exhaled. "She's at your typical first date spot. Mystic Grill."

"I can't stand that place." He rolled his eyes. "It's such a cliche."

"No wonder why you've never taken me." She sucked in a breath when he slapped her ass then grabbed it in his hands. She bit down on her lip looking up at him.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Kiss me first."

He smiled then leaned in kissing her slowly as his hold on her tightened. Several moans were exchanged before their lips parted.

"Okay," she looked down, "then afterward, I'll take care of this." She squeezed his package making him curse.

"Fuck, I love you."

"I love you." She turns around pressing her back against him. "I can't wait to dance on you tonight. It'll be our first time." She rounded her hips.

He inhaled harshly. "You still don't think I can last twenty minutes?"

"Oh, I think you can last twenty minutes, it's after the twenty when you'll really want me. You won't last more than thirty." She smiled feeling his hands run up her torso and grab her breasts.

"Maybe you're right. You feel too damn good." He kisses her neck.

She smiles. "Is it okay if I wear a short dress?"

"Depends on how short."

"It covers my ass and the goods."

"I need a length, babe."

She turned in his arms and slid her hand between them as she demonstrated the length of her dress with her hand. "About right here."

He tore his eyes away from her and looked between them. "I approve." He groaned when she brushed against him.

A smile jumped on her face as he lifted her legs around his waist. "Where are we going?"

"To fuck on the couch."

She smiled successfully.

...

Bonnie looked down as her stomach growled then up at her boyfriend who was unfortunately sleeping. She sighed then got up putting on his shirt then walked towards the kitchen to look for a snack. She opened his pantry and exhaled a smile at the sight of a box of Honey Buns that she knows he got just for her because, for some reason, he hates them. She checked the date on the box making sure that they didn't expire then opened the box as she was in the clear pulling out the first one then popped it in the microwave for six seconds watching.

"Where's my baby?" She heard Stefan project from the living room.

She chuckled. "In the kitchen, I'll be right out." She opened the microwave grabbing the pastry then walked back to the couches.

She smiled feeling his arm around her as she laid in front of him. "You do realize that we missed your mom's date, right?"

"It was worth it." She chuckled. "I should call her, though," he exhaled sheepishly.

"No, I'll talk to her, she'll open up to me more than she will to you."

"So I take it that you two made amends?"

"There wasn't really a need to make amends, but yeah. I think she likes me now and all it took was a little blush."

He smiled. "No, all it took was your kindness for her to see how much of an amazing woman you are." He kissed the back of her head.

"Thanks, baby."

"You're welcome. I need to piss."

She rolled her eyes then groaned as he crawled over her getting off the couch. She reached out and slapped his ass chuckling as he hopped a little. Her phone buzzed and she reached for it reading the message. "Hey, Bon just letting you know that the party is at the Lockwood's house at nine. Text us when you get there."

She smiled excitedly for the night then got off the couch to go upstairs wanting to get ready. Usually, it takes no more than an hour to get herself done, but she wanted to feel a little extra special tonight for whatever the reason so she decided to take a little more time with her routine. First applying a clay mask that she used to her advantage to scare Stefan almost to _piss_ ville having her laugh so hard that her tears ruined her perfect mask application work. Occasionally bursting out in laughter as the shock on his face enters her mind periodically. Next, she decided to shower and use most of Stefan's products just because she loves the way he smells and she figured that if she smelled like a man, it would help keep some men away at the party. The last thing she wanted was for a fight to break out because of her. As she stepped out wrapping the towel around her, she realized that this would be her second shower today and found it quite odd because she barely showers twice a day unless it was a hectic day and she started to sweat. Stefan distracted her as she moisturized, kissing her neck and lips when she would let him. Bonnie had to swat his hands away multiple times but successfully completed her task and covered her body in a robe. Another item of Stefan's. She pulled out her makeup bag from her purse, sat in front of a mirror and got to work.

"Not too much." Stefan reminded as he decided to get ready as well.

She rolled her eyes and would put on extra just for that but she only had a limited stash with her. Next time, she told herself as she applied her mascara.

"Are you wearing lipstick tonight?" He asked from the bathroom.

"Why?"

"Cause I kind of don't want you to. Unless the shit doesn't wipe off when we makeout."

"Who says we're makingout?"

"Don't even deny it, babe, you can't resist me. And I sure as hell can't resist you."

"Fine, no lipstick, I'll just put on a lip stain."

"I have no idea what that is."

"Don't worry about it."

"What color is this short dress that you're wearing?"

She chuckled slightly. "Black." She stood going to get her dress easily slipping it on then looked in the mirror to see if she needed a bra which she decided that she didn't. "Hey, babe do you have any mousse?"

"Yeah," she walked into the bathroom seeing him pat dry his face. "Damn." He looked her up and down. "And this dress is shorter than what you said."

"Well, I said it wasn't exact."

He shook his head. "Turn around." She did so. "Here's your mousse." He handed her the can.

She smiled and took it out his hand and used it to help her curls stick. "You know I never asked what you think of my curly hair."

"I really like it. Not that it matters but you look younger."

She raised her eyebrow looking at herself in the mirror. "Hm," he chuckled. "Are you ready, babe?"

"You think I'm going to a party shirtless?"

She shrugged. "I definitely wouldn't mind."

He shook his head. "My girl I tell you." He kissed her then walked out the bathroom and to his closet picking out his black v-neck. Afterward, he got his boots and slipped them on before they headed to the car.

* * *

"That your girl, man?"

"Hell yeah, she is." He watched her a little more as she danced with her friends before turning around. "I'm Stefan."

"Tyler. I don't think I've seen you around before."

"Well I'm a bit older than most here and I'm not really into parties. But, if my girl goes, then I go."

He nodded. "So you know Caroline?"

"Trust me, man, you don't want that one."

"I know how she is, I still like her."

He raised an eyebrow. "Alright, man. Come on." He walked up to the group of girls then pulled Bonnie into his arms.

"Caroline, you know Tyler, right?" Was all he said before whisking his girl away. "When do I get my dance?" He ran his hand up her stomach.

"Are you jealous?" She chuckled.

"If I wasn't me right now then I'd be jealous." He kissed her neck. "Now shake your ass on me."

"I would but I need a drink."

He grunted but followed after her. "What are you fucking crazy or something?"

"Excuse me?"

"You never drink from a punch bowl, Bonnie, someone could always lace it. You have to start thinking about this shit. That's why you bring your own." He took out a flask from his pocket and handed it to her.

"You could be just a little nicer, Stefan." She took it from his hand.

"I'm sorry. The more I care the angrier I get." He kissed her but she turned away. "Babe I said I'm sorry."

"I know but that still doesn't make it go away."

"I'm just trying to look out for you."

"And I appreciate that, but you don't have to curse at me. I don't like that."

He sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry." He moved his hands around her hips. "Forgive me." He starts kissing her slowly moving his hand down to grab her ass. She moans and wraps her arms around his neck kissing him back. "I love you."

"I love you more." She kisses him again then pulled away to bite in her lip feeling his hands slip up her dress.

"Let's get out of here."

She smiled. "We haven't danced yet."

"You win the bet."

"Let's not count this one cause we had a little fight to push things."

"Alright,"

She grabbed his hands, "Come on, let's dance."

He let himself be pulled into the crowd of people until she found a spot then pulled her into his body. They danced together before her hips started moving to the point where all he could do was hold her and watch. The way her ass shook had him weak in the knees and whenever her back would meet his chest, he would kiss along her neck and pull her in closer.

"Let's go upstairs," he whispered to her then kissed the back of her ear.

"Okay,"

She giggled feeling herself being pulled towards the stairs and they quickly climbed them heading into the first room they saw. He closed the door with her back as their lips met in a kiss that followed many others. Stefan reached over, laying some picture frames down that were on the nightstand after he turned her on her stomach then lifted up her dress smiling at that tattoo.

"You know, I will admit that I was a little freaked out by this," he bit it making her suck in a breath. "But now," he kissed it. "I fucking love it." He turned her again so she could face him as he pulled down his pants a little, springing himself free.

No matter how many times she saw his goods, every time feels like the first. Her eyes wide at his length and girth and her heart would race. She raised her hips as he slid down her thong and placed it beside the bed.

"You're not going to take them off?"

"I don't want people seeing my pale ass." He explained leaning in.

"How do you know someone will walk in?"

"Someone always walks in." He kisses her slowly rubbing himself against her entrance making her beg.

"Fuck me, please. Don't hold back."

He growled slipping inside her grabbing onto the barred headboard forcefully slamming into her. His face stayed hovered above hers making it hard to breathe but she manages to bite his shoulder having him growl and pound into her faster and it wasn't long until her moans filled the room. She pushes his chest having him sit up as she bounces in him scratching his back with her nails as his lips kiss her neck.

The door opens and the couple immediately apologized and closes the door heading to the next one.

"Told ya." He says then softly chuckles against her neck.

...

Bonnie blinked her eyes open then quickly sat up looking into an unfamiliar room. "Oh no. Stefan," she shook him waking him up. "Stefan."

He blinked his eyes open coming faced with her naked body and smiled sitting up taking her nipple into his mouth.

"Stef," she bit back a moan. "We slept here."

"What?" He moved away then looked around. "That we did."

"What do we do?"

"Why do you think I have all the answers?"

"Well since you're so old I figured you've been in this position before."

He rolled his eyes then checked the time. "Alright, it's early meaning that no one is probably up, let's just leave now before anyone wakes up."

She nodded then slipped on her dress, grabbed her purse and thong, then tip-toed up to the door and pressed her ear against it exhaling hearing no one. "Let's go." She calmly opened the door and took his hand quickly leading them down the stairs and out the door. She laughs as she was soon lifted from the ground and twirled around by her boyfriend.

"You're such a bad girl." He backed her against his car and grabbed her ass kissing her.

She smiled. "You're a bad influence on me. "

He chuckled. "Come on, baby," he opened the passenger side door and closed it once she got inside then he got in the car himself driving them home.

* * *

Bonnie bit down on her lower lip as she's sitting on his face grabbing her left breasts with her right hand. "Gah Stefan. Fuck," she tilted her head back. "I'm so close." She rocked her hips slightly then fell back when her high was over. "I love you."

He wiped his lower lip with his thumb sticking it in his mouth. "I love you too." He kissed the bottom of her foot then moved crawling on top of her. "I got you a present,"

"Yeah?"

He nodded then kissed her getting up. She grabbed his shirt and slipped it on sitting on the bed. Her eyes widened at the perfect teal colored bag in his hand and sat up straighter. He sat beside her and she scooted back as he placed the bag between them.

"I may have went a little overboard but you're my baby and I want to treat you right." She smiled looking into his eyes. "Look inside."

She reached in the bag grabbing the first box but sat it down. "Wait, before I open it...them, I just want to say that I'm not with you because of your money. I know that it could be a concern whether you want to admit it or not, but—"

"You don't have to explain, Bonnie, I know." He took her hand. "I love you. So much. You're the love of my life."

She leaned in kissing him multiple times before pulling away meeting their foreheads for a few seconds. She grabbed the box again then opened it feeling her heart stop for a second. "Wow,"

"You like it? Honestly?"

"It's gorgeous," she gasped sliding the Tiffany Victors Bow bracelet off its holder. "Stefan, I really really can't accept this."

"Yes you can," he touched the side of her face. "I got it for you and only you."

She let out a breath and carefully placed it back before reaching for the next thing. "Stef." He chuckled. "It's not funny." She pouted eyeing the Soleste Pendant necklace. "Holy fuck this is way too beautiful."

"Put it on."

"Okay," she exhaled taking it out then closed it around her neck. "So?"

"How is it possible for you to look more beautiful than diamonds?" She smiled. "I got you two more things."

She reached for the next box and opened the matching earrings then lastly, the thing that really made her flip shit. The Tiffany Aria ring. "OK, take this one back. I won't wear this. I'm too scared I'd get robbed."

He chuckled. "Baby, you're keeping it."

"Is this like my promise ring or something?"

"Nah, we're too old for that promise ring shit." She chuckled. "This is just to spoil you a little because you deserve it." He leaned in meeting their lips kissing her over several times. "I love you more."

She smiled. "I love you."

They kiss again and he leaned in moving her to her back and her legs wrapped around his waist. "Where do you see us in… fifteen years?"

He let out a breath in thought. "Married. Ten children,"

"Ten?"

"Yes, living in a mansion, obviously cause we have ten children or unless we have a few sets of twins then they could bunk so we'll save that for later." She smiled. "Uh what else, oh, I'll be the boss of my own company-"

"Doing what exactly?"

"Not entirely sure yet, it'll come to me in ten years."

"Okay, what about me?"

"You, that's for you to decide."

"Oh so I can decide my future but I can't decide how many children I conceive?"

"Please, once they're out, they'll be my children."

"Is that right?" He nodded leaning in kissing her some more.

"They'll all be daddy's babies." He ran his hand across her stomach making her smile but then it faded.

"If that's your mom, no offense, but I'm going to strangle her." She said mentioning the doorbell ringing.

"Easy," he kissed her then headed downstairs jogging a little when the doorbell rang again. "Hey, brother,"

"Hey man, you busy?"

"Uh, Bonnie's upstairs."

"Of course she is." Stefan rolled his eyes and placed his hands on her hips. "So you gonna marry this girl or what?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

He shook his head. "Too bad man, I found twins."

"Who wants twins when you can have a one of a kind?" Bonnie appeared behind her boyfriend. "Damon," she greeted.

"Bonnie."

"Would you like to come in? We weren't about to fuck or anything."

"You know what, I would love to."

She smiled sarcastically as he walked through the threshold. "You know, Bonnie I don't appreciate you stealing my wingman." She sighed. "I mean seriously one day he was perfectly single then the next I don't hear from him in months."

"What do you want, Damon?"

He smiled. "I was hoping you would ask that. I planned a boys trip. Let me say that again _boys_ trip and Stefan's coming."

"Who says he even wants to go?" She sat on her boyfriend's lap.

"It's not about what he wants to do, he's coming and you're not."

She narrows her eyes at him before softening her face turning towards her boyfriend. "You don't want to go, do you baby?" She caressed the side of his face staring into his eyes. "Don't you want to stay home with me, take our own trip?" She kissed his cheek.

"I uh-"

"Woah, hey, that's cheating." Damon snapped his fingers repeatedly snapping his brother out of it. "Come on, man, just a week of drinking and scratching our balls, a little gambling, dude stuff. You can always go on a trip with her afterward." He stopped his smile seeing his brother in thought.

"You know what, fine. You can go, Stefan, if you want to. You deserve some guy time and Damon's right, we can always go somewhere afterward."

The brothers were speechless.

"You sure, babe?"

"Positive. We'll discuss rules later." She kissed him then got up from his lap going upstairs.

Stefan and Damon exchanged looks. "This is a trap, right?"

"Who cares, she gave you permission if she didn't want you to go it's her fault."

Stefan let out a breath looking back. "Maybe I should talk to her."

He shrugged. "I'll call you tomorrow with details." He patted his brother's shoulder then walked out.

Stefan locked the door behind him then headed upstairs into his room then stripped hearing the shower running. He stepped in behind her, then hugged her and kissed her shoulder. "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not."

"So you won't be mad at me if I want to go?"

"I told you, Stefan, it's fine."

"Yeah but you still seem angry at me." He turned her around. "If you don't want me to go, then please tell me, I would much rather you be honest with me and let it all out than for you to be mad at me and hold it all in. I'll do whatever you want."

"I want you to go, okay. Mainly because the girls were talking about going on a trip too yesterday and I wasn't sure what you would think."

He thought for a moment. "A trip where?"

"Just to Miami for a week. Maybe we could plan it at the same time as yours so we would both be semi-distracted that the other is gone?"

"With Caroline and Elena?"

"And a couple other girls that you haven't met yet. Is that okay?"

He exhaled. "I guess so."

She smiled. "Great." She turned back around and shut off the water hopping out.

Stefan was behind her drying himself off a little since he barely got wet. "So let's discuss some rules then, shall we?"

"Yes, firstly, we have to keep in contact, at least a phone call once a day or texting a lot."

"OK,"

"No sleeping with other girls."

"Bonnie that's a given."

"I'm just making sure that you know."

"You really think that I would cheat on you after buying you thousands of dollars worth of jewelry?"

"That has nothing to do with anything, nice guys can cheat too."

He exhaled. "You're serious right now?"

"Dead ass."

"You're so fucking insecure."

"I'm sorry, do you want to say that louder?"

"You heard what the fuck I said."

"Stefan you're treading on some deep water right now."

"I just don't get why you always think the worst of me when it comes to women when I'm the one who should be suspicious."

"Excuse me?"

"You're the one who has exes showing up at her house and you know damn well if I wasn't there you would've fucked him."

"Oh so who's insecure now? I wouldn't have done that because I'm with you."

"And you want me to believe that when you can't even trust me?"

"I—"

"Honestly Bonnie if you don't trust me you can take your insecure jealous ass elsewhere."

She stepped up to him. "Curse at me one more time, Stefan and I swear to all that is holy I will knock all of your teeth out. Don't you ever disrespect me like that ever again. We're done," she yanked the necklace off her neck. "Take your ugly ass necklace back." She pushed it into him, grabbed her clothes, then headed to the door. She would be crying right now if her anger wasn't at the forefront of her mind. Just as she touched the knob to the front door, Stefan came running down the stairs.

"Wait, wait, baby, wait wait wait wait wait," he rushed up to her before she made it out. "I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry. Please, I'm sorry. I love you, I didn't mean it, I want to be with you, you're my baby, I'm sorry, I swear that will never happen again, I was just hurt that you don't trust me enough to know that you're the love of my life and I would respect you till the end. Take me back, please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I don't want to break up."

"I don't want to break up either."

He immediately kisses her and lifts her legs around his waist carrying her upstairs to his bed where they stay connected for the longest that they've have.


	9. Chapter 9

He frowned seeing her in pain and he would kiss her but he's scared that she'd hit him again. When her water broke he expected everything else to be quick. You carry the baby, after nine months the water breaks, you get to the hospital to push it out. But now he's realizing that there's more to it. A lot more.

"Shut up."

"But I wasn't even—"

"Stefan please stop talking."

He sighed sitting back in his chair trying to somehow be quieter than he already was. He looked over at her before sucking up the courage to walk over to her to kiss her. He pulled away brushing her hair back.

"More," she said and he leaned back in kissing her longer. "I love you."

"I love you too. You know what today is?"

She shook her head, "No, what?"

"It's our fifth year of meeting anniversary."

"Yeah?" He nodded. "I hope Selena comes out today."

"It's still early, we have time." He smiled when she did. "How do you feel?"

"Pretty good. I just want to push."

He smiled caressing the side of her face. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled then their heads turned towards the door seeing their parents walk in along with the nurse. Bonnie was surprised at how civil Stefan was towards her father though he told her that they had a discussion last week but she failed to ask him how everything went. The real awkward moment came when her mother came walking in making heads turn. "Oh yeah, dad I've been talking to mom." She chuckled awkwardly.

Stefan looked over at her like she was crazy and that's when be truly prayed that this labor would be over soon. "Mom, this is uh Bonnie's mom Abby."

"Nice to meet you."

"You as well." She walked over to her daughter. "How are you feeling, baby?"

"Pretty good I'm kind of hungry though but I'm trying not to think about it. I don't want to shit before I give birth."

Abby chuckled then kissed her head. "Do you need anything? A cold washcloth, ice cubes?"

"I'm good for now, thank you."

"Just let me know."

Bonnie nodded then watched as Abby hugged her husband. "How are you, Stefan?"

"I'm excited."

She smiled. "Most fathers are nervous,"

He shook his head. "I had nine months to be nervous, I want to see my girl."

"What's her full name going to be?"

"Selena Sheila Salvatore."

Abby smiled widely.

"Stefan had everything planned out already, I had no choice in the matter, but even if I did I wouldn't change it," Bonnie admitted.

"Stefan, I thought you said that if you had a daughter, you would name her after my mom?"

"The next one, mom, don't worry. I just want my first to be Selena, then our boy Stefan Junior, then our next girl Elizabeth." He was too busy caressing his wife's hair to see the look on his mother's face.

Bonnie smiled looking into his eyes. "You have it all figured out, don't ya?"

"Name wise, at least."

They shared a smile before kissing but Bonnie had to pull away as another contraction came on.

"Fuck, this hurts."

"Want my hand?" Stefan offered which she turned down and continued with breathing.

Abby went to run cold water on a washcloth and placed it on her daughter's head.

"Mommy," Bonnie cried.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to use the bathroom, I don't want to use the bathroom."

"Stefan, page the nurse."

"Why?"

"I think she's ready."

Suddenly all of his nerves kicked in and his hands shook finding the remote and pressed the button. He informed the nurse about their current situation then shortly, their nurse came in, took a peek, and confirmed that Abby was right. After that, it all seemed to fast forward for him. She only wanted Stefan and her mom in the room with her, so her dad and his mom waited outside. Stefan encouraged her on as she pushed and held her hand throughout it all and suddenly tears fell from his eyes once his baby was out and crying. He cut where he was instructed then cried even more as she was being carried over to the end of the room to get cleaned off and prepared for the world.

Stefan kissed his wife repeatedly thanking her for this special gift and soon, their baby was on her chest collecting some of her warmth. Stefan, with watery eyes, gently ran his hand down his baby girl and kissed her head before looking into her eyes. "Hi, baby girl, it's daddy. Remember me?" He smiled then kissed her again. "I'm so in love with you."

Abby smiled then went to go get her ex-husband and Lily.

"Want to hold her?"

"Not right now, she should stay with you." He kissed her. "I'm so proud of you, baby. You're so strong, I love you so much."

"I love you so much too."

They kissed again then their heads turned as Lily and Rudy walked in. They calmly walked over to the bed and smiled at the beautiful face resting on her mother.

"Bonnie, she is so beautiful. I can tell she's going to look like Stefan."

"Oh no."

They chuckled and soon she lifted Selena from her chest so she could look at her. Tears filled her eyes then she kissed her baby girl and held her close. "I love you, baby girl."

"I'll go call Damon," Stefan said then kissed her before he walked out the room.

* * *

Bonnie smiled looking over at Stefan sleeping with Selena resting as well on his chest. She carefully got up to actually use the bathroom. Stefan woke up to the door closing wiping under his eyes with one hand and securing his baby girl with the other as he sat up. He took out his phone to take a picture realizing that he hasn't even snapped a photo yet. He sent it to William who responded instantly with congratulations and compliments followed by an "I can't wait to meet my niece." He smiled at that then put his phone away and laid Selena down in her bed so he could stretch. He smiled as Bonnie came out of the bathroom and sat back down patting his lap. She smiled then walked over to him sitting on his lap then started kissing him a few times and grew a little surprised at how quickly things turned very sexual. His hand in her hair pulling her face closer and that growl he would always do when he wanted her. She moaned in his mouth kissing him longer and would've straddled his lap if her vagina wasn't on fire, but they abruptly pulled away hearing someone walk in.

"It's just Damon, come here," he pulled her in again kissing her some more.

Damon rolled his eyes at the disrespect but ignored the two walking over to his sleeping niece. Ariana was stuck in a meeting and a part of him is glad about that because he knew that she would get very emotional and knew that with one examined look, his brother and wife would guess that his girlfriend is indeed pregnant. He smiled just thinking about her but that smile slowly faded as the little bean started to stir. He looked back at her parents seeing that they weren't giving up anytime soon so that left him. Slowly, he lifted her from the bed and placed the pacifier in her mouth and bounced liked he sees people do in the movies. They took the time to look into each other's eyes, figuring each other out. He chuckled once she blinked and averted her eyes elsewhere. "I bet you got that from your mom." He tells her calmly.

"I love you." Damon herd his brother say.

"I love you more."

"Yeah?"

"Wait," he turned. "Before you two dive into again, I can't stay long."

"No one's asking you to," Stefan responded ready to kiss his wife some more then grunted being stopped again.

"I'm just saying that she's up and if I put her down, she's going to cry."

Bonnie moved off his lap as Stefan signaled for her to, then he walked up to his brother turning their backs to his wife. "Listen to me, Damon. I haven't had sex in a week. I'm dying here man, Bonnie barely kissed me because of the pain she was feeling, so could you just...not be such a grandpa please, and hold your niece for five minutes?"

He sighed rolling his eyes. "Fine. But I'm sitting on the bed."

"Be our guest." He patted him on the back then turned back around and walked up to Bonnie eyeing her in the process. He moved his arms around her and whispered into her ear before bending his knees slightly and met their lips again. Her arms stretched around his neck and her head tilted to the side kissing him back. She smiled feeling his hand grab her ass kissing her deeper.

"We brought food- oh—"

The two pulled away coming faced with their parents. Bonnie clasped her gown closed trapping Stefan's hand inside.

"They haven't had sex in a week." Damon decided to share.

Bonnie closed her eyes sighing then turned her back towards the window letting her gown free along with Stefan's hand. "So what did you bring?" Bonnie cleared her throat.

Abby put a smile on her face trying to make it all less awkward. "We got your favorite. Wendy's."

Bonnie smiled then walked over to the bed sitting on beside Damon. Stefan growled. He walked up to his brother staring him down and Damon would've challenged him, but he needed to leave. He handed his niece over to her father, said his goodbye, then left before his mother asked where he was going.

Stefan kissed his little girl repeatedly smiling at how much she's changed since yesterday. He rocked her to sleep before eating.

* * *

Ariana smiled coming home to see Damon's car parked in her driveway. They were working on moving in together and since she spends most of her time at Damon's, they figured that they move her in there. She was so excited about how Damon feels about their baby because if she was honest, she was scared that he wouldn't be so excited not genuinely at least, but she's glad that she was indeed proved wrong.

She walked in the house smiling seeing him pack some things in a box. He turned and smiled at her before walking over to her meeting them in a kiss. "I love you, how was the meeting?"

"I love you too and it was alright, just glad that I didn't have to run out to throw up."

"Is it still bad?" He placed his hand on her stomach.

"Kind of, yeah, but I can deal. It won't last too long, hopefully."

He sighed thinking about talking to Stefan about it. "I went to see the baby today,"

She smiled. "How is she?"

"She's definitely her father's daughter," Ariana chuckled, "she's very beautiful though and small but big at the same time, you know?" She nodded. "It's kind of weird, I haven't held a baby in- well since Stefan was born, actually."

"Really?"

"Yep. I guess it's because I'm not close to any of my family, really. All I have is Stefan and my mom. And you and our son."

She smiled near tears. "We're having a boy, huh?"

"I hope so. There's too many girls around here."

She rolled her eyes but chuckled. "I hope we have a boy too. Do you want to name him after you?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I kind of want him to be his own man, you know. I don't think I want him to carry on my legacy."

"Why?" She frowned then moved in to hold him.

"I wasn't always a good guy, Ari. I had my moments, but now that you're in my life, I feel myself evolving. So maybe we should name him after the both of us. Girl or boy."

"Like a ship name?" She pulled away to see him nod. "We probably need to ask Bonnie for that, I'm sure she calls us something,"

"No, we can do it, let me just think for a moment." She watched him in thought thinking of a name herself. "Adrian. That's a unisex name, right?"

"Yeah I mean the spelling might have to change for a girl, but I love it."

They shared a smile before kissing.

...

He swallowed hard sitting across from her as she spilled her dirty secrets to him in their session. He knew his eyes were red forcing them to look into her eyes and nowhere else. Shit, he cursed in his mind as his eyes dropped to her legs as they spread. Her combing her hair back shifted his eyes back to her face and pressed his legs together as she bit down on her lower lip.

"So these…fantasies of yours are a bad thing? I would assume that it would make any woman happy,"

She smiled. "The fantasies themselves aren't a bad thing, Mr. Harper." She stands. "It's that since they are only fantasies, it causes me to want to do," she leaned in front of him to whisper in his eat, "very bad things to men." Miranda pulled away coming faced with her therapist. "I want to live out every fantasy I have with every man I see. That's my trouble."

He closed his eyes as she straddled his lap trapping him between his chair and her body.

"I need you to cure me."

He groaned as she rocked her hips against him. "I'm going to cure you."

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "Stand up."

She did and watched him stand as well, backing her against the wall. Her breath turned heavy as he turned her around and she heard the zipper of his pants come undone. She moaned feeling his hands slide up her dress up her body and she bit down on her lip as he pressed himself against her.

"Cure me, Mr. Harper." She reached behind her digging her hand in his briefs making him curse as she wrapped her hand around him.

"Wahh! Wahh! Wahh!"

"Stef—"

"Fuck Bonnie, I'm so fucking horny." Stefan whined pressing his forehead against the wall. "I need to fuck you so bad."

"Wahh! Wahh! Wahh!"

"I'll be back, I swear." She kissed him then hurried off to check on their baby.

Bonnie smiled as soon as she picked her up, her crying stopped. "My baby girl loves her mommy." She kissed her repeatedly. "Are you hungry?" Bonnie walked into the bathroom to grab one of her nursing towels then walked back into the room getting situated on the bed. Her eyes closed for a second then she let out a breath as her baby girl fed.

"Would it be wrong if I fuck you as you breastfeed?"

She shook her head then looked over at him. "Tonight Stefan, I promise."

He sighed but walked up to her then sat beside her. They shared a kiss before focusing their attention on their daughter. Stefan smiled tilting his head gazing at his beautiful girl. "Can I-"

"Yes, you can burp her when she's done, daddy." Bonnie knew what he was going to ask since that is always a request of his. "Did you jerk yourself off?"

"I had to, and it didn't take long either."

She chuckled. "It looks like Miranda really did the job."

"Trust me, I'll take Bonnie over Miranda any day of the damn week." He kissed her.

She kissed him back then handed their daughter over once she was done feeding. Stefan kissed his baby repeatedly before sitting her on his lap and patting her back. "Look at her, she's practically sitting up on her own. My baby is so strong." He kissed her head and that's when she burped making him chuckle. "How's my baby girl, daddy loves his little girl, that's daddy's sweet girl." He held her close curling his arms up so he could kiss her neck.

Bonnie smiled watching him kiss her and talk to her. "Damn, you're sexy."

"Babe, not when baby's around."

"Says the man who wanted to fuck me as I breastfeed."

He chuckled. "That was a joke."

"Yeah right."

"You know I'm more surprised that our girl interrupted us and not my mom."

Bonnie laughed. "Seriously, I swear your mom has some horrible timing. She's caught us having sex or close to it more times than one should, I don't know how she could even stand the sight of us at this point."

"How would your dad react?"

"Well it happened once, not with you obviously, but he was just very quiet. I'm pretty sure he went into shock or had a minor heart attack."

"Who the hell he catch you with?"

"You're seriously jealous right now?" She sighed when he just looked at her. "It was a year before I met you, I was dating this guy named Greg and you know,"

"Greg, huh."

"Stefan's come on, I thought we were comfortable about telling each other about past lovers?"

"I didn't say I wasn't."

"Alright fine, I was a virgin when I met you, you were my first and you'll be my last."

"I better be." He kissed her. "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay." She kissed him back then got up, walking over to the closet.

"I hope you're not changing."

She turned around. "Why?"

"You're so sexy, I want to undress you with my eyes every time I look at you."

She raised her eyebrow then deciding to leave it on walking over to him, crawling above his legs and planted a kiss on his lips. His eyes darted to her cleavage salivating. "Let me get another."

She leaned in kissing him again, longer this time, smiling when he growled. "You're all mine tonight, baby."

"Why wait until tonight? Baby girl's asleep."

He smiled at her smile then carried his girl over to the crib setting her down in it then headed over to his girl who giggled as he tackled her down on the bed.

* * *

They kissed repeatedly before Bonnie pulled away for air. "I love you."

"I love you more." He kissed her once. "You remember the day I proposed to you?"

"Of course."

"Did you really want to marry me or were you just saving me the embarrassment?"

She sat up, "What, of course I wanted to marry you. Why do you ask that?"

"I remember the look in your eyes, I felt uneasy about it. You can tell me the truth, I know you want to be married to me now-"

"Stefan, I was just in a little shock, I wanted to marry you, don't you remember how happy I was?"

He closes his eyes and exhaled, "I'm sorry."

"Are you alright, babe?" She moved her hands to the sides of his face when he didn't answer. "Stefan, you're scaring me." Tears pooled her eyes.

"No no no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just blacked out for a minute." He hugged her and tighter hearing her sniffed in. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He pulled away to wipe under her eyes.

"Do you want to leave me?"

"No baby, never, I swear. You're mine always."

"Then I don't understand,"

"I got the call."

She narrowed her eyes. "What? What call?"

"Maya called me, she said she wants to do the test."

"When did she call?"

"The day our girl was born, but I didn't recognize the number so I didn't answer it so she left a voicemail."

"I still don't understand why you questioned my happiness."

"Because I feel like I always drag you into my shit. If you didn't want to marry me in the first place then you wouldn't have to go through all this."

"Stefan, I don't regret a single thing. Because of you, I got to experience life in a completely different way than I have imagined. I fell deeply and madly in love with someone and I didn't think that was all that possible. We have a baby together Stefan. I wouldn't change that for anything in this world. And now we could possibly have two babies even though he's not biologically mine, I will treat him like he is if he's yours. I love you more."

He smiled. "I love you too."

"Come here," she pulled him forward and met their lips kissing him several times over.

"I don't deserve you, Bon, but I'm never giving you up. You're the best woman on this planet. And you're all mine."

"I'm all yours." She leaned in kissing him several times but moved her hand around his neck. "Don't you ever question me about this again."

"I'm sorry,"

She held her hold a little longer looking into his eyes before pulling away.

"This is like your third time choking me." He touched his neck.

"This because it's like the third time you pissed me off. But I love you." She smiled biting down on her lower lip as his hand gripped her ass cheek.

"I love you more."

"You know the nurse said that if we want to have another baby soon we need to do it now cause I'm still very vulnerable."

"Are you saying you want to make our Stefan Junior right now?"

"Or our girl Elizabeth, what do you say?"

"I say," he kisses her, "take off your panties."

She smiles and kisses him before standing beside the bed sliding the garment down her legs then crawls on top of him but he turns them over meeting their lips. "Why am I surprised?" He mumbled against her lips after hearing the doorbell ring.

"Do I get to keep my panties off?" She purred in his ear.

He growled making her smile. "Baby, please don't tease me."

"So you admit that you're powerless against me?"

"The first time I laid eyes on your ass I was whipped."

She chuckled but pouted when he got up and slipped on his shirt. She sighed once he walked out of their room and got up herself and slipped on her panties then some jeans that she grabbed from the closet. Bonnie carefully grabbed her baby girl and carried her down the stairs surprised to see that it was her dad and not Stefan's mom. "Dad, what a surprise."

They shared a smile before he wrapped her in his arms kissing her head. "I just wanted to stop by to see my granddaughter." He took the little girl as she opened her eyes and kissed her cheeks. "How can you manage to be the most prettiest baby girl in the world and look so much like your daddy?" Bonnie chuckled. "It just doesn't make any sense now, does it?" Bonnie laughed and Stefan shook his head. Rudy smiled. "No, I'm just kidding." He kissed her cheek then held her against his shoulder patting her back. "So how has everything been so far, I know it's only been a few weeks,"

"We're learning to adjust, but it's been going pretty well. Sleepless nights, sometimes."

He nodded. "Well if you ever need a little break, I'll be happy to watch her for the night. Lord knows how much I miss this." Bonnie and Stefan smiled slightly. "Well I don't want to hold you two up, I actually have somewhere to be-"

"Have you talked to my mom lately, I haven't really had the chance to," Stefan questioned.

He sighed. "She's a little upset about the name situation, I told her she was being dramatic, she's angry at me to make a long story short. She'll get over it eventually." He handed his granddaughter over to him before walking out.

Stefan sighed. "If I'd known it was that important to her then maybe I would've changed my mind."

"Like my dad said, she'll get over it, it's not like she's going to let this get in the way of loving her granddaughter."

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'll call her later."

Bonnie nodded then kissed him and grabbed her daughter before walking to the kitchen as his phone rang. He immediately grew anxious reading the name of the caller but answered the phone stepping outside. "Hey, I've been meaning to get back to you but my wife Bonnie just gave birth four days ago so that's been taking up my time."

"Well maybe this isn't a good idea I can—"

"No Maya, I- I want to take the test. I need to know."

"What if he's not yours?"

"Then at least you know whose he is."

"Would it be out of line if I say that I want him to be yours?"

He chuckled. "Not really. So when can we do this?"

"I actually set up an appointment for next week if that's okay, I can text you the address so you can save it and we can talk tomorrow."

"Yeah OK, sounds great."

"OK bye."

"Bye." He ended the call then walked back into the house locking the door behind him then went to find his babies. "Bon?" He peered into the living room frowning when he didn't spot them but smiled when he caught glimpse of them on the patio.

Bonnie smiled over at him then focused her attention back on Selena who was focusing on her. "I figured we get some fresh air." She told swaying.

Stefan moved his arms around her swaying along with her. "You know this is probably my favorite spot. Especially when I have my girls here with me." He kissed her cheek making her smile. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I know. I love you too." She moved her hand down to cover his.

...

Bonnie held in her laughter as Stefan snored unnaturally loud but their Selena didn't mind a single bit as she slept right on his chest. She recorded a video then sent it out to close family and friends then set her phone down to simply enjoy the moment. She has no idea why she found him to be extra attractive in this state but she did which was why she kissed his cheek causing him to stop snoring and hold Selena closer.

"Babe,"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing I just wanted to see if you were up. Go back to sleep."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I promise."

"Come here," he lifted his arm and she moved underneath it and smiled when he kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Did you check to see of we have Stefan Junior on the way?"

She chuckled. "I did and we don't, not yet at least."

"Damn."

She smiled. "You still want ten kids?"

"Absolutely. In a perfect world five girls and five boys."

"Do you have seven other names picked out?"

He counted off, "Selena Sheila, Stefan Junior, Elizabeth Taylor, Matthew Alexander, Julia Abby, Hunter Rudy, Lucia Praise, Devin Bennett, Leah Stefan— she's going to be the ultimate daddy's girl which is why her name will be mostly mine and lastly Alex James."

She smiled. "Did you always have these names picked out?"

"Not always, but honestly after being with you for awhile and thinking about the future, I made a list and memorized it, obviously. I can't wait to have these babies with you, Bonnie. Even if it's not ten or if we have all girls, I want this with you. Just you and me, all the way."

She kisses him. "You always say that I'm too good for you and yet time and time again you prove yourself worthy." They share a smile then kissed again. "I love you."

"I love you more." They kissed again. "Tell you what, how about we let your dad watch Selena and we go out on a date… And make our Stefan Junior?"

She smiled. "Okay."

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "I think that's a great idea." She got up from the bed heading to the closet.

Stefan sat up a little watching her look through it and lifted his eyebrow as she pulled out his favorite dress of hers. Her navy blue dress stopping two inches above the knee with thin straps. It was his favorite dress because it was the dress that they first met in. "I believe that you paired it with three inch black heels." She smiled and after some looking she pulled those exact heels out. "Damn, babe."

She chuckled. "Let's see if I remember yours but I may fail since I didn't really see your full body."

"Yes you did, remember afterward?"

 _Stefan chuckled at the paper she easily placed on his table that contained her number and name. He wondered if the guy she was with saw or at least found it awkward that this is her second time ditching him at the table to "use the bathroom" but he honestly didn't care. He had to stop his double take the first time that he laid eyes on her because he too was on a date with someone else so he had to be sneaky. She held so much confidence that it was impossible for her to not catch his attention. He raised his elbow on the table and secretly looked back as he scratched his neck when she passed him and mouthed his curse as her ass shook back to her seat. She gave him a small smile then gave her attention back on her date. He turned back around clearing his throat and tried to do the same. He could tell that his date caught notice of his staring so she excused herself to the bathroom, and shortly Bonnie's hand was on his table for a second dropping off the paper. He wanted to grab her hand and stop her just to see how she would react to his forwardness but decided not to._

 _His date arrived before Bonnie did she he slipped her number in the pocket of his slacks. When the date was over he stopped outside pacing fighting back the urge to smoke since he recently quit thanks to his mother pressuring him into doing so. As he was walking back up to the entrance, he looked up and met her eyes. She smiled at him then walked towards him slowly._

 _"Were you waiting for me?"_

 _"Would you be mad at me if I wasn't?"_

 _She smiled. "What were you doing out here?"_

 _"Trying not to smoke."_

 _She nodded. "I dated a guy who was quitting smoking. He told me that I was a great distraction."_

 _He looked over her attire. "I could see why."_

 _She stepped up to him some more. "Are you going to call me?"_

 _"Do you want me to?"_

 _"I think it's obvious that I do since I gave you my number."_

 _He shrugged. "It could've changed your date could've gotten you wet the last ten minutes."_

 _She swallowed taken aback by his response but didn't let him notice. She kept her eyes on his before turning around, walking away before she turned. "If anyone could get me wet tonight, it's you."_

 _"Damn." He watched her walk away then chuckled shaking his head figuring that he better get home._

Bonnie smiled then looked through his closet and picked out his exact outfit down to the shoes.

"That's my girl."

She smiled then hung his outfit up beside hers then called her dad asking him to watch Selena for the night to which he immediately agreed. Their night out was almost set, they just needed to make a reservation at the restaurant.

* * *

Stefan wrapped one arm around her from behind and licked her cheek then kissed her shoulder. Bonnie turned her head meeting their lips once. "Aye, yai, yai, Mami." He kissed her neck.

"Baby,"

"Is it time to leave? I'm full and horny."

She chuckled. "I don't want to leave yet, I'm having so much fun."

He whined to which she mimicked turning around to face him and circle her arms around his neck standing on her toes. Stefan kissed her collar bones then licked her again.

She moaned, "Mmm, Stefan stop licking me."

"You say stop but your body wants me to keep going. I'm marking my territory, licking what's mine."

"I like it very much, I just don't want you to distract me." She sighs as his lips travel up her neck.

"What did you say?"

She smiled, "Shut up." She inhaled as he moved the hair off her shoulder and licked the bottom curve of her neck. "Stef,"

"I can't get enough of you," he told her running his hand up her back.

He lifted a surprised eyebrow when she grabbed his ass in her hands. "Take me home, daddy."

...

Stefan read emails as he was rocking his little girl to sleep. He wanted to play with her, but all she wants to do is sleep right now so he won't hold her back. He's going to miss her soon because he needs to get back to work. He never wants to leave his girls, but the money is important.

He turned his head as his office door opened a little more and smiled seeing his wife quietly walk through. "Is she sleeping?"

He looked down, smiled and nodded. "Yeah,"

"Want me to take her?"

"No, but you probably should."

She chuckled then walked up to him carefully taking Selena. She shushed her as she starts stirring from being moved then settles down in her mother's hold. Bonnie leaned in to kiss her husband before letting him get back to work. She walked over to answer the front door and smiled as she looked through the peephole. "Hey, mom," she whispered.

"Hey, baby." She smiled then frowned slightly at her granddaughter. "She's so beautiful. Looks just like Stefan I tell you."

She chuckled. "That's what dad said. He goes 'how can she look so beautiful but look exactly like Stefan', it was so funny."

Abby smiled shaking her head. "How's he doing anyway?"

"Dad? He's going good, at least it seems like it. He doesn't complain."

"And he's dating Stefan's mom?"

"How'd you know?"

"I have eyes that still work. It was a little too awkward when I walked in the hospital and then when we went to go get something to eat for you all, I could sense it again and I noticed different...mannerisms too. I mean I don't mind, but I'm sure it wasn't easy for you and Stefan to find out."

"Not at all, especially for Stefan. The only reason why he's civil with him now is because of Selena, he didn't want any tension between the family when she came so,"

"Is that why you called me when you did?"

"Honestly yes, but it's not the reason why I kept calling. I missed you, mom and Stefan thankfully gave me the push that I need to suck up my pride and call you."

"I should've called,"

"No, you were just giving me space and I respect that. Thank you for not pushing me."

The women smiled then shared a hug as best they could. Stefan smiled then cleared his throat a little walking up to the two. He hugged his mother-in-law then stood beside Bonnie.

"I swear you two make a beautiful couple."

They chuckled smiling at each other then shared a quick kiss smiling some more.

Abby sighed. "I'll stop by later when Selena's awake."

"Actually can you babysit for us tonight?" Bonnie asked walking her to the door.

She smiled. "Of course. I would ask what you're doing but I'm scared."

She chuckled. "Why?"

"Because if your husband can easily stare at my daughter's ass with me in his line of vision, I don't want to know what will happen once I leave."

She looked behind her then bit her lower lip when their eyes met before turning back to her mother. "Believe it or not, it's not for sexy time, we're going on a triple date with Damon and his girl and my new friend Meredith and her husband."

"We seriously need a day to catch up, Damon is dating?"

"And he's madly in love, mama. This weekend, I promise."

They kissed each other's cheek before Bonnie closed the door after waving her mother off. She smiled feeling his arms around her and his lips on her neck. "Are we fucking tonight?"

"Actually, we're going on a triple date tonight."

He groaned. "Why?"

"Because it'll be fun."

He pouted. "Fine."

She chuckled then turned in his arms then kissed him twice.

* * *

"Daddy'll miss you, I'll see you soon, baby girl, daddy loves you so, so much, you're my sweet girl," he says kissing her repeatedly walking over to Abby handing her over.

"Don't worry, I'll take great care of her." She smiled holding her granddaughter in her arms.

They left after a little while then started getting ready. Bonnie decided to go with a simple silk black dress and heels. Stefan decided to match her in all black attire as well then placed his hand on her ass as they started towards the car Bonnie texted Meredith and Ariana that they are on the way.

She wasn't too surprised that they were the last couple to arrive, but at least they got to know each other a little. They were all standing around a table with drinks. "Last to arrive, first to leave," Damon greeted.

They both rolled their eyes but didn't deny knowing more than likely that will be the case. "So what's the discussion?"

"Nothing just getting to know each other." Meredith shrugged.

"So do we all like each other or are we being fake?" Stefan shook his head but placed his hand on her ass.

"I'm pretty sure it's genuine."

Bonnie nodded. "Perfect."

"So how's baby girl?"

"She's perfect. All she does is sleep which I love and hate."

"I hear ya, sometimes I just want to play but all Zach wants to do is sleep." Meredith shared.

Damon looked over at Ariana and missed Bonnie's suspicious eyebrow rise.

"What'cha drinking there, Ari?"

"Oh, just water, I'm not really in the drinking mood." Bonnie nodded and that's when Damon knew that she knew. He cursed in his head. "Can I see a picture, I didn't get a chance to meet her yet."

Bonnie frowned, "Oh yeah, tomorrow come over as we can talk and stuff." She said taking out her phone from her purse and got a little distracted, smiling as she looked through her photos of her baby girl but handed her phone over.

Ariana immediately smiled and tears rushed to her eyes. "She looks just like Stefan."

Damon noticed that tone in her voice letting him know that she was ready to explode. "I feel bad for her when she gets older." Alaric chuckled shaking his head. "No, but I don't think she looks like Stefan, his head is so much bigger." Ariana chuckled a little but tried to hide her smile. "And Stefan's nose is way more pointer like a fuckin triangle."

Stefan was shocked that everyone started to laugh as he kept ripping his features, especially Bonnie who—if he didn't know any better—was laughing the loudest of them all.

"Babe, you're just gonna let him talk about me like that?"

"He's just joking around, Stefan, he doesn't mean it."

"Oh yes, I do." He spoke slightly under his breath.

"That doesn't matter, you're supposed to have my back, babe, you never have my back." He pouted.

She did so as well turning her body towards him and stood on her toes moving her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, baby, I'll have your back, I promise."

"You do?"

She nodded then moved in to kiss him once, but feeling his hands reach down to grab her ass, she kissed him a lot longer than intended.

"Why don't you touch me like that?" Meredith whispered to her husband leaning in.

"I thought we said we wouldn't compare our relationship to others?"

"It's not comparing, I just...you know, it would be nice if you appreciated me more in that way."

He sighs. "Fine, you want me to grab your ass in public, I'll grab your ass in public." He pulls her in kissing her deeply mimicking Stefan's action.

Ariana exchanged looks with her boyfriend wide-eyed. "Well, this is a complete turn of events."

"Leave it to Stefan and Bonnie to start an orgy."

Ariana laughed a little then smiled looking down as he placed his hand on her stomach. She kissed him covering his hand with hers.

Once everyone settled down, they got a table to enjoy their dinner at.

* * *

"Guess who's pregnant?"

Stefan's eyes widened and he walked up to her. "We're having another baby?" He smiled moving his hand on her stomach.

Bonnie frowned. "Not yet, I'm sorry, I forgot we were trying."

Stefan frowned. "So if it's not you then who?"

"I'll give you a hint. A."

"A? What, who—" he gasped making his wife chuckle. "No, how do you know, did she tell you?"

"Nope, I just know. I'm going to get her to tell me today when she comes over to see baby girl."

"I wonder how Damon feels about this,"

"Meet up with him, get him to tell you, I'm sure he's dying to anyway."

He nodded. "Wow, I don't know why I'm so surprised." He sighed shaking his head some.

"Maybe because only some months ago he didn't even want a girlfriend,"

"Yeah, maybe." Bonnie narrowed her eyes at his expression.

"Is there something else going on that you're not telling me?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know, you just seem a little off. I mean I know the news is shocking but it's not that shocking."

"I guess I was just expecting us to be having another baby, that's all."

She hugged him closely. "I have a feeling that tonight's our night."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm," she nodded.

Stefan pulled away to kiss her lips and neck. "I love you."

"I love you more." She kissed him then their heads turned to the left hearing their Selena wake up from her nap.

Stefan went to lift her from the crib smiling down at her as her eyes adjusted. "Hey, baby girl." He kissed her cheek. "You want to go for a walk with daddy and mommy?" His voice was light as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Let daddy change you first then we'll go, okay?"

Bonnie smiled watching him do such then grabbed her shoes and jacket then Stefan's and Selena's as well.

* * *

He tilted his head back keeping their lips connected then moved away coming faced with her breast being held captive by her black lace bra. Stefan moved in kissing along her neck and chest as his hands moved down to her ass following along with her rising and falling. Bonnie bit down on her lower lip at the feel of his hands and lips on her body as she rode him slow. She really just meant to tease him a little. After they got back from their walk, they laid Selena down in her crib then went downstairs for a snack. She pushed him down on the chair and straddled his lap kissing him then things changed its pace when he lifted the shirt from her body.

Stefan let out a breath through his mouth feeling his release coming and grabbed her face kissing her again. She moaned in his mouth moving faster until they came face to face. Stefan smiled breathing deeply before kissing her again twice. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled then kisses him.

"Let's take a shower together," he rubbed their noses together.

"I want to but we'll push our luck. Ariana is still coming over."

"Fine. Tonight,"

She nodded then kissed him getting up from his lap. Stefan watched her put her clothes on frowning every time an inch of her skin was covered. As Bonnie finished getting dressed, the doorbell rang and she went to answer it as Stefan went upstairs. She welcomed her inside after their hug and they sat on the couch.

"Stefan's going to bring her down when she wakes up," Bonnie informed and Ariana nodded. "So how have you been, girl?"

"Pretty good, Damon and I are moving in together."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really, that's big. Any reason why?"

"Uh, we just figured that we move things to the next level."

Bonnie nodded. "I see,"

"Damn it, Damon was right."

"Right about…?"

"You know. How do you know?"

"Know that…?"

"I really have to say it?" Bonnie nodded. "I'm pregnant."

Bonnie smiled widely and squealed then hugged her. "Congratulations, sis!"

"How did you know?"

"Now that I'm a mama, I know a lot of things. So how's it going?"

"Pretty good, I just get sick a lot. It feels like it's never ending."

"You'll get through it, trust me. I have this tea that I used to drink that helped me some I can get you some."

Ariana nodded then turned around hearing Stefan come down the stairs. She smiled standing up then tears entered her eyes as Stefan handed her over.

"Oh, look at this cutie girl," she kissed her forehead. "Hi, baby girl," she held her close.

Stefan chuckled then shortly whispered into his wife's ear that he's going to meet up with Damon. Bonnie nodded and shortly he was gone.

* * *

He let out a breath spotting the back of his brother running a few lines to say through his mind before he walked up to him and occupied the seat next to him. "What's up?"

"Ariana's pregnant."

That was easier than he thought. "Congratulations, man." He offered a smile then that faded some seeing the look on his face. "You okay, man?"

"She's throwing up a lot, I don't think it's normal but she won't listen to me."

He hid his smile. "It's okay, trust me. You know what, I'll give you the book I read when Bon was pregnant, it helped me out a lot."

Damon nodded. "Okay, thanks."

"So what else?"

"Well, we're moving in together but I think I want to move us out of here."

"Wait, what?"

He exhaled. "I don't feel like this is the place for me. Don't get me wrong, I like how it keeps us close, but I just- I don't know, I guess I just feel like there's more for me and my family out there."

"Out where?"

He shrugged. "Not entirely sure yet."

"Well, what does Ariana say?"

"I haven't told her yet. It's something that I'm keeping to myself for the time being."

Stefan sighed placing his hand on his shoulder. "Though I will admittedly hate to see you go, if you feel like this is something that you need to do, then I'm on your side."

"Thanks, brother."

He nodded then ordered them two shots of whiskey.

...

Stefan sighed not so much in the mood to kick some ass but desperate times. Bonnie called him worried saying that a car has been parked outside their house for the past hour with a man inside staring at the house. He told her that he's on his way and left Damon to his own devices after explaining. He got out the car and met Bonnie at the door. He could tell she was a little freaked and that was all it took for him to be in the fighting mood.

Cracking his knuckles, he walked up to the car. "Get the fuck out, dude, come on." He balled his hands into fists as the man opened the door. "You want to explain to me why in the hell you're stalking my home?"

He held up his hands. "It's me. Richard."

His face softened a little before he brought up his right hand and swung it towards his face almost knocking him over. Bonnie gasped covering her mouth seeing the man struggle to stand up straight while wiggling his jaw.

"That's for Maya."

He nodded. "I should've seen that one coming."

"What are you doing outside of my house?"

"Maya called me the other day and told me that you want to take the test."

"So you knew about Cory?"

"Of course I did, who do you think was with her throughout it all? I- there was always a thought in the back of my mind that he was yours but I didn't want to add more stress to her by asking."

"What happened between you two?"

He sighed. "I couldn't do it. Be a father and take on that responsibility, it was never in my plans. Not that soon anyway. So I told her that she should go back to you because you were going to marry her and I figured you wanted a family but I guess she didn't follow my advice."

"Actually she did but I uh… I turned her down. She didn't tell me about the kid, I was angry and my brother made me hate her so much that I could barely look at her. I wish she told me."

"I wouldn't let your girl hear that if I were you."

Stefan looked over at Bonnie. "She'll understand." He turned back to him. "Come on," he stated towards his home. "Babe, this is Richard. The guy who Maya ran to after she dumped me."

Her eyes widened. "Oh uh. Nice to meet you."

He nodded then followed Stefan inside. Bonnie shook her head not believing this situation before closing the door behind her. She stood behind Stefan as he sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen staring at Richard. In her honest opinion, she couldn't see leaving Stefan for him. He wasn't unattractive, but he wasn't better looking than Stefan...maybe he has a great personality, she thought to herself and nodded inwardly thinking that was it. She cleared her throat looking away once she noticed that she was looking at him too long and he was looking right back at her.

"Don't make me fucking punch you again." Stefan warned noticing.

"I didn't mean- sorry."

"Let's get a few things straight here. First and foremost this is my wife and we've been together for four years and we have a beautiful daughter together. She's not going anywhere and especially not with you."

"Noted."

"Second. I don't like you and I never have but since we have this issue, if you will, in common I invited you in to sit and chat." Richard nodded. "Third, I'm over what went down, but I still just. I just don't like you." He shook his head. "Now that we got that out of the way, what exactly are you doing here? I mean I don't see why this is any of your business until the test comes back."

He sighed. "I don't know why I came honestly, I just wanted to see how you were handling it I guess because I'm freaking out, man. My views and feelings about having a family never changed and it was one thing leaving knowing that there's a chance that he isn't mine but when I possibly know for certain that he is, I can't just be a dick and leave."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, Maya said that she's seeing someone who is acting as a father for Cory and that she didn't really want me involved to complicate things although I offered so you might just be in the clear."

"But what about when he gets older, surely he'll want to know me."

"Then man to fuck up. If he's your child, man up and own it. You think this is easy for me? I actually have a family, how do you think this effects me? But do you know what I'm not doing? I'm not being selfish about this. If he is yours, your life is no longer about you, it's about you and Cory. If he's mine then he's added to the family you know why because that's just the way it is. We as men need to start owning up to our responsibilities instead of running away from them. Understand?"

He exhaled nodding. "Yeah."

"Now get the hell out of my house."

Bonnie followed him out with her eyes then stepped in front of her husband. "I hate how turned on I am right now." She straddled his lap before he spoke. "You are just so fucking sexy."

"Come here,"

She leaned in meeting their lips, kissing him slowly with her hips now in motion. He groaned pushing her head in closer to kiss her deeper moving his other hand to her lower back. He stood up and laid her on the table and worked on pulling down his pants before attending hers. He meets their lips again slipping into her making them both moan.

* * *

Bonnie smiled with her eyes closed for s second as he kissed her neck from behind as she changed their girl's pissy diaper. She is so in love with her little girl so much so that she never wanted her to grow up or to at least grow up very slowly.

"How were things with Damon?"

He exhaled. "Well he told me about the baby straightaway and he also revealed that he wants to move."

"Oh,"

"What was that for?"

"It's just that Ariana told me that she found some brochures but she just thought he was taking her on a vacation or something."

"More like a permanent vacation. He said he's going to tell her but I guess he's waiting until he gets everything figured out."

"How do you feel about it?" Bonnie asked taking their daughter to the bed.

Stefan sat beside her then kissed his little girl's head before exhaling. "I mean I'm definitely going to miss him, but if it's what he needs to do then I'm not going to stop him."

Bonnie nodded understanding. "Well I'm gonna hate to see them gone, but you're right."

He leaned in meeting their foreheads. "I love you."

"I love you more."

They shared a kiss then focused their attention on their little Selena.


	10. Chapter 10

Stefan bit down on his fist watching her ass suspended in the air as she baited him. She was testing him, seeing if he would choose possibly burning the house down or enjoy her succulent body and he was so damn conflicted. He had to think. She was telling him to have at it which is something that doesn't happen often, she would always want to do a little script beforehand or put on a show and he would never complain, but now she's just... Ready. No strings. On the other hand, they had a baby sleeping away so if the house burned down he would have her to worry about and the baby is more important. They could have sex anytime but they could only have one Selena.

"Stay right- right there, I have to get the chicken off the stove." He ran downstairs to the kitchen and quickly switched off the fire before bolting back upstairs then tears filled his eyes seeing her slip on her robe. "Baby, I said I'll be back," he whined close to stomping his feet.

"I got cold." Bonnie shrugged sitting on the bed then reached for her book.

He sighed then turned walking out their room walking towards Selena's and smiled seeing her move around some before that head of hers lifted from the vision of her crib. He quietly walked in and picked her up holding her close to his body. "You're worth it." He kissed her forehead.

He took her downstairs and sat on the couch in the living room so he could watch the news though he barely did any watching because he was so focused on his little girl. He was looking at a photo that he took the day she was born and he couldn't believe how much his girl has changed. She's now sporting the biggest thighs he has ever seen on a baby and chubby legs and arms. She only six months and wearing twelve-month shirts and sixteen-month pants. He chuckled thinking back when he was concerned that Bonnie wasn't gaining enough weight which pushed him into asking her to reconnect with her mother. He smiled as she reached out for his face only to practically claw it off. He was freaked out to cut her nails as was Bonnie but he mentally made a note to have his mother do so.

"Ow, baby girl," he moved his head away. "That hurts." He frowns then sighs when she reaches out for him again and he can't help but willingly move his face back towards her chubby fingers. He kisses her palm hoping that she wouldn't claw, but that just wasn't the case.

"Dada,"

"Yes, you're hurting dada." He looked over smiling hearing Bonnie chuckle joining them on the couch.

"Can you say, mama?"

"Da,"

"No, mama,"

"Dada,"

She sighed then glared over at Stefan who laughed but stopped once she grabbed his baby girl out of his hands. "Give me my girl back."

"No."

"Come on, I have to leave soon."

"That's not my problem."

"But it could be,"

She just rolled her eyes then smiled as Selena leaned in to give her tongue kisses. "She's been watching us make out too much."

He chuckled then smiled at his girls, sighing some. "But for real, Bon, what if this does become our problem?"

"Well, first of all, it's- Cory isn't a problem, Stefan. If he is your son then you will either tell him now or wait until he's older and wants to know about you. And you may not have a choice depending on Maya." She sat Selena down on her lap when her knees bent. "And like I said at the beach, if he's yours then we'll have two babies to care for."

He smiled then kissed her then decided that they all go upstairs for a quick nap together.

* * *

Stefan kissed her forehead for a few seconds then proceeded to gawk at her sleeping face. "I'm so in love with you." He spoke softly shaking his head.

He sighed pushing her hair back with his hand blinking softly. He kissed her lips then smiled when she did before opening her eyes.

"Hey, baby,"

"Hey," she smiled stretching some.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Peacefully," she smiled again as he did. "I love it when you smile, you're so handsome, babe."

"I'm happy. I'm so happy." He sighed shaking his head. "Every time that I look at you, I swear my heart just beats so fucking fast."

She looked dreamily at him before kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you more. I love you so much more." He kisses her multiple times before kissing her cheek and neck. "Make love to me." He pulled her in.

"You have to leave soon, you should've already left, actually."

"When I get back, you promise?"

"Yes, I promise now go."

He kisses her several times then stops at the threshold when she calls out for him. "Yes?"

"Black or blue?"

He eyes her body. "Black."

...

Stefan pulled into a parking spot and let out a breath. Maya has been holding on to the results for nearly six months because she changed her mind but just recently she changed it again and told him to come over. He started to grow hesitant himself and right in this moment was the first time that he almost didn't want to know. Things with Bonnie and Selena have been great and if the results came back positive, he's not sure how much things would shift. He hates himself for thinking such, but he can't help it and the worst part is that no matter the results, he wouldn't be having any sex tonight because his mind would be too clouded with the possibilities of the What If's.

He exited his car and knocked on her door three times before stepping back waiting. Seconds later, he heard the knob twist and was soon faced with her. He offered her a smile then stepped inside when she stepped to the side. He exhaled walking in a foot before turning to her. "You have a nice home."

"Thank you."

Stefan nodded.

"Um, Rick told me what you did. Sorry that he even came to see you."

"It's fine. Deep inside I needed to talk to him anyway, you know?"

She nodded the quietly walked towards the living room with him following after her and sat on the couch. Stefan saw the envelope on the coffee table and tried to force his eyes to not blankly stare at it, but he failed. Maya let out a small sigh then took the envelope in her hands. "I don't know the results. I've been staring at it for months but I could just never bring myself to open it."

Stefan looked down as she handed it to him and took it from her hands. He stared at it some more before looking up at her. "If Cory is my child, what's the next step for us?"

"I don't want to think about the possibility without knowing the results. Sometimes it hurts to plan and then have things fall through."

He nodded understanding then quickly tore the top of the envelope open and pulled out the papers. He could feel his heart pounding through his chest as he skimmed over the paper then looked up catching Maya's wet eyes. "It's not mine. Richard is Cory's father."

She let out a breath breaking down and he comforted her by hugging her letting her know that everything will be alright. He promised that it would.

"I'm so sorry, Stefan," she cried.

"It's okay,"

"I wanted it to be you because then it would be as if I wasn't such a slut and a horrible person to you."

"May-"

"If Cory was yours it would've been enough for me to wipe away my mistake but I just can't. Every day of my life I would be reminded of it and I love Cory, I love him more than anything, that's not what I'm saying but I just-" she let her tears take over.

Stefan held her tighter telling her things that came into his mind hoping that it would calm her down. He told her that she wasn't a slut and that he forgives her and reminded her that everyone makes mistakes and those mistakes are what makes people learn and grow. He called her strong and brave and after about an hour, he was on his way back home with her tears drying up on his shirt.

Bonnie stood on her knees dressed in her black lingerie set and stretched out her arms and he walked right into them letting the few tears slip that he was holding back. Bonnie held his head close, resting hers on top of his then kisses him. "How many babies do we have?"

He waited awhile. "Just one."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Just OK." He felt her nod. "Can you hold me please, baby?"

"Of course."

"I'm sorry," he apologized as they laid down. "You look so beautiful."

"It's okay, I know I do."

He smiled some. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

...

To cheer him up a little, Bonnie decided that they go out for a walk as a family. She knew that Stefan has really been getting into walking lately, so once he got off of work, she surprised him. He smiled then moved an arm around her walking close by in the silence having the fresh air fill his nostrils. He thought back to the discussion he had with William during lunch, he felt just a little more comfortable coming to her with his true feelings only because he didn't want to say anything to hurt Bonnie's feelings even in the slightest. He explained to her how hurt he truly was and how deep down he really wanted Cory to be his son. He told her that if she told him about the baby when she first found out, he would've taken her back in a heartbeat and stayed even if there was a chance that he wasn't his. That he would've been his Stefan Junior. He would've raised him and loved him just as he is Selena.

"I talked to William earlier about all this." He told her as he came to realize something. "I told her that if Maya came to me all those years ago and told me that she was pregnant that I would've taken her back, no questions, just an automatic yes. I told her how I really did want him to be my son, Bonnie." She nodded. "And that I would've raised him and loved him so fucking much, and as I was playing our conversation over in my head, I thought about Selena, I thought about you and if all of that would've happened, I would've never met you or at least loved you. That our flesh and blood would be a completely different person with completely different parents and my heart is breaking more than it did yesterday. I wanted it, Bonnie. I did and I'm sorry if I'm hurting you by saying this, but I wanted it. But I _need_ you. I need you and I need our girl and I need our nine more babies to come." She smiles near tears. "I need you and I want you more than I have anything else."

"I love you. And you didn't hurt my feelings, I can understand how hard this must be for you and as your wife and baby mama, it's my duty to make you feel better. You never have to forget it, but I want you to accept it and realize that everything happens for a reason and maybe you already found that out, because I need and want you more than I ever thought I could need and want anything in my life."

He leans in and meets their lips kissing her for the first time since yesterday. He comes to realize this and kisses her deeper making up for it and he figures that he does when she stands on her toes to get near and runs her fingers through his hair.

* * *

Stefan turned his head as she walked through the door looking over at her from the couch before he shot up and quickly walked back to the kitchen joining her. He eyes her body as she put the groceries away. "Did you...really go out to the store like that?"

Bonnie narrows her eyes then looks down at her attire. "What's wrong with it?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with it? Bonnie, there's a fucking tear right under your ass cheek."

"Stef-"

"And not to mention the tightness of the jeans and the fact that your shirt is cropped."

"I was just out for like two seconds, it's night time no one was there."

"No one was there?"

"No,"

"Let me check your pockets." He walked up to her and grabbed her waist as she tried to move away.

"Stefan stop."

"Oh, what's this?" Bonnie sighed as he unfolded the paper. "Randall, huh?"

"Alright, I'm sorry, okay? I meant to throw it out." She couldn't stop her laugh. "Babe,"

"It's not funny."

"Babe, I did that to mess with you, there's no Randall."

"So if I call this number no one named Randall would answer?"

"No."

He took her challenge and took out his phone. "Alright, let's see then."

"Babe, really?" She grabbed his phone stopping him. "I was joking, you have to believe me." She stepped up to him moving her arms around his neck and stopped her smile when he grabbed her between her between her thighs.

"You promise?"

"I promise." She kisses him sliding her tongue into his mouth causing him to groan and squeeze her tighter.

"You're still not off the hook for wearing these jeans."

"Are you going to tie me up and spank me?"

"Is that what you want?" He lifted her over his shoulder and spanked her taking her upstairs, smacking her ass every other step.

"Ow," she giggled.

"Take off your clothes."

"We're really doing this?"

He removed his shirt. "Your dad stopped by while you were at the store and took our girl for a few hours. Now take off your fucking clothes."

She didn't hesitate this time and took off her pants first and gasped as her husband pulled her in, then pushed her down on the bed. Bonnie sat up on her forearms surprised by his roughness but equally turned on. She watched him slide his jeans down his legs before crawling above her meeting their lips roughly and only pulled away to take off her shirt.

"You weren't wearing a bra either?"

"I'm a very naughty girl, daddy."

He groaned as she grabbed his balls and squeezed gently. She started placing kisses on his neck and chest making sure to kiss her name that was tattooed on his body. Stefan grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head taking control of the situation. His head traveled down kissing her chest. "Stay right here." He talked in her ear before biting her there.

Bonnie wanted to wrap her legs around his waist but decided not to, keeping her position waiting until he hovered above her again. She bit down on her lower lip as he tied her hands to the headboard.

"Is that too tight?"

She smiled. "No, it's fine."

He leaned in kissing her gently letting things heat up as they went on. He reached a hand down sliding off her thong before he had to move away to completely remove it. He stood at the end of the bed growing at the sight of her. Stefan removed his boxers watching her eyes trail down his chest until her eyes landed on its destination. He growled again when she licked her lips.

"I want to untie you so bad."

"Why?" She waited awhile before returning her eyes to his.

"Because I want to feel your hands in my hair and on my chest." He moved on top of her. "I love the feeling of your hands on me, baby." He kissed her chin.

"You know what I like to feel?" She licked his nose.

"What's that?" He starts kissing her neck.

"You inside me."

"Aye, yai, yai, Mami,"

She smiled the closed her eyes feeling his lips before his love.

* * *

Bonnie chuckled at his obnoxious snoring as he rested on her chest. She remembers him untying her then she swears in the next second he was dead asleep. She kissed his head softly raking her fingers through his hair and that seemed to be enough to make the snoring stop. His head snuggled against her chest and moved his hand up to her ribs.

"Shit, sorry, babe."

"It's okay,"

"I'm becoming that type of husband that abandons their wife after sex. I'm getting old."

"You're a father and trust me, if I wasn't just enjoying the ride, I'd be asleep too."

He chuckled then moved his hand up to cover her breast. "So lovely."

Bonnie just shook her head then sat up slightly hearing the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." Bonnie got up and quickly slipped on some clothes before heading downstairs.

She was excited to see her little girl and smiled brightly opening the door coming faced with her dad. He chuckled then handed his granddaughter over to her mother before stepping in. Bonnie narrowed her eyes a little spotting Damon park outside their home so she left the door cracked slightly for him then followed after her dad.

"Someone's happy," Bonnie smiled seeing her baby girl do so as they looked at one another. "You missed mommy?" She kissed her forehead as Selena leaned in signaling for her to do so. "Mommy missed you." She kissed her again.

"She started calling for you so I thought I best bring her home."

"She said 'mama'?"

"Yep."

As Damon entered, Stefan was making way down the stairs and the older brother signaled his baby brother to join him in the kitchen. Stefan wondered what was going on but followed after him.

"I have some news to deliver,"

"Good or bad?"

"I can't fully say since I don't know all the details, but I was driving around just to get some air and suddenly I see Bonnie's parents pretty close walking with each other from a restaurant.

"Wait, so you're saying-"

"I'm saying that either; one, mom and Rudy broke up, two, Rudy is cheating on mom or three, Bonnie's parents are just reconnecting."

"Wow,"

"And we thought the drama couldn't get any worse."

"What should I tell Bonnie?"

"Why do you have to tell her anything?"

"Um...because she's my wife. She deserves to know just as much as I do."

"I say don't tell her anything, we don't know the full details telling her any one of those three options can get her hopes up."

Stefan sighed knowing that his brother was right but he still feels uneasy about keeping this from her. The boys soon joined the father and daughter in the living room gaining their attention. Stefan smiled when his baby girl spotted him and smiled widely kicking her fat legs. He took her from Bonnie kissing her cheek multiple times. "I missed my baby girl," he kissed her nose.

"Well I should go, we'll meet up later, okay?" He talked to his daughter who nodded and agreed.

Stefan waited until he was gone. "What was that about?"

"Nothing, he just wants to take me out for lunch tomorrow." She shrugged. "Oh, and my dad said she said 'mama', how great is that?"

"That's great, babe,"

"What are you doing here?" She turned to Damon.

"Just had to tell my bro some _private_ things." He walked towards the door.

"Spill." She turned to her husband after Damon walked out.

"He saw your parents hanging out and it raised some question marks- wow, I actually did not want to tell you that. Damn, Bonnie, I am such a whipped motherfucker."

"I wonder if that's what he wants to tell me tomorrow. My parents are getting back together," she smiled.

"Slow your roll there, babe, no one said anything about getting back together, they could just be building a type of friendship."

"But there's a chance,"

He was going to try and get her to calm down, but he knows that it's a lost cause now.

...

Bonnie sat across from her father impatiently as he told her about his day. She really wanted to listen and add a comment here and there, but all that was on her brain was his relationship status. When she noticed that his lips stopped moving, she took a chance.

"So how are things with Lily?" She watched him then immediately regretted asking noticing the look on his face.

"It's just not going to work out between us,"

She frowned. "Why?"

"I don't think there's any reason, we just agreed that it's time that we move on. We were there for each other as we dealt with our issues and problems, but now that those specific issues and problems are solved, we felt like we did our part in the relationship."

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay. It was mutual."

Bonnie stopped herself from asking about her mother and put on a smile changing the subject to Selena knowing that it would cheer him up.

When Bonnie got home, she was going to tell her husband the news of their parents split, but her eyes opened to how unclean their house was. It wasn't anything too bad, but compared to what it used to be before they were blessed with their baby girl, it was quite horrible. She sighed the headed upstairs to change into her cleaning wear and stopped to smile at Stefan who was sleeping sitting up. Bonnie woke him up slightly to make him lay down.

"How was it?"

"Shh, go back to sleep,"

He held her closing his eyes again and once Bonnie knew she was in the clear, she slipped away, checked on a sleeping Selena making sure to grab the monitor then headed back downstairs to start on her cleaning. Usually, she would blast her music because she knew that Stefan could sleep through it, but not wanting to risk waking up their girl, Bonnie played her tunes on a medium volume level and got to work as she danced and sung. Spraying Lysol after she completed her turns, wiping down the counters as she dropped low, Swifter Sweeping as she did the leg work on Single Ladies. She halted hearing her girl make some noises then headed upstairs to pick her up from her crib then headed downstairs to smile at her cleaning success.

"What should I make for dinner, baby girl?" Bonnie thought aloud then looked in the freezer.

She sighed then smiled and pulled out the frozen lasagna. She sat Selena in her chair and sprinkled some Gerber Graduates Puffs on the highchair and started getting everything prepared. While the lasagna was in the oven, she decided to make a salad, chopping up cucumbers, tomatoes, onions, lunch meat, and three boiled eggs, mixing it all together in the green and spinach leaves. She checked back on her girl periodically and noticed that it wasn't just the eggs that stunk.

Bonnie carried her baby upstairs for a quick change and as she was coming back down the stairs, Stefan wasn't far behind. He followed her into the kitchen after noticing how bright and clean things were. He raised an eyebrow smelling food cooking and smiled slightly watching his two girls get in some bonding time.

"Did you clean the whole house and cook and take care of baby girl by yourself?" He asked joining her at the table.

"I did a little dustin' and sweepin'," she smiled.

"Wow, I feel like you don't even need me anymore."

Bonnie chuckled. "Oh, guess what."

"What?"

"Our parents broke up."

"Really? Why?"

"He didn't really say, but you know the whole reason they got together was because they were somewhat hurting over their relationships and I guess that they helped each other heal and—"

"Your dad started talking to your mom again,"

"Stefan,"

"This is exactly why I didn't want them to happen, now my mother is heartbroken because your dad left her for another woman."

"First of all that "other woman" is my mom, secondly, my dad said that the feeling was mutual and actually seemed pretty upset by it."

He sighed. "I'm sorry I just get protective. I didn't mean to disrespect you or your mom."

"I know, it's okay. I get it, it does seem suspect, but I'm going to meet up with my mom tomorrow and see what's up. By the way things are looking now, I hope it's nothing but at the same time I wouldn't be too upset if there was actually something there."

"Well, I guess this all makes sense since my mom called me but I slept through it. She left a message telling me to call her back." He pulled out his phone and did just that calling his mother's cell and waited for her to answer. "Hey, mom."

Bonnie watched them have a small conversation then raised a brow when the call ended. "She wants to have dinner with me tonight. I said yes, I hope that's fine."

"Yeah, that's fine. How did she sound?"

"Nothing out of sorts but they're definitely broken up."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm finally getting my long overdue birthday date."

Bonnie frowned. "Sorry,"

He shrugged then went to take the lasagna out the oven when it beeped. She watched him set it on the oven top, then make way back. Bonnie placed her hand on top of his for some comfort. He covered her hand with his offering a small smile.

"I love you more."

"I love you," Bonnie moved in to kiss him and he kisses her back.

They pull away then decide to still eat together but Stefan ate a smaller portion. After clean up, they hung out together until he had to get ready.

...

Stefan swallowed waiting for his mother to arrive. He felt like he was set up on a blind date and the date decided to not show up. He was ready to call Bonnie for some encouragement, but as he looked around the place once more, he spotted his mother being led in his direction. He stood and held out his hand signaling to the waiter that he's got it from there.

"Hey, mom," he hugged her.

"Hey, baby," she hugged him back smiling.

They pulled away and Stefan pulled out the seat for her then scooted it in once she was comfortable. He sat back down clearing his throat then took a sip of water, clearing his throat again. "So, how have you been, mom?"

"Pretty well,"

Their heads shifted to their appointed waitress and she does the usual routine. Lily automatically orders telling him that she's been here before and Stefan panics inside because he hasn't even glanced at the menu. He speaks the first food on his mind which happens to be lasagna and is relieved that they actually sell it here.

"Did you come here with Rudy?" Stefan asks behind his sweating glass of H2o.

"Yes, about two times."

He nods. "So how are things going between you two?"

"Pretty well, we've hit a rough place, but I'm sure things will work out in the end." Stefan frowns deeply. "It's okay, I'm fine."

"I know, mom, I just- you know how I get." He didn't have the heart to tell her. "So what happened?"

"We had a small argument, I asked him about Bonnie's mom and I guess I went a little too far with the questioning. I didn't mean to, but you know how I get. Anyway, he asks for a break and I say fine."

"So you're broken up?"

"Not exactly. We still have things to discuss before we can claim singularity."

"Mother, I don't think—"

"We still have things to discuss." She repeated cutting him off.

"Okay. I just want you to be careful, mom, if things don't work out, I don't want you depressed like with father."

"I won't be. I'm older now, I know how to not let a man take complete hold of my emotions now."

"OK. Just don't tell me if it ends badly because I don't want to have to beat an old man's ass. Especially if he fathered my wife."

Lily shook her head. "You were always the fighter, I was worried about you,"

He chuckled. "I can't help it, it's horrible but that's the only way that I'm able to express my anger sometimes."

"How many fights have you gotten into, about?"

He let out a breath thinking. "Actual fights, about five, times. Times in which I just hit a man because of whatever, I'd say twenty. It's typically over a woman. Though Bonnie hates it."

"Well, we have something in common."

He smiled then sat up some seeing their waitress carrying their food over.

* * *

Stefan crawled into bed after a quick shower, joining his wife. He kisses her neck like he would her lips causing her to wake up with a moan.

"You forgot to make love to me."

"Did I?"

"Yes, and I'm very upset." He pulled away frowning before moving in, kissing her deeply.

* * *

Bonnie giggled as he continued kissing her neck, hugging her from behind as they walked down the stairs. "Baby," she turned her head still smiling as he kissed her.

"Your lips are so good." He bit the bottom one then kissed her again. Bonnie turned in his arms walking backward into the kitchen. "Damn, I'm so glad we live alone."

She chuckled. "Why do you say that?"

"Because we wouldn't be able to walk around nude if we had guests."

"I wouldn't call this walking around nude, but more so taking a small intermission between sex."

He backed away taking hold of her hands to eye her body. "Damn, babe, I swear I'm the luckiest man alive." He walked towards her and met their lips, grabbing her ass then lifted her legs around his waist, taking them over to the couch.

...

Bonnie woke up reaching out for her husband but sighed when he was absent from their bed. He was at work and she hated it. She got up slowly then grabbed her phone to call him.

"Thanks for calling District Linings, this is William speaking."

"Hey, it's Bonnie,"

"Hey, do you want me to transfer you to Stefan?"

"Yeah but after I ask how you're doing,"

"I'm doing great actually. I don't know if Stefan told you about setting me up with his cousin,"

"Yeah, he told me, I take it things are going well?"

"They are. I'm actually happy and I see things going pretty far."

"That's great, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Bonnie,"

"Bonnie?" she heard Stefan question. "You're talking to my wife?"

"I am and I was just about to transfer her."

"No need, take a break or something." Bonnie waited a few seconds before hearing his voice clearer. "You know I was calling you and I was about to leave so I could kick the dude you were supposedly with ass."

She chuckled. "I didn't hear anything,"

"That's because you were too busy fucking your manstress."

Bonnie laughed making him smile. "You really just said that out loud in the open, you realize that?"

"Aw shit," he looked around.

Bonnie chuckled. "Anyway, I'll let you go cause I'm sure baby girl will be waking up soon."

"Alright, baby, I'll see you later."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you more."

Bonnie hung up the phone then went to go check on her little girl.

* * *

"Do you want to know what Stefan said to me the other day that had me feeling iffy?" Bonnie asked her mother.

She called her up and asked her to a late lunch after Stefan got home to one, talk about this issue that popped up and two, ask about her and her father.

"What?"

She sighed. "He goes, 'I feel like you don't even need me anymore' and he was saying it in kind of a joking manner you know, but I know that he meant it."

"Let me guess you were cleaning the house from top to bottom, cooking, and changing Selena's diaper all at once?"

"How'd you know?"

"You're a mother now, Bonnie, I was the same way at one point. Women these days are becoming more and more independent because we know that we can truly do it all. We may feel like a sack of potatoes afterward, but we can do it." Abby leaned in. "Let me tell you a secret. Men are desperate to feel like men. They depend on someone depending on them, especially with their significant other. Admittedly or not, they like the damsel in distress, it's just how it is."

"So you're saying that I should pretend that I can't open a jar of pickles and have him do so?"

"Exactly. He's your husband, let him feel like it even if it's just a jar of pickles."

Bonnie nodded. "Thanks, mom."

"What else is there, Bon?"

"Alright, so I...what's up with you and dad? Damon said he saw you guys hanging out and dad told me that he and Lily broke up."

"What, they broke up?"

"Yeah, he didn't tell you?"

"No, it must've been recent. I should go,

"Wait, where are you going?"

"We'll talk later,

Bonnie frowned watching her walk away. She hoped that she didn't ruin anything.

* * *

Bonnie listened out for him then grabbed the jar twisting it ready to pretend that she couldn't get it open until she realized that she actually couldn't get the thing open. Stefan chuckled at her as he stepped more through and took the jar from her and opened it in two tries.

Bonnie walked up to him running her hands up his arms. "Thank you, my strong, sexy husband." She kissed the side of his neck.

"You're welcome, baby." He turned and kissed her several times.

"You're so strong, manly," she grabbed his triceps forcing his arms to squeeze her.

"I've actually been hitting up the gym a little,"

"Yeah?" He nodded. "So you can help me open any type of jar there is?"

He chuckled. "I can,"

"And you can carry my bags at the mall with no complaint?"

"I won't complain about the weight of the bags, I'll just complain that I actually have to carry them."

She chuckled then moved her arms around his neck as his hands traveled down grabbing her ass, lifting her up some. She smiled then met their lips kissing him slowly and moaned as his hold tightened. She soon found her legs around his waist as he carried her to the living room couch.

"Baby, you have to start wearing more dresses," he tells her pushing the dress up her thighs. "Dresses and no underwear." He kisses her right thigh.

"Yes, Papi,"

"Only at home, though," he slides his jeans down taking his boxers with them then climbs right on top of her.

They release sounds of pleasure once he's in her and their hips start moving in synch. Their lips met again and Stefan quickened his pace knowing well enough that someone will disturb their moment.

"Right there, right there. Holy fuck," Bonnie tilts her head back grabbing onto his hair as he constantly hits her spot.

"You like that? Huh?" He drives his hips into her more causing her to call out.

"Don't stop, please don't stop." She bites her lower lip and she's soon coming in a silent scream.

His hips continue to move until he can't anymore, emptying out inside her. He snuggled his head against her breasts.

"I love feeling your balls slap my ass."

He groans. "Baby," he doesn't want to get in the mood again because he knows that their girl would wake up soon.

"Your arms aren't the only thing that's big."

"Baby please,"

"Your cock and balls."

"Stop. Baby girl will be up soon, I'll fuck you all night, I swear."

"Just hit it from the back, babe, come on. I don't have to come, it's for you."

He started to sweat then felt her body roll over.

"It has your name on it."

He hiked her hips up and did as told ramming into her. He held her pressed against him as he came again. "Fuck," he slid out of her then collapsed. Bonnie chuckled. "Show me mercy," he whined feeling her ass rise and fall, twerking on him slowly. "Please, baby, I beg you."

"But it's so much fun."

"Please,"

She smiled at his hopeless voice then stopped her movement.

"I fucking love you." He turned her so he could face her. "I love you so fucking much." He kisses her then pulls on her lower lip with his teeth then releases shortly before he gets up from the couch.

* * *

Bonnie watched him talk to William on the phone as she breastfed. Normally she would turn up the TV just to annoy him a little, but she could tell they were talking about something important so she'd let it slide this time.

"Yeah, I'll be in tomorrow. Okay, bye."

"Everything alright?"

He looked up at her, "Yeah, just some work stuff. I actually need to do some work downstairs for about an hour, but we can go to the store afterward."

"Okay, I'll be here,"

He smiled slightly then kissed his girls before leaving the room. Bonnie sighed then took out her phone and couldn't stop herself from staring at the old group chat she had with Caroline and Elena. She knows how Stefan feels about them but seeing as though they haven't spoken in close to a year and they haven't seen a glimpse of her Selena didn't feel right at all.

She listened out for Stefan and when she didn't hear anything, she held her phone up capturing a selfie of herself with Selena attached. _This is basically me now_ , she captioned it with then sent it before she changed her mind. Her heart stopped for a few seconds then turned the phone over so she could breathe. She looked back over, hearing her ringer go off and tears filled her eyes when a message from Caroline popped up then Elena's a few seconds later.

 _I'm not sure if you're trying to show off the size of your tits or show off your baby?_ Caroline sent.

 _So cute! Let me see her face_ , Elena texted adding a wink emoji at the end.

Bonnie then chose a few of the thousands of photos she has of her girl and lets tears slip because of their reactions.

 _Can we be friends again, please?_

 _When can we meet?_

 _I had dates with my parents this week so I'm all dated out... next week?_

 _Sounds like a plan and then maybe you can elaborate on the purl PARENTS._

Bonnie chuckled. _I will, I promise._

They all chose their usual meeting spot and time together excited for the week to go by.

...

Stefan narrowed his eyes at her as he pushed the cart. Something was off and it wasn't a bad off, it was good. He noticed that she would start smiling for no reason and try to hide it in the process but ends up failing every time. He's noticed her slight chuckles then how she would silently talk to herself then smile again.

"Babe,"

"Huh?"

"Who are you talking to?"

She shrugged, "Myself."

"And you think you're funny?"

"I'm hilarious."

He stopped pushing moving to the side. "Seriously, you're acting a little off."

She averted her eyes knowing that she would have to tell him eventually. "I um...I sent a picture to Caroline and Elena" Stefan rolled his eyes, "of me breastfeeding and then we started talking and um, we're meeting up next week."

"And who suggested that you all be friends again?"

She looked away. "Me,"

"What, I can't hear you,"

"It was me, okay,"

"You see, Bonnie, this was exactly what I was telling you. You always have to be the one to bring you all together and you didn't do shit wrong. I bet you if you haven't said anything, they would've continued with their lives happily without you."

"Stefan,"

"I am so sick of them, Bonnie, I honestly am. I don't understand why you can't see that you're always the only one making an effort. It's completely one-sided in a three person relationship. That's fucked up."

She sighed when he started walking away. She held in her tears and followed quietly behind him. Stefan tried not to be pissed at her and he's honestly not, but he's feeling a wave of anger overcome him that she would even consider becoming their friends again after they just walked out on her in her most desperate time of need. He couldn't understand what type of friends would do such a thing.

When they got home Bonnie went up to their room and sat in the middle of the bed playing with her fingers. Stefan was right, about it all, but she couldn't bring herself to care too much about it. They're her friends and she loves them no matter what. She looked up seeing Stefan walk in holding Selena.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just- it really pisses me off that after everything, you're the one to say sorry first. Bonnie, they walked out on you as you were crying, like you were nothing to them."

"I know Stefan but they were just upset. I hurt their feelings. It was right of me to say sorry first."

"Bullshit. You know it is."

"No, I don't."

"Bonnie Bennett." She looked up at him. "That's bullshit." He held eye contact until she broke away. "Sorry, baby girl," he kissed Selena who was looking up at him with her wide eyes.

Bonnie wiped away a tear before it fell. "Would you hate me if I go?"

"I will never hate you, Bonnie, but I will say I told you so."

"I guess that's fair."

"And while we're talking, I forgot to tell you that mom thinks that she's going to get back together with your dad." Bonnie looked over at him. "I tried to tell her but she wouldn't hear it so it looks like I'm gonna have to beat your dad's ass."

"Stefan."

"I'm just saying."

"Well, why does she think that?"

"Because your dad didn't actually say "I'm breaking up with you," he just told her that they needed a break."

Bonnie sighed running a hand over her face. "I'll talk to him and tell him to elaborate."

"Yeah, you do that."

She rolled greeted deciding to not comment. "You don't have to be a jerk just because your mom can't take a hint." She couldn't help herself.

"Well, you know what, if you weren't so damn nosey and stuck your nose in my mom's business they would have never dated and she wouldn't be going through this right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry for trying to be a good daughter-in-law and help my mom through a difficult time. I never told them to date, Stefan. That's on them."

"Whatever, Bonnie, I don't even care anymore honestly. Just call your fucking dad and make sure that he lets her down easy because I swear Bonnie if she calls me crying, I won't be able to control myself. That's my fucking mom."

"She's gonna be heartbroken either way, Stefan. She's a woman she's going to cry no matter what."

"Well, you better hope she doesn't call me as she does so."

Bonnie shook her head watching him then looked forward, resting her back on the headboard. She decided to get up to call her dad now before she forgets. Stefan listens in throughout the conversation not making it a secret that he was.

"Alright, dad, talk today later. Bye." She sighed hanging up the phone. "Happy?"

He chose to not answer but focus on their little girl instead. He hated that they had a fight over this because he knew that something like this would happen eventually but he's honestly too pissed to apologize right now.

"I'm sorry."

He looked over at her a little shocked that she was the one to apologize first because it's typically always him. He watches her eyes for a beat. "I'm sorry too, though I'm still mad."

She smiled. "I'll make your favorite tonight for dinner."

Damn. She was making it hard to stay mad. He chose not to respond so she kept going.

"I'll also give you free will,"

"Free will?"

She nodded. "Free will. All night, no complaining."

"Free will?" She nodded again. "Tonight?"

"Tonight."

He smiled. "I love you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes but kisses him pulling away as he tried to keep her closer. He grunted but sucked it up because tonight he has free will. She has no idea what she just signed up for.

...

Damon rubbed her belly as he laid down beside her stomach exhaling. "Don't freak out,"

"You saying that is making me want to freak out." Ariana sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I was just looking at houses the other day,"

"Oh, that's—"

"In Maine."

She squinted her eyes. "Wait, what?"

"I think that it's time to move away from this place."

"Why, our family is here,"

"And they will always be with us, but I want to start our own family away from all the drama and everything. I want to make new memories and traditions and start our own thing. I love you, I want to cherish this life with you forever."

"Damon I think we should-"

"Shut up. Will you marry me?"

"I hate you, yes."

"Okay then."

She watched him shuffle pulling out the ring from his nightstand and slipped it down her finger.

"This is not how I pictured we'd get engaged,"

"Me either but I love you and I never thought something like this would happen so...yeah."

"You really need to work on your speeches," Ariana chuckled then kissed him.

...

Stefan shook his head listening to the proposal story come to an end but congratulated him. "But that proposal might just go down as the worst proposal ever."

"How did you propose to Bonnie?"

"Fancy as hell because I knew she would have no problem turning me down if it wasn't like that. I had the whole day planned and timed, shit was exhausting. Exhausting but so fucking worth it." He looked over at Bonnie who was a few feet away talking to his future sister-in-law.

"Can I just say that I'm jealous that I didn't get a family ring though I came first."

Ariana chuckled. "I think it's because Lily didn't like you back in the day."

"Damon told you that?"

"Yes and no. And by stories, it's kind of obvious."

Bonnie rolled her eyes then looked at the ring on her finger. "I always wonder how many women are wearing this exact ring."

"Just one," she looked over as Stefan and Damon make their way over. "I got it custom made just for you, baby."

She smiled. "You couldn't add a ruby in there? She has one."

He frowned. "If you want I can—"

"I'm joking, Stefan," she chuckled some.

"Damn, Stefan, you really are whipped." Ariana realized. "I thought Damon was overreacting,"

"Told ya."

"I'm not whipped, okay, I just want my girl to be happy in any given circumstance."

"Yeah. Whipped."

"Hey, leave my baby alone," Bonnie kissed then hugged him.

"They're being mean," he pouted.

Damon rolled his eyes as they kissed then glanced over at his fiancée as Bonnie started whispering into his brother's ear. Ariana looked back at him then again at the two once they pulled away.

"So back to us," Ariana said gaining only Bonnie's attention. "We're planning the wedding soon because of baby or maybe after baby, but I don't want people to think we're marrying because of baby."

Bonnie shrugged, "Who cares what people think, you know the truth and that's all that matters, honestly."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Just try to figure it out soon because we have a lot to plan, I mean unless you want to elope and I've been to one of those—not as romantic as I thought."

"Why?"

"Lots of paper signing like you're signing before and after like you're signing over your life over in which in some cases you are. Or maybe it was just the one I went to, I don't know."

"Have you told mom yet?" Stefan wondered.

"Not yet, I plan to tell her later though, we both plan to."

"Just go easy on her, Bonnie's dad broke up with her."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Wait that was- I thought- Damon, how could you not tell me that. I'm thinking he's your step-dad or her boyfriend but not Bonnie's dad."

"I didn't tell you because you can't control your face when you think of certain things."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Like Bonnie for instance. When she's mad she can either show it or decide to not show it and just have you guessing, which I'm sure Stefan can tell you more about. But with you, I can see if you're angry or not because you make the same face every time. Like right now,"

Bonnie and Stefan extended their necks to catch her expression as she looked at her husband to be.

"And it doesn't stop there, when you're sad, confused or disgusted, it shows, babe."

"Whatever."

"If I were you, I'd take that kind of as a compliment, he pays attention," Bonnie shrugged.

Damon lightly kicked her leg under the table as a thank you but how Stefan looked at him awkwardly, he guesses that he kicked the wrong leg. Oh well.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy New Year all! I have wanted to update for a few days now but things just kept popping up but anyway I hope that you all enjoyed this update!**


	11. Chapter 11

Bonnie smiled as he twirled her around as they danced to the music. He surprised her with a date night to a small pub downtown. He mainly did it to get the extra points, but he really did want to spend some alone time with her. Sure, their baby girl was constantly on the back of his mind, but he needed his Bonnie time. She bit her lip as his hand grabbed her ass pulling her in closer. "Baby," he moaned in her ear then proceeded to rub his head against hers like they were furry creatures.

Her eyes close then she moves her head to kiss his lips. He holds the back of her thighs as her legs are around his waist but Stefan gets bumped into making him growl. Bonnie kisses his cheek to calm him and that's all it takes to do so. "You know what I want?" She spoke in his ear before biting him there.

"Please say the answer is me."

"I want a Slurpee."

His face dropped. "Really?"

"Please, a blue one. A big one."

She moved her head to align with his and blinked her lashes at him pouting, some. He growled again because she knew that was his weakness and just no matter how many times he tries, that damn lip gets him very damn time. It's been like that since the beginning. He remembers when it first happened, the move caught him off guard which is probably why it has the effect on him. He was driving her to a hair appointment and as he was done kissing her before she walked in, she caught eye with a parrot. He has to admit that it was one of the prettiest birds that he's seen. Her bright eyes grew wider, mouth slightly agape. He followed her gaze spotting the animal then turned back to her. She immediately ask if he could get it for her but he immediately protested ready to get into an argument because whenever he denies her spoiled self she always protests, but this time she sighed then pouted her lips looking into his eyes. He swears he was speechless caught off guard by to move and took full aware of how kiddish she looked. _Please,_ was all she asked and before he knew it, he gave her the OK. She smiled and thanked him and as she walked into the salon, he compellingly handed the lady the cash in his wallet and took the bird and its cage. They later had to get rid of the bird because unknowingly to Bonnie, Stefan was allergic. He was hiding his sniffles and itchy eyes for as long as he could before she caught on and asked him what was wrong. He confessed with a sigh but was feeling a lot better once Bonnie promised him her full attention until he felt better. He may he took advantage of that but he felt like he earned it for the pain and suffering.

"Fine."

She smiled and asked him to carry her to the car.

* * *

Stefan shook his head watching her hold hers because of a brain freeze. He was surprised that her teeth weren't blue at this point. She asked for the big one, and he gave her the big one on top of some of his. "I wish I could place my head between my boobs because they're always so warm."

He chuckled. "I told you to slow down, babe, but you never listen to your husband."

"That's because you're always wrong."

"Was I wrong tonight?" He looked over at her as she removed her hands and didn't respond. He moved his eyes back to the road turning into the driveway. "The lights still on, Selena's probably not sleep."

Bonnie got out of the car and walked to the door unlocking it with her key before the sounds of her daughter's cry rang through the house. She frowned along with Stefan and walked up the stairs hearing Bonnie's mom try to comfort their girl.

"It's okay, baby girl, mama and dada will be home soon."

They glanced at each other before making themselves known. "Hey, mom," Bonnie walked in and gained the attention of their Selena who took one glance at her before crying again.

Bonnie frowned and took her from her mother's hand which was enough to get the crying to stop.

"I don't know what's wrong, she's usually never like this, but tonight she was just crying for you two."

"Come here, baby girl,"

Bonnie handed her over and he hugged his little girl close as she rested her head on his chest as she sniffed in.

"Does that mean mama and dada can't go out anymore?" Bonnie pushed some of her thin curls back.

"Maybe it's just me," Abby shrugged. "I would hope not but it could be."

"I don't think so, if anything she'll love you more. You watched her alone first."

Abby shrugged then shortly said her goodbyes leaving the small family. They changed her diaper before Stefan put her back to sleep.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes as she looked over her shoulder. Stefan started kissing her shoulder then up her neck. "I want another baby with you."

"I haven't told you this, but I haven't had my period since Selena."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Not sure if it's normal but I could be pregnant."

"I'll buy a few tests tomorrow. I hope it's our Stefan Junior." He bent his knees to kiss her stomach then stood to his full height. "I still want to make love to you tonight."

She chuckled then lifted her arms in the air.

...

Ariana looked over at her financè and smiled as he sat next to her then kissed her shoulder. She still hasn't given him an answer on whether she wants to move and pack up for Maine, but Damon seemed pretty sold on the idea. He showed her the houses he loved, showed her the schools in the area and the attractions there. It did look like a nice place, but the idea of leaving her family still was on the forefront of her mind.

Damon didn't want to pressure her and thinks that he maybe came on a little strong but he was excited for a new start. He would too hate to leave his brother and mom behind, but he knew that they would be happy for him.

"How's our baby?"

She smiled feeling his hand caress her stomach. "Hungry."

He chuckled. "What do you want to eat?"

"I was going to make a sandwich or something but he's taking all my breath."

"He?"

"Shit, I wanted to tell you in a cute way. I bought a little onesie that has 'daddy's first boy' on it. It's on to top shelf of the closet."

He smiled then kissed her. "I guess that's what I get for proposing to you the way I did."

She Chuckled kissing him back. "Can you make me a sandwich, please?"

"Of course. What do you want on it?"

"Lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, mayonnaise, pickles, uh—"

"So you want everything that's in the refrigerator on it, gotcha."

"Shut up."

He chuckled starting to make the sandwich asking her which order she wanted everything in because he didn't want to have to make it again. "Have you thought more about the move?"

She sighed. "Kind of. I know that I want to get married here and possibly have the baby here."

"Compromise, I can get that."

"Why Maine, Damon? It's random and pretty far."

"I had a dream," he shrugged, "took it as a sign." He turned to her carrying her sandwich over.

She took a bite chewing some then moved it to the side of her mouth, "I want to talk to my parents about it."

He nodded as she started chewing again. "I guess I should talk to Stefan, but my mind knows what it wants."

She sighed deciding to avoid fighting this conversation by eating the rest of her sandwich in silence.

...

Stefan bit the insides of his cheeks looking at her. He knew she was pregnant by the shape of her stomach but before he just thought she didn't lose the Selena weight on top of the mommy weight gain. He wanted to tell her that testing was completely unnecessary, but didn't want to risk getting hit. He watched her as she watched herself in the mirror.

"It's a boy."

"How do you know?"

"It's different from Selena. Walking up the stairs has me winded, he's much calmer, and the only thing he wants to do is eat and he's good. Selena begged for attention in the womb."

"So you're saying it's no need for a test?"

"I already knew I was on the back of my mind."

"Is he moving?"

"Yeah, but like I said he's calm, you know. Chill."

Stefan smiled then pulled his wife into him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Schedule an appointment later so we know for sure. I hope you're right about a boy."

"Stefan Junior is on the way." She smiled as he kissed her stomach. "I wonder how baby girl will react."

"She'll love him. We just have to make sure to give her extra attention."

Stefan nodded letting out a breath.

* * *

He smiled walking into the bathroom seeing his two girls bathing together. Selena was rested just below Bonnie's collarbones sucking on her pacifier and her mother's hands rubbing her back slightly under the water.

Stefan leaned over kissing his wife's head before pulling up a stool, taking a photo before sitting down. "I wanted to tell you that I need to drop by my mom's house for a bit, but now I want to stay." He told in somewhat of a whisper.

Bonnie smiled. "We won't be long,"

"Why didn't you tell me that you two were gonna take a bath, I would've joined."

"I wanted to have some girl bonding with her, but next time,"

He nodded then exhaled moving his hand down his little girl's hair and smiled when her eyes opened making contact with his. She smiled widely back causing him to chuckle at her cuteness. "Hey, baby girl,"

Selena sat up then reached her hand out for him. Stefan leaned in kissing her cheek.

"Babe, watch this," Bonnie said then hummed the noise like she was about to kiss someone. Selena leaned in with a slightly opened mouth kissing her mother's cheek.

Stefan smiled then repeated her actions gaining him a kiss as well. "You're my sweet girl," he kissed her twice.

* * *

"Alright, babe,"

Bonnie looked back at him from the couch. "Did you want her to go?"

"It doesn't matter, I'll be quick, I just needed drop something off."

"I mean did you want your mom to see her now?"

"I'm fine with either way, it doesn't matter."

Bonnie looked back at Selena. "Alright, we'll stay then."

"... Okay,"

She sighed looking back at him. "Why do you look so sad?"

"I'm not." He stood there.

She sighed again. "Ask her if she wants to come with you, she may want to come."

"You want to come with dada?" He held out his hands walking up behind the couch to face her more.

She started shouting and lifting her hands up so he could hold her. He smiled taking her in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Tell dada to change your diaper."

"Rock, paper scissors,"

"Stefan, it's just pee and I have to change my pants."

He sighed. "Fine. Come on, babe," they headed upstairs.

Bonnie quickly changed then put on Selena's jacket before they headed out to Stefan's mom's house. This would be her first time seeing her since her father broke things off between them and Bonnie hoped that Lily wouldn't go back to hating her again because of it. She took Selena out of her car seat as Stefan cut the car off then walked beside him up the path. Stefan held her hand after knocking then shortly released it once the door was open to hug and greet his mother. Bonnie hugged her then followed Stefan inside. They sat in the kitchen.

"How have you been, mom?"

She exhaled. "Pretty good." She smiled as Selena looked at her then lifted her from off the table. "How about you guys?"

"We actually have some news. My bride here is pregnant. We're having another baby."

Her eyes widened. "Already?"

"Stefan couldn't wait the six weeks." Bonnie said.

She blinked a few times. "Wow, congratulations. I was not expecting that,"

"Trust me, neither were we."

"Well it looks like you're going to be a big sister." She turned to Selena who wore a blank expression looking back at her. Lily chuckled. "She's excited."

Bonnie laughed a little. "I'll be right back, I have to pee," she got up from the table and as she walked out, Selena watched her and started whining.

"Don't worry, she'll be back."

"Oh and speaking of, Bonnie and I went on a date and had her mom watch S and when we got back, she was having this huge fit. It never happened before and I want to know what's up with that."

"Hmm, maybe she just getting a little more connected to you both. I mean she could quite possibly sense the baby so she knows what's coming."

"You think?"

"Yeah, babies are a lot smarter than what you think."

"She does hug Bonnie's stomach when she has her straddled her lap."

Bonnie walked back in and Selena whined for her so Lily handed her over. She rested her head on her mother's chest as she walked back over to her seat.

"Well, mom, I just wanted to drop your phone off,"

"You fixed it?" She took it from his hands.

"Yep. Just try to stay off the porn sites, alright?"

"Shut up."

Bonnie and Stefan chuckled. "No but seriously, you should consider getting a new phone, I can buy one for you. You can keep your number and everything."

"So when I asked you for a new phone, you turn me down." Bonnie couldn't resist.

"Alright, fine, I'll get you both a phone so come on."

Bonnie smiled standing up.

"I don't need a new phone, really."

"Come on, if you get one, I get one."

"You two go ahead, I wouldn't want you to spend so much money."

"Not to sound like a complete dick, mom, but it's not an issue. Come on, we four have never been out together before."

She shifts her eyes to Bonnie who nods. "Alright, fine. Just give me a second to grab my purse."

Bonnie danced inwardly as Lily walked away. She pulled on her husband's shirt and bit on her lower lip, stepping up to him. "Thank you, baby,"

He raised his right eyebrow then proceeded to move his hands down her back. "You're welcome," he kissed her twice. He leaned back in to get some more love when his mother cleared her throat causing them to pull away. "Uh, ready?"

She nodded then started towards the door and they followed. Bonnie sat in the back with Selena and chuckled as Stefan reached his hand across before moving it back up to scratch his head. He was about to grab his mother's thigh thinking that Bonnie was the one in front. He looked at her through the rear view mirror and she shook her head at him making him smile then return his attention back to the road.

Once they arrived at the mall, Stefan practically strapped Bonnie to his side so she wouldn't venture off to buy new clothes. Or worse. Shoes. He let out a breath as they successfully made it without any stopping and stood by his mom as she examined the phones on display. He would push her towards the more advanced but she would always ignore him so he decided to only stand by.

He looked over then did a double take seeing Bonnie engage in conversation with a man. Sure, he was an employee, but he's a very territorial guy and he simply does not like what he sees. When she laughs is when he makes his way over there, standing by her side looking the dude dead in the eyes.

"What's uh, what's all the commotion over here?"

"Steven was just telling me about some phones," Bonnie explained.

He gave him a once over. "You're like what, a college student or something?"

"Uh, y- yes. Are you interested in a new phone as well?"

"No, I'm just here to treat my mother over there and my pregnant wife."

"Pregnant, wow, congratulations, I couldn't even tell."

Bonnie smiled standing up a little taller. Stefan grabbed her taking her to the other side of the store. "You're about to piss me off." He talked looking into her eyes.

She frowned. "Sorry," she sighed as he walked away. She then remembered when he threatened to leave her because of her talking to other guys. She walked up to him and tugged lightly on his arm but he ignored her and proceeded to help his mother figure out a phone. "Stef," she tugged him again and this time he folded his arms under his chest.

She decided to walk away and sit outside the store on the bench. She was going to cry if Caroline hadn't called. "Hi,"

"You're sad, why?"

"I don't want to cry so I'll tell you later. What's up?"

"Well after our six hour long reconnection lunch, Elena and I want to know if you can swing by. We miss you."

She smiled. "I can ask... Wow, sounded like such a kid there."

"Hey, you said it not me." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Anyway I'll call you later today to check back in."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, friend."

They hung up. Bonnie looked up seeing the two walk out the store and sat back a little seeing Stefan walk right to her. He placed his hands on the sides of the bench trapping her between his arms aligning their faces. "I love you, okay?" She nodded and he kissed her twice. "I got you the rose gold one."

She smiled and he kissed her again before moving away and took her hand helping her to stand. Lily smiled over at the two before adjusting Selena more on her hip before they started walking towards the exit.

...

Bonnie watched him walk out of the bathroom with a towel riding low on his waist. She sighed then ran her hands along her stomach. "SJ's appointment is tomorrow, sorry for the short notice."

"Yeah a little sooner would be nice." He agreed looking through one of his drawers.

She nodded. "I'm sorry about the mall situation, Stefan. It's just it's nice to hear compliments sometimes."

"So you're saying that I don't compliment you enough? That I don't tell you how beautiful you are or how sexy you are or how—"

"That's not what I'm saying. You're my husband and I deeply appreciate your compliments and take them to heart. It's just nice to hear it from someone I don't know, someone who doesn't know me."

"Whatever, Bonnie. I'm gonna stay with my mom for a few days. I'll be at the appointment tomorrow, but I just- we've been through this already."

"I know, I. Stefan it's just that I'm pregnant and I'm more vulnerable and-"

"Please shut up with the excuses. It's not making anything better, matter of fact it's making it worse, okay? Just stop talking."

Her lip quivered but she didn't make a sound as he got dressed quickly then walked out. She sucked in her tears then followed him downstairs going into the kitchen. "When are you going?"

"In a few hours. I want to spend time with Selena first."

"So you understand that you're not just walking out on me but on our child as well?"

"Bonnie, I told you straight up, right to your face what would happen if that shit went down again. And I let it slide when it happened again and again and again, but now I'm done. You continue to spit in my face with zero sense of guilt and I am done."

"So you want a divorce?"

"I guess we'll find out."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I'm going to do some thinking and I'm going to think some more and if a divorce is what's coming up then that's what will happen."

"What can I say to—"

"Just stop talking to me like I said before! Because you just made it worse by bringing up that word."

Her head followed him as he walked out heading back upstairs.

* * *

Bonnie held her daughter close as they rested on Elena's bed. She wanted to pretend that everything was perfect between Stefan and her when they asked but at that moment all the emotions that she was holding in came tumbling down. She didn't say a word, only cried and grunted in frustration and cried some more. Once she calmed, they walked her upstairs and gave her some space to rest.

"Dad,"

"I know, baby." She kissed her head. She sat up hearing knocks on the door.

"Can we come in?"

"Yeah,"

"What happened, Bon?"

"Long story short, guys come up to me and talk to me sometimes, you know, boys just being boys. Stefan hates it and I get but at the same time it's not my fault. I'm not calling anyone to talk to me. So one time it happened at the store and he told me that he would leave me if it happened again. It happened again, so,"

"So he's just going to leave you for being social?"

"Stefan's territorial. I knew that and I didn't stop it."

"This isn't your fault, Bonnie."

"Yes it is. I knew how he felt but I ignored it. If we split, it's all my fault."

Caroline and Elena frowned as her friend started to cry then they hugged her. "That's it, you're staying here tonight. You don't need to be in that house all by yourself."

Bonnie only nodded hugging her friends closer.

...

Stefan laid on his back on his old bed in his mother's house. He really didn't want to think about divorce, but his brain kept playing possible scenarios over. They separate, he'd find an apartment to move in leaving Bonnie with the house. He'll pick Selena up every other day… No on the weekends because he has to go to work. Unless he hires a babysitter but what's the point of that, he'll still have little time with her. The weekends it is. Then he'll barely see his newborn son. His other mini him and he knows that there's no visitation in that. He has to stay with Bonnie full time to feed and get her motherly love like every baby does.

Taking his children out of the equation, what about Bonnie? Can he honestly never see her or talk to her again. Can he go through the rest of his life and not be married to her? Can he get used to the quite, the bordem that he knows life will be without her. He doesn't see himself trying to find another partner, deep down he knows that there's no such thing. Nothing like he has right now. And sure, she pisses him off, but that's anything but abnormal. He sighed running his hands up his face and through his hair.

...

Bonnie kept her eyes forward as Stefan sat next to her as he arrived for their appointment. She handed Selena over as she started to reach and turned her head to avoid his smile.

"Bonnie Salvatore?"

Tears fished to her eyes but she put on a smile and stood walking towards her with Stefan following behind. They were placed in a small room and Stefan occupied the chair right beside the bed. She wiped under her eyes then exhaled a shaky breath through her mouth.

"Bon,"

A knock cut him off and soon their nurse walked in smiling. "Ready to see your baby?"

"Yes, I'm excited." She smiled as best she could.

She squeezed the gel on her stomach then they turned their attention to the screen. "Alright, let's see what we got here." She said then smiled shortly. "There's your baby, it looks like you to have a...little boy on the way." She smiled and wiped away the tear that fell. "Do you have a name in mind yet?"

"Uh Stefan Junior." Bonnie answered.

"Aw, that's great."

Bonnie turned her head feeling Stefan's hand hold hers. "How long has he been cooking?" Stefan asked. Bonnie turned her head back to the nurse.

"Looks like you're six months along by how he's measuring."

"Six months? I thought we had more time than that,"

She smiled. "Well I'm sorry to inform you, but you have some Irish twins ahead of you."

Her heart felt like it sank in her chest. "I'm not even remotely prepared."

"You'll figure it all out, trust me. You both will."

Bonnie closed her eyes.

* * *

"You can take her for a day. If you want. I have to do some cleaning and organizing and shopping," she sighed.

"Sure, I was going to ask anyway." She nodded. "Listen, I'm sorry for telling you to shut up, alright, that wasn't cool."

"You were right. I was spitting in your face and I'm sorry. If you choose to give me one more chance, I promise I will never be so stupid again."

He sighed. "I didn't mean-"

"It's okay. I love you. You call me out on my shit." He chuckled. "Anyway, I'll see you," she kissed Selena then got in her car.

* * *

Stefan decided to head over Damon's house for some brother time before he's gone off to Maine. He couldn't believe that he was actually serious about moving out of state. He would admit that he would miss him deeply but on the other hand it would give him a reason to visit Maine.

"Dada?"

"We're going to see Uncle Damon," he kissed her head after ringing the bell.

"This is a surprise." He said opening the door. "Where's Bon-Bon?" He asked leading him into his home.

"We're uh on a small break at the moment."

Damon paused then turned to face his baby bro with a narrowed expression. "What?"

"We're on a break. She was flirting with some guy again so I walked out so to speak."

"How long ago was this?"

"A day ago. I'm staying at mom's."

"She let you take the baby?"

"No, we had an appointment for our baby and-"

"Wait...baby? You mean Selena, right?" He waited but with his brother's exhale along with the look on his face, he knew. "You're kidding me."

"She's six months along according to the nurse or whatever."

"You've known for six months?"

"No, we just found out."

"How could you just find- you know what, you need a drink," he walked towards the kitchen and Stefan followed along.

He smiled seeing Ariana standing by the refrigerator as she warmed something up in the microwave. "Hey, Stefan."

"He and Bonnie are on a break and they are expecting their second child in three months."

Any smile that she had left on her face went away as she looked from her future husband to her future brother in law. She opened her mouth then closed it as the beeping to the microwave went off. "Well uh congratulations on the new baby. I hope you and Bonnie work things out."

"Thanks,"

She nodded then decided to take her meal upstairs to call Bonnie.

"How about that drink?" Damon said holding up the whiskey.

"I really shouldn't, I have baby girl."

"Since when do you get drunk off of one drink."

"When you become a dad, you'll understand."

He sighed putting the liquor back then led them to the living room. "So do you need advice?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You never visit and the one time you do, you tell me that you and Bonnie are on a break, whatever that means, and on top of that, you guys have a kid on the way. So either you want advice or you want to talk. Which one is it?"

He sighed. "I guess I'm in need of both."

"Sit down, tell brother Damon what happened," he patted the cushion beside him.

* * *

Bonnie sighed hanging up the phone after talking to Ariana. She was glad that she had someone who likes Stefan and hear their side. She sat down on her bed and rubbed her stomach reaching for her phone again to scroll through her contacts stopping on Stefan's name. She pressed it before thinking about it and held the phone up to her ear.

"I'm just checking in on Selena. Um. You can drop her off anytime tomorrow, I know you have work so. I- good bye." She grunted hanging up the phone after leaving a voicemail the laid back on the bed.

...

Stefan sighed after listening to the message she left and stopped himself from playing it again just to hear her voice.

"Stop fooling yourself, man." Damon said gaining his attention. "So what Bonnie took a compliment from another guy, what girl wouldn't?"

"I don't care about her taking the compliment, I care about how she took it. And again, this isn't the first time. I love her, I do and I always will no matter what, but I don't think I can continue to take the disrespect."

"I get it, man, but— and don't get all Hulky on me, but I think you're overreacting but at the same time, I know you're a very territorial guy and you can't help it, so."

He sighed then looked down at his sleeping baby girl in his arms. "I should probably get back."

Damon nodded then stood once his brother did and walked him out the front door.

...

Bonnie opened the door smiling some taking her baby girl from his hands. She was barely awake, but she was awake. "Do you want to come in?" She asked him stepping to the side.

"Uh, sure," he stepped in then turned towards her hearing the door close. "The place looks great."

"Thanks, I was literally scrubbing everything down yesterday. I think I'll do my shopping today."

"Want me to get her after work so you could?"

"No, I'm used to taking her places by myself. Did you give her a bath last night?"

"No, she was pretty tired. As was I,"

She nodded. "Do you want coffee, I made some,"

"You shouldn't be drinking—"

"I wasn't I just made it for you. It's a habit I guess,"

He watched her eyes then turned away. "I should get going."

"Okay," she walked him to the door. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," he said walking away.

Bonnie watched him until he was in the car then sighed closing the door. Never in her life had she had an awkward conversation with Stefan like they just had and it's breaking her heart. Have they really drifted that much? Two days apart and they could barely hold a conversation? She was trying but it seemed as if he was barely giving her the bare minimum.

Bonnie rubbed her stomach then decided to head upstairs.

* * *

William looked at her boss in wonder. He was a lot less chipper than he usually is and she's ignoring the fact that Bonnie hasn't made her daily twelve PM call. He was still wearing his ring so maybe she was sick? That would kind of explain the mood of her boss. He has to take care of his sick, pregnant wife and their baby girl at the same time seems tiring to her and that's how he looks. Tired.

She stood from her chair then walked into his office, knocking on the door.

"Come in,"

"Is everything OK, boss? You look a little sad."

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now." She frowned when he took a deep breath then stepped in, closed the door and the blinds. "Bonnie and I are separated at the moment and it's killing me."

"What, what happened?"

He sniffed in. "It's my fault, I walked out. I did it to mainly teach her a lesson, but she brought up the D word and I've been thinking about it and how my life would change if it were to ever happen." He shook his head. "I don't want a divorce, but-"

"There's no 'but', Stefan, it's not. I've never seen you like this before even after everything that you've been through. You don't seem like a man who wants to let go of his wife. There's no 'but' about that."

He wiped his eyes. "I love her,"

"I know,"

"I really do,"

"I know, I know,"

"But I don't think I can take it anymore." He explained to her the situation. "No one understands how hurtful that is to me. I seem like such a dick or people tell me that I'm overreacting. But it hurts me. And she knows that but she doesn't care. She just doesn't care."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it," he scoffed. "I'm sorry. I know how you feel. I honestly do, but from what I know about Bonnie, she's not that type of person."

"I'm not worried about her cheating on me, that's not what this is about. It's the willingness of her letting another man try to pursue her and her just standing there like she's not even married and letting the guy think he has a chance. I got my fucking dick slit for dancing with another woman for ten seconds and I'm not allowed to get mad when she's dancing with another guy so to speak, for thirty seconds? On multiple occasions? That's not right."

"I feel for you, Stefan, I really do. What you and Bonnie have man, I would give up everything for a relationship like that. And I know I don't see what's behind closed doors but I'm sure it's no different. She loves you. You love her. Hold on to that. You can make it." She got up from her chair and walked out to go answer the phone that was ringing leaving Stefan there sigh his thoughts.

* * *

Bonnie checked another thing off her list pushing the cart down the aisle. She suddenly turned cold so she zipped up her jacket and rubbed the sleeves a little. After getting everything off the list, she headed for the lines and flipped through a magazine until it was her turn.

"If you look through it, you have to buy it." The cashier smiled joking.

She smiled back placing her things on the belt. She would usually comment back but she wants to train herself to hold back when a comment isn't necessary and she saw this as one of those times.

"Nice day out, isn't it?" He asked ringing her up.

"Yeah it's pretty good." She swiped her card once the total was read back to her. "Have a nice day,"

"You too."

She walked to the parking lot feeling like a jerk. She straight up was cold to that dude and it didn't feel right at all, but she wants her husband back and if giving people the cold shoulder is what she needs to do, then she'll do it.

Caroline and Elena told her that she shouldn't have to change herself for anyone, and she does agree but if it's a minor thing like she sees this as then she has no problem doing so. Marriage is all about compromise and it's hardly ever 50/50, especially in situations like this.

She packed the back with bags, strapped Selena in her car seat then drove home.

...

Meredith hugged her friend close as their babies were on the floor playing with each other and their toys. "Here's what you should do." She pulled away from the embrace and placed her hands on her shoulders. "You ask him out to dinner. You do your hair and makeup and you talk. Work this shit out and get your man back."

"What if he doesn't want to?"

"He will. And when it's over invite him back but don't at the same you know. He might resist you this time, but he sure as hell can't resist you forever."

"It was so awkward talking when he stopped S off, it will be even worse at dinner. What do I say?"

"Talk about the baby, your babies, he can't stay silent at that." She smoothed her friend's hair back. "Everything will work out in the end. I promise."

"I want to kiss you. I'm not sure if that's the lesbian inside or if it's because I just really miss Stefan."

Meredith chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too." She pulled her in for another hug. "I need you to dial his number and press call otherwise I'll be too chicken."

"Hand it over," she moved away holding out her hand.

Bonnie sighed reaching for her phone and Meredith snatched it out of her hands knowing that if she waited for her to hand it over, it could be hours.

"It's under 'baby daddy'," she told. "He hates it which is why I kept it." She chuckled.

"I have Rick under 'Zaddy'. I heard it once and I laughed for hours so why not, right."

Bonnie smiled but that faded once the phone was handed over to her. She took a deep breath then stiffened as his voice filled her ears.

"Stefan Salvatore,"

"It's me."

"Is everything OK?"

"Yeah I just-" she bit on her lower lip. "I want to take you out to dinner. Tonight." She waited for what seemed like hours and when that lengthened, she decided to say more. "I really miss you, Stefan, and I love you and I want to be with you. Even if it's just for two hours. Please." She thought. "I'm pouting right now so you can't tell me no."

He chuckled and her heart warmed and her mouth expanded. "Who's gonna watch our girl?"

"Meredith and Alaric."

"Okay,"

She removed the phone from her face and held it against her chest breathing out missing Meredith's excited expression. "I'll make a reservation at our spot Trevor's at eight?"

"Yeah sounds good."

"Okay. Um, bye."

"Bye."

Bonnie ended the call then squealed pulling her friend in for a hug more tighter than the last time. "I love you, thank you!"

Meredith smiled. "You're welcome, I'm not going to let your marriage die on my watch."

"I need an outfit,"

"Let's go raid your closet."

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Her hands were shaking as if she was going on her first date ever. She wanted to look sexy but not too sexy because sex isn't what she's after, but she does want him to agree to come home with her. Even if he goes back to his mother's place after work in the afternoon. It would mean that she still has a pull on him and that they could get through this.

Meredith helped zip her dress up from the back then watched her in the mirror. She complimented her and smoothed out her hair a little more before stepping away to look at the finishing result. "Stunning. Absolutely stunning." They smiled at each other before Meredith pushed her out the front door.

* * *

He should really be getting ready for his date with Bonnie, but a part of him wants to cancel. He's not sure if he could face everything head on right now. Leaving was the easy decision. Staying and potentially bringing up other issues was the hard part. So naturally, he took the easy way out.

Stefan sighed running his fingers through his hair then looked over from his bed as the door slowly opened and sat up seeing his mother. He sighed when she folded her arms under her chest. "Are you finally going to tell me what happened?"

"I just feel disrespected when Bonnie let's another man flirt with her. A conversation, sure, have at it, but it comes to a point where she's spitting in my face. And I don't like that and I think I have the right to not like that."

"And I completely understand why you feel that way. But at the same time is it really worth your marriage? Worth barely ever seeing your kids? Because if it is then be mad, move in, have your life go from one thing to a completely different thing in a flash. But if not, get over it. Talk to your wife. Work it out. Go to counseling, but get over it, Stefan. There's far worse things that could happen, be grateful that she's still faithful to you."

He looks down. "Mom,"

"This isn't about me and I'm not trying to make it be. Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Then act like it."

He watched her walk out then sighed closing his eyes.

...

Bonnie let out a shaky breath as she waited for Stefan to arrive. She really hoped that he wouldn't stand her up leaving her to sit here all alone all night because that would be something really difficult to come back from. Bonnie checked the time and was ready to text Meredith to come get her but the seat in front of her was pulled back and Stefan shortly occupied it.

"Sorry I'm late,"

"It's okay. You look very handsome," she complimented his black T-shirt and jeans.

"Uh thank you, you look beautiful."

She smiled. The waiter came and took their order. They've been her plenty of times, they knew the menu by heart.

"So why did you want to catch dinner?"

"I just wanted to see you really. See how you were doing, where your mind is at."

He sighed. "I uh I'm fine, I guess. I mean fine as I can be considering everything. It's hard not seeing my baby every day after work or talking to my little man, but I don't know I guess I'm adjusting."

Adjusting? Adjusting?! She wanted to ask and scream. This wasn't supposed to be some permanent vacation. This was supposed to be temporary, he's not supposed to be adjusting to anything other than sadness and the feeling of wanting to come home. Instead he's adjusting to life without his family. This was a mistake because she can barely look at him now.

"As for my mind, I know what I want. I know what I don't want. I'm just waiting to see if what I want is what I need and what I don't want is what I don't need." Bonnie only nodded. "How have you been?"

She almost wanted to chuckle. "Well this has been by far the most difficult most heartbreaking thing that I have ever been through in my entire life." She wiped away the tear that fell from her left eye. "But I've been adjusting you know, like you." She shrugged.

"I didn't mean it like that, Bonnie. This has been very difficult for me too and I'm just trying to figure shit out."

"It honestly shouldn't be that hard. You should always choose your family."

"You'll always be my family no matter what happens. Selena will always be my daughter, Stefan Junior will always be my son."

"So this is about your needs only and no one else's?"

"The kids will be fine. Trust me on that."

"I don't want the kids to be "fine", Stefan, I want them to be happy and living with both their parents, something that I never really got to have, you either for that matter. I want to fix this but I can't do it all by myself. I need you to at least meet me somewhere along the way."

"When I get my head screwed on tight and all my thoughts are in check. I will meet you all the way."

She closed her eyes exhaling but tried to relax as their food came. They smiled at their waiter and thanked him before he walked away.

"I need to use the bathroom," she said then walked in that direction. She pulled out her cell phone once she was behind the door and called her friend.

"Everything okay?"

"It's not going well, honestly. We got finished arguing sort of and now I'm pissed at him there's no way I can do this."

"Listen to me, take a deep breath," Bonnie followed, "now let it out," she did so. "Keep doing that while I talk. Stefan is a man, Bonnie. The most difficult emotion for a man to show is sadness. I'm positive that he's broken up, he's just not going to let that show because it's just a typical guy thing. Get on a better topic, start making him smile then he'll soon make you smile. Give him the secret invite back home so he'll see what he's been missing. Got it?"

"Okay,"

"Call me if you need me. I love you."

"I love you too." She ended the call.

Bonnie took one last deep breath in and out before walking back to her table. "Sorry, little Stef just- never mind."

He chuckled. "No, it's okay. How's he doing?"

"Quiet as usual. I've been trying to get Selena to say 'baby' and she says it but she does get a little angry." She smiles thinking back. "She always screams, like lately all she does is scream at the top of her lungs sometimes for no reason and it makes her choke so she coughs and after she's done, she just screams some more."

Stefan laughed slightly. "My girl, I tell you."

"Your girl indeed."

"Hey, I am not a drama queen."

Bonnie laughed shaking her head. "You are just a little."

"Okay maybe just a little." He smiled when she did. "I miss your smile." He didn't mean to say out loud.

"I miss you."

"Do you need anything?" Their waiter asked breaking up their staring match.

"No, we're good, thanks." Stefan says turning to him. He looked back over then realized that none of them actually ate. He tells Bonnie this and she chuckles deciding to eat before the food gets cold.

* * *

Bonnie sighs rubbing the back of her neck as they stood outside. They were done with their dinner and she's glad that she called Meredith to vent because if she hadn't things would've went south and could've gotten a lot worse than it already was.

"You okay?" Stefan asks.

"Yeah my neck just hurts some, I haven't been sleeping all that well since I'm by myself." She sighed noticing his frown. "Anyway, thank you for coming." He nodded then froze as her hand reached touching the side of his face as she stood on her toes to softly kiss his cheek. She pulled away looking into his eyes before turning to walk away.

She exhaled a little disappointed that her plan to have him spend the night didn't work but she was glad that everything else worked out great. She would call him again and they would go out on another date and another and another like they were dating again then before she knows it they would be husband and wife again. She looked back at him as she opened her door seeing him walking up to her. She sucked in a breath as he stepped in front of her.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

She smiled internally. "Nothing,"

"I'll call you,"

She nodded then he backed away before turning heading to his car. She sighed blissfully then got behind the wheel driving home.

...

Meredith teased her as she got ready for her date with Stefan. They've been doing out every weekend for the past month but they were still sleeping in separate beds in separate homes. She didn't want to ask him to move back in so she was waiting for him to make that decision on his own.

"Have you two kissed yet?"

She sighed. "No. It's always just staring and lingering cheek kisses."

"Make the move, girl."

"I don't want to force anything. He said once he's ready he'll meet me all the way so I'm waiting for him to be ready. He knows exactly how I feel because I tell him every time we're together. I'm just waiting."

"Okay, you look like you know what you're doing so I'll let you do you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes but chuckled. "So how do I look?"

"Gorgeous. Where are you four going today?"

"He didn't say, he's picking us up, but I guess since Selena's going it's someplace family friendly."

Meredith nodded then smiled hearing the doorbell ring. Meredith went to answer the door while Bonnie woke Selena up. Meredith was on her way out as she was walking down the stairs and she smiled at him waiting by the door. Selena grew a wide smile causing his to grow and reaching his arms for her. They hugged closely as he kissed his little girl's head telling her how much he's missed her and how much he loves her.

Bonnie followed him out and locked the door behind her. She looked over at him as he drove, running her eyes over the side of his face before sighing lowly and facing forward again. She saw him looking over at her as they were stopped at a light so she met his eyes and glanced at his lips as the light turned green. He pressed the gas going forward then glanced back over at her quickly before paying attention to the road.

"Where are you dragging my kids and I to?"

He chuckled then licked his lips. "You'll see."

She narrowed her eyes at him but smiled. She looked in the back checking on Selena who was busy playing with one of her dolls.

"Are you hungry?"

"Of course."

He laughed a little. "Good," he said pulling into a park.

Bonnie smiled a little then got out the car as he got Selena. He handed her off to her as he got their food from the trunk. They walked side by side until they found a nice spot that wasn't too close to anyone else. Stefan laid the blanket down then they all sat down. "So what did you pack?"

"I got sandwiches, chips, a salad with some chicken and Sprite in a vodka bottle."

She laughed at the last item. "I love you."

He chuckled pulling out their glasses pouring her half a glass. They laughed together as they got stared down by another couple walking by. She picked her sandwich and they switched sharing with Selena until their food was gone. Bonnie grabbed his hand and placed it on the left side of her stomach so he could feel him kick. "He's saying thank you."

He pushed up her shirt to run his hands along her stomach. "You're welcome my baby boy." He kissed there.

Bonnie smiled then rested on her back. Stefan soon joined her and they turned their heads towards each other. "Do you miss me?"

He sighed placing his hand on the side of her face. "Not really,"

"You're such a dick."

He chuckled. "I'm kidding. Of course I miss you. You're my wife."

"Am I?"

He frowned. "Babe,"

"I just can't tell sometimes,"

"Come here," she scooted into his arms and smiled watching Selena on her stomach. "I love you, Bonnie. And I'm sorry for acting like a dick but I'm honestly still a little hurt."

"Tell me what I can do, I'll do anything, I swear." She looked up at him.

He watched her eyes before moving in to kiss her. Her heart sped and she felt as if she was melting. Stefan opened his mouth to her, kissing her deeper. Goosebumps were all over his skin as they kissed and it became hard to breathe. They pulled away with their chests rising and falling deeply.

"Just give me some time okay?" She nodded then he moved in to kiss her again and touch her.

She moaned and started to really wish she wasn't pregnant or so far along so that she could straddle his lap. They broke away hearing Selena scream and laughed a little as she continued to do so. Stefan created a distraction to get her screeching to stop and it semi worked. After the picnic, they went for a small walk before heading back.

"You should come in for a second." She turned to him after unlocking the door.

"I should really-"

"Just for a second," she pulled on his arm and he walked inside. "I need you to put Selena down for me."

He followed behind her upstairs and stole glances at her ass every few steps up. He laid her in her crib and kissed her head.

"I—"

"Before you go, can you help me with my zipper? I can't quite reach it."

He knew he was in trouble. He followed her into their room and she looked into his eyes before turning, pressing her ass against his crotch. She slowly moved her hair to the right side and faced him as best she could as he pulled the zipper down. "Thanks,"

He only nodded then his eyes shifted to the floor seeing something fall. "Oh shoot," Bonnie bent over grabbing her earring that fell. Stefan unknowingly had his hands on her hips and a very important part of him spring to life.

"Fuck, Bonnie."

"What?"

"Don't play stupid with me. You got me. You got me good." He closed the door then tugged her towards the bed.

...

Bonnie smiled in the kiss running her hand up and into his hair. He pulled her closer and lifted her leg around his waist. He pulls away but kissed her two more times. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Drop your earring. I saw it in your ear."

"A magician never reveals her secrets." She laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"So you're a magician now?"

"I needed a hobby." She shrugged.

He moved his eyes over her gorgeous face. "Can I stay for dinner?"

"You can stay for dessert."

"Damn, babe."

She chuckled sitting up to grab her clothes then go check in on Selena. Bonnie smiled feeling his arms wrap around her frame and run his hands up her stomach. Stefan kissed her neck before turning her head to kiss her lips. "I'm addicted to you." He tells her against her lips.

"Move back in with me, baby,"

"I want to,"

"Yeah?" He nodded kissing her again. "I'm sorry,"

"I'm sorry and I forgive you. I was wrong and I'm sorry and I forgive you. I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"I love our baby but I really wish you weren't pregnant right now." He grabbed her ass then moved his hand around her neck.

"Don't do that, it's a turn on."

He chuckled then kissed her once. "We should really talk though,"

"Right now?"

"Yeah we should take advantage of her still being asleep." Bonnie nods then follows him back into their room. "I was wrong, Bonnie. I should've never walked out on you. I know who I married, you're friendly for the most part and you can talk to anyone and make them fall in love with you in an instant."

"Except your mom,"

"Except my mom," he agreed chuckling. "But for real, I just- it's so hard for me to see, but I'll learn to deal with it because I know that no matter how many men you talk to, you'll never leave me. I love you and I wasn't acting like it and for that I'm sorry."

"I forgive you and I love you so much. I'm sorry too, Stefan. I knew it bothered you yet I didn't do anything to stop it. I do realize at times it is disrespectful and I promise to never disrespect you like that again, I swear."

He leaned in kissing her until Selena woke up.

Later in the day, he went to his mother's house to grab his things. She was happy that their talk got through to him and that they were able to work things out.

"So did you apologize?"

"Of course I apologized, mom. I was too hard on her. She shouldn't be punished for talking, I guess."

"You guess?"

"I mean it's just hard to differ her talking and flirting which is probably why guys think she's flirting with them all the time. Why I think they're flirting with her all the time."

Lily sighed then walked up to him. "It's called trust, Stefan. If you trust Bonnie, you never have to guess."

He nodded then turned to his mom hugging her. "Thank you, mom."

"You're welcome. Now go get on home to your wife."

He smiled then grabbed his bag walking out.

...

He frowned as she squeezed his hand and ran his free hand down her hair. He kissed her twice then the contraction seemed to be over. "He's ready, Stefan."

"Just one more week, baby boy. Mama will be full-term in one more week."

"Did you finish the room?"

"We're still waiting on the new chest of drawers." She groaned. "It should be here tomorrow." He kissed her head. "I had it rush shipped."

"Okay,"

"Yeah?" She nodded. "Don't stress out, baby."

"I don't know what I would do without you here," she cried.

"I will never leave you again, I swear." He kissed her. "Come here," he pulled her in close, rocking her slightly.

"Where's baby girl?"

"She's with my mom remember, I had to paint,"

"Oh yeah."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You feeling better?" She nodded against his chest but hugged him tighter.

"I love you so much."

"I love you more." He moved his head back to look into her eyes as she pulled away then wiped away the tears on her cheek. "You're such a hot mess."

"Shut up," Bonnie shoved him chuckling.

"I'm serious. A very hot, sexy mess."

She smiled before chuckling making him smile back.

"I missed you." She smiled again leaning her head to the side.

"I missed you more." She kissed him. "I want Selena back,"

He smiled. "Let's go get her."

They put on their shoes then headed out. Bonnie looked over at him as he placed his hand on her stomach, rubbing it slightly. She smiled then faced forward again and moved his hand for him where she felt their son moving.

"Damn he's moving fast."

Bonnie chuckled. "I know, he doesn't really like being touched."

"Oh come on, buddy, it's daddy. You're my little man."

She smiled placing her hand on top of his. They arrived fifteen minutes later and shared a kiss before they got out the car but paused spotting a familiar car parked in the driveway. They exchanged looks before walking up the driveway then rung the bell. Lily greeted them with a smile then welcomed them inside. They paused looking into the living room spotting Bonnie's father on the floor playing with Selena. They exchanged looks again before facing forward.

"Hey, dad, what are you doing here?" Bonnie forced a smile.

"I just wanted to see my grand baby. Lils told me that she was over here so I decided to drop by."

Lils? Stefan questioned in his mind. "Sorry to cut your visit short, but we were going to take our girl back." He stepped up but Bonnie held his arm stopping him from scooping Selena up.

"Did you just get here?"

"Not really, been here for about thirty minutes, would you say?" He mentioned to Lily.

She nodded side to side agreeing. Stefan let out a small breath then turned to his mother. "Can we talk really quick, I want to show you something on the phone."

"Oh okay, it's upstairs,"

"I'll follow you."

Bonnie watched the two head upstairs then joined her father and daughter on the floor.

Stefan closed the door behind him then exhaled. "What are you doing, mother?"

"What are you talking about?"

He sighed. "You know what I'm talking about. Are you trying to get back together or something?"

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"Mom,"

"Stefan, I don't- why can't you just be happy for me? Once, I just ask you to let me be selfish. Just once, Stefan. Please."

"I want you to be happy, mom, I do. I'm just looking out for you. How do you even know he wants to get back together with you? Let me set you up with someone from the office."

"Stefan,"

"Please, mom. Just trust me on this. You won't regret it."

"And if it doesn't work out?"

"I'm sure it will, but if not then we'll move forward. I just don't think you and him are a good idea."

"Funny, I remember saying something along those lines about you and Bonnie. Now look at you."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because we had an equal attraction and equal goals on our relationship. An understanding." She sighed. "Just let me set you up, okay? You won't regret it."

"Fine, Stefan, fine."

He smiled though she moved past him walking out the room. He exhaled then followed her downstairs. "Thank you for taking care of her for a few hours," he heard Bonnie thank.

"Anytime."

Bonnie smiled then walked towards the door seeing Stefan. He followed behind her outside and they shortly saw Rudy making his exit as they pulled off.

"So what did you say?"

"I just told her that I'd set her up with someone from the office. She thinks your dad is interested in getting back together and I basically talked her out of it. I just can't believe she would go back to him like that."

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah,"

He sighed looking over at her. "I didn't mean it like that, I-"

"I get it. It's fine."

"Babe, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I get it. You don't think my dad is capable of loving a sweet woman. Trying things out again without distractions this time. Seeing if it truly was about comfort or was it more than that."

"I'll shut up."

Bonnie folded her arms looking out the window. Stefan sighed knowing to now keep his thoughts about his mother's dating life to himself.

He pulled into their driveway and shut off the car locking the doors before she pulled the handle. "I'm going to tell you about my dad." She paused for a moment then turned to him slowly. He got out the car to grab Selena from her seat then got back in the front seat to hold her.

Bonnie frowned as he avoided her eyes and as he let out a breath. "You don't have to."

"Yes, I do. He… I loved him." He breathed out a smile. "I uh, I wanted to be like him, you know?" She nodded. "Even after all the shit, I wanted to be just like him because I thought that's how a man should be, that's how a man should act. I didn't find out about the shit he did to my mom until later on, but still. My mindset was that my wife should fix my plate always, spit shine my shoes always, take care of anything and everything regarding myself and the kids while I just relax because I worked. Now looking back I just shake my head at that little kid for ever thinking such a thing, for expecting such a thing."

"You didn't know,"

"Still," he shook his head. "My mom was in love with my dad so she did that shit for him. Every single fucking day, she never had a break, even on the weekends. Little did she know, or maybe she did, but he was fucking girls on the side. I caught him once and you know what he told me? He told me that a real man never settles for one. That he should have one stable bitch and have other bitches for play." He chuckled. "I was ten years old and I believed him. He said that since I'm a man I have to keep the secret and not tell anyone and that when I'm older he'll show me how to get girls." Bonnie frowned. "I still haven't told my mom. Or anyone else."

"I'm sorry, Stefan."

"And I'm not saying that your dad will ever do something like that to my mom, the fact that he broke things off between them because he was unsure about their relationship gives me that hope. But at the same time I don't want my mother loving someone like that again and them not feeling the same."

"I understand. I'll talk to him." He nodded then kissed his little girl's head. "Come here," Bonnie leaned in hugging him close and kissed the side of his neck. "I love you."

"I love you more."

They shared a kiss then exited the car.

...

Stefan narrowed his eyes at her as she sat on her legs beside him smiling. "Oh no."

"You're my husband,"

"Oh no,"

"And I love you very, very much and I always have your best at heart."

"Oh no,"

"So, I set up a date with us Caroline and Elena." She sped through then got up. "Thanks for agreeing, bye."

"Wait." She stopped at the door then turned. "Come back here," she sighed then walked towards the bed. "Closer," she leaned in. "Hell nah."

She held in her laugh. "Please, Stef?" She begged smiling some causing him to smile. "I'm serious." She giggled then plastered on a stiff face.

"I can't. For real, I was going to tell you later but I have a business trip this weekend."

"So we'll schedule around it,"

He cursed in his mind hoping that she'll curse at him for "agreeing" to a business trip and have that be the distraction but it failed. "I'm just not up to it right now. I want to spend time with my family before and after."

"Okay, I'll cancel and reschedule."

"Tell me before you give them a date so we can talk about it."

"OK, Papi." She got up walking out their room.

He bit his lower lip watching her leave then got back to his book.

* * *

He stretched walking down the stairs and onto the kitchen smelling the wonderful smell of mac and cheese baking away in the oven slightly masked by the steaks on the stove. He didn't imagine waking up from his nap to dinner being made just because all Bonnie's been wanting to eat was fast food lately so he's glad for the healthier change.

Stefan hugged her from behind and kissed the side of her neck causing her to smile. "Hello, sleepyhead."

He softly chuckled moving his hands up her belly. "Smells great. What greens are we having?"

"I was thinking broccoli."

"Alright," he moved to see if they had some in the freezer. When he spotted the bag, he grabbed it then filled half of the sink with hot water to unthaw them.

"Shit, I forgot I had to do that."

"It's okay, it shouldn't take long. If not I know we have canned greens in the cabinet."

She nodded. "So where is this business trip and how long is it?"

"It's in Atlanta has it's just for the weekend. I have to take care of some stuff in the office too when I get back, so I'll be home Monday evening-ish."

She nodded again. "Okay that's fine I guess."

He watched her for a little then took Selena out her high chair and took her to the living room to play. He made her rest on her stomach for tummy time but he has a feeling that she's going to skip the crawling for all she does is grab onto the carpet and pull herself forward. He just shook his head and chuckled taking a video to send to his mom.

"This is what your granddaughter is doing instead of crawling. She wants no pressure on those hands and legs." He laughed a little as she swung her leg over so she could sit up. "This girl is a hot mess, I tell you." He recorded her for a little more then stopped to send it out.

He paused seeing Rudy's name and sighed a little before sending it out to him as well. He looked back to see Bonnie still at work in the kitchen. A small smile came to his face but he tore his eyes away hearing Selena talk her baby talk to him.

"What you say, girl?" He smiled when she somewhat repeated her gibber and kissed her cheek. "Daddy was just appreciating you're beautiful mommy."

"Mama?"

"Yep. Mama," He kissed her again then moved them to the couch. He reached for his phone as it lit up and saw it was from his father in-law.

 _That video made my week. Thanks, Stefan._

He smiled locking his phone then thought some before handing it over to his baby girl. It immediately went in her mouth before she waved it around showing him his favorite smile in the world. Her two bottom teeth growing by the weeks. Brown curly, wild hair on top of her head that Bonnie says they have to apply oil to everyday. She's growing up so fast and he didn't even notice.

"Dinner is… readdddy yeah!" Bonnie sang. Stefan laughed as Selena clapped. "I told you she loves my singing."

"Who doesn't love your voice?"

She smiled and rewarded him with a kiss before heading back into the kitchen.

* * *

He gave her the side eye as her friends spilled in the house. She only smiled and greeted them with hugs and kisses on the cheek. They took turns touching her belly then they squealed once she showed them her engagement ring. Damon sighed then tried to sneak upstairs but his girl grabbed his arm pulling him in. "This is Damon," she smiled and her friends giggled.

"Nice to meet you, Damon."

"These are my friends from college, Diana, Lisa, Ana and Dymond."

"Join the 'Our Names Don't end With an A' club." Dymond said.

He chuckled hugging his future wife's waist. "So where are you ladies from?"

"All over the place, really." Lisa answered. "Diana and I are roommates in New York. Ana is in LA and Dymond is in Miami."

"I've been to all but Miami. I'm jealous."

She smiled. "It's not all that great."

"Meaning it's amazing,"

"Meaning it depends on where you live."

"Gotcha."

Ariana cleared her voice gaining his attention. "Anyway, I want to show you all around," she voices bringing her hands together in a clap. "You can stay down here," she mentions to him.

He nodded then let the girls go ahead and went to the kitchen grabbing the phone.

"Hey,"

"I think I fucked up, man."

"What do you mean?"

"Ari has some friends over and I might have sorta kinda flirted with one of them. I'm pretty sure she's mad at me now."

"Here's what you do, brother, when you're surrounded by them again you be extra flirty with your girl but don't stick your tongue down her throat, just touch her a lot and whisper and gaze. She'll forget all about it."

"Ok, thanks, Stef."

"I'm always here to help the less fortunate. Peace."

Damon rolled his eyes hanging up the phone. He shook his limbs a little hearing the girls make their way down the stairs. This is our kitchen, obviously."

"Wow, your home is amazing. Well temporary home, I guess."

"My girl here redecorated the whole house so you have her to credit." He walked up to her and kissed her cheek making her smile.

"So do you plan on having the baby here?"

"That's the plan and we want to get married here also because our family is here then we'll discuss the big move."

Damon decided to keep his mouth shut not wanting to upset her more than he probably has. He settled for a smile.

"They girls wanted to spend the night and I figured since we have an extra room and a foldout couch, we can let them. Is that OK, babe?"

"Anything for you." He looked into her eyes then kissed her cheek.

"You two are so cute, I'm lowkey jealous." Ana shrugged. "I wish my man would whisk me away to another state for a fresh start. Anyway, I'm starving so how about we go out for dinner? What's good here?"

"We could always go to our favorite, Olive Garden."

"You ladies have fun, it's on me." Damon said taking out his wallet.

"No, babe, I want you to come so you can get to know my best friends more and possibly hear embarrassing stories about me."

"Do I have to?"

"Damon," she frowned.

"Okay, okay." He ran his hands down her arms. "Let me change my pants really quick."

"Okay,"

He kissed her quickly then headed upstairs.

"You got him whipped, girl. Congratulations."

"Shut up." She chuckled then told them that they should go wait in the car.

* * *

He woke up from another nap that he wish he had taken because it was late and he should be getting to bed soon but it's possible that he'll be up for another hour or two. He sat up seeing his wife packing his things in a suitcase and spotted a couple of his suits covered in plastic hanging up on the closet door.

"Babe?"

Bonnie looked up at him then flashed a smile before getting back to work. "I thought I pack you up so you won't be rushing last minute like always. You said just the weekend, right?"

"Uh yeah. Thank you,"

"You're welcome." She accepted folding a white button down of his. "I of course packed a little extra just in case." He nodded once sitting up some more. "Oh and I looked at your size because I found this amazing deep sorta blue suit that will go perfect with the light brown shoes you have yet never wear. I'm gonna order it tonight."

Stefan opened his mouth then closed it not wanting to risk getting in trouble but just had to ask. "I appreciate you so much, baby, and I love how you're taking care of me, truly. But I- it's just-"

"I know, I never do these things but I've been looking in the mirror recently and I realized that I have things that I need to work on. Both as a wife and as a mother and taking better care of my husband. Ans with his trips and his possible hectic schedule, I should try to make sure he's not so stressed. I want to be a better wife for you, Stefan."

He exhaled then held out his arms and she made her way between them. "I love you so much. Just by looking at you all my stresses and worries fade away." She smiled. "But please continue to pack my shit for me and buy me clothes because I hate doing both of those things."

She chuckled. "Okay," she pulled away some to kiss him then hugged him tightly again.

The next morning he stayed in bed a little later just to look at his beautiful wife. His beautiful, amazing wife who was willing to change the way she does things just for him to be comfortable and relaxed. He exhaled as she moved more towards him and he smiled slightly then moved in to gently kiss her lips. She stirred slightly but as she remained asleep, he slid out of bed to get ready for work.

* * *

William smiled noticing a huge difference in her boss from the last time she's seen him. That could only mean- "You and Bonnie got back together," she smiled widely.

"Actually we decided to get a divorce. I think it's what's best. We both do " He watched the smile be completely wiped from her face. "Willie, I'm kidding, we're not separating." He frowned as she started crying and he frowned hugging her. "I'm sorry, Bonnie and I will never get a divorce, I promise. I didn't think you'd be that upset."

She sniffed in as his hand moved up and down her back in comfort. "I just really love you guys."

"I know, I'm sorry." He pulled away to wipe away her tears. "We're really crossing boss/assistant guidelines." She chuckled. "And this isn't the first time."

"I told you, you're like my big brother. The brother I never had." He smiled softly caressing her cheek. "Since we're on the topic of family, Alex and I are thinking about moving in together."

"That's a big step,"

"I know which is why I'm nervous. I mean I've lived with exes before but I want this one to last. I'm not sure if it's a good idea."

"Bonnie and I didn't fully move in together until we were engaged. I mean we always kept clothes and necessities at each other's place, but it was nothing so permanent. Even after she moved in, she kept her home just in case."

"So you're saying I shouldn't do it?"

"I'm saying that if you do, have a backup plan. And also tell her about your concerns, she won't take them to heart."

She sighed. "Okay, thanks."

"Anything else that we need to spill personal wise before we get down to business?"

William thought as he boss thought and shook her head coming up blank. "Okay so, your business trip is this weekend. Please make sure you pack extra-"

"Bonnie packed for me, I'm good."

"Okay great. Now for today, you're just mainly looking over contracts and approving or denying them. Lunch. Then a one thirty meeting in your office with Blake Kale. Do you remember who he is?"

"Yes."

"Liar, I literally made up the name." He rolled his eyes. "Listen, Stefan, I'm here to help you, it's my job, it's what I get paid for. You don't have to lie to me."

"I was just going to Google his ass, but you're right."

"But for real, you have a meeting with James Leithel."

"Leithel?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Yes, why?"

"I uh," he scratched the back of his head. "I may have kicked his ass once upon a time."

"Really, Stefan,"

"Hey, he started it, I just finished him."

She sighed to the sky. "Well you have to apologize."

"What if he doesn't remember me?"

"If you remember him, he remembers you."

"Alright, fine. Get Bonnie over here around that time,"

"Why?"

"Because we were fighting over her at the time, maybe she'll soften him up a little."

"I don't know, Stefan. It could take a turn,"

"I have a feeling let's just try it out, okay?"

"Yes, boss."

He nodded then walked into his office. William then came to realize that their brother/sister PDA and conversation was on display for the whole office to witness. She acted as if she didn't notice the looks and sat back down at her desk.

...

After getting the apology and semi awkward conversation after that out of the way, things were going pretty smoothly between Stefan and James. He told William to cancel his "special guest" because things were going well he didn't want that small chance that it would take a turn. He should've just listened to William in the first place.

"Well I think we could both admit that we never thought that we'd run into each other like this," James stood.

"I would have to completely agree with you there." Stefan joined his side and opened the door. He halted seeing the elevator open and his wife step through.

"Holy shit," both men spoke.

"James, is that you?"

He exhaled a smile then walked up to her with open arms. "Bonnie, it's been years. How are you?"

"I thought I told you to cancel?" Stefan leaned in to William.

"I did she must have not got my messages."

He sighed then walked over to them.

"So what are you doing here?" James asked.

"Oh I just came to see-" she paused as Stefan shook his head and mouth a 'no'. "I just came to see my girlfriend. William,"

William stood up with wide eyes but returned them back to normal seeing James turn around. "So you two,"

"We're having a baby," she smiled and walked over to her girlfriend and kissed her.

William looked at her with wonder like she just got her first kiss. "I love you."

Stefan cleared his throat. "Sorry I got a little something." He did it again. "Anyway, it was nice to see you again, I'll give you a call Monday."

"Uh yeah sounds great."

Stefan waved him off then as soon as the doors closed he turned to the girls. "In my office." He turned leading them then closed the door behind him. "What the fuck was that?"

"Don't get mad at me, you put me in an uncomfortable position."

"I changed my mind about you coming, did you get William's messages?"

"I left my phone at the house by accident." She sighed. "I'm sorry but did you want me to say I was dating one of your co-workers, I don't think so."

"I don't care that you said you were dating William but did you have to kiss her?"

"I wanted to sell it, it looked like he didn't believe me."

"I didn't mind, boss."

"Of course you didn't."

Bonnie chuckled then politely asked William to leave. Bonnie walked up to her husband and moved her arms around him. "I'm sorry, baby," she kissed his cheek. "You know I only want you, right?" She kissed his other cheek.

"I know,"

"Yeah?" She bit her lower lip as he nodded then shifted her eyes up to lock with his.

Bonnie stood on her toes to lick the tip of his nose before meeting their lips and he grabbed her ass as she messed with his belt.

"Fuck," he breathed as her hand slipped in his boxers.

"I love you."

"I love you more." He leaned in to kiss her again then turned them to sit her on the table he reached under her dress to slide her panties down her legs. She removed her hand and moved in closer to him, holding him as he slid into her. He groaned as she moaned in his ear then she moved away keeping her weight up with her hand pressed on his desk. Things on it started shaking and falling off and Bonnie purposefully knocked the things that made rattling noises onto the floor.

"Shit I came too early." He breathed and placed his head on her shoulder.

"It's okay, I would've made a mess."

"Oh fuck," he moved his head up to kiss her roughly. "Let me lick you up, babe."

"That sounds amazing, but tonight. I should let you get back to work."

He stepped back watching her hop off his desk then slide her pantries up her legs.

"I'll be back," Stefan told William as he walked with Bonnie to the elevator.

He kissed her slowly as they rode down to the first floor. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." She kisses him once then they got off the elevator and started walking towards the entrance holding hands.

"Be safe." He told her as she strapped in.

"I will I'll see you later."

He leaned in kissing her a few times before he pulled away. Bonnie checked her mirrors once Stefan was back on the sidewalk then pulled off honking her horn. He sighed then walked back into the building.

"The blinds were wide open," William informed.

"That's how she likes it." He informed walking back into his office.

William chuckled shaking her head then continued working on the calendar for next month.


	13. Chapter 13

A smile was plastered on her face as she did a little cleaning awaiting Stefan's return from his business trip. They talked every day and even did a few video chats so he could see her and Selena.

Caroline and Elena would come over to help her out around the house and make stops to fast-food places she was craving that night. She was lucky and glad that they had squashed everything because she didn't know what she would do without them. She forgot how much of a support system they were to her and she just hopes that once they have dinner next week, Stefan will see how great they truly are to her. It's very important that they all get along because she wants each of them to be in her life forever.

Bonnie looked out the window hearing a door close then squeaked seeing him make his way towards the door. She waited for him by it and ran towards him jumping into his arms and hugging him close once it opened. She closed her eyes feeling him hold her and kiss her head repeatedly. They told each other just how much they loved each other and how much they missed one another until they lost count.

Stefan pulled away and kissed her repeatedly. "I love you, I love you so much, I love you so much."

Bonnie kissed him back circling her arms around his neck. Once they finally broke away, he took her hand leading her upstairs to their room. He stopped to see Selena sleeping before closing the door a little more than halfway.

"How was the trip?" Bonnie smiled and sat down on the bed.

He joined her closing his hands together then looked into her eyes. "Bonnie, I fucked up."

The smile she had faded slowly as they stared at one another. She tilted her head slightly to the side. "I don't. What do you mean?"

He grabbed her hand moving in a little closer. "I went out just to get a drink but I met someone and we just started talking. So I kept getting drinks because of that fact and the next morning I wake up next to her and I'm in my boxers. And she's in her underwear asleep."

He feels her hand slowly slip away but that's all she does. She doesn't speak or blink, she just stares. Stefan closes his eyes looking down.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm sorry."

"Stefan,"

"I'm completely joking."

She bursts into tears and he holds her laughing a little. "That's not funny," she struggled through her tears. "I hate you."

"I'm sorry, I was joking, I'm sorry."

"It's not funny. I want a divorce."

He chuckled then lifted her head to face him. "I'm sorry, I'll never joke like that again. I just wanted to have a little fun with you because-"

"I will honestly fuck you the fuck up if I find out that shit is really real, I will literally kill you with my own fucking hands. Let me find out some shit like that went down, you'll be so fucking done I swear to all that is holy. Let me find out you did one thing wrong, I'll fucking kill you. Fuck with me once, you got your dick slit, fuck with me again, it's your throat."

He was speechless. A part of him freaked because her moods switched within a millisecond and the other part of him freaked because he knows that she's serious. Bonnie got up from the bed after staring him down. His eyes stayed widened and his mouth slightly still agape looking straight ahead. He heard her enter again talking to Selena.

"Look, daddy's home, aren't you happy to see daddy?"

Her voice was light and bubbly and a smile was on her face when she stepped in front of him holding their baby girl. His eyes shifted up to her then she reached out her hands. It took him a beat to grab their daughter out of them and he did then kissed her head. Bonnie sat on the other side of the bed and turned the TV on. "What did you want to eat later?"

He swallowed then turned to her. She was sitting up against the headboard rubbing her stomach. He still couldn't believe what just happened and it's like she forgot all about it or at least didn't care. She told him that she was going to kill him five seconds ago with a straight face, he needs time to adjust. "I- I uh- I … I don't know. What about- what about you?"

She simply shrugged plucking at her nails.

"Baby," she turned to him. "You're scaring the shit out of me, honestly."

"Why?"

"You threatened to slit my fucking throat. And you're actually serious about it."

"It's not my fault that you thought it would be funny to say that you cheated on me."

"But baby that's a little extreme, don't you think? Saying that you'll kill me with your own hands?"

"Nope."

He exhaled then placed Selena in the middle of the bed and moved in close to her. "Look at me," she did, "I'm sorry." He watched her eyes then leaned in wanting to kiss her but her hand stopped him.

"You were honestly joking?"

"Yes, I promise, baby. You know that's nothing like me. I would never do anything like that to you." He kissed her quickly. "You're my baby," he kissed her again opening his mouth to her.

"I love you." She kissed him back then shifted slightly as he got on top of her.

He knew when he married her that she was a partly psycho woman, knew even more once she slit his genitalia and even more now that she's pregnant. He loves her for it and though he was scared to shit, he was also a bit turned on. "Tonight, me and you." He kissed her deeper then pulled away aware of the baby still present.

"I feel fat."

"No, you're sexy." He kissed her. "So damn sexy."

She closed her eyes as his lips met her neck causing her to bite down on hers. "I missed you."

"I missed you more, babe. You're all I think about, honestly." She smiled. "Let's have a date night. I miss going out with you."

"Okay,"

"Tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Don't forget we still have dinner plans with Caroline and Elena."

He grunted loudly. "I was hoping you'd change your mind."

"Sorry, babe, my mind isn't changing on this one."

"Do they even want to have dinner with me anyway?"

"Of course they do."

"You haven't told them, have you? Something tells me that you haven't told them."

"Well I haven't told them per say,"

"So we don't —"

"I just didn't want to say something and you shut me down a hundred times making things worse so I was waiting until I had you on the hook."

"So I'm on the hook, huh?"

"You're never off of it, I was just waiting for you to realize it." She told him leaning in.

"Damn you're sexy."

She chuckled sitting back then grabbed her phone. He took it from her hands having her narrow her eyes and scooted in as his thumb started moving along the bottom half of her phone.

 _To make my wife happy, I propose that we surprise her one night this week for dinner. I tell her it's just gonna be us two and by the time we get there, you two will be there then bam. Surprise._

He sent it then handed it back but before she grabbed it, he added one more thing.

 _This is Stefan by the way._

Bonnie rolled her eyes taking her phone back. "Was not expecting that,"

"Shit, you were reading that? Fuck, I wanted it to be a surprise."

She rolled her eyes again but smiled as he grabbed Selena. He kissed her cheek then lifted her above his head having her smiling widely. She rubbed her stomach then glanced down at her phone as it lit up and vibrated. Stefan took it before she could read.

"What's in it for us, Caroline wrote." He watched her frown but quickly bring her lips back up. He turned the screen towards her so she could read it for herself. He cleared his throat before typing back, telling her exactly what he was typing. "I don't know, maybe witnessing your best friend smiling and happy, question mark." He sent it.

Bonnie thought he was going to comment but he refrained and picked Selena up again. She looked down at her hands thinking. This doesn't mean anything, Stefan was completely opposed to them meeting too. Sure he didn't want to really gain anything out of it, but it took some time to get him, so why shouldn't it be the same for her friends? They'll agree, it doesn't mean anything.

"We need more than that, Elena writes."

"That's enough, Stefan," she took her phone away then wiped away her tear.

"I just wanted you to see."

"I know, I saw." She sniffed in, wiping away another tear.

"Come here," he opened his arms to her and hugged her close as her head was rested on his chest. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head twice. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry," he kissed her again before pulling back to kiss her lips.

* * *

Bonnie blinked softly looking into his eyes as he smoothed her hair back with his hand. He kissed her three times before returning back to his ministrations. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, blinking softly himself.

She extended her arm a little to touch the side of his face and stroke his cheek with her thumb. "I hate how you want to protect me all the time." He chuckled. "It's annoying."

"I'm your husband, I will always protect you, no matter what. You're my one." He leans towards her cheek and kissed her there.

"So I guess it's just me and you tomorrow?"

"The way I love it to be. It's been a while anyway, I want to spend some quality time with you. Pick your mind a little."

She smiled. "Can we talk for a little right now?"

"About what?" He asked caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"About how I don't really want to have another kid until the next two years. I mean I've been pregnant for like two years straight."

He chuckled. "I guess that's fair."

"And I talked to my father and I asked him to back off a little. I mean that is if the guy or guys you're setting your mom up with don't exactly work out."

"Thank you," she nodded. "I'm sorry I'm so annoying about this,"

"It's okay, she's your mom."

"How's your mom doing?"

"I don't know, actually. I haven't talked to her in awhile, I guess I do need to give her a call. Especially since the last time I did talk to her she was freaking out about my dad sand your mom breaking up."

"Want to invite over for dinner?"

"I think I should probably talk to her privately first."

He nodded then kissed her once before getting up from the bed. Bonnie grabbed her phone dial her mother's number.

...

Stefan walked in with his iPad in his hand ready to show her something but stopped at the threshold seeing her on the bed asleep. He let out a small breath then smiled some as she laid there peacefully. He locked the device as he walked up to the bed and set it on the vanity. He kissed her head then went to grab Selena from her playpen and bought her in with them. She wasn't sleepy in the least bit but he didn't want to leave her alone. He laughed as she screamed at the top of her lungs for no apparent reason.

"Shh, baby girl." He smiled as she started "talking" to him probably explaining why she screamed. "Oh really?" He chuckled as she just stared at him before talking again. Stefan shook his head but reciprocated her language and they found themselves in a bit of a conversation.

"Imagine when she can actually talk," Bonnie turned. "We will be talked to death."

Stefan chuckled then kissed his wife. "I won't mind."

"Of course you wouldn't." She sat up some then let out a breath. "I'll probably move out and just leave you two be."

He chuckled again shaking his head. "You can't leave this adorable face."

"Are you talking about you or Selena?"

"Both."

She smiled then kissed him a few times. "Maybe you're right." She kissed him some more.

"I can't wait for my little man to come. It'll be two against two for a little while."

"Three, four years a little while."

"I know, I know." He rolled his eyes making her smile.

"I've been pregnant for two years straight."

"I didn't disagree."

"Baby,"

"What?"

"Babe,"

"What?" He narrowed his eyes when she frowned. "Stop, what's wrong?" He kissed her.

"Forget it."

"Babe, come on," he caresses her face. "I'm sorry, is that what you want to hear?"

She shook her head. "I don't want you mad at me."

"I'm not mad, I promise. I love you." He kissed her several times. "How's your mom doing?" He decided to distract her mind.

"Good. She decided to go on a retreat for the week. When I asked her why she said she just needed time to clear her head. With my dad single and her single as well, and them recently becoming friendly, thoughts started to stir. Makes sense."

He nodded. "How would you feel if your parents got back together?"

"I mean as long as they're both happy, I'll love it." She sighed. "I just don't want them to rush into things then end up hating each other again basically, you know. It's like I just got my parents back, I don't need them fighting again."

"Yeah," he understood.

"What about your mom; have you found anyone for her yet?"

"Not yet, but I have someone in mind. I just need to ask and assure to him that if things don't pan out, I will not loathe him forever."

Bonnie chuckled then let out a breath. "I'm excited about our date tomorrow,"

"Me too." He kissed her. "I love you so much."

"I love you more. Sorry I can be such a pain and difficult person slash wife."

"You don't have to apologize. I knew what I was getting myself into." He smiled when she did.

...

She pouted stomping her feet hoping to get him to stay and she knew she had him until William called with an emergency. He told her that he had to go and kissed her again several times before he was out the door. Damn William. She decided on a snack as she called Meredith to see if she could drop by to keep her company. She luckily agreed so Bonnie cleaned up some before she arrived.

"I'm going to send a picture of the lovebirds to Stefan," Bonnie said snapping a pic of Selena and Zachary playing together. "Hashtag relationship goals." She chuckled already laughing at how angry he's going to get. Meredith chuckled shaking her head.

"You're close to popping, aren't you?"

"Super close, in excited and still can't believe my children will be the same age for eleven months out of the year."

She chuckled. "At least they have a higher chance of being close,"

"Yeah, but I'm sure that Selena will annoy the hell out of Little Stef. And he's going to do everything so fast trying to keep up with her. I told Stefan that I don't want another baby until these turn at least three or four; I hope I have enough willpower."

"You don't. No offense."

Her mouth dropped. "You're supposed to be my friend."

"And as your friend, I'm telling you the truth. I'll give you another year."

She sighed then looked down at her phone as it dinged. "Get that boy away from my baby girl, Stefan writes."

"I feel so bad for Selena when she gets older."

"Same. He's sure as hell gonna ignore whatever I say so I have zero power. Maybe she will be able to work some magic,"

They gasped as Zachary kissed Selena's cheek and watched as she leaned in for him to do it again. The friends turned to each other with their mouths dropped then returned back to their kids. They started talking in their own language and Bonnie shook her head laughing some.

"I am so glad Stefan is not here." Meredith chuckled.

"He would be having _several_ heart attacks."

"He's been hanging around Alaric too much. I told him he's going to get him into trouble one day, he refuses to listen."

Bonnie laughed a little then they got ready to go out for lunch.

...

She grunted looking at herself in the mirror. She felt ugly in everything that she tried on and she wanted to look her absolute best for her date with Stefan tonight. She frowned and stomped her feet as tears lined her eyes then sat down where she was and started crying into her hands. It wasn't long before she held Stefan's hands wrap around her.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I'm so ugly," she cried harder. "I'm so fat and ugly, I don't want to go out anymore."

"No, you're gorgeous and even pregnant, you still weigh less than me. If you want to talk about fat, then talk about me," he smiled hearing her chuckle some then sniff in. "Let me look at you,"

"No, you'll laugh at me."

He held on his chuckle. "I promise I won't. Let me see my girl,"

She sighed then lifted her head up to face him. She watched his eyes as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever fucking seen." He said looking into her eyes making her smile. "And I've been around,"

She chuckled smacking his arm. "Shut up." She wiped her face some more.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He helped her up. "I bought you a dress."

"You did?"

He nodded smiling some. "You always freak out when we're about to go out, so I bought you something new. And it's actually maternity wear because you refuse to wear anything but your non-pregnant clothes." She rolled her eyes making him chuckle. "The dress is on the bed. Put it on for me and I'll be back." He left her with a gentle kiss.

She wanted to call him back in to watch but refrained and pulled the dress out from the bag. She smiled at the simplicity of it and that he knew her so well. He knew that she would have a meltdown and knew that she would need a pick me up. She felt light as the dress slid down her body and how the black dress flowed and swayed with her movements. The thin straps making her feel a little sexy. She kept her hair down and threw on some red lipstick.

"Damn," Stefan walked in. "Baby, you look," he circled her. "I want to eat you."

"Stop it," she giggled.

"I'm serious," he got on his knees.

"I feel like once you bring me into an orgasm, I'll have this baby."

He chuckled but kissed her feet and ankles. "Next time," he promises then stands to his feet.

She noticed how sexy he looks in his black button down, slacks, and shoes. She brings her arms around his neck. "We're matching,"

"Of course we are, everyone needs to know you're mine." He kissed her quickly.

"It's Kylie Jenner, it doesn't come off,"

"Well in that case," he dived in again kissing her the way he really wanted.

When they finally pulled away, he led them to the car and drove them to the restaurant. They were escorted to their table and sat next to each other. After ordering their drinks, they turned to stare at each other. Sparkles were in their eyes, a bubble of love bouncing between their souls. They said everything they needed to with their eyes. He moves his hand to the side of her face and caresses her cheek with his thumb.

"Bonnie," he starts softly. "I- I don't even know what to say,"

She smiled. "You already said it with your eyes."

He blinks softly. "I have one more surprise for you,"

"Really?"

He nodded. "But I don't want to give it to you yet because I want you all to myself."

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?" She turned her head as he did so then a gasp passed her lips seeing her friends walk up to their tables with smiles on their faces.

"Surprise, we fooled you,"

She frowned with tears yet again pooling in her eyes then looked over at her husband and kissed him several times. Caroline and Elena laughed a bit then hugged their friend as she stood to hug them tightly. They wiped her tears away and hugged again.

"I can't believe this," she gasped again patting her tears away with a napkin. "My dream is coming true."

They all chuckled and Stefan rubbed her back. "I know how important this is to you, Bonnie, so I'm making it important to me, we're making it important to us. Because we love you."

She smiled at him and cupped his face with her hands. Their waiter came back getting the girls drinks then asked if they were ready to order. Bonnie and Stefan ordered first giving the girls time to look over their menus. Stefan held her hand once they were done and she leaned to the side towards him.

"So little Stefan is due any day now,"

Bonnie nodded. "I have a feeling it's very soon, I've been having contractions but nothing too serious so he's getting ready."

"I cannot— still cannot believe your babies are practically twins."

"I know, it's insane. But on the bright side, they will hopefully be super close even though I have a feeling that Selena would annoy the hell out of her brother."

"Definitely," Stefan agreed.

"When we were younger," Caroline started towards Stefan, "Bonnie always used to say that she's never gonna get married and that she's just fine with being the cool aunt to our kids." He chuckled. "Now look at ya," Bonnie chuckled. "You have a beautiful family and," she let out a breath and Bonnie felt the tears again. "I for one am sorry that I wasn't there. That I'm not the "cool aunt" or anything like that. I was just so hurt and I let that get the best of me. I'm so sorry, Bonnie. If I could take it back I would. I can understand why you didn't want to tell us it was just that you told someone you barely knew at the time over me and we've been friends for forever, it made it seem like you didn't care, and I know that wasn't your intention. I know that, but it still hurt. And though it hurt I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Or forced Elena to do so, and I'm sorry too Elena." She turned to her. "And I'm sorry Stefan for treating you badly. I'm sure you understand or can understand how it feels to have someone else hold Bonnie's attention. She's my best friend and I didn't want to lose her so I acted badly towards you and I'm sorry."

"It's okay,"

She smiled then wiped away their tears as did the rest of the women at the table. "I'm sorry for making this an emotional mess but I needed to get this off my chest."

Bonnie smiled then stood to hug her friend again accepting her apology.

"I'm sorry too, by the way." Elena added bringing a little humor causing everyone to laugh.

Their food shortly arrived and they started eating and telling stories from past times and laughing. Bonnie smiled thinking that this night turned out better than she could've hoped for. She knows that Stefan is now warming up to her friends because he can see that they aren't just horrible people. Their human with feelings and they've known her for so long. She wanted to immediately plan another date but thought that she should take things slow and not try to force anything. She slept very peacefully that night with Stefan's arm around her and a small smile on her face.

...

He was biting on his nails watching her sit on her calf muscles facing the bed. Five minutes fifty-five seconds. He counted with the help of his phone's clock. He didn't want to say anything scared that she'll kick him out so he called her mother who was on her way. He hesitantly opened his mouth, "I'm going to go get you some water, okay?" He left quickly when she nodded.

He held his little girl close to his chest then was finally able to breathe hearing the doorbell. He hugged his mother-in-law and she rushed upstairs as he continued on his journey for water. When he made it back up, she was in the same position but with her mother by her side rubbing her back. Abby reached her hand out for the glass and he handed it to her before taking a step back.

"Let's get up, Bonnie, you should walk." She took the glass from her hand and helped her up from the position.

Stefan followed behind helping as much as she could as she went down the stairs. He was glad Selena was keeping quiet. They halted as another contraction and Stefan called the hospital when they were four minutes apart. He ran upstairs to grab their bags then packed everything in the car. He called Bonnie's father telling him to meet them there.

Abby sat behind her daughter and reached out her hand for her to squeeze whenever a contraction came on. He drove as fast as he could but every light seemed to turn red. He cursed under his breath and hit the steering wheel in waiting.

"For fuck sake," he waved his hand out the window after getting caught behind a slow driver.

He was making a turn and once he was in the clear he accelerated again, speeding through a yellow light.

"We're almost there," Abby encouraged as another came on.

After three minutes, the tires screeched and Stefan ran inside calling for a wheelchair. Abby opened the passenger door.

"I can't move,"

"It's okay, baby, come on,"

She exhaled standing to her feet. They walked together to the entrance and a nurse met them with a wheelchair.

"This seat is for you, baby,"

Bonnie slowly turned and sat down and breathed as she was being wheeled into the room with her mother by her side as Stefan went to park the car.

...

She was seven inches dilated holding onto the handles of the bed. The nurse got finished poking her vein and now all they could do was wait. Stefan saw the annoyed look on her face as nurses would come in and go constantly but he remained quiet and allowed her mother to do all the talking and comforting.

He remembers his heart racing when the nurse told her she was nine and a half inches dilated. He remembers coming to her side for comfort as she started to shake because she had to do it naturally. The man that did the epidural was caught up with another patient doing a PICC line and she tried waiting scared for the pain. Tears streamed down her face as she repeatedly told herself and everyone else that she couldn't do it, but they all told her that she was wrong.

"Do you want to push or do you want to wait?" A nurse asked.

"Can I try pushing and if it hurts can I stop?" She asked through tears.

The nurse exhaled a little but before she could speak, Abby jumped in. "You can do this, Bonnie, I promise. We're all here for you, let's push."

Bonnie nodded and Stefan grabbed her hand and help count down as she pushed. He complimented her, telling her that she was strong and that she could do this. As she felt the pressure again, she pushed and heard all around that they saw a head and after another push, their baby was out. Stefan and Abby hugged with tears down their faces as a beautiful cry filled the room.

Stefan cut the cord and stood by her side as she got a few stitches. Afterward, he walked over to his crying son, joining Abby. He smiled just dying to touch him but let the nurse do her thing.

"Six pounds even," she weighed him.

He was wrapped up in a blanket and handed over to his father. Stefan smiled looking down at him. He looked so much like Bonnie. "Hey, baby boy," he rocked him some to hush his cries.

"Can I hold him before the drugs kick in, baby?"

He walked over to her and handed her their son and she smiled watching his face. "Hi, baby, I love you so much."

She shortly handed him back over but Stefan gave him to Abby so he could go tell the news. He was surprised yet glad to see his mother there because he forgot to call her but he guesses Rudy did it for him. They stood anxiously seeing him step in the waiting room. "Our boy is out six pounds even,"

They smiled and Lily walked up to him, hugging him tightly. Stefan hugged her back and shortly they were making their way to the room. They greeted Bonnie with smiles and a kiss on the forehead before looking at their grandson. Abby handed him off to Rudy and took a seat by the window letting out a breath.

...

Stefan woke up in bed with his baby girl and kissed her head. If he was this tired, he couldn't imagine how tired Bonnie must be. He checked his phone seeing that she texted him a list of the things she needed when he comes to the hospital later. He stretched his arms then got up from the bed deciding on a quick shower. By the time he got out, his baby girl was still asleep so he washed his face and brushed his teeth before moisturizing his body and putting on his clothes.

He then set out Selena's clothes then got her dressed, waking her up in the process. She put her pacifier in and rested her head on her father's chest as he lifted her in his arm. He packed a few things then headed downstairs to feed Selena some breakfast. He scattered some Cheerios on her tray then decided to call his brother telling him the news. He offered to get the things that Bonnie needed so he could relax a little hearing the sound of his voice. He thanked him and after their conversation, he called Bonnie checking in and told her that Damon was going to get her the few things she needed. She told him that they moved her to a different room so he made a note to tell Damon the new room number. After their conversation, Selena was done eating so he lifted her up and took them to the car.

Bonnie smiled seeing her loves walk in as she breastfed. They gave her kisses then joined her on the bed. "They say I'm getting discharged today since everything is fine with Stef and me."

"That's great, babe."

"Ten minutes then you can hold him, I promise." She said knowing he's in need.

He chuckled softly then kissed his little girl's head. Damon and Emily walked in shortly holding hands. Bonnie smiled and thanked them for doing the shopping. "Soon the roles will be reversed." She smiled.

"I feel like I'm going to pop any day now." Emily sat down.

"What's his name, I can't believe I didn't ask yet." Bonnie realized.

"Adrain. It's kind of our names mixed in one."

"Oh, I love that."

"We're still discussing if we should end it with one 'N' or two." Damon added.

"Depends on how unique you want to be," Stefan shrugged. "Though I think to 'N's would be pretty sexy."

Bonnie shook her head and rolled her eyes. She shifted her eyes to her little man. "You finished?"

Stefan sat up some as Bonnie handed him over so he could burp him. She covered herself up and smiled watching Stefan do so.

"He's getting circumcised today."

"Oh, my poor little man." Stefan shook his head.

"I know, it's gonna be weird and gross."

"You just gotta be gentle." He stopped his patting once he burped then held him against his chest.

Selena started to complain so he decided to introduce the two again. "This is your baby brother." He held him out a little.

Selena reached out her hand and pulled on his shirt causing Little Stefan to squirm and Stefan to pull him away.

"She's too rough," Bonnie voiced.

"She'll get there." Stefan took her hand and forced her to gently caress his face. "See, gentle." He repeated his motions.

Bonnie snapped a photo then laughed some as Selena turned her way to look into the camera and snapped a photo of that. "My cutie girl,"

Stefan passed his son along to his brother and he and Ariana stayed for an hour more before leaving the family be.

...

Bonnie balled her face up applying the vaseline feeling awful. Stefan joined her chuckling. "It's not funny."

"Your face is,"

"You change him next time without making a face." She lifted him into her arms, kissing his cheek apologizing.

"I have a surprise for you."

She gasped. "You do?"

He nodded. "For being so strong and brave, pushing our boy out naturally."

She smiled then sat down on the bed as he told her to before he went digging around in his bottom drawer. She smiled seeing him holding a box. "I love it."

He chuckled. "You didn't even see what's inside."

"I don't care, I know I'll love it."

He smiled then kissed her twice before pulling away so he could open the box. Stefan chuckled at her gasp then placed diamond pendant around her neck.

"Babe," she pouted touching the piece with her left hand.

He chuckled leaning in kissing her again as she thanked him. "I love you."

"I love you more." She kissed him again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby. Anything for you." He kissed her making her smile.

"Anything?"

"Anything for my baby." He bit her lower lip.

"Stefan we have to wait the six weeks this time,"

"Do we really?"

"Yes, babe."

"You don't sound like you want to,"

"Because you smell so good." She kept her eyes closed and their foreheads touching.

"It's been two weeks," he kissed her.

"Baby, please." She whined then kissed him back, deeply.

He smiled against her lips. "Okay. Since you asked nicely," he kissed her neck then moved away.

Her heart was pounding as she kept eye contact with him. She wanted to scream how he could still have such a strong hold on her, how come with just a look or kiss, her body melts. He tells her that he's going to go check on their little girl before leaving. Her heart starts beating at a normal pace and she grows thankful.

...

Bonnie chuckled looking at her son as he stared right at her with his mouth slightly opened. She felt flattered that her son's new favorite hobby was to stare at his mommy for literally hours on end. She could pay him no attention what so ever and that wouldn't stop his eyes from admiring.

"He really is a Stefan Jr." Stefan said sitting next to them.

Bonnie chuckled. "He loves his mommy," she held him up to kiss him and she let him suck on her face for a few seconds.

"He definitely favors you more, it looks like we both got twins."

She smiled. "Finally, even though we only have two. I was for sure they would all look exactly like you."

"He'll grow into the Salvatore gene when he gets older. I mean he'll have my height, look at his long arms and legs. And he has big feet and hands already."

"What are you trying to say?"

"He'll get some of my features for sure. The ones that count." She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but chuckle.

"Shut up."

He shrugged. "What are we doing for Selena's birthday?"

"I don't know, it came by so fast, I've just been trying to adjust to our little man. Do you have anything in mind?"

"I could get a cake or some cupcakes so she could have something. It could just be us or we'll invite like five people."

"Sounds like a plan. We may have to invite some people though."

He nodded then let out a breath. "I have to go back to work tomorrow. Will you be fine?"

"Yeah, I think so. If not I'll call in some reinforcements. I'm just glad Selena is crawling so I don't have to worry about holding her too." He nodded. "But her two front teeth are coming in so she's acting a little bitchy."

He laughed some. "Hey, that's my girl you're talking about."

She looked over at him daring him to disagree.

Later, the family went shopping for the week. They pushed two carts walking down the aisles, talking before adding things to the cart.

"Oh shit,"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes turning to face him. "What?"

"Hello?" Stefan answered his phone. "We're shopping now, but we'll finish up as soon as we can. You good by yourself?" He started pushing the cart as his wife did so. "We're getting in line now. Okay, bye."

"Can we just leave the cart?"

"We're next up, it'll be fine."

Bonnie hurried adding things on the belt. She kindly asked the man to be quick and was glad when he followed instruction and sneaked him a tip. They rushed home to put their frozen items in the freezer then headed to the hospital.

"She must be pushing," Bonnie said when she didn't get an answer from Damon.

Stefan reached back to hold her hand and that calmed her down some. Stefan sent his brother a text letting him know that they were in the waiting room then waited, holding Selena in his arms. They stood seeing Damon walk in.

"I have a girl,"

"What?"

"It's a girl,"

They gasped looking at each other. "No way!" Bonnie gasped again.

Stefan walked up to him seeing that he was out of it. "It's okay, man."

Soon, they followed him to the room and Bonnie broke into tears seeing her friend holding her baby. She kissed her cheek then got a better look at her wrapped tightly in a blanket. "She's beautiful,"

"I can't believe we have a girl."

"No one can," Bonnie said causing her to smile some. "Get some rest, babe."

"Can you take her?"

Bonnie nodded then sat the car seat down on the couch then walked back over to hold her niece. She smiled at her blue eyes and straight brown hair. She bounced her calmly chuckling as her head turned like she wanted milk. "Hey, Damon, can you screw the nipple on one of those bottles over there?"

"Uh, okay."

She smiled some as Stefan helped him out and took the bottle he handed her. She sat down feeding the little girl with a smile on her face.

"You okay, man?" Stefan somewhat whispered to his brother seeing that his eyes were wide. "Just breathe, okay? Here, take a seat." He stepped to the side some so he has a clear way to the chair.

"You want to feed her, Damon?"

"Not right now,"

"Okay,"

Stefan massaged his shoulders for a few seconds before walking over to see the little girl. He smiled and used the back of his pointer finger to caress her small cheek. "She's gonna look like you, Damon. I can already tell."

"Really?"

He nodded and watched his brother stand and walk over and stepped aside so he could look at his daughter. Bonnie stood and handed her over and helped him with his hand placement before stepping away with a smile. Stefan wrapped his arm around his wife as the watched Damon fall deeply in love with his little girl.


	14. Chapter 14

He lifted his hips into her as his back was against the tiled wall. Her leg was lifted high on his waist with her right hand squeezing his cheeks together as they made out. The steam filling the air making it almost hard to breathe but their movements never stopped. They kept their pace slow and controlled. His hands ran down her back to grab her ass so he could sink deeper into her. She pulled away moaning but he leaned in meeting their lips again.

His eyes rolled as her head tilted back as she bounced on him. Constant "Oh's" followed by F-bombs spilling from his mouth. They moved to the bed from the shower deciding to fuck some more. He would watch her; her breasts bouncing perfectly, her core tight, her hands stiff. She was perfect and she's all his.

A loud moan filled his ears triggering his cum as she came as well. He met their lips as she joined his side and kissed her sweet mouth and sweaty neck. "Again," she moaned and he promptly got on top of her.

"If I knew we'd be having all this sex, I wouldn't have jacked off earlier." He says slipping into her hug.

She chuckled tilting her head back, biting her lip before she opened her eyes to his. "I missed you, Papi,"

"Yeah?" She nodded and he licked her jawline getting a little rough with her.

"Two months is way too long to be without you,"

To avoid another quick pregnancy, they stuck to their no sex rule and put all that energy on their kids and work. And masturbation.

It was difficult not to go at it when Selena turned one year old in May. They had a small party with cupcakes for her and balloons. She smiled all day for she was the center of attention. They talked about how they made such a beautiful and though very tough, loving baby girl. He kissed her and her knees grew weak so he held her close. His hand sneaking a feel of her ass. She cleared her throat then walked away leaving him with a sigh.

He watched her sing beautifully the birthday song and her voice always turned him on. He hugged her from behind so she could feel him and kissed the side of her neck. Bonnie tried her best to ignore him and focus her attention on their girl eating her first cupcake. They smiled together then Stefan turned her head to kiss her once and confess his love for her.

That night Bonnie made sure to have Selena sleep in their bed because she knew Stefan would try something.

But now here they are, finally connecting in a way they both needed and yearned for.

Bonnie closed her eyes listening to the rhythmic thumping and lifted her legs around his waist.

"Look at me,"

She opened her eyes to him then her mouth dropped as his pace quickened. She called out his name and he didn't let up until they were sated.

* * *

She smiled thinking of last night, waking up to his sleeping face. Bonnie bit her lower lip a little ashamed for wanting more of him. They spent practically all night together and yet that wasn't enough. Not even close. She leaned in and nibbled on his ear, rubbing herself against his leg. She giggled feeling his hand race up her thigh until he squeezed her left cheek.

"Do we have enough time?" He groaned.

"Of course we don't."

He chuckled and turned her so he could take her from behind.

...

Stefan stretched a little before sitting down having William chuckle at him. "Kids making you old?"

"Something like that,"

"How's Selena around him?"

"She doesn't acknowledge him. Like at all, we have to force her to interact with him. She's acting like she's still the only child."

She chuckled. "What a diva, that one."

"Tell me about it."

"Well today is boring one so I'll check up on you every hour to make sure you haven't fallen asleep."

"I appreciate it."

She chuckled. "Bonnie called and had me schedule a video chat session at two."

"Did she now?"

"Yep. Do you know how to use Skype, or do I have to show you, grandpa?"

"Hey, you can't go from calling me your brother to grandpa. I'm not that old, of course, I know how to use it."

"It's different from the work video chats,"

"I know,"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll come in at one thirty to show you." She went for the exit as he sighed.

* * *

She started off with a walk until she found herself jogging then running on her new treadmill. She figured that since she has double the baby weight to lose, she'd buy herself a piece of equipment that she would actually use. Stefan told her that she would just "let that thing collect dust," but she's bound to prove him wrong. So wrong. She came to a stop hearing Little Stef crying and grabbed her towel and headed upstairs as she wiped her face with it. His cries seemed to be enough to wake Selena up and she sighed dealing with the newborn first.

"It's okay, mommy's here," she smiled as he stared at her. "Stefan is the perfect name for you, though you look more like me," she kissed him then went to check on Selena who was sitting down in her crib. "Hey, mama," she smiled. "You had a good sleep?" She went to lay Stefan down on the bed so she could pick Selena up and sat her beside her brother before lifting him up again. Bonnie giggled as he sucked on her face.

She turned her head hearing her laptop ring then remembered about her Skype session with her husband. "Hey, Papi,"

"Hey, Mami," She smiled sitting back on the bed. "Look at my beautiful family." He smiled seeing them all fit in the frame.

"To be honest, I was going to surprise you with some sexy time on this call but I lost track of time."

He chuckled. "It's fine, babe, I'll pin you down tonight."

She bit her lower lip. "Promise?"

He nodded. "Promise. Show me some skin,"

She smiled pulling on the sleeve of her shirt to show off some shoulder.

"Ah, baby, you know my weakness."

"Of course I do."

"I want to kiss you so damn bad."

"You can kiss me as I ride you tonight."

"Can I?" She nodded leaning in. "Don't tell me you're sweaty,"

"I just got done a run on the treadmill."

"Damn." He kept his eyes focused on her neck and shoulder and licked his lips.

"I keep thinking about our shower together last night,"

"Yeah?" He returned his eyes back to hers seeing her nod. "What about it?"

"How different it was than the other times. I don't know I just liked it better."

"Me too." He looked her over. "Hey, uh, what do you say I come home a little earlier, we drop the kids off and just spend some quality time together?"

"I'd love that."

"Good. I'll see you soon, baby."

She nodded then exhaled as the call ended. Her heart was racing and she calmed it by closing her eyes. After all this time, after all, they've been through, Stefan still had a hold on her and she praised it. She stood and started packing their bags.

...

They held hands facing each other as they laid on their sides naked and under the covers. Smiles would tease their lips and they shared kisses. "How did you manage to leave early?"

"Baby, I can convince Satan to give me a day on earth just so I can be with you."

She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you more." He kissed her. "Baby?"

"Hm?"

"I swear I fall in love with you every single day. Even when we had that argument, you would text me and I would just fall in love with you all over again. Never in my life did I ever think something like that was possible. What we have, what we share is rare and I am the luckiest man on this planet to have you by my side always. I will marry you ten times over, I want to marry you again, every time we have a baby we get married again." She laughed making him smile. "I'm serious, let's get married. It can be another big ass wedding or a small one with ten people, I don't care."

"Really?"

He got on top of her. "Really." He leaned in meeting their lips. "I'll give you anything you want, a dress, gown, red carpet, jewelry, a new ring-"

"No, I want to keep my ring."

"You can keep it, I can add onto it." He kissed her neck. "Add another diamond here and there."

"Oh, we can add our babies birthstones going around the band."

"I love it. Anything for you."

"You know what I really, really, really want?"

"Tell me."

"I want my husband inside of me."

"Your wish is my command."

She smiled then bit her lower lip as he entered her.

* * *

Their heavy breathing and flesh meeting were the only things their ears heard for hours. Cursing and their names spilled here and there as they stayed connected. On all fours, on her stomach and back, on her knees, in the shower, everything they moved and turned until they were past sated.

Stefan let out a long breath then turned his neck to look at his wife whose eyes were closed. He smiled then moved in to kiss her a couple times before she passed out.

...

Bonnie stood in the kitchen looking through the fridge trying to think what she's in the mood for. She smiled feeling her husband's arms around her and bit her lower lip when his lips met her neck. "I see you've been working out,"

"Told ya I would. No money was wasted."

"You were right, I'm sorry."

She chuckled then turns in his arms. "What are you in the mood for, dinner wise?"

He thought. "Honestly I have no idea. I'm not really all that hungry."

"Me either I guess that's why I can't decide."

"Damon said he and Ariana and the baby are coming over later. I told him it was OK,"

Bonnie nodded then let out a breath deciding to just close the refrigerator. "I should really be napping since our babies are out."

"We both should," Stefan added making her chuckle. "Baby?"

"Hm?"

"I have a request."

"OK…"

"I need you to make a blanket for a dog."

"A blanket for a dog?"

"Yes, you see, my boss got this new dog and I was asking about it to be a suck up and he told me that the little shit gets cold easily and I told him that my lovely wife sews and volunteered you to make a little something."

She growled. "Please tell me it's like a Chihuahua or something."

"I'll ask but I'm assuming. It looked small in the photos, not sure how big it will grow though."

She sighed. "Okay."

"Thank you, baby, I love you."

"I love you more." She smiled as he walked up to her and placed his lips on hers.

"You're my favorite."

"I better be."

He smiled and kissed her again moving his hands down her back. She moaned causing him to lift her legs around his waist and back her against the refrigerator. Their heads turned to the side, kissing each other deeper until he chuckled and Bonnie questioned his reason why. "It's funny how we have two kids right now. I'm making out with my wife and I'm thinking about my kids."

She smiled. "Welcome to fatherhood, daddy."

He smiled and kissed her just a the doorbell rung. He invited them into the living room and shortly Bonnie joined hugging Damon and Ariana before placing a kiss on their daughter's head. Stefan raised an eyebrow as she watched his eyes walking over to him before turning and he watched her ass as she sat on his lap. She reached her arm back to wrap it around the back of his neck and he kissed the side of her breast.

"I see we interrupted a moment," Damon said then cleared his throat.

Stefan moved his arms around her keeping her close. "Tonight." He says for her ears only.

"So how's parenthood?" Bonnie asked.

"Ariana has got it more together than I do,"

"But he's getting there," she added looking up at him. "I left them alone for an hour and she was still put together." She smiled.

Bonnie did as well watching the two stare. "When's the wedding?"

"Actually, that's one of the reasons why we wanted to come over. We eloped." Damon informed causing mouths to drop. "I don't know, it just felt right to us."

"When was this and why wasn't I invited?" Bonnie tried not to growl.

"Yesterday night. We'd figured you two would be busy so we took our moms."

"Wow. Congratulations, brother." He stood causing Bonnie to do so as well so he could hug and kiss his new sister.

Bonnie followed pushing back her disappointment that she didn't get to see their union. "I'm so happy for you two,"

Stefan rubbed her back knowing how she was feeling. They stayed just a few minutes longer then had to leave because they had an appointment with their realtor. Bonnie is surprised that Ariana is actually going through with the whole moving deal, a part of her hoped that she would stop Damon from his crazy idea, but it looks like she'll be without another close friend. She frowned then headed upstairs to take a nap hoping that she'd wake up in a happier mood.

...

He bit his lower lip watching her watch herself in the mirror as she moved in all directions. He continued walking into the room holding her from behind and kissed the side of her neck. "Who are you trying to look sexy for?"

She chuckled. "I don't know, I just liked the dress. What do you think?"

"I think that you should wear it for me tonight so I can take it off you."

She smiled and turned in his hold and kissed him once. "I think we need to cool it with the sex."

"No, five days a week, remember?"

"But does it matter when you've had sex at least five times a day?"

He grabbed her ass. "You promised me tonight."

"Ok fine, tonight and then we settle down for the rest of the week. You think you can handle that?"

He shook his head causing her to hit him making him chuckle. "Does it count if I go down on you?"

She closed her eyes as he licked the vein on her neck. "I can't get pregnant so no."

"Sweet, then I'll take you from behind too." He lifted his hands under her dress lifting and parting her cheeks.

She bit her lower lip but was snapped out of it hearing her son cry. Stefan moved away as she went to go get him. He stretched some then smiled seeing the two walk in and joined her sitting on their bed.

"Stop distracting him, please."

He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you talking to?"

"The angel or angels flying around distracting Little Man."

"You believe that?"

"Of course. Babies are literally the purest creatures ever they're the only earthly ones able to see them. You know unless God summons one on you."

"I didn't know you were religious."

"Why? Does that freak you out?"

"Isn't there a law that says 'thou shalt not sliceth thee husband in thee dick?'"

She laughed making him smile then he kissed her twice.

"I am going to go get something to eat."

"Buying or making?"

"Why, whatchu want?"

"Whatever you were getting or making."

"I was honestly going to make me a Caesar salad or something like that, I'm not hungry at all really but I need to eat something."

"That's fine, I'll take it. It'll help me lose some of this weight."

"You look phenomenal."

"Just wait until I drop these last ten pounds."

"You're lucky you're feeding our boy right now." He swiftly leaned in and bit her lower lip.

She kept her eyes closed then lifted her chin some to meet their lips. "Tonight,"

"Tonight." He kissed her again but pulled himself away to make them their salads before it got too late in the day.

...

He woke up to a sleeping Selena and smiled before kissing her head. She had managed to catch a fever overnight and as they were getting their "tonight" on, their baby girl started crying and calling out for them. Bonnie thought it's just because more teeth are coming in and Stefan hopes that's the case too so he knows it's nothing too serious health wise. She seemed to like the cold rag that he placed on her forehead and would cry every time it got warm until she fell asleep.

He moved an arm around her then stared at her sleeping chubby face before getting some more rest.

When it was time to get up, Bonnie checked her temperature and let out a small breath glad that it went down some. Since Selena was still sleeping, they got up carefully and started on their routines.

* * *

She sat in a chair eating the salad that she didn't get to scarf down yesterday watching him sort through papers. She got good at hiding her chuckles and outbursts of laughter and she finds it more enjoyable this way. Just plain old judging.

"I have a feeling you're judging me,"

William simply shrugged and continued with her salad. She believes after today he wouldn't dare to call her job "easy" or "not even that difficult", and this is just one of the simpler tasks that she does for Stefan. She looked down at her wrist as her watch beeped.

"Oh man, you took too long with the sorting and now your lunch break will be ten minutes instead of thirty."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I was wrong and I really do appreciate you, Wills."

"Thanks."

"Now please remind me what comes first again, the chicken or the egg?"

"Reply to Bob's email first then look over the summaries of the plans I typed out for you and decide on which plan you want to go through with."

"Alright, get out of here,"

She chuckled then went to set her food down at her desk before doubling back to get the papers. Stefan watched her through the blinds take one small look at the paper and already know which pile it belongs to. He has to admit that this lesson was a good slap in the face and he should start appreciating her more. He reached for his phone calling his lovely wife.

"Hey babe, what should I get William to show my appreciation?"

"Hmm," she thought. "Well first you can actually tell her that you appreciate her from time to time other than that, I would ask Alex. She knows William better than me so she would know."

"Yeah, good idea. I love you."

"I love you more."

They ended the call then Stefan went to look up her number then dialed it.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl, it's Stefan."

"Oh hey, Stefan, what's up?"

"Nothing much I just have a quick question for you."

"OK."

"So I want to gift William with something and I wanted to know what should I get her? Is there anything she's been yapping about lately?"

She chuckled. "Well, she has been _yapping_ about the Apple Watch."

"Apple Watch got it. Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome."

"So how have things been going between you two?"

"Great. Which brings me to ask: can William take a couple weeks off in August? We want to vacation and she was scared to ask."

He groaned dramatically. "Ugh, I guess."

She laughed some. "Thanks, my favorite buddy ever!"

"Whatever. Goodbye."

She chuckled. "Bye."

Stefan shook his head then exhaled before he got started on the email.

...

Bonnie chuckled as she recorded her little girl dancing. She figured that Selena would be a dancer or singer or somewhere in the musical arts. She sent the video to Stefan then decided to join her little girl in the dance party. Selena smiled up at her mom and Bonnie picked her up and together they danced to the music.

After their dance party, it was time for food. Bonnie sat her in her high chair and poured her some juice before looking in the refrigerator. She decided on giving her a hotdog and warmed it up in the microwave before chopping it up and placing the pieces on her tray. She watched until she placed one in her mouth then left to go check on her little man. He was asleep swaying in his rocker and she smiled before letting him be. Bonnie headed back to the kitchen figuring that she feed herself while she has the chance. She ate the rest of the salad Stefan made them last night then made a sandwich that thankfully topped her off. She drank two glasses of water then went to wipe Selena's face and hands before lifting her out of the seat.

"Come on," she held her hand having her walk beside her.

Since Stefan spoils her constantly by holding her everywhere, she decided to have some walking time while Stefan is at work. She's made a vow to only pick her up on certain occasions and other than that she would have to crawl or Bonnie would help her walk. She hopes that their Selena would be walking by the end of the month. Bonnie sat her down on the floor then reached for her phone and smiled seeing that it was her dad who was calling.

"Hey, dad,"

"Hey, baby, I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind my company for a little."

"That'll be great, come over." She turned her head hearing the doorbell ring and walked over to it and chuckled looking through the peephole. "Really, dad?" She opened the door to his smiling face.

They ended the call then met in a hug. "Why does it feel like forever since I last seen you?"

"I don't know, I mean it's been about two months since Junior was born so that could be why. Come in," she stepped aside and closed and locked the door behind him.

"How's Papi's little girl?" He picked up his granddaughter and kissed her cheek and neck repeatedly.

"I don't care, little girl," Bonnie said as Selena turned looking her dead in the eye like she was showing off that her father was showing her love.

She laughed once she talked her gibberish and Bonnie shook her head at the attitude. She just couldn't picture when Selena actually has an idea of how she's looking and acting once she grows older because all the looks and backtalk are still unaware to her now. She knew that she would be in trouble with this one and she has no one to blame but herself. She was the same way as a child and that carried on until she became a mother; though that side of her still sneaks in from time to time.

"How's everyone doing?" Her father asked sitting down on the couch.

"Really well, no complaints."

"That's great,"

"How are you, dad?"

"Pretty good, pretty good. I just um- your mother and I decided to start a friendship."

Her eyes widened. "That's great, dad."

"It doesn't mean anything beyond that. I only wanted to tell you just in case you see us somewhere and got the wrong idea."

"So things with you and Lily are?"

"Complicated. To say the least. I told her how I feel and-"

"And how do you feel?"

"I really do like Lily, but I just feel we're always on different pages. The same book, but different pages. And I don't believe that I can give her what she wants." Bonnie nodded. "I would like to still be in her life one way or the other, I mean she's the mother of my son-in-law, but. The last I heard Stefan sat her up with some guy."

"He never told me that he found someone,"

"Yeah well. She looked to be having a good time."

"You were spying on her?"

"No, I bumped into them on a walk and she was smiling. I'm happy for her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Like I said, different pages."

She exhaled. "Alright, dad. Well, I hope you find someone who's on the same page as you or just live your life out happy and single." He smiled some then hugged his daughter from the side. "I've been trying to get Selena to walk and she's getting there, I think she just needs to build her confidence a little more. Like she can stand up and not hold on to anything but taking actual steps by herself is what's scaring her, I think."

"This is what I did to you," he got up from the couch and stood Selena on her feet away from any objects that she could hold on to.

He held her by the hips and walked backward causing her to take steps forward and casually let her go. Selena stood still and he called out for her but she sat down. Bonnie frowned but he picked her up again and repeated the process a few times.

"Okay, baby girl, let's go, come on, come on," he talked still holding her then quickly moved his arms away and Bonnie covered her mouth with her hand as she took five steps forward before falling down.

"Yay, Selena!" She clapped then joined her on the floor as her little girl joined in on the clapping. "My baby girl!" She kissed her cheeks. "Okay, let's walk to mommy." She pulled out her phone ready to record then her father stood her on her feet only holding her hand this time. Bonnie called out for her and squealed as she started walking again before she fell down. They cheered again before she ended the video and sent it to Stefan.

* * *

Stefan glanced at his phone as it lit up and saw that it was another video from Bonnie. He smiled deciding to take a little break to watch it. He thought that it was just another dance video or something along those lines but his eyes widened and he stood causing his chair to roll back and hit the wall. His mouth dropped seeing his little girl take her first steps. His breath got heavy and once the video ended he quickly grabbed his things and told William (and the whole office) the news about his baby girl walking as he ran to the stairs.

He sped home and Bonnie and her father were surprised to see him.

"My baby girl is walking," he joined everyone in the living room.

Selena screamed excited to see her dad and when Rudy would stand her up so she could walk to him, she would just fall to the ground.

"She's too excited to see you, babe, give it a few minutes." Bonnie noticed.

Selena quickly crawled to her dad and soaked in his love and kisses. "Baby girl, you're growing too fast." He kissed her cheek. "Baby, she's growing too fast."

Bonnie chuckled. "She still has a long way to go."

He sighed then placed her feet on the floor and waited until she had her balance. "Come to daddy, baby girl, come to daddy," he smiled holding out his hands and tears welled in his eyes as she walked into his arms. He held her close and Bonnie laughed some taking a picture.

"Aww, my baby is so sensitive." She stood and kissed him several times.

"My baby girl." He kissed his wife again. "I wanted her to walk so bad and now she's walking and I don't want her to walk." She smiled some more and kissed his cheek. "I need to tell my mom," he pulled out his phone texting her then sent her the video that Bonnie sent him.

...

Stefan held his son close to his chest as he walked around the house on a conference call. Since he decided to ditch all his responsibilities at work by leaving abruptly due to his baby girl's first steps, he has to take care of business at home. He would add in a few yeah's here and there and speak a sentence or two but he kept quiet for the most part because he didn't want to wake his son. Bonnie was upstairs asleep with Selena so he took his mini him downstairs for some boy time until William called him about the call.

He stopped walking then smiled seeing his wife carry their daughter down the stairs as they both wiped their eyes. They walked into the kitchen and he was going to follow but decided to finish out the call first.

Bonnie stood up to put her plate away then smiled feeling lips on her cheek. "I have a question to ask," she turned to him.

"Can we lift the sex ban, of course, baby." He kissed her and she allowed it for a few before pushing him away.

"No, I just wanted to know if I can slap you."

He raised his right eyebrow at her. "I don't get it,"

"I was just thinking about, you know, if I ever get approached by a guy and he can't take a hint and I have up put hands on him would it actually do something or would he just laugh at me.

"Alright, first of all, I wouldn't let it go that far, I would handle that in a second. That's first,"

"Okay, but you're not always there, Stefan."

"Then I'll go and buy you some pepper spray and a taser so you can defend yourself. I don't want you to swing on someone, Bon, that could easily backfire."

"Okay,"

He sighed then moved in to hug her. "What's got you thinking about this?"

"I don't know I just- I'm a mom now and I want to be able to protect myself for my kids' sake and I want to be able to protect them as well."

He pulled back and met their lips then touched foreheads. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, you can slap me."

"Really?"

He nodded moving away to put Junior in his rocker in the living room then stepped in front of her. He watched her eyes.

"I changed my mind, I don't want to do this anymore."

"No, come on," he shoved her forcing her back some. He shoved her again a little harder this time and when he extended his arm to push her back again, she forced it to the left with her left arm then used her right to slap him right in the face.

Bonnie quickly covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes wide watching him hold the side of his face. "I'm so sorry."

"Not bad,"

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, babe. Nice move. And your slaps sting like five seconds afterward."

She allowed herself to relax a little and chuckled. She walked up to him and moved her arms around his neck then met their lips. He held her back, kissing her deeper and forced her on her toes when he lifted and grabbed her ass in his hands.

"Your cheek is red," she pouted.

"I need you to take care of me." He moved in again getting high off her lips.

"But seriously."

"Babe, I'm white. I get red easily, I'm fine." He moved to her neck. "I want you so bad."

"Baby," she didn't mean to moan.

"Please?"

"Our kids are awake."

"Awake and distracted."

"Stef."

"Babe." He growled then lifted her, kissing her again slowly making his way upstairs.

* * *

Bonnie tied her robe as she quickly headed downstairs and smiled seeing that Stefan was still sleeping then she went to check on Selena who fell asleep as well. She chuckled and cleaned off her face and hands before taking her out of the high chair and held her close as she walked back to the living room and sat on the couch with her legs extended. Stefan shortly joined her, lifting her legs so he could sit then placed them on his lap and started to massage. She closed her eyes letting out a breath through her nose but her eyes shot open and she moved her foot away.

"No."

"I just wanted to taste," he grabbed her foot again.

"And?"

"It's like sweaty gym socks."

She gasped. "Shut up." She hit his arm with her foot and he chuckled.

"I'm kidding. It's like how you would think it's like. I didn't turn you on?"

"I'm not into feet. And tongues."

"I beg to differ."

"Well not like that, I mean if someone just sticks their tongue out and starts wiggling it, that's fucking disgusting to me."

"I get it,"

"What about you, what's a turnoff?"

"I'm honestly open to almost anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Hm. I guess that's how most men are though, but I know a lot who won't do feet."

"Babe, if a fine ass woman comes up to a man and takes him back to her place and tells him that he would only get to fuck her if he licks her toes, he will lick and suck the hell out of her fucking toes." She laughed. "I'm serious. That may be the only time but he was open to it. He did it."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I am. We're horny creatures. If we sniff worn panties, we can lick toes."

"You sniff my panties?"

"Why does that turn you on?"

"Stef."

"Not religiously since we have sex a lot but sometimes yeah. I don't need Playboy magazines." He raised his eyebrow as she bit her lower lip. "I have an idea."

"Yeah?"

"Tonight,"

"Stefan,"

"Hear me out. Tonight you watch me."

"I can't just watch you."

"Sure you can. But that's all you can do. You can't touch me or talk to me, it'll ruin my flow."

"That's impossible."

"You're a Salvatore, anything's possible."

"I'm part Salvatore."

"Don't downplay your Bennett, babe, they're almost tougher than us. Almost."

She rolled her eyes and bit her lip anxiously. "OK."

He smiled. "Good. I want the ones you're wearing right now."

Her breath grew heavy but she managed to swallow and nod.

...

Meredith looked at her friend oddly as she stared into space. They were supposed to be catching up over lunch, but something was obviously distracting her mind so much that she barely said a word.

"Bonnie. Bonnie."

"Huh?"

"What's up with you today?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

Meredith narrowed her eyes. "Spill."

"Okay," she looked around. "Yesterday the bae and I were talking about things that turn us on and off. And he said that he was open to pretty much anything and he says that men are horny creatures and they will basically do anything if a "fine ass woman" asks him to."

"Agreed, continue."

"So he says that men sniff worn underwear and I ask him if he sniffs mine because I seriously didn't think that was an actual thing and he tells me only sometimes because we have sex a lot. Not gonna lie hearing that kind of turned me on a little and he noticed that it did and he comes up with an idea." She leaned in a little closer and Meredith followed. "He suggested that I watch him sniff my panties and jerk off."

"Hot damn."

"Right? and he says that I can't do anything but watch and I agreed."

"So how was it?"

"It has me staring into space, that's how it was."

Meredith laughed some. "But did you succeed the challenge."

"I don't know how I did, but I did. Afterward, I pounced on him though."

"I swear I don't believe I have ever met such a sex driven couple like you two."

"It's all Stefan's fault, I'm not usually like this. I had control and now that's all gone."

"I don't know if I should feel bad for you or envy you in a way."

Bonnie chuckled then exhaled sitting back. "So how's your sex life?"

"It's hard since we can't exactly find the time. Which brings me to ask, how do you and Stefan find the time?"

"When naps happen, sometimes when Selena is eating and Junior is sleeping. Literally just as we put them to bed. It can't always be that forty-five-minute sex."

"Forty-five minutes?"

"You know including foreplay and kissing and multiple rounds."

She sighed. "I don't think we've ever done it for forty-five minutes."

"I'm sure you have, time flies when you're having sex. You know what, how about you bring up the conversation about turn on and offs and even if you don't get it in that night, at least you know what to do when the time comes."

"Yeah, I think I'll try that."

"In the meantime, if you want us to babysit we can. That or we'll just drop the kids over my dad's house."

Meredith chuckled. "Thanks, Bon."

"Don't mention it. I'm so glad that I have a friend that I can actually talk sex with."

"You can't do that with Caroline or Elena?"

"I mean I can but it's awkward sometimes. I think it's because they don't like Stefan so they don't care."

"Why don't they like Stefan?"

"They say that he took me away from them."

"I'm sorry but are we still in high school?"

"I know but I was only twenty-two so I got it, you know. I would spend every chance I could with Stefan because he worked a lot and I worked some too. But later on, Stefan did make me realize that if they actually wanted to spend time with me they could've always dropped by instead of me having to be the one."

Meredith nodded. "So how's the relationship now?"

"I mean we all apologized and made promises, but it's kind of back to what it was. I mean it's two of them and one of me, I don't want to be the one to make the effort all the time."

"Yeah. Well, everything happens for a reason, I like to believe so maybe you just have to play this one out and see the course it takes."

Bonnie nodded then looked over forcing a smile as their food arrived.

After lunch, they decided to go on a walk to the park. Meredith laid out a blanket and they sat their kids down before sitting themselves. "You know you're my only friend?" Meredith looked over at Bonnie who narrowed her eyes.

"Really? What about all the people that come to your parties?"

"They're hardly friends. I just do it out of courtesy now. Like I would never be able to open up to anyone about my relationship with Alaric as deeply as I can with you. Let alone our sex life."

"I don't mean to smile but I'm really honored. Truthfully, you're my only friend too. You're always there for me."

They smiled at each other.

"I feel like this is the part where we kiss." Meredith thought.

"We totally should."

They chuckled and looked up at the sky. Bonnie lifted her head some to check on the kiddies before resting her head back down.

...

Damon carefully picked his baby girl up from her crib after changing her and brought her over to his wife so she could feed her. The whole idea of him having a girl is still a shock. They prepared everything for a boy. Boy clothes, bed sheets, diapers, nursery. Now they have to see if they could find the receipts for the gifts and exchange some of the bodies for girl ones. But for now, their Adrianne is sporting dinosaurs and monster trucks and more obvious gender-specific wear but it doesn't bother them too much.

He smiled seeing her drift off then kissed the top of her head. She smiled weakly and moved her head to his chest to get comfortable. Damon held her and smiled looking down at his baby girl who is also halfway asleep. This made his look up a little to his baby brother because he thought that things would be easy. He knew about the waking up every two or so hours and thought that would be the only hard part but he didn't count the feeding, the changing, the entertaining. He was thankful that she would sleep for the majority of the day but that meant they had to be quiet themselves so they wouldn't wake her. Stefan told him that they shouldn't keep things too quiet because they don't want her to get used to sleeping in silence only because that isn't realistic all the time but even still, Ariana keeps everything to a mute. He's scared to breathe sometimes.

"Damon,"

"Yes?"

"I'm a little cold, can you pull up the blanket?"

"Of course." He did just that and rubbed her arms over the blanket for a few.

"Does this mean that we need to have another baby?"

Damon stopped his rubbing soaking up her words then opened his mouth before closing it, trying to think of the right way to put his thoughts. "Why do you say that?"

"We have all these clothes for a son so maybe this is a sign that we have one more."

He was speechless for a second. "And we have that baby where?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you still want to move?"

"I want to be where you are, I'm following you." She waited then lifted her head and turned to face him. "Why, are you having second thoughts?"

"Not really but yeah. I lean on Stefan a lot for help and to just put my head on straight for when it comes to our girl and I know I can just simply call him but I know it won't be the same."

Ariana smiled. "You can say that you'll miss him, babe."

"It's not just him, you know, it's Selena and Junior and Bonnie,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She teased a smile. "We still have time to change our minds. I say once I'm finish feeding, we make a pros and cons list and compare. We choose what's best for our family. Not anyone else's though we do keep our loved ones in mind."

He nodded and kissed her before she rested her head back on his chest, smiling as he held her again.

...

Bonnie smiled as he slipped on the suit she ordered for him what seemed like two years ago. The blue suit to match the brown shoes that he never wears, but now he has no excuse to not wear anymore. She ordered it a little tighter (besides the pants) (she didn't want anyone to get an idea) than the rest of his suits and gladly so biting down on her lower lip once he successfully put it on along with the shoes. She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her then kissed her lips.

"You look so sexy."

"Yeah?" She nodded biting her lower lip. "Why don't you show me?"

She smiled and turned in his arms and bent forward a little to round her hips into him to the music in her head.

"Fuck," he watched her ass grind into him then sucked in a breath when she dropped low and bounced twice before rising again. "Damn." She turned in his arms facing him again.

They stayed staring at one another waiting for the other to make the next move. She jumped slightly when he wrapped his hand gently around her neck, lifting her chin with his thumb.

"Remember when I slapped you?"

He moved his eyes from her lips to her eyes. "Yeah,"

"It didn't hurt, did it?"

"To be honest with you, I was too turned on to focus on the pain."

"Turned on?"

"I like it rough sometimes." He smiled when she chuckled then leaned in some more.

"You're teasing me." She licked her lips.

He ghostly smiled at the move. "You're teasing me."

"Kiss me."

He watched her lips for a moment before returning back to her eyes. "Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I'm so fucking hard right now."

She chuckled. "Shut up."

"But seriously. You're so beautiful." He closed his eyes and met his right cheek with her left and snuggled.

"My dad said you found someone for your mom?"

"Possibly. How does he know?"

"He ran into them on a date."

"Awkward,"

She smiled shortly. "Possibly. My mom and him started up a friendship. He said I shouldn't get my hopes up though."

"Let me guess, you already have."

"No, I'm actually pretty contained."

He pulled back to look into her eyes again. "Good for you."

She smiled then closed her eyes as he leaned in just hovering his lips above hers. Their noses touched causing her to let out a breath through her nose. He turned his head slightly to position and leaned in as she raised her chin even more to meet their lips. It was slow and controlled, no need to rush. She slid her hands down to the sides of his neck as the kiss continued.


	15. Chapter 15

She threw her head back as she came in a silent scream then placed her head forward again as he sucked on her left breast. She bit her lower lip as he looks up at her and extended his neck to kiss her deeply. "Come by my work tomorrow. At lunch,"

She nodded kissing him some more as he turned them over.

...

He smiled then kicked his feet up on his desk as his wife walked through. She rolled her eyes but couldn't stop her smile as she walked over to him and kissed him twice. "First off, you look fine as hell. Second, I have gifts."

She smiled then sat down on the chair in front of his desk and scooted it in some as he reached to grab the bag he had beside his desk. He placed it on top the pushed it towards her. Bonnie reached into the bag and pulled out wrapped gifts. She raised her eyebrow and tore the wrapping paper apart and chuckled some coming faced with pepper spray. She reached for the next gift and though she already knew what it was, it didn't make tearing the paper away any less exciting. She came faced with a taser gun and a part of her was scared to use it, but Stefan did a demonstration and it helped her relax a little.

"Now if anyone ever thinks about messing with my baby when I'm not there, they'd get tased and or pepper sprayed."

She smiled. "Thank you, baby."

"I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"Come sit on Papi's lap."

She chuckled but walked over to him and eased down on his lap. He held her from the side looking into her eyes. "Answer this question right and I'll give you a free pass."

"Free pass?"

"You get to do whatever you want or go wherever you want, for no more than two days, and anything else you can think of."

"What's the question?"

"What was the song playing in the background of the restaurant where we first met?"

She sucked in a breath and thought back with her eyes closed. Stefan chuckled and watched until she opened her eyes. "You seriously remember?"

"Yep and there's a reason for it but I won't tell you because then you'll more than likely know."

"Tell me the exact moment."

"It was when our eyes first met when you were coming back from the bathroom."

She thought some more but as she knew, she would come up hopeless. "I don't know, what song was it?"

"Ice Ice Baby."

"You're such a liar!"

He chuckled. "I'm not, I specifically remember rapping the lyrics in my head as there was an awkward silence between my date and I. If it wasn't for that pause, I wouldn't have met the love of my life so quickly." She smiled. "But we definitely would've met eventually, my heart would yearn for you if we hadn't."

She slumped some then moved in to kiss him softly. "Can I tell you a secret?" She asked staying close and he nodded and kissed her once. "The guy I was with was actually my boyfriend and we dated for quite a long time." She laughed some when he chuckled. "I was thinking about dumping him anyway and then I met you and, I don't know like you said, I knew in my heart that I should be with you. All those times you've seen me run to the "bathroom", I wouldn't do that for just anyone."

He smiled looking into her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

He smiled then met their lips kissing her until he had to take a call.

...

Abby narrowed her eyes at her daughter as she smiled while humming picking at the flowers in her vase. She was just going to wait her out, see how long it took before her daughter spilled the beans, that was until Bonnie won the game without even knowing she was playing because her mother had to know what's got her in such a great mood.

"Alright, spill."

"Huh?"

"What are you humming about?"

Bonnie couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face. "Stefan and I are renewing our vows." She shrugged.

"There has to be more."

"He wants it to be like we're getting married again so we're having a nice ceremony and I'll wear a dress and walk down the aisle to him again. He's gonna add Selena and Stef's birthstones to my ring and he says that every time we have another baby, we get married again and add the birthstone." She sighed blissfully. "Mommy, I… I'm so happy."

Abby smiled near tears then hugged her girl and a little tighter hearing her sniff in. "You deserve every ounce of happiness you receive, baby girl."

"Do I really? I feel like he spoils me."

She chuckled. "He's supposed to. At least every now and then." She pulled away some and they smiled. "I wish his father wasn't so messed up."

Bonnie laughed. "Even if he wasn't, I will not go through another one of my parents dating one of my husband's parents. Barely got through the first time."

"Where is Stefan's dad anyway?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Stefan said he tried looking for him but came up blank."

"Why was he searching?"

"Because he wanted Selena to grow up like a normal baby with grandparents on both sides. Well our angel before Selena, but,"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Bonnie."

"It's okay. I didn't want anyone to really see me like that anyway. It is definitely in my top two toughest things I've ever gone through. But praise God I survived."

"Amen." Abby went to check on the cookies as the oven beeped.

Bonnie shortly followed with Selena crawling by her legs. "So I was thinking that I find Stefan's dad for a wedding surprise…"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why, he wanted to find him."

" _Allegedly_ wanted to find him. He could've just said that just to say it. I'm not saying that he didn't look but maybe he didn't look as hard as he could've. Maybe he got scared and decided to back off before he could be possibly disappointed."

"Maybe,"

"Listen. Talk to him about it first and see how he reacts to the idea. Maybe make it something that the both of you do together instead of springing it on him and who knows what damage that could cause."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. He did talk to me first about getting back in touch with you so maybe I should show him the same respect."

Abby nodded then turned off the oven.

...

She smiled as he kissed her neck causing her to walk backward as he moved towards their bed. She giggled once her back was flatly on it and his lips moved up towards her lips and met theirs in a kiss. "I missed you."

"I was thinking that we try to find your dad. Again,"

He paused before sitting up and she followed. "Wait. What?"

"Remember when you said that you tried looking for your dad but you couldn't find him? I say let's try together and maybe we can-"

"Where is this coming from?"

By the way he was acting, Bonnie knew that her mother was right about everything. "I mean we're getting married again and I thought that you would want your dad there."

"I don't."

"Oh. Okay. I'm just a little confused, didn't you want to reconnect with your dad?"

"Not anymore. I don't understand why you're pressuring me after I told you about him."

"I'm not pressuring you, I'm just trying to figure out what changed."

"I did. I don't want him in my life anymore."

"Okay, I was just trying to help like you helped me with my mom."

"And thank you but no thanks."

Her mouth dropped as he walked out the room and she held her head confused but got up deciding to follow after him. "I'm sorry." She frowned seeing him grab a beer out of the refrigerator.

"Just drop it."

She chose to only nod then left to give him some space.

* * *

Meredith shook her head repeatedly as her friend tried to get her to change her mind, but no matter how many times she reworded it, it still was a bad idea. A very bad, terrible, horrible idea. She wasn't one to pry so she's never asked or very much wonders about where Stefan's father was and wasn't all that surprised when Bonnie gave her the rundown. Unfortunate classic divorce story and was the same amount of not surprised when Bonnie told her that Stefan wants nothing to do with him because of said divorce reasons. So she just couldn't understand why on earth after everything she wants to go behind Stefan's back and reach out to him. She wanted to ask if she was just imagining the part where Stefan basically freaked out on her when she suggested that try find him together so why on earth would she think it was okay to do it alone? Why, Bonnie? Why?!

"I won't tell Stefan, I just want to talk to the guy. I mean like it or not he's family and I've never got to meet him and- you can stop shaking your head."

"Have I annoyed you enough to stop you?"

"No, but-" she sighed when the shaking started up again. "Alright, I get it. Bad idea." She pouted folding her arms.

"I'm not Stefan, that pouting thing doesn't work on me."

She sighed and stopped pouting. "But—"

"Bonnie! No."

"Fine, I won't talk to him, I just want to see how he looks. I've only seen one old photo. What's the harm in just looking?"

"Fine but I'm tagging along to make sure you do nothing more than look."

"Fine by me."

"Good." She sighed sitting back on the couch. "How are you going to find him anyway?"

"I have my ways but I'm gonna try Facebook first and see what I can dig up there and if it's not much, I know a guy."

Meredith raised her eyebrow and watched her friend go upstairs to what she presumes to grab her laptop.

...

It only took two hours to find Mr. Giuseppe Salvatore and Bonnie still wonders why on earth would anyone make their child 'Giuseppe' but to each their own. She was relieved to find out that he stayed close to home and she was ready to grab her keys right then and there but it was too late in the day for her to be going out for hours because when Stefan gets home and find her not there he would ask questions and she didn't feel like answering them. Meredith told her to call her in the morning and she promised she would and waved her friend goodbye.

Bonnie sighed as she cleared her history just in case then headed upstairs to put her laptop away. Selena was waiting for her by the gate and she smiled picking her up and carrying her over to the couch.

* * *

Stefan walked through his door feeling tired but the smell of his wife cooking something with bacon perked him up and he headed straight to the kitchen. He inhaled wrapping his arms around her making her smile. "You smell good."

She chuckled. "Is that why you're salivating?"

He hummed and nibbled on her ear. "What's the bacon for?"

"Homemade burgers."

"Mm,"

"And I'm making homemade fries… Are you seriously hard right now?"

"Babe, you're in lace panties and a tank top and you're making homemade food, how can I not be hard?" She looked down at her attire completely forgetting that she was dressed this way. "My sexy wife."

She hears his zipper being pulled down and she allows it since she will be potentially seeing his father behind his back tomorrow.

* * *

Stefan chuckled as he walked into their room after putting his kids down. She started binge-watching again and he knows that she's going to force him to watch an episode or two of whatever show she was watching one of these days and he has to admit that he's so far liked every show she would show him. He would have to secretly watch the shows because he knew that if Bonnie caught him he wouldn't be able to hear the last of it. He kissed her then moved out of her way before she pushed him to the side so she could get back to watching. He started stripping for a shower secretly hoping that she'd join, but no matter how many unnecessary grunts or sounds he made to get her attention, she never broke her eyes away from the screen.

With a sigh, he decided to stop trying and turned on the water and immediately stepped in. He figured the cold water would help clear his mind a little. Bonnie bringing up his father the other day caused emotions to stir within him that he's tried so hard to push back. Emotions of hurt, abandonment, disappointment and the worst of all hope. Hope that maybe he can fix things between his father and he can come to the wedding and build relationships with his kids and be the grandfather that Rudy is. Hope that maybe after all this time that hole in his heart would be filled. He wondered if Bonnie did have the right idea but he was too caught off guard to process it. Shaking his head he knew that going down that road was the wrong path to take and focused on washing his body.

...

Meredith still found this to be a horrible idea, but she wanted to be supportive at the same time so she tagged along with her crazy friend to hunt down her man's old man. From the picture Bonnie showed her, she knew it would be hard to spot the man out but she was up for a challenge.

Bonnie decided to start going to bars and asking the bartender if he or she ever heard of the Salvatore and so far they all told her the opposite of what she wanted. She started to think that maybe they were just trying to protect his identity for whatever the reason but her lack of possible reasons made her shake that idea off.

"Alright, Bon this is the last bar today. This is a big place, we'll try again tomorrow." Meredith said as they walked in.

"Okay." She sighed then sat down and actually ordered herself a drink. A nonalcoholic drink keeping Stefan in mind with breastfeeding. "Hey, you think he goes by a different name?"

"A name like what?"

"I don't know, I'm just putting things out there. I mean it's a little impossible that no one knows who he is right?"

"Not really, this isn't Mystic Falls where everyone is in each other's business." They chuckled.

"Who are you looking for?" The bartender asked walking up to the two.

"Uh, my husband's father. He wasn't much of a great dad, but I honestly think that he wants to reconnect with him so I wanted to find him and talk to him a little to see where his mind is at."

"Bonnie, I thought we agreed that we wouldn't talk to him." Meredith reminded.

"I lied, okay, I just can't not talk to him."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Her husband specifically said that he doesn't want anything to do with him basically and I told her that this was a bad idea and the only way that I would help her is if she looked only. No talking."

"Listen his name is Giuseppe Salvatore, have you heard of him?"

"I have actually."

Her eyes grew. "Finally, does he come around here often?"

"No, but I see him almost every day. He's my father."

Their jaws dropped and they turned to each other. Meredith wanted to give her look but she could rid the utter shock from her face.

"Holy shit," Bonnie whispered once she could talk again. "What's your name?"

"James. James Hunter Salvatore."

"How old are you?"

"Thirty. And I know I'm a bastard."

"I wasn't going to say that, I just. I'm just completely shocked right now. There's three of you."

"Stefan and Damon, I've heard. Which one is your husband?"

"Stefan."

James nodded. "I always felt that I was in battle with Stefan as oddly as it sounds. My dad would talk about him sometimes, from what I gather he was quite the daddy's boy so I felt like I had to be better."

"Does anyone else know about who you are? I mean besides your mom?"

"Not that I know of. My mom and I were kept secret, he would pay my mom to keep quiet until he left Lily. I'm honestly not sure if he left her because he wanted to be with my mom or just because Lily got tired of his shit."

"Listen, I have to get back home, but would you mind calling me sometime? Like she said my- Stefan isn't really keen on the idea but maybe if he gets to know you then he can feel a little better."

"Sure, I've always wanted to meet him anyway. And Damon."

She nodded then pulled out a pen from her bag and jotted her number down on a napkin. "I'll um, talk to you later."

He nodded then waved some as the two walked out.

* * *

Meredith looked over at Bonnie for the tenth time causing her to sigh. "I know, alright, you were right this was a horrible idea. I dug too deep and I cannot keep this one from Stefan. He's going to kill me." She tilted her head back hitting the seat.

"You have to keep this from Stefan."

"Why?"

"How do you think he's going to react? James says that he sees him almost every day, Stefan never had that relationship at all, do you honestly think this can go well?"

"Stefan is a family man, he will accept James. He will accept him and start hating me and hate his father even more."

"All I'm saying is don't go making James any promises. I know he wants to meet his family but that doesn't mean that they exactly want to meet him. Stefan can accept him but he doesn't have to be in his life to do so. and I barely know Damon, but I can expect he'll be worse than Stefan."

"What about "everything happens for a reason"?"

"Everything happens for a reason but that doesn't mean we need to tell everyone about the everything."

""What's done in the dark will be brought into the light"."

""Do things not just for yourself but for others"."

"I'm not doing this for myself."

"You want to tell Stefan because you know you can't live with the guilt of going behind his back. Just put yourself in his shoes and if you as him would want to know then so be it."

Bonnie frowned but got out the car to pick up her kids from her father's house. She strapped them in then got back in the front seat and they rode in silence. She looked over at her again with a frown as she parked in front of her house. "I don't like it when we fight."

"Me either. Come here," she opened her arms as Bonnie leaned in and hugged her body. "Whatever you decide, I'm there for you."

Bonnie nodded be they pulled away getting out of the car before each grabbed a child and walked towards the door. Bonnie placed Selena on her feet once they stepped inside and Meredith placed Stefan's car seat on the floor.

"Alright, sis," they hugged again. "I love you."

"I love you more." They hugged a little longer.

They pulled away and Meredith waved at Stefan before her mouth dropped as Bonnie slapped her ass. Bonnie laughed some then opened the door for her to walk through before closing it. She turned facing her husband.

"You know I was ehh for William, but I'm kind of digging Meredith." She laughed walking up to him and threw her arms around him. "Where did you guys go?"

"Just a little day out because we're stay-at-home moms and need some fresh air."

He smiled then kissed her. "You smell like a bar. Did you take my kids to a bar?"

"Okay fine, honestly I dropped the babes off at my dad's house and Meredith dropped her son at her parents' house- did I tell you that they moved here a few months ago?"

"Not that I remember."

"Hm. But anyway, we wanted a little girl time, that's all. We went to a bar but got Sprites and pretended they were shots." He chuckled. "We told the bartender our situation and he was kind enough to play along."

Stefan chuckled again before kissing her once more then pulled away looking around. "Where's my baby girl?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes then headed straight for the steps seeing Selena half way up. Stefan grabbed her causing her to scream then cry. "Baby girl, you can't go upstairs yet. I keep forgetting to lock this gate."

"You'll get there." She said grabbing Stefan from the car seat. She kissed his cheek then held him on her shoulder patting his back gently.

Stefan grabbed his daughter's hand and helped her pat her brothers back some. He smiled letting go and seeing that she kept her hand there. "That's daddy's sweet girl," he kissed her cheek a few times making her smile.

Bonnie chuckled then headed upstairs with them following shortly behind. Stefan placed her feet on the carpet as they reached the top of the stairs and had her walk into their room smiling as she did just that, walking with one hand up to maintain her balance. "Yay, baby girl!" He picked her up once she made it inside and kissed her cheek.

"She's getting so much better," Bonnie smiled as they joined her on the bed.

"She is, my baby girl, I want you to stay young forever." He frowned then kissed her lips.

Bonnie shook her head once they started a conversation with Selena talking and Stefan agreeing to every "word" she spoke. She narrowed her eyes when he took out his phone and started snapping pictures of them kissing and hugging and some with their foreheads connected. Bonnie rolled her eyes then focused on breastfeeding her little man.

"Look at that, babe, thirty likes already." He kissed his baby girl looking at the Facebook likes.

"Do I need to leave or?"

"I don't mind if you don't." He smiled some then chuckled as she rolled her eyes leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Don't be jealous."

She pouted some and he kissed her lips several times. "Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

She opened her mouth but changed her mind. "Never mind."

"No, what, tell me."

"I just have a surprise for you and I was going to ask you a question that sort of relates to it but I realized that I'd be giving away the surprise."

"A surprise?" She nodded. "Like for our wedding or something?" She nodded again hating that she was lying to him but it was for his own good.

She wanted to see how James was first before she speaks a word of his name to Stefan because she didn't want him to get his hopes up only to be let down. She hoped that everything would check out that way he would be less mad at her when she tells him the truth. "I'm going to use the bathroom then I think we should talk more about the wedding."

"Alright," he closed his eyes briefly as she kissed him then handed him their son before she moved towards the bathroom.

Stefan stretches some then turned on Spongebob for Selena to watch then looked over at Bonnie's phone as it lit up. He grabbed it reading the message on the screen.

 _Hey, Bonnie, it's James from the bar_

He narrowed his eyes then looked up at the bathroom door before unlocking her phone and texting the man back.

 _Who the fuck are you James and why are you texting my wife?_

He heard the toilet flush and water run before she stepped out and paused at the threshold. "Who the fuck is James?"

"What?"

"He texted you, who is he?"

She froze. "Stefan-"

"How many times do we have to go through this shit? You met him at the bar and you have the nerve to give him your number?"

"It's not like that, okay, I swear. I was with Meredith and we were talking life and the wedding and he overheard us and offered us to rent his beach house for the ceremony if we wanted. That's what I wanted to talk about with you, but I gave him my number and just told him to get in contact so that I would have some more detail." She stood there for a few seconds before walking up to him. "I will never disrespect you like that again, I told you that I won't and I won't. I'm sorry." She moved in to kiss him but he back his head away.

"You're lying to me."

She blinked. "I'm not,"

"I can tell when you're lying to me when it's something important. You're lying to me. Who is James, Bonnie?"

"I told you who he was."

"You want to play it like that? Okay then," he sat his kids beside him then stood walking past her.

"Wait." She closed her eyes when he stopped walking. She cursed in her mind regretting every single moment that lead up to this. "Stefan- you should sit down."

"I'm fine where I am."

"Seriously,"

"Did you fuck him?"

"It's not like that at all, I swear." She walked up to him and placed her hands on the sides of his face. She watched his eyes then took a deep breath before letting it out. "I know what you said about not wanting your father in your life anymore, but I got myself worked up about it and though she protested, I dragged Meredith along with me and we went to look for your dad. It was coming up dead end after dead end then we went to this bar and the bartender overheard us talking and he asked who we were looking for. We told him and...and he says he knows who he is because he's his son. James is your younger brother. I wanted to-" she stopped as he moved her hands away and walked out the room. She jumped slightly hearing the door slam and cursed hearing the tires screech down the road.

She grabbed her phone and called Damon.

...

Stefan shook his head after finishing his third beer and started laughing causing his older brother to look over at him with narrowed eyes.

"What's your problem?"

"My life. It's hilarious, don't you think?" He chuckled. "Man oh man, you can't make this shit up."

"You're not gonna divorce Bonnie, are you?"

"I don't know. I mean I get it, her trying to look out for me but every single time she does so, she just ends up fucking things up even more. I hate her sometimes. Do you know what it's like to just hate someone? You look at them and you're just disgusted and a small part of you just wants to strangle them... I want to strangle my wife sometimes." He sat the bottle to the side.

"You can't tell me you had no idea about brother number three,"

"I had no fucking idea."

"Bonnie said that you went looking for dad a year or two ago and you mean to tell me-"

"No idea. It's not like I did an extensive search or anything. I did find an address but I pussied out."

"Then let's go."

He chucked. "What?"

"Let's go see our bastard father and tell him just how great our lives are because he wasn't in it."

"I- I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't want to see him, Damon. I don't want to look at him or hear his voice, I want nothing to do with him."

"You need this, brother. You need to look him in the eye and tell him that you hate him for ruining your life. And mom's. Otherwise, you'll be carrying around all that anger and you will never find peace. Do you really want him to have that much power over you?" He watched him think then stood. "Come on."

Stefan stood after a couple seconds and followed his brother out of the bar.

* * *

Bonnie woke up to her phone ringing then quickly answered it noticing that Stefan hadn't come back yet. "Baby?"

"I um- I'm pretty drunk right now and I'm on my way with Damon to see our father."

"What?"

"I just may kick his ass so I could be calling you from jail in the morning, I just wanted to warn you."

"Wait, baby,"

"Bye." He ended the call. "She said she'll bail me out."

"Good. Let's knock." Damon got out the truck and the brothers soon joined sides walking up to the house.

Stefan knocked loudly and repeatedly until the door opened and they were face to face with their father. Stefan's breath grew heavy as their eyes locked and all the emotions piling up was enough to make his stomach upset. Giuseppe backed up looking down at the mess on his porch then up at Damon.

"Are you just going to stand there or can we come in?"

He let out a small breath before stepping aside inviting the two in then closed his door. He went to grab Stefan some water and sat it in front of him on the coffee table.

"I fucking hate you." Stefan started.

"Son-"

"I. Fucking hate you. Do you have any idea how your wrongdoings shaped me? Do you have any idea how I would've killed to have a normal life with a father who is actually around?" He stood as his voice grew angrier and louder, "Do you have any idea about what you put mom through?"

"Your mom didn't care, she was fine."

"Oh, I should kick your ass for saying that."

"You mother was completely aware of everything that I was doing but she chose to ignore it. It's her own fault."

"You watch your fucking mouth!" He pointed as his anger built up. Damon stood and held him back from charging.

"Stefan, how old were you? How could you possibly know anything? Actually, know anything. Just ask your brother, he could tell you."

"Which one?" He smiled some seeing his face drop. "That's right. I know about your bastard son. James, is it? For his sake, I hope you're not half the father you were to us."

"If I remember correctly, Stefan, you looked up to me. Wanted to be like me, I thought you had potential but your mother and I split and she ruined you."

"She ruined me? That's fucking hilarious. Thanks to her I have a fine ass wife and two beautiful children that you'll never get to see a day in your life."

"And you actually think I care about that? Your kids are the last thing on my mind, I can go to bed peacefully tonight and not give them a second thought. They mean nothing to me."

Damon was surprised to find himself with back against the wall and he quickly ran up to the scene to pull Stefan away from their father. He kept finding himself being pushed back as Stefan's fist continued but the sound of a gun reloading was enough to pause them all.

"Get out or I'm calling the police." The woman said holding the gun pointed to Stefan.

He looked her in the eyes showing her his hurt then down at his father before releasing his shirt from his hold and stood up, towering above him. He caught his breath. "You're dead to me." He stepped over him and headed towards the door with Damon close behind.

He quickly drove away and looked over at his brother then down at his bloody hands. "I shouldn't have brought you here. I forgot just how much of an asshole he could be. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "I needed that. It reassured me that I made the right decision. I'm gonna regret kicking his ass tomorrow but fuck it felt good." The brothers chuckled. "Sorry if I fucked your back up. I don't mess around when it comes to my kids or Bonnie."

"I know, it's fine."

"Bonnie's gonna kill me." He sighed tilting his head back. "Fuck."

"Do you think it's possible that she'll let this one slide? Maybe to get you to not be mad at her anymore?"

"I don't know. She hates it when I fight. But maybe you're right and I mean it's my dad and not some random kid." He sighed.

"Well I think one lesson was learned tonight,"

"Which is?"

"You don't hate Bonnie and you never have. You hate father and what you feel towards Bonnie is just annoyance."

He chuckled slightly and the rest of the car ride was silent.

...

Bonnie woke up and smiled meeting his eyes as his hand moved to the side of her face. "I tried waiting up for you last night."

"It's okay," he ran his thumb over her lips.

She grabbed his hand and turned the back of it towards her. She sighed looking up at him, "Stefan,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Who was it?"

"My dad," she closed her eyes. "I didn't want to but I told him about Selena and Stefan and he said he didn't give a shit basically and I got pissed off. I'm sorry."

She turned on her back running his hands along her face. "It's okay it's just- he's old, Stefan."

"I know, I regret it, I swear." He sat up. "Baby," he hovered above her and touched their noses. "I'm sorry," he looked into her eyes before down at her lips then kissed her softly. "Forgive me," he kissed her again opening his mouth to her, kissing her deeply.

She smiled as his lips kissed along her neck. "I hate your stupid lips." He smiled against her neck and kissed her again. "Can I have your permission to meet James?"

"When?"

"For lunch today."

He watched her eyes then exhaled. "Fine."

"I won't make any promises, but he wanted to meet you and Damon. Not sure if that will still be since the fight but do you think you'll ever be up for it?"

"Maybe in a couple months." She smiled and he narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad that you're open to the idea."

He hugged her. "Tell him I'm sorry." She nodded and he hugged her tighter.

* * *

Bonnie closed her eyes at the picture he showed her of the swollen face of Giuseppe Salvatore. It stung to just glance at it. "We will pay for all the medical bills, I swear. I'm so sorry, Stefan says he's sorry too. I didn't get the chance to tell him and he found out and after that everything fell apart."

"My mom heard them last night. She said that she's never heard him act so cold and that he deserved what he got. Tell Stefan that I'm sorry. He was just defending his family and I can respect that. I just wish he didn't have to send him to the hospital."

She sighed. "How's he doing?"

"He's recovering, he's going to make it, no worries."

She felt the weight being lifted off her shoulders. "I talked to Stefan and asked him if he'd be up to meet you and he said maybe in a couple of months. I know he'll grow curious and possibly one day knock on your door uninvited and just sit with you. He really is a great guy and he's kind and loyal. I'm just sorry that this was your first impression of him."

"No, it's OK. I can understand,"

She nodded. "Um, I bought pictures." She reached in her purse. "This is our oldest Selena and this is Stefan Jr." He smiled picking up the photos. "And these are your brothers. That's Damon and, of course, that's Stefan."

She smiled some noticing the tears in his eyes as he looked and her heart warmed and broke all at the same time.

"Is it okay if I keep these?"

"Absolutely,"

He smiled then looked down at Selena again. "She looks exactly like Stefan." He chuckled some.

"I know, I hate it." She smiled when he looked up at her. "They're the exact same person so they annoy each other sometimes, but mostly it's just love. She started walking recently and now she barely crawls. She just has to learn how to stand up on her own if she falls, but other than that, she's got it down packed."

He smiled. "I can't wait to meet them."

"So what about you, do you have a wife or girlfriend or kids?"

"No, none of that. Yet," Bonnie nodded. "I would love to have a little baby though."

She smiled. "If you want to, I have friends,"

He chuckled. "Maybe some other time, I like things to happen naturally."

"I can respect that." He chuckled. "Anyway, thank you for still meeting me after everything."

"No problem," he stood when she did. They met in a hug and he held her close. "I should thank you for wanting to meet me. I never had much of a family and I'm glad that you're a part of it."

She smiled and hugged him closer before they pulled away. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

He nodded then they waved each other goodbye before going to their cars. Bonnie pulled out her phone once she got behind the wheel to see that Stefan was calling.

"That hug was way too long."

She narrowed her eyes and looked around. "Where are you?" She gasped as the door closed seeing him sitting beside her. "Where are the kids?"

"Don't worry, they're with mom. I didn't like that hug."

"I'm sorry but you tend to hug a person a little longer than usual when you first meet them."

"Never again, Bonnie."

"Yes, Papi," she kissed him then drove off. "Why didn't you come in?"

"I wanted to see how he was first. He seems decent considering."

"He's very decent, he really wants to meet everyone."

"I hope he's patient."

"So he really has to wait, huh?"

"Yep."

"Can you buy me food?"

"You just ate, babe."

"Yeah, a salad."

He growled. "What do you want?"

She smiled successfully. "What can I get?"

"What do you want?"

"I want a Stromboli or something."

"Damn that sounds good,"

"Want to split one?"

"Yeah,"

* * *

He fed her as she sat astride his lap and closed his eyes as she leaned in to kiss him a couple times. "You want to make a baby or something?" He questioned then opened his mouth so she could feed him.

"You're just so sexy." She bit her lower lip as she slid her finger out of his mouth.

"Come here," she leaned in as he pulled the seat back and grabbed her ass in his hands, groaning as her hips rocked. He breathed deeply seeing her lift her shirt up her body then held her close as she leaned in again. "Let's go home," he kissed along her neck.

"I want you now." She bit his ear.

"Baby," he ran his hands up her back.

"Please?" She pouted.

"Okay. Let's move to the back."

She smiled climbing in the neck seat.

* * *

He smiled looking over at her as he rubbed her feet. She was on the laptop looking up god knows what and he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. He blinked softly coming to terms that he fell deeper in love with her yet again. "I love you."

She lifted her eyes to him. "I love you more."

"What are you doing?"

"Meredith sent me this link that has all organic cleaning supplies to make things safer for our babies and I was thinking that we-"

"I am not becoming a vegan."

"Not that, but I was thinking that we make some switch overs. Like with our toothpaste and shampoo and conditioner and face products. It's not that hard."

"Fine, if it'll make my baby happy, I'm game."

"Really? I was expecting some type of hissy fit. I had a speech planned."

"And that speech is exactly why I agreed so quickly." He chuckled when she hit his arm. "Baby,"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

She smiled. "What do you want?"

"Nothing,"

She smiled slightly at him then got back to doing her research and he got back to massaging her feet. He watched her set her laptop aside then exhale. "What?"

"I just realized that I never apologized to you for everything."

"It's okay,"

"It's not, I should've respected your decision. I guess I was just so caught up on bringing us all together that I let the mini devil win me over."

"I will admit that I was very angry with you when you told me what you did despite my feeling towards the whole idea, but I know that your heart was in the right place. You weren't trying to hurt me, you were just trying to help me. Just... just know that you don't always need to help me. Understand?" She nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too." She stood walking over to him then kissed him.

He pulled her down to rest on him and they stayed in their embrace for as long as they could.

* * *

Stefan smiled watching his baby girl walk back and forth along the house. He was a little sad on the inside but he was happy that she was walking around and enjoying her time on her feet. He chuckled as she started going in circles looking up at the ceiling but told her to stop before he gets dizzy and hurts herself.

"What the fuck, Bonnie!?" He turned to her after she smacked him upside the head.

"I just started watching Power on Hulu and I swear, Stefan if you ever cheat on me I will put you on child support so quickly then once I've got all your money I will kill your sorry, broke ass myself."

"Now you understand how I feel with you flirting with other men!"

"Okay I get it, I said I won't do that anymore."

"Good! Shit, that hurt." He rubbed the back of his head. "I would hit you back but I'm scared."

She chuckled setting her laptop down then straddled his lap. "I'm sorry, Papi," she kissed him twice.

"I forgive you," he kissed her moving his hands to her waist.

"Massage tonight?"

"I say it's fair since you almost knocked my brain off my spine." He smiled when she laughed.

"It was not that hard of a hit,"

"You seriously underestimate how strong you can get when you're angry."

She frowned. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her once. "Just cool it with the hitting, okay? Your words are powerful enough."

"I'm sorry. Here," she extended her arm, "you can hit me,"

"No,"

"Come on, pussy."

"Did you seriously just call me a pussy?"

"That I did. Hit me."

"This isn't a healthy relationship."

"Come on,"

"Babe, I'm not going to hit you now nor will I ever."

"Okay," she smiled. "Then you'll just have to fuck me extra hard tonight."

"More like extra slow. It's torture for you." He kissed her neck.

"Damn you."

He chuckled then turned his attention back to his Selena.

...

Bonnie laughed some as she wrapped Selena's hair in a scarf after she did hers in a traditional African style. She was surprised and grateful that she didn't go straight to pull if off but actually liked it on her head. Bonnie took them to the mirror and she complimented her baby girl causing her to smile and look up at her seeing that they both had a wrap on. "Let's go show daddy," she took them downstairs. "Stefan," she called out for him walking down the stairs.

"Yeah– oh my god," he laughed some. "That is- let me take a picture." He switched his Junior to his other arm to take his phone out of his pocket. He snapped a few pictures as Bonnie posed them and laughed some looking back at it. "Look at you, baby girl. I'm surprised she didn't yank it off."

"Me either but I was making a big deal out of it when I was putting it on so she would be excited about it."

He smiled. "Can she even walk, the weight of the knot might pull her down."

She chuckled. "Let's see," she placed her in her feet and off she went, straight for daddy. "I guess that answers that question,"

He smiled and Bonnie took their son from his arms so he could pick their daughter up. "You are so stinking cute, I wish we didn't make such a cute baby because the fellas will be all over you and I'll smack every last one away."

Bonnie shook her head but smiled some. "I'll back you up, S, don't worry."

"You're saying that but you know damn well once Stefan gets older, you'll act as I will."

"I won't have to worry because I'm going to raise him to be a respectful, responsible man."

"No matter how you raise him, the second he brings home a girl you will flip."

"On the inside but on the outside I'll smile."

"Oh bull, let's make a bet right now."

"Two hundred dollars I'll keep my cool."

"Oh you're on," he shook her hand. "I'm not going to forget this."

"Neither will I."

"I can't wait to teach him my skills."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Please."

"I'll give you until the end of the day to back down."

"Why? You're scared you'll be out two hunnid dollars?"

"No, I just know how you like to jump the gun sometimes so I'm giving you a chance to think."

"I don't need to think."

"Just in case, babe," he walked away.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes watching his back but shook it off heading in the opposite direction.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonnie stood in front of the stove making eggs. Stefan treated her to a weekend away when her father asked for a weekend with the kids. They stayed in the mountains and went for walks and snuggled taking trips down memory lane. It was the perfect weekend but they came back Sunday evening learning that Selena was treated to a full-on breakfast of eggs, bacon, and pancakes every morning rather than her usual cereal. Come Monday morning, Bonnie put her Cheerios in a bowl and orange juice in her cup then went to make Stefan Jr. a bottle only to stop midway hearing something sounding like beads drop on the kitchen floor. She turned around seeing Selena drop her breakfast on the floor one by one.

Bonnie crossed her arms under her breasts then took the bowl away from her before she made more of a mess. She picked up what was on the floor then her mouth dropped when said "eggs". Bonnie dialed her father's number and told him that he created a monster. He laughed telling her that she was the exact same way and she called him out on his bluff before ending the call. From then on, the only thing that her girl would eat for breakfast was pancakes, bacon, and eggs and Bonnie hoped that she would grow out of that real quick. It does, however, give her a chance to enjoy a nice breakfast herself.

Bonnie smiled feeling her husband's arms around her then his chin rested on her shoulder. "You look so good," he kissed her neck.

She turned in his arms and climbed up on him making him chuckle but secure her by holding the back of her thighs. They kissed twice. "Call me,"

"I will, I promise." He kissed her once. "I have to go,"

"Okay," she pouted making him frown.

"Don't do that to me." He rubbed their noses. "I love you."

"I love you more." She returned her feet to the ground.

He held her hand then released it walking over to their little girl and kissed her head. "Bye, princess. Daddy loves you." He kissed her again and smiled some as she waved him off.

Bonnie sighed then finished up on the eggs.

...

Bonnie got up from the couch narrowing her eyes as the doorbell sounded. She took a peep in the peephole then her eyes widened before she quickly opened it. "James?"

"I know, I just- I couldn't wait."

She sighed but invited him inside. "I get it, but by all means, you absolutely _cannot_ be here when Stefan gets back."

"Okay,"

She nodded then took him to the kitchen knowing that's where Selena was at. James smiled then bent his knees getting leveled with her. "Hi," he waved.

Selena looked up at her mother then back at the stranger. Bonnie chuckled then went to pick her up and joined James' side once he stood again. She handed her over to him and she whined for a second but put her pacifier in her mouth and went with the flow.

"Wow, I haven't held a child in years." He shook his head. "Where's the little guy?"

"Upstairs asleep and I'm sorry but I don't want to wake him."

"I get it. I'm sorry for showing up unannounced, I just knew that Stefan wouldn't be here so I took a chance hoping that you would be."

Bonnie smiled then nodded. Their eyes suddenly widened hearing the front door open and Bonnie quickly took Selena from his hands then pushed him into their pantry.

"Babe, who's car is that outside?"

"I don't know, I think the Rileys has a cousin visiting or something."

"I hate when people park in front of my house when they're not any gust of mine."

"Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing home?"

"I wanted to see you, see if you were still wearing those shorts from this morning," he stepped up to her moving his hands on her waist.

"Of course."

He chuckled then kissed her. "But seriously, I forgot to grab the dog blanket. It's upstairs, right?"

"Yeah, I'll go show you upstairs,"

He narrowed his eyes at how her voice grew but shook it off following her upstairs. Her eyes widened hearing a bag of chips fall.

"What the–" Stefan turned. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She turned to him with a confused look.

"I uh, never mind." Bonnie handed him the blanket. "Thanks again, babe."

"You're welcome." She kissed him.

She jumped in his arms hearing the front door close but Stefan pulled away. "Stay up here," he went to grab the bat he keeps in the closet then headed downstairs.

Bonnie closed her eyes letting out a breath of relief knowing that James wasn't still in the house or else his father wouldn't be the only one who was hospitalized because of Stefan. She put on her best confused face as he stepped back in the room.

"I swore I heard someone come in or go out."

"It could just be the TV downstairs."

"Hm, I guess."

"Tell me how he likes the blanket, I stick with white because it goes with everything."

"Isn't that black?"

"It's both. Say because he/she is a pure delightful angel, I assume, I wanted he/she to have the purest blanket color."

He laughed some and they shared a kiss before she walked him down the stairs. "Oh, and don't be mad,"

"Oh no."

"We're hosting a party Friday night."

"Why on earth would we do that?"

"Because I think it's good to reconnect with our friends whom we haven't seen in years and months."

"I thought the point was to dry them out so we would have no more friends so we wouldn't have to do things like throw parties,"

"Please, babe? With a cherry on top?" She pouted wrapping her arms around his neck.

He growled. "Fine."

"You're the best."

"Dance for me tonight," he moved his hand down her back. "Wear that lace one piece I like."

"Anything for you."

He stared in her eyes then lips before connecting his with hers. Bonnie offered her neck for his lips to devour when her breath grew short. Their lips met seconds later in a calmer motion. "This was a mistake. I don't want to leave now." He kissed her lips once.

"Go get yourself a promotion, baby."

He chuckled but left quickly knowing that he would do nothing but turn around if he didn't.

Bonnie exhaled sitting back on the couch hoping for no more unexpected drop-bys.

* * *

Stefan put on his best smile as his boss examined the blanket and narrowed his eyes when he gasped. "Aw, look at that, she sewed a little doggy on it."

Stefan leaned in some not knowing that she did such. "She said she wanted to keep it white to match your pure angel."

He smiled and pulled the blanket up to his face to see how soft it was. "Hm," he nodded slightly. "Please extend my thanks,"

"Absolutely."

"Actually on second thought, why don't I do it myself? Say Friday night we'll all go out to dinner."

"Absolutely, but is it possible to switch it to Thursday? My wife invited all of our friends over to throw a little get together Friday night."

"Well, I'll just drop by the party."

"Are you sure? Thursday, it could be more personal,"

"No, Friday is perfect. I haven't been to a party in quite some time anyway so I'll be killing two fish with one worm."

Stefan smiled as best he could in this situation. "Great. I'll let the wife know."

He nodded before Stefan decided to go. He cursed taking out his phone dialing her number. "Babe, bad news."

"He didn't like it?"

"No, he loved it, it's just he's coming over Friday night for the party."

"And why would he be doing that?"

"He at first asked us out to dinner Friday but I asked if we could push it to Thursday because of the party and then he said that he'd rather go to the party instead."

"Great, now I have to make a whole other party playlist."

"I'm sorry, babe, I know how much you like your dirty songs."

She sighed. "It's okay, I guess. Thanks for the heads up."

"Always. I love you."

"I love you more."

Stefan was on his way in his office when he paused then backed up. William raised her eyebrow at him as he stopped beside her desk. "You and Alex are coming over Friday night for a get-together."

"Sure, thanks for the invite."

He nodded then started for his office again ready to get done work done.

...

Stefan leaned against the threshold with his head tilted to the side watching his wife dig for something at the head of the bed. Her on all fours in her tiny dress causes her ass to be visible along with part of her thong. He bent his knees getting lower to see more of her biting down on his lower lip shaking his head.

Bonnie grunted trying to reach her phone that fell between the bed and headboard. She took another deep breath relaxing then reached further smiling when she felt it in her hands then pulled it up. She narrowed her eyes feeling hands slip up her dress.

"You're teasing me, I feel like you're teasing me."

She exhaled when his hands slipped under her bra to squeeze her breasts. "No, I was searching for my phone."

"You're teasing me," he moved his hands to pull the thong down her legs.

"Stefan, we have guests coming very, very soon."

"They'll just have to wait," he pulled his pants down and lifted her ass into him.

Bonnie exhaled biting her lip then looked back at him before closing her eyes as he met their lips. He grabbed her breasts again cursing into the air as his hips quickened. He knocked her on her stomach as he came and bit her shoulder before meeting their lips. Bonnie turned straddling his lap.

"Off, off, off, take it off." He continuously pulled on her dress.

Once she was naked for him, he forced her to her back again and started kissing down her body. She moaned raising her hips some before he forced them down licking her cilt.

"Stefan, fuck," she lifted her head to watch him then placed her head back on the bed moving her hands to her face as he growled like an animal. "I'm about to come,"

"Come hard for me, baby," he murmured against her pussy before continuing his ministrations.

She moaned loudly coming into his mouth then breathed deeply feeling completely drained. She fanned herself with the little power she had hearing Stefan chuckle before feeling his head rest between her breasts. "Let's make another baby." He bit her left nipple. "We have an hour,"

"Okay,"

"Yeah?" He lifted his head seeing her nod.

He started kissing along her body then pulled away to strip. Bonnie watched him before standing on her knees calling him over with her finger. "Come here, Papi," she watched him harden as he stepped over to her. "Lay on the bed." He did so and she positioned herself between his face, trapping his head between her knees. "I'm showing you my pussy."

"She's my favorite." He reached his hands up rubbing them against her ass.

"She loves everything you do to her, she's very appreciative." He moaned as she started rubbing herself. "You're her favorite. I'm second."

"Let me," he swallowed. "Let me fuck her." She sat on his face but allowed one lick before standing up again. He slapped her ass causing her to hiss.

She smiled then turned facing his hard-on then bent forward licking it.

"Oh fuck, babe."

"Does he love me?"

"He loves everything about you, every fucking thing about you." He sat up kissing her lower lips.

"What about other bitches?"

"Hell no, only you can get him this hard. This painfully hard." He kissed her again. " _Fuck_ " he breathed deeply feeling the warmth of her mouth around him. He enjoyed the smell of her as her hips rocked back and forth and stuck out his tongue to lap her up. He frowned as she pulled away but that quickly faded as she turned him again.

"These are my breasts," he nodded at her hardened nipples. "They need love too, sometimes." He sat up opening his mouth to the left then switched to the right after some time. "Your mouth is their favorite." She moaned as his tongue licked along them. "And your hands,"

"What else?"

"This ass." She turned then shook.

"Mmf," he slapped. "My second favorite." He kissed her 'Property Of Stefan' tattoo on her left cheek. He smiled using it as a pillow for a few seconds. "Tell me more,"

"This hair." She shook it down from the bun it was in. He grabbed a handful then pulled gently. "These lips," she talked against his as they kissed.

"I think it's time your pussy meets my dick." He bit her lip.

She smiled then pushed him back down on the bed. He watched her closely moving his hands to her hips as she got aligned. Slowly, she inched down on him before raising and lowering along his length. He moaned letting out a breath. He grabbed her hair as her pace quickened then sat up meeting their lips. They were each other's breaths as Bonnie moaned into his mouth as he breathed deeply into hers. She cried hugging him close to her body as she bounced quicker and he growled raising his hips up to her, meeting her every time she would come down. She pushed him off pinning him down with her hands on his shoulders as she rocked her hips into him causing the bed to squeak. She moved her hand around his neck as she came triggering his own release.

"Oh fuck," he felt himself explode inside her.

Bonnie rolled beside him breathless and sweating. She turned to him seeing his eyes closed and chest rising and falling rapidly until he forced calmer breaths. She smiled.

"Fuck that was so good." He shook his head still struggling with his breaths. "Damn."

She lightly chuckled then moved to her side. "What are we having next, a boy or a girl?"

"A girl, hopefully. But the order doesn't really matter, as long as we have ten altogether."

She smiled then kissed him. "I can't believe I'm actually agreeing to this ten children nonsense." She sighed. "Do they all have to be natural or can we make the doctor give us twins?"

"No, that's fine, I guess." He moved his hand to her back hugging her. "Do you think we made a baby?"

"I don't know, I haven't been consistent with birth control so there's a possibility. But if not it was a hell of a time trying. I'll take a test this weekend though I'll be able to feel it in the morning."

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "I can't really explain it, but there's a change within you and you just know. You can ignore it all you want, but it's there."

"Be honest with me,"

"Okay,"

"Before me was- were you ever-"

"No. Thank God no." She exhaled. "Once is enough for me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. They're in a much better place."

"Is that why you're getting a little religious?"

"I read this article about how this young boy went to heaven but came back and he asked his parents if he had a sister, I think it was. Anyway, they're confused but remembers that they had a miscarriage and they tell him, yes but she passed away. He goes on to tell the parents how he talked to her and spent time with her as he was in heaven and, I don't know, I want that. I want to meet him or her and bond. I know it sounds crazy to you,"

"No, I get it. It's just difficult for me to believe in that stuff,"

"I know. I don't want to force it on you or anything but I think it's just something I need right now."

He nodded. "Okay," he kissed her head.

They showered together quickly before getting ready in time for their first guest to ring the doorbell.

Bonnie widened her eyes, "William! Welcome," she hugged her. "Alex," she smiled pulling her into the hug as well.

"Babe, since we're all together," William stared, "I thought that I should tell you that Bonnie and I kissed once."

Stefan and Alex rolled their eyes. "You've told me about ten times now. I got it."

"Okay, I'm just saying," she held up her hands walking more into their house.

"Since we're all family here, I just wanted to announce that Bonnie and I are trying for another baby. Matter of fact we just got finished trying really, really hard about ten minutes ago." He moved his arm around her eyeing William with a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"You both are insane." Alex shook her head then walked into the kitchen for a drink.

Bonnie met the palm of her hand with her forehead then quickly moved towards the door hearing the doorbell ring. She grew a wide smile welcoming Meredith and Alaric inside then after that people began to spill in every minute. Caroline and Elena. Damon and Ariana, Stefan's boss and his plus one, their neighbors from both sides, her parents then Stefan's mom and her plus one. She turned to Stefan raising an eyebrow and he simply smiled in return.

She bumped up the music just a little bit then went to go mingle. She caught up with Caroline and Elena first knowing that her time would mostly be spent with them since they haven't talked in awhile. She learned that they were both now in relationships and questioned why they didn't invite them before forcing them to call and have them come over. She was happy for them because maybe now they would be able to understand. She told them about them trying for baby number three and though shocked, they were equally excited and they all bounced together in a hug.

Stefan watched them from the other side of his house then sighed searching for his mother and Bill. He smiled walking up to her and hugging her close before pulling away to shake Bill's hand. "So you both enjoying yourselves so far?"

"Yes, it's a really nice place here,"

"Thank you. I would give a tour, but the upstairs isn't the prettiest right now." They laughed collectively. "Oh, have you met my wife? Bonnie," he called over.

"Briefly," Bill responded as she joined her husband's side.

"Bonnie, this is my mom's… friend, Bill,"

She smiled then shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, thank you for coming,"

"Thanks for the invite." He smiled.

"So how long have you two been friends?" She teased.

He smiled looking over at her, "About three months now, would you say?"

Lily nodded blushing. Bonnie stopped her 'aw' watching the two gawk at each other. "Okay, I hate to be that person—not really— but you two are so cute."

"Babe," Stefan grabbed her waist.

"I couldn't help myself." She sighed. "Anyway, it was really nice meeting you, hopefully, I'll see you outside of this party,"

"I hope so as well."

She smiled then walked away to greet her own parents. They had a group hug before jumping into the conversation. "I have to ask; are you two back together?" Her heart pounded as the two looked at each other and she squealed gaining the attention of those around when they shared a kiss. "Oh my heavens, this is amazing," she quietly exclaimed. "I love this damn party."

The parents laughed. "We figured that you'd be happy."

Tears welled in her eyes and she hugged them close letting some tears spill.

"Oh, Bonnie," her mother rubbed her back.

"It's my party and I'll cry if I want to,"

They chuckled and shortly she pulled away wiping away her tears. "I love you."

"We love you too, Bonnie,"

She exhaled a smile.

* * *

Stefan held her hips casually looking back to keep watch on his boss as his wife shook her ass on him. He kissed her neck quickly then groaned as she leaned forward grinding more on him.

"Baby, baby, baby, baby," he begged causing her to stand straight. "I swear if my boss wasn't here right now, I'd push you against the wall." He growled in her ear then turned her head to meet their lips.

She turned to face him wrapping her arms around his neck and smiled when his hands moved to her ass. "Is he having fun?"

"Look for yourself, the last time we talked he seemed to have no complaints,"

Bonnie shifted her eyes from her husband onto his boss who was mingling with her parents of all people. "What's his deal?"

Stefan looked over chuckling then looked forward again, "He's trying to steal you away from me."

"Please, he only wants me so he could enslave me and force me to make endless doggie blankets."

Stefan laughed. "I'll never let that happen."

"Even if that means getting fired?"

"Well…" he laughed as she hit his arm. "I'm kidding. I'll just think about it long and hard but ultimately, I'll choose you."

"Keep it up you won't be long and hard anytime soon."

"Forgive me,"

"I'll think about it,"

* * *

Ariana smiled watching her husband stuck in a different place. She knew his mind was on their precious Adrianne as was hers, but she promised herself that she would enjoy the time where she didn't have to play mommy and actually enjoy their time together. She lightly shoved him snapping him back and chuckled as he came to. "She's fine."

"I know," he sighed. "It's just I never thought about us having a girl, I mean if we had a boy I probably won't be like this, but she's my little princess and if a single hair on her head is out of place, I'll lose it because I- we have a girl, babe."

"I know," she moved her arms around him in a hug and he sighed holding her close. "I know it's hard and it's hard for me too to be without her for this long, but I want to enjoy this time together because we haven't had a moment alone since our blessing and I feel like we should take advantage." She looked up at him.

He looked down narrowing his eyes. "Meaning?"

"I think you know what I mean,"

He watched her eyes then her lip as she bit on it before taking her to the guest room.

* * *

Bonnie raised her eyebrows welcoming her friends' new beaus into the house and was introduced to Omar, who belonged to Elena and Aaron who belonged to Caroline. She hugged them then walked them to their girlfriend's.

"Would I be wrong to assume that you both are friends?"

"You'll be correct, actually."

"So how did you all meet?"

"Well Aaron and I met in college and we luckily met these girls at Mystic Grill one evening."

Bonnie smiled. "Well, I'm Bonnie, welcome to my home and I would threaten that if you break my friends heart or hearts I would tell my husband over there," she pointed and they turned seeing him eye them down already before turning back, "that you flirted with me and he'll take matters into his own hands, but I don't think we need that conversation so we?" She smiled.

"Uh no,"

"Nope."

"Great. Now tell me more about yourselves,"

The two exchanged looks.

* * *

Meredith drank the last of her wine then rested her head on her husband's chest as he was leaned against the wall. "We're too old for this," he breathed.

"Speak for yourself." He chuckled. "I just hate crowds that I don't know,"

"Yeah," he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "Would it be bad if we find a room to sleep?"

Meredith chuckled. "I was way ahead of you until I saw Damon and Ariana go into the guest room down here. I mean unless you want to try and sneak upstairs, we are out of luck."

"Damn," Meredith chuckled. "Don't do it."

"What?" She lifted her head from his chest.

"Bonnie is headed this way, don't ditch me,"

"I won't, I prom—" she felt herself being pulled by the arm away from her husband and frowned waving him goodbye.

"You're terribly strong."

"I want to talk about you and Alaric, how's everything going?"

"You mean to ask if I followed your tips and if we're having more sex often and if that's the case, the answer is yes."

Bonnie smiled widely then shook her hips making her friend laugh. "Ugh, I'm so happy." She tried to not scream. "My friend is getting it on a regular and now that I think about it, I have a few more tips for a spontaneous night in bed."

Meredith straightened up and was all ears.

* * *

Stefan narrowed his eyes watching his brother and wife emerge from the guest bedroom looking a little hot then went to confront him seeing Ariana walk away.

"Great, now I have to do laundry tonight."

"Hey, it wasn't my idea. Surprisingly."

"I told you about the sex, man, I never lie."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Just say it,"

"No."

"Come on, just say that I was right."

"Are you really making this a thing?"

"Just once is all I ask and I'll drop it." He smiled looking into his brother's eyes. "Please?"

He sighed dramatically. "Fine. You were right."

"I was right about?"

"Fuck you."

Stefan laughed as he walked away and then went to get another drink. He smiled some spotting his boss and stood next to him. "Enjoying yourself?"

"I am, actually. I feel like this is what I needed."

"How do you mean?"

"Keep this between us but, the doctor said fifteen months."

His face went straight. "Wait,"

"And even if it's not true, I figured that I retire anyway and I couldn't think of anyone to run things besides you."

"I—"

"I was talking to your wife's parents and they spoke highly of you. Then I asked more people and they all had great things to say about you. I know you can be assertive and I know that you want the absolute best for the company. So, what do you say?"

"Wow, I— it would be an honor, sir."

They shook hands.

"We'll discuss details Monday."

"Yes, sir. And I'm sorry about the cancer, if you need anything, I'm your man."

He nodded his head then walked away. Stefan watched him then faced the sink letting out an exhale then smiled. This get-together was starting to become the best idea that his wife has had.

* * *

William smiled as she stood in a circle with the Bennetts as the parents told their story about one of their date nights. It was the first date that they had since rekindling their relationship and it typically started off awkward but as time ticked on, it all became familiar and comfortable. She could see the love there and feel it in her bones and it made her sad for a bit wondering if her parents still had that magical feeling. She could remember the last time she talked to her parents but it was a day that she wished she could forget. She waited until she was good on her own two feet before she came out to her parents and she prayed for a miracle but unfortunately it wasn't what she received.

Alex touched her back seeing her mind elsewhere and offered a smile before holding her from the side. William rested her head on her shoulder thinking that maybe it was time to give it another shot.

...

Stefan raised an eyebrow as she straddled his lap then moved his hands to her hips. She kissed him once leaving him wanting more. "I loved tonight. Your mom is happy, my parents are happy, Caroline and Elena are dating other people, Meredith and Alaric are having sex more often thanks to us,"

"Wait, what?"

"Meredith and I were talking about our sex lives a few months back and I gave her some tips."

"Tips like what?"

She smiled. "To always tease your man," she rocked against him making him groan. "And to always go braless around him." She grabbed his hands and forced them to grab her breasts. "Easy access." He squeezed. "Talk against his lips in a whisper," she did so forcing his eyes to close. "Kiss him gently, but just once," she kissed him and pulled away as he lifted his chin wanting more. She smiled as he grabbed her face kissing her again then shifted them so she's on her back.

* * *

Stefan flushed the toilet then washed his hands as he stared at himself in the mirror. He was surprised that he didn't have a million dark circles under his eyes or terrible skin because he's been somewhat neglecting taking care of it for a few weeks. He didn't want to run out of luck so he promised himself right then and there that he'd do better because his Bonnie does her best all the time. He got back in bed and held her close as she slept. She was feeling a little under the weather so he would smile at the whistle of her breath due to her clogged nostril. He kissed her head causing her to snuggle against him more making him smile and rub her back.

She woke up to blow her nose then laid back down. "I don't want to get you sick, babe," she said yet held him laying on his chest.

"I'll sleep in Selena's room tomorrow, tonight, I just want to take care of you."

She smiled snuggling into him as she drifted off.

...

Bonnie breathed out through her mouth trying to run away the cold on her treadmill. She was sneezing more often so she took that as a good sign making blowing her nose much easier. She slowed down to a walk as her phone rung. "Hey,"

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"Well I'm sick so I'm trying to sweat it out so excuse my breathing. What about you?"

"Oh, that's too bad. I was calling to see if you'd want to go out for lunch,"

"Damn, maybe some other time. I don't want anyone to have what I do, I've been literally avoiding my kids this entire time."

Caroline chuckled. "Okay, I'll check in tomorrow,"

"Is there anything important that you wanted to tell me?"

"No, I just miss you. Yesterday at the party I realized that I'm a horrible fucking friend and seeing you close with Meredith it just reminded me of how we used to be. Not saying that I'm trying to replace her or anything, but I hope we can get to that level again I mean I barely know your kids and that's not right at all. And I'm sorry. I know I say this every time we talked lately, but I will do better. I will be there, I promise."

Bonnie smiled wiping away her tear. "Tomorrow, I don't care how I feel, we're going out,"

Caroline chuckled through her tears, "Okay,"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They stayed on the phone a little longer before she went to go blow her nose.

...

Stefan inhaled deeply as he stirred the pot then exhaled. Whenever he has the chance to cook a nice traditional meal, he jumps at the chance and since his lovely wife is sick, it's his lucky day. He had to call his mom for a little reminder on their infamous Salvatore pasta dish, but once he really got started, it was like riding a bicycle. He let the sauce marinate the noodles as the garlic bread was cooking in the oven. He added a few spices here and there then added some extra mozzarella and a pinch of salt, stirring the dish more so the flavor would blend in.

"My mouth is in need." Bonnie stepped into the kitchen not being able to control herself anymore.

Stefan chuckled. "By the time you set the table, it will be finished." He smiled.

She sighed taking the hint but grabbed their plates and a small bowl for Selena. Red wine was the only drink that she knew would go best with the dish so she poured two glasses then a glass of water. She gave Selena lemonade and since Junior just ate, she placed him in Selena's old walker and put his pacifier in. As she sat down, Stefan reached over making her plate for her and she shivered at its looks but waited patiently as Stefan made their daughter's before his.

"Let's eat!"

Bonnie stabbed the noodles with her fork before moving it up to her mouth and exhaled through her nose as the flavor hit her taste buds. It was all over from there. Stefan would try to make conversation but she couldn't even respond due to her mouth being stuffed. He wasn't sure who was worse, his daughter or his wife. After they finished their second helping, they started on the cleanup.

"That was delicious, babe."

"Thank you,"

She walked up to him moving her hands flatly on his chest. He leaned in kissing her and her arms went around his neck.

"So I take it we didn't make a baby?"

She frowned shaking her head, "No. But we'll try again tonight?"

"Absolutely." He kissed her twice.

Bonnie kissed him some more before finding herself seated on the countertop. "Wait, wait, babe," she pulled away feeling his hands slip up her shirt.

"You're too sexy,"

"I love you more,"

He smiled. "I love you." He kissed her. "Speaking of, I think we should have a small intimate ceremony and then when our next one comes, we have something bigger. And then we repeat the cycle and by our baby number ten, we'll have the biggest of the biggest."

She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love it."

"Good because I booked a planner."

"Look at my husband getting shit done," she moved her legs around his waist.

"That's how I roll, baby."

She giggles. "Speaking of baby, let's get ours napping so we can warm up for tonight."

"Yes, ma'am."

They shared a quick kiss before double teaming to rid their baby girl of pasta sauce.

...

Stefan reached out ready to have his wife under his arm but sat up feeling nothing but their mattress. He saw the lights on under the door to the bathroom so he waited thinking that she was just using the bathroom but got up after some time when she didn't come out. He knocked opening the door and saw her applying mascara in the mirror.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm having lunch with Caroline. She called yesterday and I think that we'll be better this time around."

He leaned against the threshold watching her a little longer. "I hope you're right."

She looked over at him. "Me too."

"What about Elena?"

"I'm not so sure yet, honestly. I think it'll just be us two."

"How do you feel about that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I mean Caroline and I were always closer I feel so it's not too surprising but I still do hope that someday we can have our one on one."

He nodded. "Okay, well I hope that everything goes smoothly, little crying if any."

She chuckled. "Thanks, babe."

He walked in to kiss her then went back to bed.

* * *

They hugged with their eyes closed, holding each other tightly for a minute before breaking away to take their seats. Caroline exhaled and before she could say anything, the waitress came and they ordered their drinks.

"Bonnie, I have a lot to say but I don't know how to say it."

She chuckled. "I've been there. But lucky for you, I think I have an idea on what you want to say."

"Well, I first want to apologize. We planned this whole thing with Stefan then I made zero effort to live up to my promises. I would sometimes find things or hear things that I know you'll laugh at or just simply love to hear and I think about texting you or calling you and I freeze because we just don't have that relationship anymore,"

Bonnie looks away and the waitress startled her some as she placed their drinks down then asked what they would like to eat. They both got the deal with pancakes, hash browns and eggs then were left alone.

"I don't want us to be distant, Bon," Caroline starts again. "I mean we may not talk every day, but I want to be that type of friend where if that does happen when we get together it's like we've been talking every day. And you do try and uphold that type of relationship but it's honestly one sided and I don't want that to be anymore. I'm going to start making an effort, Bonnie, and soon enough I won't even think about it, it'll just become second nature."

"Caroline. First, thank you for the apology, but my husband told me something long ago that sticks with me till this day because it's true. He told me that I can't always be the first one to reach out. And I know what you said but I cannot keep making the effort. You said it yourself it's one-sided and I knew that but I was still pushing and getting nothing back. It's embarrassing. Stefan tells me not to do it, then I do it and a week later nothing changes and I'm sitting there wishing that I took his advice. I want to be friends again so bad, I do, but this can no longer be one-sided. You see something funny fucking text me, call me, do you realize how happy that would make me? Never hesitate, I mean I know we've been distant but if what you're telling me is true then you would make the effort. Plain and simple. I don't want to go through having breakfast together and reconnecting to a month later radio silence. That's not what I want from anyone."

She nodded. "I get it," she sighed. "I know that I'll have to prove myself so I will. Talking is shit, actions are where it's at." Bonnie nodded.

Their food arrived.

...

Stefan looked over at the door hearing it open then smiled seeing his wife walk through, lock the door then walk straight over to him and straddle his lap. "I take it breakfast went well?"

"It did, and you would be so proud of me, babe. I wasn't straight on accepting, I told her that she had to make half of the effort this time and that she actually has to show me that she wants to be friends. This can't happen and then I don't hear from her for another four months, that can't happen anymore."

"That's great, I am proud of you, babe." He kissed her.

She kissed him back and he groaned holding her close to his body. He cursed as her fingers ran through his hair and ran his hands up her skirt. He squeezed her cheeks as she worked on his zipper and raised his hips so she could pull his bottom wear down. She gasped hearing her thong be ripped apart but shortly bounced on him and they both let out breaths of relief. He ran his fingers through her hair then kissed her massaging her scalp some. She pulled away to look in his eyes slowing her speed and he looked at her right back.

"I fucking love you."

"I fucking love you too."

They kissed again shortly coming. She moved off his lap breathing deeply. "Where are the babies?"

"Napping upstairs," he stood stripping then climbed on top of her. "I say we go for making another."

She smiled.

...

Damon watched her closely as he fed her the bottle blocking out any white noise as it was just them in the nursery. He's never been more in love in his life and it terrifies him to an extent. Anything. He would buy anything, sell anything, do anything for this baby girl that is completely all his. He wished that his brother warned him about the dangers of having a girl but he figured that like him he thought they were having a son so it didn't matter at the time.

He closed his eyes some as his little girl did so, continuing to use his feet to rock the rocking chair steadily. He met their foreheads then kissed her cheek holding her some more until she was out for what would be about an hour and a half. He stood slowly to lay her in her crib and wiped her mouth some. He placed her pacifier near her head then calmly backed out closing the door halfway. He walked into his room seeing his wife asleep herself and smiled joining her on the bed. Ariana woke up some to move her arms around him then closed her eyes again.

"Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"How many babies do you want?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"No, I'm just- Bonnie said that she and Stefan are trying for a third and it got me wondering how many do we want to love?"

"Well first of all my insane brother wants ten children and I definitely do not want that. But I would say around four? Unless by number three we have all girls, my heart wouldn't be able to take four girls- five girls in my life. Six including my mom."

She chuckled. "Okay,"

"That's good with you?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Sounds fair,"

He smiled then kissed her head before getting some rest.

* * *

Stefan jolted as he stepped in his office seeing William just standing in front of his desk. He quietly closed the door when she didn't answer as he called for her then walked up to her placing his hand on her back. "Babe?" He watched her worriedly as her eyes finally met his. He could tell that she's been crying. "What's wrong?" He hugged her.

She sniffed in holding him back. "At the party, I was talking to Bonnie's parents and they were so happy and in love and it got me thinking of my own family so I went to see them. They closed the door on my face, Stefan, my mom would barely look at me." She cried.

Stefan had to calm his temperature for he was more than ready to kick some sense into her father. "It's gonna be okay, I promise. One day they'll realize how much they miss you and they'll come running back. You're still young, don't give up okay?"

She nodded. "Don't tell Alex about this, please. I know about secrets, but if one day things change I don't want her hating them even more."

"Okay. I won't tell."

"Thank you," she sniffed in again before slowly pulling away. She looked into his eyes as he wiped away some of her tears. "You're the best boss- brother anyone could ask for."

He chuckled. "Oh and speaking of, I have some news for you tomorrow. And no, you're not fired," he added seeing the expression on her face.

"Why can't I know now?"

"Because I still have to arrange some things and see if they work."

"Vague. Okay."

He smiled, kissed her forehead then hugged her once more before sending her off. He sighed sitting on his chair and exhaled logging into his computer.

* * *

Bonnie dropped her mouth as he pulled the book from her hand. Her expression changed seeing him in a happy mood so she raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Who are you looking at right now?"

Her eyes narrowed. "My husband whose acting weird."

"That _and_ the new manager of District Linings."

She sat up quickly on her knees causing Stefan to back up some watching her wide eyes. "Wait, manager?"

"Of the whole fucking building, baby."

She exclaimed jumping into his arms and he laughed some twirling her around. Bonnie pulled away attacking his lips kissing him deeply and he soon laid her down on the couch.

"Fuck, I'm so happy for you and proud of you, babe."

"Thank you,"

"So your boss is retiring?"

"Yeah, um, he got the news of cancer and he thought he'd spend the time that he has left not cooped up in the office."

"Aw man,"

"Yeah."

"So what's going to change work hours wise?"

"I mean I'm sure I'll have a late night here and there but I don't think it's gonna be a problem." She nodded. "If you don't want me to take it,"

"Are you kidding, Stefan, of course, I want you to take it, it's just baby number three and this promotion, are you sure it's a good time?"

"I'm positive. Nine months and some change I'll be settled in and I'll always call someone to check up on you when I do have a late night. It'll be good, I swear." She nodded. "I love you. With this promotion, Bonnie, my salary doubles and we get to save even more for our children."

She smiled. "Okay, I'm on board."

He smiled then kissed her twice. "My boss is throwing a party at the office on Friday to announce everything. You're my plus one,"

She smiled. "Wow, Stefan, this is really what you want, right, you're happy there?"

"I am."

"Okay," she kissed him then hugged him close. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much more."

They pulled away hearing Selena whine signaling that she's up from her nap. They head upstairs together and Stefan holds his girl close and kissed her forehead. She talks to him and he nods in agreement sitting down carefully on the bed mindful of his son less than a foot away. He smiles at her face and moves his hand to her cheek caressing. "Daddy loves you, baby girl." He smiled as she did her little laugh.

"Stef,"

"Yeah?"

"Look at me," he looked over at her, "which one do you think I should wear Friday?" She held a black sparkly dress in front of her then switched it to a simple tan, silk slip.

"Uhh, the first one."

She nodded then went to pick out her shoe. She knew it was a bit premature to pick her things out now, but while the kids are distracted, she decided to take advantage.

"Oh, and babe," she looked over her shoulder. "Don't say anything but I'm kind of worried about William."

She stood narrowing her eyes. "Why, what happened?"

"Today I walk in on her just standing in front of my desk and I call out her name but she doesn't move at all. I then confront her and she snapped out of it and I ask her what's wrong and she cried telling me that she went to see her parents. They're not so accepting of who she is so they closed the door on her face." He sighed. "She was just so broken and I don't know, I- I feel like I need to do something."

Bonnie sat at the end of the bed. "I don't really know if there's something you can do, babe. I mean it's hard to change someone's mind once it's been made up but maybe you can visit them yourself and tell them how amazing she is and maybe it'll help, maybe not, but it's worth a shot."

He sighed, "Yeah. I'm just scared that if they say stupid shit I'll lose my cool and actually go to jail this time."

She didn't want to chuckle but she did. "Stefan, you can control yourself. If things start to get ugly just get up and leave, it's that simple." He nodded. "And then you can take all your frustrations out on me," she whispered leaning in.

"Can I?" He leaned in as well as she nodded then met their lips once. "I love you."

"I love you more."

They kissed again before she pulled back.

...

The next day Stefan told William the news about his promotion and they shared a small toast before sitting her down and talked to her about what he told Bonnie yesterday. He told her that it was no pressure and though he really wanted to do it he didn't want to do it behind her back. He gave her the day to think about it but she came to him around lunch time and put an address on his desk then walked out. He plugged it in his phone before placing it in his pocket. He called Bonnie and told him that he'd be home late and she wished him luck before they ended the call. During the day he ran the words he wanted to say in his mind and though he knew that he'd probably won't be able to say everything he wants to, he wanted to plan some things out.

He did a FaceTime with his kids to put him in a happy mood as he was parked outside their home then took a breath before getting out. He shook his limbs some then exhaled again before knocking. He plastered a smile on his face as the door opened then frowned some because instead of facing William's mom or dad, he was faced with a much smaller being. He bent his knees a little. "Hi,"

"Hi,"

"Are any grownups in the house with you?" The little girl nodded. "Is it your mom or dad?" She shook her head. "What about grandma and grandpa?" She shook her head again. "Okay, go get your grandpa for me please,"

"They're my neighbors,"

He smiled. "Okay, go get them for me please,"

"Okay," he watched her run off then stood to his full height waiting.

He exhaled seeing a man in his late fifties walk up to the door.

"Hey,"

"Hello Mr. Hopkins, my name is Stefan Salvatore and I am your daughter William's boss,"

"Okay,"

"Will it be alright if I step in for a second?"

"Is everything okay?"

"It's not, actually l. If your wife is here, I would like to speak to the both of you."

He narrowed his eyes watching him closely before nodding and let him inside. Stefan stepped in and walked straight back finding the living room then took a seat on the couch waiting for them to return. He heard a female voice tell Penelope to go play outside then stood as they joined him in the living room. They all sat together with Stefan turned towards them.

"To start off, I mean absolutely no disrespect to any of you, but William and I have grown really close since she started working for me and she told me about her relationship with you both. I guess I just- she's an amazing woman. She's smart and beautiful inside and out and skilled and tough. I know her sexual orientation is a problem for you, but I need you both to look past that. She loves you and she will always be a little broken and a little hurt knowing that the feeling is only one-sided. I just need you to give her a chance. Give her a chance and I swear to you that you will never be disappointed." He watched them both.

"If you think that highly of her then why don't you take her as your own? I'll sign off in the adoption papers."

He frowned. "Sir-"

"Listen here, Stefan, I tried. I did, we both did but she just kept rubbing it in our faces. Kissing women and acting as if any of what she is doing is normal. I tried, but it came to the point where I just couldn't anymore. So I asked her to never come by again and that's why we closed the door on her face. It's not my fault she's disobedient."

"But she's your daughter. And as a father of a little girl myself, I cannot comprehend how you could just toss her away. She's your flesh and blood, someone that you loved more than anyone and anything on this earth. No matter what she's still that little girl in need of her father's affection."

"And as a father, you should understand that I don't need you to tell me how I should treat my children."

"I completely understand but if one of my children are found frozen in their boss's office or anyone else's room or office and starts to cry telling them how hurt she is because her parents closed the door on her face when she was trying to reconcile her relationship with them, then I would for damn sure respect whoever cared so much to come me and tell me about it."

"As I said before, she's all yours."

He balled his hands into fists then remembered his wife's advice then headed towards the door. He paused with his hand on the knob. "I'm leaning my card on the table."

"That won't be necessary."

"It's not for you." He said before leaving.

...

Bonnie breathed deeply with her eyes closed feeling him roll beside her. She caught her breath then opened her eyes looking over at him. "Talk to me," she exhaled moving on her side.

"I tried to reason with him, I didn't yell or raise my voice in the slightest but I failed. He just told me to adopt William because he's done with her."

"Wow,"

"Yeah." He sighed. "The only thing is that the dad was doing all the talking so maybe the mom is willing to try again. Maybe she's being brainwashed or just playing along to what her husband says."

"Yeah that could definitely be a possibility, typically that's how it always is. If it's not the mom playing along it's the dad. It's sad but in a strange way I get it."

"Yeah me too. I gave her my card but I'm not going to expect a call anytime soon. I just wish I succeeded, you know,"

"You didn't fail, Stefan, you tried and they were stupid enough to not listen. I'm sure William will appreciate it either way."

"William," he sighed. "Maybe we should adopt her."

She chuckled. "Stefan, come on,"

"No, babe, I'm actually serious." He sat up. "I mean it's crazy but it makes sense, right?"

"I don't know, Stef. It kind of feels like all hope is lost to go down that route. And plus what about the mom, I say give her a chance."

"But what if nothing happens?"

"Then we'll talk about it, but do you think she'll even want to go through with that? Imagine that conversation, 'your dad gave me his blessing so just sign these papers and you're welcomed to the family'? Stefan that's hard to hear no matter how you put it."

"I know but I just- Bonnie I love her like she's my own, okay. I know it's hard to understand, but the way I'm feeling, the anger and pain, I know that I will feel this possibly one day with Selena or Stefan. I want her to be happy, I want her to cherish life and have to grown adults in her life that can teach her lessons and whom she could call whoever she wanted and not be afraid to be turned away or cry on their shoulder and know for a fact that they will hold her so tightly to make her feel protected. I want that for her, I need it for her."

"Stefan this is a big decision to make."

"I know it is. I know but at the same time, I know it's what's right. I mean if William says no I'll drop it but I can't do this alone."

She watched his eyes seeing the sincerity and hope in them. "I'm not saying no, but sleep on it and I'll sleep on it and next week we'll revisit."

"Okay,"

Bonnie exhaled leaning in to hug him. "You have a huge heart, Stefan, and I love you and you are the top best daddy out there so I know William won't be disappointed."

He hugged her close burying his head in the crook of her neck.

* * *

William tried to ignore his starring but it was harder than she thought. She looked up and watched his eyes as he watched hers noticing something different. It wasn't sympathy or anything of the sort but call her crazy it was love. She shook her head mentally then went back to eating.

"Thank you again for trying to help me with my parents."

"Don't thank me, babe, I wanted to do it and I really hoped that I wouldn't disappoint you so I'm so–"

"Don't you dare apologize. It was seriously the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

He smiled trailing his eyes over her face. "I was uh thinking back to when you said I was like a dad to you and I got a little weirded out by that but, I don't know now that I have kids of my own, it's not such a crazy idea, don't you think?"

Her eyes widened some never in her lifetime expecting him to say anything faintly close to that. "I um- I mean I guess not. Though you do the whole big brother thing well."

He chuckled slightly. "Listen, Will, I um, I was thinking that–" he sighed hearing his work phone ring then answered it. "This is Stefan Salvatore," he waited listening to see who was on the other line then covered the bottom end of the phone sighing. "I'm sorry, I have to take this,"

"Yeah, sure," she quietly stood then walked out closing the door behind her. She stood there with her back pressed against it calming her heart. Was he really about to suggest what she think he was? She shook her head because it was insane but as she walked back to her desk she started wondering just how insane it actually was.

* * *

 **A/N: Do you agree with Stefan's idea? Let me know.**


	17. Chapter 17

His hands were on her hips as they rocked up against him. He kept his eyes down watching their every move not giving a care who was watching at the moment. After the toast, Bob announced his retirement and Stefan's new position as regional manager. It wasn't too much of a surprise to anyone that Stefan would take his place. Bonnie cheered first and that followed with everyone clapping then shortly coming up to him and shake his hand. Cameras started flashing and he posed for a few before finding his wife. He held her thanking her for the cheer then met their lips thankful that she went without anything covering them. Bonnie pulled on his tie and backed him into a corner giving the boss a special dance.

His hands ran up her ribs then pressed her more against him. "Baby," he kissed her neck. "Do I get more when we get home?"

"Anything for the boss," she dropped low before turned to face him.

"Fuck," he moved his hands to her ass squeezing then released. "Let's do a little role play," he whispered in her ear rubbing his hands up her back then down again to her ass.

"Naughty assistant, naughty boss?"

"Nice boss but naughty assistant turns him,"

"Even better. Now take off your pants."

He laughed some before kissing her deeply.

"Alright, Alright, we get it, you both are married goals." William rolled her eyes.

"Don't be jealous," Stefan moved an arm around his wife once she stood beside him.

She rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to thank you again, Stefan, for not ditching me or anything. It um- I'm glad I can make you happy."

Bonnie smiled as he walked up to her and hugged her.

"Of course you make me happy,"

She watched William's eyes close and an exhale escape through her nose. It got her thinking about what Stefan said, how he loves her like she's one of his own and by the looks of it she feels the same way. She then started to think about her real parents. What if one day they actually come around? What then, would she not care anymore and just dismiss them? She knows that she probably shouldn't care so much but thinking as a mother, she knows that she would deserve it but not want it to happen at the same time. She watched them pull away then found herself in a hug with William as she said her thanks in her ear. Stefan smiled watching the two then watched his wife's eyes begging her silently. Bonnie closed her eyes then rubbed her back before moving away. They shared a smile before she left the couple alone.

"Babe,"

"We all need to have a discussion. You, me, and William and if she says no that's the end of it. Don't push her and don't treat her any differently afterward."

"Okay and I won't, I promise."

"And before anything, we talk to her parents and see their reactions. If the off chance they deny us we don't want to get her hopes up only to tell her that we can't anymore. We need to cover all our basis before we go to William with this."

"I'm not sure about that, babe. I mean when we got to her with this and tell her that her parents are A-OK with this she would have to be the deal breaker and she shouldn't have to do that, her parents should. I mean if she says no and before that, we tell her that her parents said yes then that would break her heart more than I want to."

She thought. "Okay. I get that."

"So is this a yes?"

She exhaled. "It's a yes,"

He smiled looking into her eyes before he lifted her in his arms to kiss her. Bonnie giggled as he put her back down on her feet. "Thank you, baby, this means so much to me."

"I know,"

He kissed her twice. "When should we have the meeting?"

"Sunday? I'll go ask,"

Stefan watched as she walked up to her before placing her hand on her back whispering into her ear. Bonnie pulled away and received a head nod from William and Stefan smiled. He just hoped that all would go as planned.

* * *

Bonnie held Selena close to her chest bouncing her to sleep. She had missed her parents so decided to stay up until they came home. Stefan smiled over at his girls then opened his arms to them. Bonnie sat in his lap and rested her head on his chest as he held her close.

"We have our appointment with the planner tomorrow, though now that I think about it why are we even hiring anyone when it's a small ceremony?"

"Because it still has to be classy, babe. Plus I got a good deal on a place that needs a little makeup so they'll make it happen."

"Okay,"

"And I need to set up an appointment with a jeweler for your ring."

She nodded. "At least you're more involved with this than our first one,"

"Oh come on, babe, even if I wanted to be hands-on, you would've pushed me to the side."

"I would not, I would've loved for you to help."

"Why so you could shut down all my ideas?" He chuckled. "Babe, you were so– I love you." He waited.

"I love you too,"

"You were so controlling. I figured that it'd be the best if I just wrote the checks and kept my mouth shut."

She sighed. "I'm sorry, baby," she kissed him. "I just wanted everything to be perfect."

"And it was, trust me." He kissed her again. "I will never get the day out my head."

She smiled. "Neither will I. I was honestly so shocked when you proposed, I had no idea."

He chuckled. "I swear I was gonna piss my pants I was so nervous. I was scared about the ring and the place and the weather. I planned shit months in advance so it was all a miracle that it came together nicely."

" _Months_ in advance?"

"Baby the first time our eyes met I knew you were the one. I can't wait to be married to you for sixty years."

She smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." He kissed her deeply. "I was looking at cars the other day keeping our ten in mind and let me just say that soon we'll be driving one ugly ass car."

She laughed. "I haven't thought about that, we'd have to drop our kids off at school in basically a bus."

He chuckled. "Are you ready for it?"

"As long as you're with me,"

"Always."

"Then I'm ready. Impregnate me."

She stood to put Selena in her room and when she returned, he kissed her sliding his hand up her shirt.

...

Bonnie woke up alone in bed but smiled smelling breakfast. She slipped on her robe and headed downstairs to hear Stefan talking to their little girl.

"You know you're daddy's princess, but baby girl you're gonna have to start going back to your cereal again." Bonnie smiled. "And as for you, mini me, you're gonna start on baby food, your formula is draining my pockets. Mommy says you're too impatient for spoon feeding so I'm gonna put some in a bottle for you to drink and see how that goes." He finished making Selena's plate and set it on her tray followed by her juice. "Eat up, baby girl." He kissed her head then went to go make his son his breakfast.

He scooped the peaches baby food into a bottle then turned it upside down so the food would go to the nipple. He took him out of the walker then sat at the table and fed him, smiling that it actually worked. Bonnie decided to make herself known then by walking in the kitchen. Stefan looked up at her and told her about his idea and she just smiled and kissed him.

"You want breakfast, babe?" Bonnie asked by the stove.

"Not really honestly, I'll just get some yogurt or something."

Bonnie nodded then made some more eggs with a side of toast. She joined him at the table and fed their girl some of her eggs when she said "pwees".

"You see, I thought her well."

"You did not teach her how to say 'please', that was me."

"Oh come on, babe, it was me I wanted her to stop screaming all the time."

"Let's just chalk it up to a group effort because I was training her as well."

"Fine but it's 60/40."

Bonnie rolled her eyes but claimed her sixty percent. Once breakfast was over, they cleaned their babies faces then went to get ready for the rest of the day. They were dropping their kids off with Lily and Bill so they could get through their meeting with the planner smoothly. Bonnie decided on a quick shower as Stefan was changing and dressing the kids.

* * *

Bonnie smiled walking through the garden and could imagine herself in a white dress with an even bigger smile on her face getting ready to marry Stefan again. She was unsure about an outside ceremony due to unexpected weather but was glad that there was a plan B. There was a small house about a mile away and as Stefan said it needed some makeup, but she could picture things happening there as well. But for now that was going to stay the reception hall. She looked over being handed some flowers and smiled at Kyle before he grabbed her shoulders and squared them to align with Stefan. They smiled at each other and she made her way down the path right up to him.

"Fuck, I'm gonna be such a baby," he shook his head.

She smiled and kissed him once.

"So you both will obviously standing here and your guests will be seated in two sections in the front of you. We'll make this arch for you to stand under and fast forward, the ceremony ends, you two kiss and proceed down the aisle. Pictures will be taken in the garden as guests go to the reception hall. After pictures, you join your guests and greet, eat, dance and all that."

"It's perfect." Bonnie smiled.

"Seriously man, this is great."

Kylie shrugged. "It's what I do,"

* * *

The car rocked as she bounced on him in the driver's seat. He held her kissing her deeply until they came in moans. He breathed deeply as her face was pressed against his then kissed her several times having their lips smack. "Mmf," he pulled the seat back and grabbed her ass as her hips rocked. She sat up moving her hips a little faster with her hands now on his shoulders. Her eyes closed and mouth dropped as his hands spread her cheeks apart causing her to bounce. Stefan cursed to the roof and a minute later had his hips raised into her as they came. Bonnie passed out on his chest then looked up to smile at him and kiss his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I wouldn't mind going again but we need to go get the kids."

She chuckled then nodded sitting up. They got themselves situated then Stefan started the car driving them out of the venue.

Bonnie looked down at her phone when it dinged. "William asks if we're still a go for tomorrow,"

"Of course,"

She nodded and texted back. "I'm nervous and it's very few times that I've actually been nervous about something."

He smiled. "Nervousness is good, it means you care." He grabbed her hand.

She sucked on his pointer finger causing him to jerk some on the road. "Dangerous." She chuckled once she released. "I'm so glad I got myself a sexual woman." He looked over at her as they were stopped at a light.

"I'm only sexual because you're so sexy." She kissed him then licked his nose.

"Keep it up, babe, or we're gonna make a quick detour before getting the kids." He regretted his words feeling her hand glide up his thigh and watched as she bit her lower lip once her destination was reached. "Wait wait wait," he grabbed her hand stopping her from rubbing it against him then quickly drove them home.

...

Bonnie watched carefully as Selena played on her phone. The last thing she wanted was for her to contact someone she didn't feel like or call the police (again). She started thinking about giving her one of her old phones or Stefan's so no damage could actually be done. Bonnie picked her up and carried her into their room where her boys were napping. She smiled then looked into a box underneath the bed and prayed that she could find one. She smiled pulling her old iPhone out of the box then slid it back underneath the bed and walked out. She traded with Selena and she was skeptical at first but in the end thought it was a fair trade. Bonnie smiled.

She turned her ear towards the home phone as the caller ID told her that her father was calling. She jumped up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bonnie,"

She did a little dance because it was her mother on the line. "Hey, mom,"

"I was wondering if you, Stefan and the kids wanted to come over for dinner tonight to celebrate his promotion?"

"Yeah, let me just ask Stefan, we had a busy day today so he might be a little tired, but I'll call you back."

"Alright, hopefully, I'll see you soon."

She smiled and they said their goodbyes before ending the call. Bonnie called Selena to the stairs and stood closely behind her as she climbed up them then ran straight into her parents' room. Bonnie chuckled and followed their little girl inside.

"Pwees," she wanted to go up on the bed.

Bonnie lifted her up on it and watched as she sat right by her father's head. She shook her head. "Selena, go give brother a kissy."

She looked over at her mom before turning to her brother. Bonnie chuckled as she was thinking about it but eventually leaned in placing a kiss on his head.

"Aww, that's so sweet."

She gave him three more kisses wanting more praise then went back to her phone. Bonnie moved in and kissed her husband's cheek. "Babe," his neck, "Baby,"

"Again?"

She chuckled. "No, my mom invited us over for dinner to celebrate your promotion. Do you want to come or are you too tired?"

"No, we can go. What time?"

"I don't know I wanted to ask you first."

"Okay," he went back to sleep.

She got up to call her mom to give her the OK. Everything started at eight which was good so she could give Stefan a little more rest. She set her alarm for an hour and laid down herself since Selena was calm.

An hour later her alarm woke them all and they started getting ready. They changed diapers and outfits then Bonnie applied a little makeup before changing into a dress. Stefan held her from behind complimenting her against her neck. She smiled thanking him, moving her arm around his neck. He turned her head and kissed her then turned her to sit on the counter. He grunted against her lips hearing his phone go off.

"Hey, mom,"

Bonnie chuckled rolling her eyes. "Of course,"

He kissed her then walked out of the bathroom. "We would love to but we can't. We're actually having dinner with Bonnie's parents tonight, but we can do Monday."

Bonnie walked out of the bathroom then heard him apologizing. "Next week then, I promise. Okay, bye," he sighed.

"What's up?"

"My Mom wanted to formally invite us to meet Bill tonight."

"What's up with our parents and the last minute dinners?"

"I don't know, they must think we having nothing going on."

She chuckled then they shortly left the house. Bonnie got their kids securely strapped in before buckling in herself.

* * *

Stefan rubbed his stomach letting out a breath causing people at the table to chuckle. "That was amazing,"

Abby chuckled. "Thank you, Stefan."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Stop acting like I don't feed you."

They laughed. "I'm just saying that your mother has a different cooking style than you do."

"And you like hers better than mine?"

He sighed. "Never mind."

Rudy chuckled shaking his head. "Congratulations again on that promotion, Stefan."

"Thank you very much. I'm very excited about it,"

"I bet. Hard work pays off,"

"Amen to that,"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. Not only a month ago was her husband in deep hatred with her father and now everything's suddenly fine? She didn't think that him dating his mom affected their relationship that much but apparently she was wrong. She shrugged it off figuring that she better be grateful that they're getting along again now.

After dinner was dessert, and the boys decided to go into the living room to watch ESPN and the girls opted out. Bonnie sat Selena on her leg as she pulled up a chair next to her mom. "So how's everything going with dad?"

"It's great, actually. I mean we had a deep talk about our situations and problems before we really jumped into the water with this, and I'm happy to see us still floating." Bonnie smiled. "The only weird part is that I have to call him my boyfriend. I mean he was my husband and going from that to boyfriend is just strange."

Bonnie chuckled. "Yeah now that you bring it up, it would be strange ever calling Stefan my boyfriend," she thought.

"Speaking of, how do you really feel about this promotion of his?"

"I'm really happy for him. I asked him if this is what he really wanted to do and he looked me in the eye and said yes. That's all that matters."

Abby nodded. "Do you have any dreams?"

"I mean of course, but I'm a mom."

"That doesn't have to stop you."

"I know it's just hard. For one if I bring up me getting a job to Stefan he'll freak and even if not, it'll only be a matter of time before something goes wrong and I'll have to quit."

"What do you say that for?"

"I mean if a babysitter does something or my kids just get bad and no one can really control them,"

"We'll babysit for you, Bonnie. You don't have to worry about anything like that happening."

"I know but I don't know," she sighed. "I think my time may be up."

Abby frowned.

Stefan looked down after unintentionally eavesdropping. He was wanting to get another drink when he heard the girls talking about dreams. Hearing Bonnie say that he'd freak caused him to pause. It hurt him to know that she thinks he wouldn't be supportive of her but it hurt him, even more, hearing her not be supportive of herself. Backing away, he headed back to the living room.

...

Stefan waited by the door and hearing her coming he rushed to the mirror and cursed once she came in

"What's wrong?"

"My jacket ripped," he showed her the tear on the arm. "Babe, you think you can work your magic for me?"

She smiled. "Yeah,"

He took off the jacket off and handed it to her. "Thanks, babe." He watched her. "Hey, you should make that a thing,"

"Make what a thing?" She raises an eyebrow.

"I mean sewing clothes or sewing holes in clothes back together." She chuckled. "What?"

"Seriously?"

"Why not?"

"Where is this coming from- did you talk to my mom?"

"I don't mean this by the way it's gonna come out but why would I talk to your mom?"

She sighed. "I'll go fix this," she raised his jacket some before walking out.

He exhaled not expecting that conversation to go there at all. He followed behind her into her workspace. "Bonnie-" he sighed. "I didn't talk to your mom, but I heard what you said. I was going to get another drink and I heard what you said." He walked up to her. "I love you. I will support you in your decisions. I don't want you to regret anything, I don't want you angry at me or somewhat at the kids for stopping your dreams, I want you to live out your dreams, babe. You have my support, I promise you. Unless it's being a stripper or something like that." She chuckled. "Okay?"

"Okay."

He kissed her several times before pulling her into a hug. "Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to make it a thing."

* * *

Stefan opened the door with a smile welcoming William inside. She smiled walking in then smiled at Bonnie who was walking down the stairs. Stefan lead them into the living room and sat beside William as Bonnie sat across from them.

"I think I know what this is about," she confessed.

"Okay," Stefan said, "then I guess we'll skip the beating around the bush part," he cleared his throat. "I love you, William. And it's not sexually or friendship wise- well halfway but it's deeper than that. When I went to go talk to your parents, I was pissed. Your father said some things that just got my blood boiling because you don't deserve a father like that. You deserve parents who you feel comfortable around, who you're not afraid to come to about anything, who have an understanding of who you are, who love you so much. And I think that Bonnie and I are those parents. You can say 'thank you but no thank you' or whatever and I won't treat you any differently, I won't love you any less. But if you do agree I would ask your parents to sign over their rights to us. Take every bit of time that you need, though if you guessed what this was about right, then I'm sure you've already been thinking about it."

"Thank you, Stefan and you, Bonnie, I know this was a huge discussion and decision to make but I don't think that it needs to go that far. But at the same time there may be situations in regards to my life that my parents have to make and as messed up as it sounds, I'm not so sure that I can trust them to make the right choice." He nodded. She sighed. "I guess I need more time to think."

"That's okay,"

She nodded. "No matter my decision just know that I would love for you both to be my parents. I say it all the time but Stefan you're an amazing dad and Bonnie I don't know how you do it all but it's highly admirable."

"Thanks, babe,"

She smiled then hugged Stefan tightly. "Thank you for everything."

He squeezed her tightly. "You're welcome."

Bonnie wiped away a tear that escaped before she was pulled into their hug.


	18. Chapter 18

Stefan and Bonnie laid on their bed as their kids were asleep enjoying the quiet and watching one of the hundreds of cooking shows on TV. Stefan ran his hand along her stomach with his head rested on her chest humming at all the delicious foods. Bonnie was snacking on her king-sized Snickers bar wishing it was the shrimp po' boy on the screen. Stefan sat up hearing Selena whine and went to calm her down. She smiled when he came back empty-handed because he has a tendency of always picking her up out of bed but she told him that he could just lay her head back down and give her her pacifier and more often than not, she'll go back to sleep. She growled when he took a bite out of her candy bar but then realized that she shouldn't be eating it all anyway. She tossed it to the side letting out a sigh.

"What?" Stefan asked.

She sighed. "Nothing."

He lifted his head up and narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"I ate too much Snickers." He chuckled. "I'm serious."

"I didn't mean to laugh, babe, I just wasn't expecting you to say that." He rested his head back down on her chest.

She sighed quietly. "Hey, babe?"

"Hm?"

"I'm losing weight."

"I can see that,"

"I'm just saying I'm gonna need new clothes,"

He rolled his eyes sighing. "Babe…"

"Please?"

"Five hundred dollars only."

"I guess that would work,"

"Whatever." She chuckled. "And I'm gonna put it on a Visa card so there's no way you can go over."

"Why can't I just use the card?"

"Because you'll overspend."

"I will not."

"Babe, I know you. You'll do great but then you'll see that one thing that brings you over budget and you'll think it's not that bad because it's only a few dollars but then you'll see something else then something else until next thing, you'd spend a thousand dollars and I'm not havin that."

She sighed but knew he was right. "Fine."

"Do you want to come with me?"

"I would but I don't want to bother anyone so I'll just stay with the kids. I actually may give you less since we're trying to get pregnant."

"True, I guess."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Let's get it on before babies wake up."

He climbs on top of her making her laugh. "No, I'm hungry."

"You were just eating a–" he stopped himself. "What do you want?"

"Forget it."

"Babe, I'm sorry. I want you, that's all." He kissed her. "You're beautiful."

She looked into his eyes then closed her as he kissed her. She smiles slightly as he caresses her face. He apologized again then kissed her once more. She decided to lay back down and be spooned her.

...

Stefan helped carry her bags upstairs then asked to see what she had got. Selena and their Junior decided to sit and watch too. Bonnie pulled out some of her clothes and pressed it against her body for a better effect. He was surprised to see no shoes in the mix but didn't comment on it.

"And guess what, babe,"

"What?"

"I still have a hundred and twenty dollars left."

"Wow, that's my girl," they high-fived.

"I was thinking that we use that to try an outing tonight for dinner?"

"Ah, tomorrow, my mom wants us over tonight."

"Okay, I mean we do owe her for last time." He nodded. "Is she still dating Bill?"

"As far as I know. I'm glad that things are working out."

"Yeah," she exhaled thinking of something to wear.

"Changing subject,"

"Okay,"

"Did you ever figure out what you want to do with your sewing?"

"I was thinking about Etsy like old times and hopefully build up a client list and expand from there."

"I think that's great."

"Thanks, Stefan. Honestly, thanks for giving me the push I needed."

"I'm your husband, I'm supposed to push you." He smiled as she did then they shared a kiss.

"Fuck,"

"What?"

"You're so sexy." She quickly straddled his lap and kiss asked him.

"So now you want me," he pulled her against him more.

She bit her lower lip as they stared into each other's eyes. He opened his mouth as she leaned in and they kissed each other deeply. He moaned digging his hand into her hair as she rocked once into him. She breathed to the sky as he kissed up her neck then met their lips again. He pulled away growling resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"If it wouldn't make us horrible parents, I'd say we do it right now."

She chuckled. "Tonight, I promise." She kissed him quickly.

He kissed her two more times before she moved away and went to go put her stuff away. Soon, they got ready together for dinner. They decided to match a little just for fun so denim was what they chose. Bonnie laughed as they stepped in front of the mirror holding her son and Stefan holding their daughter. "We're so cute."

Stefan took a picture then soon they were out the door.

* * *

Lily gasped seeing the family matching then giggled some. "Look at you all, come in!" They smiled stepping in, giving her kisses on the cheek.

"What's for dinner?"

"Stefan," Bonnie and Lily hissed.

A laugh came from the kitchen and they turned seeing Bill walk into the living room to join. "Be careful about what you say when there are two women in the room."

Stefan smiled glad to see him here. "Tell me about it," he mumbled.

Bonnie rolled her eyes but followed behind Lily into the kitchen. "So what are you doing for your birthday this year?"

Bonnie exhaled. "You know I haven't thought much about it, honestly. I think I'll keep it simple since last year I went all out."

"You sure do know how to throw good parties."

She chuckled. "Thank you, I enjoy it very much."

"You enjoy what very much?" Stefan asked stepping in.

"Minding my business," she teased as he kissed his mother on the cheek. He stared at her causing Lily to giggle. "No, we were just talking about my birthday and how I enjoy planning parties."

"Oh, don't worry about that, babe, I have it all planned out."

She narrowed her eyes. "Really?" She asked skeptically.

He nodded tossing a carrot slice into his mouth. He discreetly looked back to see his mom busy chopping. "All night," he mouthed and thrust his hips some. Bonnie held in her laugh shaking her head.

She pulled on his arm and he bit his lower lip stepping up to her. He moved his hands down her back until he reached her ass leaning in some. She stood on her toes and he closed his hands as their lips met. He held her as her lips moved to his ear. "I should've fucked you when I had the chance,"

He groaned lowly and moved his head to kiss the side of her neck repeatedly. They pulled away hearing Selena scream and Bonnie went to go check on her.

"You two seem happy,"

Stefan jumped slightly forgetting his mother was in the room. "I'm really happy. Bonnie is the love of my life."

"How's the little situation you two been having going?"

"Great, I mean I think some time apart was nice and also the fact that we didn't jump right into again, we dated and it in a way bought things back to how they used to be. And we talked everything out and nothing like that has happened since."

Lily smiled and nodded once. "I'm glad."

"Me too."

Once everything was chopped and put into the salad, they headed to the table for dinner.

...

She woke up with her hand in his pants and smiled before moving it away so she could wrap her leg around him. "Papi," She whispered in his ear. "I'm hungry,"

His hands ran up her ribs. "Tell me what you want."

"You." She gasped finding herself on her back.

He moaned as their lips met and pinned her arms above her head. He sighed hearing their son crying and Bonnie got up to calm him. Stefan rolled on his back and ran his hands over his face before turning his head seeing his wife walk in holding their son. He frowned some and sat up.

"He wouldn't lay back down," she sat on the bed. "Oh, is it okay if I hang with the girls tonight? It's beenz forever and we thought a night out would be nice."

"When was this talked about?"

"Yesterday when we were on the way home."

"I guess so, babe, just don't stay out too late."

"I know. Thank you," she kissed him and he kissed her back accepting her thanks.

"Where are you all going?"

"Just out to a bar Meredith and I stumbled upon."

"Wait so who's going exactly?"

"Me, Meredith, Caroline, Elena and Ariana."

"That's a first,"

"It is which is why I need to be there because I'm the common factor. We all talk but never in person so hopefully, things will go as smoothly as our group texts."

He nodded then exhaled. "I guess I'm stuck with the kids."

Bonnie laughed. "You could call your brother over."

"I hope you mean Damon and not that other kid."

"I do but would it be so bad contacting him? You said you'd give him a chance."

"I don't remember ever saying that. I said he had to wait a few months before I meet him but that was always an If situation."

"Stefan, he's family. You always talk about having a close family and James is trying to make an effort." He sighed dramatically. "Please? For me?"

"It's not going to go over well."

"Have some faith, babe." She kissed him then grabbed her phone. "I'll give you his number."

Stefan watched as she plugged the number in and grabbed it from her when she handed it over. He stared at the number then looked up at her feeling her hand on the side of his face. She offered a smile then straddled his lap to hug him. He kissed the side of her neck hugging her closer.

* * *

Bonnie walked out the bathroom showing her husband how her dress fit. She did a little turn then smiled facing him again. Stefan narrowed his eyes then stood up from the bed to circle her. "You are just too sexy for words."

She smiled then kissed him when he approved before going to apply some makeup.

Stefan sat back down on the bed and grabbed his phone. He sighed then looked over at his baby girl who was watching the television then over at his son who was seated right beside her. He talked to Damon earlier and he didn't seem too opposed to the idea of inviting their half-brother over to their fathers night although he's not sure if he's a father or not. For some reason, Bonnie really wants them to connect so he decided to do this for her.

He pressed the green button and held the phone up to his ear letting out a breath.

"Hello?"

"James, this is uh, this is Stefan." He chuckled lightly at the now silence. "Listen I was talking to my wife and she's going out with her girlfriends tonight so I'm inviting all the husbands and boyfriends over and though you're not a part of that group, I was wondering if you wanted to come over."

"Uh- uh yeah, yeah. What time?"

"I'll text you the details."

"Okay, yeah, I'll definitely come by."

"Good." He ended the call as Bonnie stepped out. "Mmf," Bonnie smiled yet rolled her eyes gathering the things she needed. "You better text me,"

"I will, I promise." She walked over to him and kissed him.

"And I think that you'll be pleased to know that I invited the kid over so,"

"Do you have a phobia of saying his name or something?"

"Baby steps,"

She chuckled then kissed her babies goodbye before heading downstairs.

* * *

Bonnie shook her hips to the beat along with her friends. It's been ages since she did anything like this and she's glad that she's actually enjoying herself. She was especially glad to see everyone getting along, even if it was just for her sake or the sake of keeping the night drama free, she loved it.

After another dance, they took a seat at the booth all letting out breaths.

"This is so much fun," Bonnie started. "I know we all don't know each other all too well as a group, but I really hope tonight can lead to more nights like this."

"Yeah, absolutely."

Others followed in with agreeing statements.

"So what's going on in everyone's life that needs to be let out?" Bonnie asked.

"I guess I'll start," Ariana volunteered then sighed. "First, this is my first night out without my baby and I'm glad that all of our men decided to hang out because I just feel a lot more comfortable than if Damon was by himself." The girls chuckled. "I mean not that he's not a good father or anything, it's just like I feel that he's scared to hold her sometimes."

"My brother was like that when he first had his girl," Elena shared. "He got over it eventually."

"Speaking of– well kind of, what's up with the whole moving situation, is that still happening?" Bonnie wondered.

"Wait, what?"

Ariana sighed. "Well when I was pregnant Damon was so hell-bent on the idea of moving to Maine so we can get a fresh start and make new memories with our- at the time we thought son, but I really just wanted to get married here and have the baby here and now that those have passed, I'm not so sure about what our next move is. Or should I say what he wants our next move to be."

"Do you want to go?" Caroline asked.

"It's complicated. He's my husband so I'm going where he goes but at the same time I love it here. My family and you guys are here and… I don't know, I know I'll miss stupid Mystic Falls if we do go."

"Well I think that you two should have another serious talk and you should tell him how you truly feel about it. Not saying that his mind will change but at least he'll know." Bonnie advised.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll say something." She inhaled then exhaled. "Who's next?"

"I guess I'll go," Bonnie slightly raised her hand. "So don't you all remember about the long-lost Salvatore?" She revived head nods. "Well, I convinced Stefan to invite him over tonight at their guys and father's night."

"He actually agreed to that?" Meredith asked wide-eyed.

"He did. I worked a little magic. I think it'll be easier for him to adjust to everything when there's constant distractions around. I just hope that everything's going smoothly,"

* * *

Stefan watched him not really hiding the fact that he was. From what he could tell so far he seemed like a cool kid and he could tell that Jacob so very badly wants to fit in. He doesn't blame him but at the same time, he does find it a bit annoying. He shifted his eyes to where his were and they landed right on his baby girl who was playing with Elena's boyfriend Omar's little sister, Yasmine.

"You got kids?" Stefan asked gaining everyone's attention but he kept his on Jacob who looked up at him and cleared his throat.

"Uh, no. Not yet."

"So you want them?" He followed up.

"I do picture myself getting married and having a family in the future. Can't exactly say when that'll be but," he shrugged slightly.

Stefan nodded. "Well just be careful. Us Salvatore's can get a girl pregnant pretty easily."

"Tell me about it," Damon mumbled under his breath causing them to laugh. "And apparently having a girl first is in our will. Well besides with father, straight boys."

"That we know of,"

Damon chuckled. "Someone needs a changing," he scooped his girl up then headed towards the guest room.

"Call your boy off, man," Stefan looked up at Alaric. He took his eyes off his girl for one second and now Zach is all over his baby girl.

"He's a ladies boy, can't do nothing about that,"

He narrowed his eyes but widened them as his baby girl grabbed his face and kissed him. He shot up and grabbed her, moving her to his lap against her request. "Damn, I need to stop making out with Bonnie in front of her." He pulled out his phone and texted Bonnie letting her know that he meant business.

* * *

Bonnie read the message then laughed. "Mer," she gained her attention. "Apparently Selena kissed Zach again and Stefan says we can't kiss around her anymore."

"Man I really wish I was there to see his face." She giggled.

"I'm gonna get another round for the table," Bonnie got up and headed over to the bar. "Can I get another round of martinis please?"

"Absolutely," he pulled out the glasses. "Girls night out?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yep. I figured we all deserve a night away from our significant others and or children."

"Why do you think I own a bar?"

Bonnie laughed some then thanked him for the drinks heading back to the table.

"To a successful girls night," she raised her glass.

"Cheers!"

They clanked and took a sip.

* * *

Stefan smiled some watched as his Selena slowly gravitated her way towards his long-lost brother. He would catch her making glances and since she's not really into adult strangers, that's all he thought she'd do, but to his surprise, she decided to offer him her toy as a peace offering.

Jacob smiled and thanked her, accepting the Barbie then chuckled handing it back to her when she reached for it.

"You're such a cutie." He chuckled as she talked her baby talk to him looking at him as if she was saying actual words. "Is that right?" She continued telling him what she needed then went back to playing with the kids.

He smiled some more then looked down at his hands before closing his eyes.

"Hey, Jacob, why don't you uh help me in the kitchen for a sec," Stefan stood sitting his son down next to his sister. "Is everything okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like something's off with you. You're fixated on my daughter, and I know it's not in a creepy way or anything, but what's up man?"

He let out a breath. "Okay. Two years ago I was in the best relationship of my life. I bought a ring and everything had the how and when and one day she tells me that she's pregnant." Stefan closed his eyes knowing where this was headed. "I asked her to marry me after we found out we were going to be having a girl. I never knew what riding on cloud nine felt like but back then I was soaring. And then I was falling. We lost the baby and I lost the love of my life."

"I'm sorry, man."

"No, it's fine. It's just that I look at Selena and I see the life I could've had through her eyes. It's painful but at the same time it's heaven, you know?"

"I do actually. You can barely see it at this time, but there's a cross out there," he pointed out the window with the view of his backyard. "That's for our first baby. We didn't know if it was a boy or girl but we lost them. It took us weeks to ever get back to the way we were previously and I can't imagine how it must've felt doing it alone. I'm sorry that you had to experience that but take it from me, it always gets better."

Jacob nodded and was surprised to find himself in a hug. He held back most of his tears but some managed to escape his eyes in the process.

...

Bonnie stepped out of the shower and smiled seeing her husband fast asleep. She wanted to ask him how everything went but when she got back, he was getting the kids ready for bed and they only shared a kiss before she needed to shower. She thought that he'd wait for her, but she guesses that the night wore him out just as much as it did her. She got dressed then snuggled behind him shortly falling asleep.

* * *

Bonnie chuckled as she walked by her husband as he slapped her ass repeatedly. "Stawp," she opened the refrigerator.

"You're wearing shorts,"

"So?"

" _So_ I have to slap that ass."

She laughed but shook her head. "You're stupid."

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too,"

"Can I borrow the fifty you have in your wallet?"

"Wha- how do you know I have a fifty in my wallet?"

"I wanted to see if you were an organ donor," he shrugged.

"Why?"

"To see if you were nice enough to do such a thing."

"Of course I'm nice e– you know what just for that no. No, you can't have _my_ fifty."

"Please?"

"Why?"

"Because…" she raised an eyebrow in waiting. "Because I bet Damon something."

"Something like what?"

He sighed dramatically. "I bet that I would detest our baby bro but he's actually a cool kid." He watched her smile widely. "Don't."

"You like him?" She walked up to him, circling her arms around him. "Aw, baby, that's great," she kissed him once. "I'm proud of you."

"Yeah?"

She nodded biting her lower lip. "Come."

He leaned in meeting their lips repeatedly until he slid his tongue into her mouth. She smiled being lifted up and sat on the counter with him between her legs.

"How did the night go?" She pulled away.

"It was great, the guys all bonded and I had a little one-on-one with Jacob and we connected in a couple things and it just went better than I expected to be honest." Bonnie smiled. "How was the girls night?"

"It was great, we danced and talked and drank a little. It was just fun seeing all my friends together and actually enjoying their time. I would've hated if this was a fail."

"Me too."

"I love you."

"I love you more." He kissed her then pulled her in for a hug. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know but I'm pretty hungry, I may get a pizza for now or something."

"Sounds good," he moved back as she hopped off the counter she went for the phone.

Stefan stood behind her, moving his arms around her as she ordered a medium pepperoni pizza. He placed open-mouthed kisses on her neck making her heart speed.

She moaned. "That's it, thank you." She ended the call then quickly turned in his arms meeting their lips.

"Take a shower with me," he tugged on her arm.

"I love shower sex with you, but it's cold sometimes. Even with your smoking hot face and body."

"Please?"

"Babe,"

"Pretty please, babe? I need you."

She sighed giving in. "We have to be quick because the pizza is coming."

"All I need is an hour."

"Babe, that's not quick," she chuckled. "Ten minutes."

"Twenty-five."

"Deal." She grabbed onto him as he swooped her up from her feet. "I'm counting in my mind."

"Mmhm,"

"Wait, is this twenty-five for my pleasure or do I have to do stuff to you?"

"Hush." He stripped her.

"It's a serious question." She stepped out of her panties.

"Babe."

"Answer,"

"Why does it even matter?"

"So I can be prepared."

"Why do you need to be prepared?" She raised her right eyebrow and shift her eyes down. He chuckled. "Get in the damn shower before I spank you."

"No, they hurt," she giggled moving her hands to cover her ass as he reached. "Stop," she skipped into their bathroom dodging his swinging.

* * *

Bonnie opened the door after quickly tying her robe together. She signed for it then handed the boy a tip before closing the door.

"I thought you were counting in your head?"

"Hush."

He chuckled standing Selena on her feet then set Stefan in the high chair. "Come here," he patted his lap.

She sat on his lap eating her slice. He moved his arm around her eating as well. "Why do you always get pepperoni and pluck the pepperonis off of it?"

"It tastes better than the plain cheese. I still get the flavor of the pep without having to eat the pep."

He chuckled. "Okay, babe."

Bonnie reached for another piece as she fed Selena her pepperonis. Stefan slipped his hand in her robe, rubbing her thigh then let out a breath.

"What?" She asked chewing.

"Nothing." He rested his head on her back.

"Papi, I want to go out on a date. Take me somewhere."

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go, tell me."

"No, surprise me."

"When?"

"It doesn't matter but soon."

"Okay,"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She turned and kissed him twice then finished her slice before heading upstairs to change. Stefan continued to feed Selena and himself Bonnie's leftover pepperonis until she joined them again. She took her place back on his lap straddling him this time. He hugged her close smoothing his hand along her back.

"You're perfect." He kisses her neck.

"You are." She kisses him, moving her hands around his neck. "I love you, baby."

"I love you more." He caressed the side of her face.

"You can have the fifty,"

He chuckled. "Thank you,"

She nodded hugging him. "I think I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I can feel it. And I feel a little backed up like I either have to throw up or take a shit. I don't remember the last time I pooped and when you don't remember the last time you pooped, it's time for you to poop."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "What do you want to do?"

"I think I'll wait it out a little longer and see."

"Okay,"

She pulled back. "Really? I'd thought you'd argue with me on that,"

"I mean I'm not gonna force you to pee on a stick. If you went to wait a little longer then we'll wait."

She hated to be shocked but that's exactly how she felt. "Oh- alright, thank you."

He nodded then hugged her again.

"Can we go nap?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat myself," he stood as Bonnie did and they gathered their kids before walking upstairs.

She fed their little Stefan a bottle and laid Selena down giving her her pacifier. Soon everyone occupying the bed was asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonnie smiled blinking lightly as he talked about his day. Instead of their usual dancing date, he decided to take her out to dinner to enjoy each other's company. She doesn't have much time to just stare at him due to their two kids and now possibly three on the way so she's taking this opportunity to do just that. Her smile grew as he laughed some at whatever work talk he was talking about. She mentally sighed feeling extra lucky.

"Babe?" He smiles watching her eyes.

"Huh?"

"How was your day?"

"Oh uh, good."

His smile grew. "Where's your mind?"

"I was just thinking how I never really get to just look at you, so I was just looking at my man."

He chuckled. "Tell you what, when we finish our dinner, we go lay back in the car and you can gawk at me for as long as you like." She rolled her eyes but agreed. "Now tell me more about your day,"

"Well our Stefan is becoming really attached to me I can't leave a room without him whaling. The same thing happens when I put him down he cries while crawling after me. I mean I love our little man but it gets annoying, you know? And Selena is still her independent self which I love because she's strong on her own but I also feel a little bad that I'm not spending so much time with her but we do hang out and watch TV so I guess that's good." She watched a smile creep on his face. "What?"

"Nothing, I just asked about you and you talk about the kids. You're such a mom."

She rolled her eyes. "My life is theirs, it's all I can talk about lately."

"Well, what about your sewing?"

"It's coming along but somewhat hard at the same time because I have to work on things little by little on the weekdays during naps and mostly on the weekends because you're home."

"Do you want me to see if I can start commuting?"

"No, babe, you just got that promotion and I know you have a lot more responsibility now and I can handle the kids until you get home."

"Just don't be afraid to tell me whenever you need something,"

"I will,"

"More wine?" Their waiter asked.

"No thank you, just the check, please,"

"Is it gawking time?"

"It's gawking time."

They smiled some then finished off the rest of their meal. Stefan drove them home then turned off the car. She watched him jog up to the door and put his ear to it to hear if any of their babies were crying and was relieved hearing only the TV. He jogged back to the car and gently closed it.

"We're in the clear."

She smiled and watched as he laid his seat back then moved to his seat. She loved her arm around him and looked into his eyes. She kissed on several times before pulling away. "I'm a lucky girl."

"I love you."

"I love you more." She moved her hand to the side of his face.

…

Bonnie rolled over in bed blinking her eyes then shot up with shock and happiness on her face for her husband was sitting in bed with a mini cake. She eyes the cake with vanilla frosting and swirling purple decorations then back up at him.

"Happy birthday week, babe."

She pouted. "I get a whole week?"

He nodded. "You get a whole week. You gave me one of the best birthdays ever and I intend to do the same for you." She smiled brightly and kissed him. Bonnie watched as he took the fork off the nightstand and took a small piece of the cake. His eyes moved to her and he slowly fed her, biting his lower lip. He set the fork down and used his fingers this time and moaned feeling her tongue brush over them. He slowly slipped his thumb out of her mouth but quickly kissed her, moving her down on the bed. The sound of small feet running into their room pulled them away and they smiled at their Selena who was carrying her pink blanket in her right hand having it drag some behind her.

"When did she start getting attached to that?"

"When it's nap time, I always cover her on that blanket and Stef in his blue one and I guess she knows now that it's truly her blanket so she got a little attached. It's going to be stranded on the floor in about an hour."

He chuckled and kissed her once before getting up to hug his baby girl close. "Good morning daddy's princess," he kissed her. "I love you so much." He ran his hand down her hair.

"Don't you dare comment on her hair."

"I wasn't going to say anything,"

"I know I'm a bad mom, I've been neglecting to do it."

"It's fine, it's just a little dry."

"I knew it."

"Sorrz," he shrugged. "You know what, I think daddy will do your hair today." Bonnie raised her eyebrow.

He walked into their bathroom and Bonnie quickly followed behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Searching up a YouTube video,"

She laughed some watching him watch some random girl show him how she does her hair. "So we need a leave in conditioner, oil, and curly hair product. Damn, I'm so glad I'm not a woman. Oh okay, damp hair first." He turned on the fossett and Bonnie was going to tell him to use a spray bottle but kept her mouth shut.

Selena was sitting close to her dad as he got his hands wet and worked it through her hair. He looked in the shower for the conditioner and under his wife's side of the sink for the oil and curly hair product. He did as the YouTuber instructed and was done with her hair in a little less than five minutes.

"Dang, girl, look at you," he spoke fluffing it out more.

"I must say I'm impressed though you cheated a little."

"Cheated how?"

"You watched a YouTube video,"

"That's not cheating, that's being smart."

"Whatever you say father hair guru,"

He gasped. "Let me make a YouTube channel, we'd definitely get the big bucks then."

"Stefan, you'd make one video and forget about it, much like you did with Snapchat."

He was going to comment but knew she was right so he shrugged it off. He put Selena on her feet and watched her run off. "Where were we?" He grabbed her.

"We can't,"

He sighed. "You won the battle, but the war is mine."

"Sure it is, hun." She patted his shoulder then walked out of the bathroom as well. "I'm driving you to work today."

He looked over at her with narrowed eyes. "Why?"

"Because I may need to go somewhere when you're gone."

"I think that's the reason why we bought two cars."

"I mean I need your bigger SUV."

"Why?"

"It's getting a little cramped with the kids and if Mer wants to hang out, it's a big mess. So I'm taking yours."

"I refuse to play this game any longer, I'll just take your car."

"You can't,"

He exhaled in annoyance. "Why not?"

"Because uh… Selena—"

"Don't you dare blame my innocent baby girl."

"Fine, the- one of the lights started blinking and—"

"Bon _nie_ ,"

"I was going to get it checked out but I would forget and when I got back from doing whatever I was doing I would remember and just say that I'll get it done tomorrow but then tomorrow would come and the process would be repeated." He sighed. "I think it's the oil, it drives weird."

"Fine. I'll look at it when I get back— when we get back."

Bonnie nodded then went to grab the kids jackets and shoes.

Bonnie started the car then pulled out their driveway before driving up the road. "You know this will be my first time driving to your work in quite some time."

"Yeah with our babies there's no more drop by sex."

She chuckled rolling her eyes. "Those were the days," she looked over at him catching his smile. "You know what else I miss?"

"What?"

"Bringing you lunch. Or treating you to lunch."

"You can still do that,"

"Yeah and I've tried but I have to chase Selena down all the while Stef's crying because I'm out of eyesight and once I get her she throws a fit for ten seconds then lets me put on her jacket and shoes then I have to do the same with Stef— minus the running around then once we're out the door what's that, Stefan poops and after changing him my energy is down to zero and I just forget about the whole thing."

"Are you sure you don't want me staying home at least once a week?"

"Yes and I wasn't complaining, it's just how things are and that's fine. It's just hard to do old things."

"I love you, you know that?"

"Luckily, I do."

"You're an amazing mom and that's very, very sexy." He leaned over, looking her up and down.

"Don't."

"What?"

"Stop looking at me like that."

"I can't admire my sexy wife?"

"Not when you have to be at work in ten minutes."

He chuckled. "You know what, how about we have a family day? Just you, me and the kids."

"Really?"

"Really. We can turn back around and pack some diapers and bottles then I'll drive us to the lake house and we can stay there all day. No interruptions."

"That sounds amazing,"

"Great. Now turn this sucker around."

Bonnie smiled doing just that when the street allowed her.

…

The parents stood in wonder watching their little girl act out a scene in the movie Moana. She didn't know all the words but the parts she did she said perfectly on time.

"Choose someone else," Selena handed her father the eraser that took the role of The Heart of Te Fiti.

Stefan sat down with his mouth agape listening to her sing the parts she knew and even pretend to swim underwater as Moana dived in herself.

"We're in trouble, babe. She's gonna be an actress."

"That doesn't have to be a bad thing,"

"Hollywood is a bad thing in of itself."

"She can stay in the theatre. Do Broadway plays in the Big Apple."

"I guess that's fine."

Bonnie chuckled then moved to straddle his lap. "Stef, you're panicking for no reason. I'm sure she has a lot more talents that she has yet to discover and possibly grow to love one more than acting."

"What about this one in here?"

She sighed looking down. "I don't know if it's even alive."

"What, don't say that,"

"It's true. You don't bleed out every time. I mean I hear lots of women miscarry on their third."

"You really think that though?"

"I don't know, I've been avoiding scheduling an appointment. I'm trying not to get too attached. I don't really feel movements."

"I'll schedule something for you. We should really figure this out."

"I know."

He sighed then hugged her. "Everything's gonna be OK. We'll get through this either way. I love you."

"I love you more."

He moves away to kiss her twice. He looked down hearing his phone ring then cursed. "I forgot to call out, I'll be back."

Bonnie nodded then stood so he could take the call outside. She walked into the kitchen to see if they had anything in the fridge that wasn't spoiled and smiled seeing fries and patties in the freezer that checked out. She just needed to go get some buns which wouldn't take long.

"Everything OK?" She asked hearing him walk in.

"Yeah, Everything's perfect. What's for dinner?"

"Looks like burgers and fries if you're okay with that."

"I don't complain,"

She turned to him giving him a look. "Mhm,"

"What, I don't. I'm straight with whatever you're cooking. Always."

"Good to know,"

"Why do I have a feeling you're going to somehow use my words against me?"

"Me? I would never,"

He chuckled then looked over seeing their son crawl in with a smile on his face.

"Mama mama mama,"

Bonnie smiled and watched as he pulled himself up by her pants before picking him up.

"You spoil him too much."

"I knew you were going to say something."

"I'm serious. You told me that he's still attached so you should let go a little."

"I've tried but all that leads to is him crying as he crawls after me calling my name."

"Bring him to me,"

Bonnie walked him over. "Oh, and I have a question. Are we gonna call him Stefan or Junior or by his middle name Alexander?"

"I don't know Junior is what's basically tradition, right?"

"I guess so. He needs a little haircut, don't you think? He has this long piece in the front. I'm thinking just a little snip, nothing major."

"A father should be the first to cut his son's hair."

"Fine, you can do it just do it soon."

"I'll do it when we get back home."

"I hope he ends up having your straight hair because I don't feel like dealing with two curly heads. You have to put a lot of TLC into it. Which is why I keep mines up in a bun half the time."

"I love your hair down."

"I know, Papi. I'll try more."

"Just shake it down right now."

"My hair doesn't work like that."

"Excuses, excuses." She rolled her eyes making him chuckle. "I love you."

"Whatever,"

He smiled then pulled her in to kiss her some moving his hand to her hair taking out the tie. She gave him a look but he ignored her straightening out her curls some. "Perfect,"

She smiled as their eyes met and closed her eyes as he kissed her again grabbing her hair from the back. "You know you and the kids are the best things to have ever happened to me, right? My life would be so empty without you." He held her face.

"My life would be very empty too."

…

Bonnie slowly sat up from beside Stefan. They all were napping on the bed so she figured that this would be a perfect time. She closed her eyes taking deep breaths then went over to her purse. She checked behind her then focused her attention back on the bag, reaching in until she found her stethoscope that she hid at the very bottom of her bag when Stefan wasn't looking. She stood and started towards the bathroom but paused hearing her son whine. She turned to see him sitting up on the bed looking directly at her so she picked him up and took him into the bathroom with her. She sat in the corner of the shower floor placing Junior a couple feet in front of her then placed the stethoscope in her ears and with another deep breath she searched to hear a heartbeat. Her eyes watered as she searched and suddenly that horrible feeling from years ago riled up in her head. Her hands shook and it was becoming harder to breathe. Another life lost inside of her and she wondered what she could've done differently. Wondered if Stefan was going to leave her because she can no longer have the ten children he wanted scared that she'd lose them all. No more she wanted to risk. She cried into her hands silently hoping that the pain would exit with her tears but it didn't. She looked up seeing her son pull himself up in her then side step to her face.

"Mama,"

She smiled through her tears and held him close to her body.


	20. Chapter 20

Meredith frowned watching her friend sit there with blankness in her eyes. She begged her to tell Stefan but she refused knowing how much pain he was in the last time. He kept it all together around her but she remembers waking up one night and hearing him cry into his pillow. He was asking why and saying sorry, to whom, she doesn't know but after that, she promised herself that she would never let him know if it happens again. She got her D and C procedure while he was at work and once she felt up to it she took a test with Stefan there to show him that she wasn't pregnant all along. He believed it and that's all that mattered to her. She doesn't want him to feel an eighth of what she's feeling.

"Bonnie?" She turned her head. "I said do you want to lay down? Or I can make you something to eat or—"

"No, I'm okay, I should get going home."

"I'll drive you."

"But my car,"

"I'll drive your car and I can get a Lyft back. I just- you shouldn't be driving when you're like this. You have your kids and the worst thing could happen if you blank out in the middle of the street."

She thought. "Okay,"

Meredith gathered both Selena and Junior and carried them to her friend's car. She strapped them in the seats.

...

Stefan sat next to his brother and downed his shot shaking his head. "Something's not right, man."

"What do you mean?"

"Bonnie. She's different, she's quiet. I mean we haven't had sex in a month and it's not like we get busted by the kids, she barely kisses me and I don't want to force myself on her, you know, but- I don't know, she's not telling me something."

"Well you said she found out she wasn't pregnant so maybe that's the issue."

"Possibly but even before the test, she started acting differently. I don't know what to do. How can I know if she doesn't tell me?"

"Well do you have any ideas on what it can be?"

He thought. "I got nothing, honestly. It was like one day she was regular Bonnie then the next day she wasn't."

"I don't know what to tell you, man. Just talk to her, maybe she's just waiting for you to ask."

"Yeah,"

He sighed then ate a few peanuts before leaving. He got home seeing Meredith get into a car and upon expection, he saw it was a Lyft driver. His eyes narrowed and he peaked in the driveway and jogged up to the door.

"Bonnie?" He called out and headed upstairs when she didn't respond. "Babe?"

"In Selena's room,"

He headed there and saw the three of them sitting on the floor coloring. He smiled and joined them kissing their heads. "Baby, I was thinking that we go out tonight, just you and me. I feel like we're getting further apart and I don't like that."

"I'm sorry, Stefan, it's just that my stuff isn't selling so it's a little jab at my ego."

"Babe, don't- your work is fantastic, give me the link, I'll help promote it, okay?"

She smiled and nodded. He moved in to kiss her lips relieved when she kissed him back.

"I love you. Don't be afraid to tell me stuff like that or anything for that matter, babe. We can do anything when we're together, okay?"

"Okay,"

He frowned. "Baby, don't cry,"

"I'm sorry,"

"No, no, no," he pulled her in and held her close as she cried into his shoulder. His hand ran along her back and he kissed her shoulder and the side of her neck every once in a while until her tears stopped. She moved carefully straddling his lap so she could be closer to his comfort. He squeezed her again.

"Don't let go,"

"I won't, I promise."

She hugged him back exhaling.

...

He watched her face as she rode him taking in all the expressions she makes, listens carefully to her sounds. He grabs her hips as she clenches around him and he feels his release nearing but holds off until she comes. She falls on his chest breathing deeply and his fingers move in her hair gently stroking. He moves her to her back then she turns on her side and he spoons her interlocking their fingers.

* * *

Stefan sighed walking past his little girl's room seeing the mess. He decided to quickly put things away before he has to leave for work and smiles coming across the drawings that they did the previous day. He flips through them and the smile that he was sporting fell coming across one that wasn't like the others at all. Black and red swirls all over with the question 'why me' written multiple times. It had to be Bonnie's. Unless it was Meredith's but that just wouldn't make any sense. He figures this could be about the whole Etsy thing but at the same time, he wondered if there was something deeper going on.

He looked behind him and folded it and put it in his pocket and finished cleaning up the rest of her room. He headed downstairs and took a breath before going into the kitchen. She was cooking breakfast for their kids. He kissed Selena on the cheek then his son before walking up to his wife and wrapping his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll talk to you later, I have to get in a little early today."

"OK, that's fine."

He turned her head then kissed her lips before stepping away. "Oh and send me that link."

She smiled. "I will,"

He sat in his car thinking before he decided to go with his heart and visit Meredith. He knew that she knew what was going on and maybe if he begs hard enough she'll tell him. Hint to him something that could point him in the right direction. He hated that he couldn't figure this out, he's usually so good at reading her but for some reason this time is different.

Meredith opened her door and stopped her gasp seeing Stefan. She swallowed knowing what he was doing here and invited him inside. She sat next to him on her couch and waited for him to speak just in case she got it wrong.

"I uh. Somethings going on with Bonnie and I know that you know."

"Stefan-"

"Please tell me."

"Um well, she said her Etsy sells weren't as good as she hoped."

"Did she tell you to tell me that?"

"Why would she do that?"

He reached into his pocket and unfolded the paper and handed it to her. He watched her eyes widen and fill with tears. He raised her chin so she could look at him. "Please tell me, Meredith."

"You have no idea how much I want to. How much I begged her to tell you but she's trying to protect your feelings. She doesn't want you hurt again."

"What do you mean?"

"Talk to her, Stefan. That's all I can say."

She folded the paper and handed it back to him. Her heart was pounding but she knew it wasn't her place to tell. She walked him to the door but before he stepped out, she hugged him.

...

Stefan sat at his desk going through Meredith's words. Bonnie's trying to protect his feelings because she doesn't want him hurt again. _Again_. So it had to happen more than once. Maybe she flirted with another guy. Maybe it went a little too far this time and the guy got the wrong idea and kissed her and she feels guilty. He then shook that off because the timing didn't make sense. It was right after the day they got back from their day at the lake house and she's always with the kids, he highly doubts a guy would do that knowingly.

He looked down at the picture in his hands. "Again...again…a— again."

He's shot up and raced down the stairs. He hopes he's wrong but the more he thinks about it, the more sense it makes.

Bonnie looked over towards the door questionably hearing someone come in but relaxed seeing it was her husband. "What are you—"

"Did you have another miscarriage?" He watched her eyes and it's then when he saw it.

She turned her back to him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bonnie, don't bullshit me. I am your husband."

"You saw the test, Stefan."

"That could've been after."

"Where did you even get this thought?"

He handed her the drawing. "Bonnie, I shouldn't be having an argument with you about this. We lost a child—"

" _I_ lost a child."

"You're insane if you really believe that you're the only one that lost something."

"Stefan, you have no idea what you're talking about so please shut up and leave me alone."

"I will not leave you alone. We will talk about this."

"Leave me alone, Stefan."

"No."

She clenched her hands into fists then walked away but he reached out his hand to grab her arm. He dodged her swing then grabbed her biceps. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You are, Stefan, can't you fucking tell? I'm done having babies, I can't take the pain anymore. Now go upstairs and pack your shit and just leave me alone."

"If you honestly believe that I would leave you—"

"I don't. I want you to leave me. I don't want to be with you anymore. I'm done."

"You don't mean that."

"I swear I do. Please leave."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I fucking hate you."

He hugged her keeping her close though she protested. He forced her arms around him and hugged her tighter as she cried squeezing his body.

"You don't have to be strong all the time." He reminded.

* * *

After dropping the kids off at Bonnie's parents, he stopped to get her flowers before heading home. He found her upstairs on their bed and sat the flowers down on her nightstand before lying in front of her. He reached his hand out placing it on the side of her face and smiled when she did.

"I didn't mean what I said."

"Which part?"

"I don't want a divorce. I want to stay married to you."

"And that's it?" She nodded. "Can we talk about the other things then?"

"Okay."

"I can understand why you would think that you're the only one to lose the baby because it's your body and they grow inside you and exit you. And even though I can never experience that, that doesn't mean that I don't feel it. You can't make that baby by yourself, that's my sperm that truly forms this baby. She was just as much mine as she was yours. If I could take that pain, I would. I get you wanting to protect me, but it's my job to protect you. So please don't keep things like that from me again."

"I don't want to try again. I meant that."

"Okay. I can accept that. But that doesn't mean that other bad shit won't happen."

"Can you really accept that?"

"Yes. Because I love you. And we have two of the most beautiful children. You three are all I need."

"I really wanted you to have your ten,"

"It's okay. At the end of the day it's saving us money so that means when I retire, we're traveling the world."

She smiled then moved in to hug him close. He kissed the side of her neck and hugged her back.

 **Fifteen years later**

Stefan tried to keep his cool but just thinking about it drives him insane. He paced along the hallway several times before finally opening her door. "I thought I told you guys to keep this door open."

Selena raised her head slightly to look at her dad. "Sorry, Junior was practicing guitar and it got loud and we wanted to watch a movie."

"That doesn't excuse it, keep it cracked or turn up the TV."

"Sorry, dad, I will do that next time." She rested comfortably against her boyfriend's chest again getting back into the plot.

He left the door opened slightly and breathed out. He handled that better than he could've pictured and he's glad because the last thing he wanted to do was yell at his baby girl. He headed downstairs to start on dinner. He had planned on making steaks so he took the marinated ones out of the refrigerator and turned on the stove.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, baby?" He turned to her.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, you just seem a little...tense. Is it because of the door?"

"No, no, I. I just have a lot going on up in my brain right now."

"Like what?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. I'm fine. Dinner should be ready soon." He turned back to the stove and watched the steak sizzle then stiffened some feeling her arms wrap around him. He exhaled and turned to her, hugging her back.

"She'll be back. I know she will."

A tear fell from his right eye and he hugged her tighter before letting her go. "I love you."

"I love you too, dad. Do you need any help?"

"No, no, go back upstairs and enjoy your movie."

"Okay, just shout if you need me, okay?"

"I promise."

She nodded then walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs to her room. She sat beside her boyfriend's resting body and he sat up seeing her in deep thought. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she exhaled. "If my mom doesn't come back soon he's going to spiral and I don't know how to handle that."

"She said four months right?"

"Yeah but it's been almost five."

"You should tell her what's going on,"

"No, I- I mean I want to but I don't want her rushing back because of it. It needs to be on her own time, that's how this works. If it isn't then this whole trip would've been for nothing."

Their heads turned towards the door hearing someone knock and saw that it was her brother. "Did you hear from mom yet?"

"Uh no, not yet."

"Okay," he walked away.

"Wait, Junior," she waited for him to come back but he never did. She sighed meeting her face with her hands. "I honestly don't know who would be more excited when my mom gets back. My dad or Junior." She dropped her hands to her lap and sighed looking at his face. "I know you think my mom is selfish for leaving but it's not like it was her idea. Her therapist saw that she needed some spiritual healing and-"

"It doesn't matter."

She sighed then straddled his lap to hug him knowing that no matter how she put it, he wouldn't change his mind.

...

After cleaning the kitchen, Stefan headed upstairs feeling more tired than usual. He peered into Selena's room and smiled seeing her peacefully asleep. He stopped by his son's room next but couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not. He could hear the music playing from her earphones and it didn't sound very soothing at all. He walked in and as he neared, he saw that he was indeed asleep. Stefan removed the buds from his ears and shut off his music and set his iPod on the nightstand. He kissed his forehead then walked out.

He let his shoulders drop a little as he entered his room. He stripped heading into the shower and washed his hair before his body. He stood letting the water hit and slide down his skin with his eyes closed. He jumped slightly feeling arms squeezing him from behind and his eyes opened and body turned and his knees weakened coming faced with his wife. He held her face close to his feeling her energy. She raised her chin meeting their lips and his arms held her tight, kissing her back. He raised her leg around his waist and watched her face as he entered her. She bit down on her lower lip at his thrusts and grabbed his hair before meeting their lips until she came.

* * *

He held her against his body missing the other half of his puzzle piece. "Did you find someone else?"

"No, never."

"Okay,"

She exhaled at the feel of his hands on her back relaxing. "Do you still love me?"

"Always. Do you still love me?"

"Always."

"I missed your body, your soul. Without it here, I just felt so empty. It was hard to handle but I had the kids so I couldn't really let them see what was going on in my brain."

"How are the kids?"

"Selena is Selena, you know. She's so strong. Junior hasn't been that well but I did what I could."

She exhaled. "Do I need to apologize to you, Stefan? For leaving?"

"No, I get why you wanted to go. How do you feel?"

"Honestly more at peace with everything. I was still hanging on but I finally learned how to let go. Not forget or anything but just let go. I feel two hundred pounds lighter, Stefan. I was at the bottom of the ocean but now I float effortlessly."

"I'm so happy for you,"

She hugged him. "I want to adopt."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and continuing to support me! I wanted to do something different with this ending so I hope it pleased some of you. Anyway, hope to see you in my other fics!**

 **Until next time…**

 **XO**

 **Ashlyne**


End file.
